And She Will Be Loved
by Giannaa
Summary: What happened to Leah to make her so bitter and why exactly does she hate the Cullen's so much? Who's this new girl showing up claiming to be Sam's daughter? And why is Brady so head over heels for her? Leah/OC Brady/OC
1. Betrayal

LEAH'S POV

"_I love you Lee-Lee," Sam whispered._

"_Forever?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes._

"_Forever and ever," he said, kissing me softly._

My heart was broken in my chest. Every ounce of my body trembled: hurt, sadness, betrayal ripped through me like a knife. So many promises were broken, my future ruined. We were going to get married as soon as I finished high school; we were going to start a family. Sam Uley had ripped my heart out. And what's worse, he left me for my cousin!

I should have seen it coming. He disappears for a while, comes back different. Way different, he didn't look at me the same. We didn't laugh or play like we used to. He became quiet, reserved. And then Emily came down for a visit and suddenly, he gets all doe-eyed over her. I thought it was just a phase, I ignored the signs. I was blinded by my love for him. But I'm alone now. Alone and possibly… no. That couldn't happen to me.

I started on the pathway from Sam's house to mine. My own personal walk of shame, the rain pouring down on me only making it worse. _It's over_, he told me, _we were never meant to be_. A car drove by, splashing water from the street up onto me. That's when I lost the will to walk, clutching my chest and kneeling down on the sidewalk. Sobs ripped through me and I never felt more alone.

"Excuthe me," I felt my side being prodded with something sharp, "you're thitting in owur dwiveway."

I looked up at the kid, wiping tears off my face. He looked around six, really cute, the object he'd used to poke me was a stick.

"Don't cwry," he told me, "there'th wots of oddur dwiveways for you to thit on."

I took a deep breath and stood up, my legs wobbling.

"Sorry kid," I said, patting him on the head.

I made my way home, trying not to let the tears fall. I got to the front door of my house, fumbling with the key. I took a deep breath before pushing it open and going inside. Everything seemed normal. Mom and dad were sitting in the living room, watching the news. Seth was doing homework at the kitchen table.

"Hey honey," dad called from his armchair.

"Hi daddy," I said, my voice surprisingly calm considering the hysteria going on inside me.

"There's still some pasta left if you're hungry," mom told me.

"No thanks. I'm really tired, I think I'm just gonna head upstairs," I said, walking quickly to the stairs.

My bedroom is and always has been pink. Every other room in my house had white walls, but mine have pink ones. I used to love how bright and cheery they looked, but now I wished for anything but the happy color. I quickly peeled off my wet clothes, changing into the only thing that seemed to fit me these days, sweatpants.

I walked over to my full length mirror, examining my body and face. I always thought I was pretty, prettier than Emily that's for sure. I had a decent body… well I _had _a decent body. What had made him pick her over me? I turned to the side, lifting my shirt above my stomach. My stomach was always flat. _Always_. But it's more rounded now, a lot more rounded. I've been trying to cover it up with sweatshirts, but people will start to notice. And I'm always hungry. I'm no doctor, but I've seen a lot of movies and I'm pretty sure I can see the signs.

That's why I went to Sam's today. I wanted to tell him that I might be… pregnant. But instead, Emily was there. And then Sam told me it was over, right in front of her. I'd never felt so betrayed. Emily and I had been best friends since before we were born.

I rumbaed through my sock drawer until I'd found the one thing that had been haunting me for the past six months. Yes, six months. The pregnancy test. I shoved it into my bra before stowing away into the bathroom. Pacing back and forth, I tried to decide what I was going to say if I really was… pregnant. Who was I going to tell? My parents yes, but Sam? No. No, he made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do to me. And for the part of me that would always still love him, I wouldn't tell him. His father left him before he was even born, I wouldn't want him to feel that way about his own kid… if there is a kid. And I didn't want him to feel obligated to look after it either. So I would tell my parents and no one else, maybe give the baby up for adoption.

I read the directions on the box. They seemed simple enough. I looked at my face in the mirror. _Everything's going to be okay_. Nodding to myself for courage, I unwrapped the little white stick.

_I traded my Biology book out for Othello. It was the first day of freshman year, first day of high school and already I was drowning in work. The bell rang shrilly and I shut my locker, only to find someone's face right behind it. He smiled at me; I could tell he was older. A junior maybe. Jumping slightly, I dropped my book on the ground, making a huge boom noise. I turned red and reached down to pick it up the same time as the guy did. We ended up smacking heads._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry," the guy said, quickly handing me my book._

"_I-It's fine," I said, rubbing my forehead._

"_I really am," he muttered, his cheeks turning pink, "That was supposed to be a smooth, flirty move."_

_I hid a smile by biting my lip, "I'm sorry to say that you failed miserably. Nice try though."_

_He let out a laugh, relaxing a little and stood up. He held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up, but didn't let go of my hand._

"_I'm Sam, by the way," he said, turning out awkward hand holding thing into a handshake._

"_Leah," I smiled, he kept holding my hand. Wow Leah, a guy's actually holding your hand! For once in your life, be cool!_

"_Hmm, Leah," he said, testing it out, "How about LeeLou? Just for me to call you."_

_I giggled, "That's what my grandma used to call me. She died though."_

_His smile fell and a look of embarrassment replaced it, "Oh- I-I'm so sorry."_

_I realized what I said after I said it, my face turning bright red, "No! No i-it's okay. That was really stupid of me to- I was really young when she- you can call me LeeLou, it's fine. I- Ugh, this is so embarrassing."_

_Sam studied me for a minute, then started laughing, "Okay, so no LeeLou. But I will find a better nickname."_

_I looked down in embarrassment._

"_Hey," he said, "Don't hide your face. You look so pretty when you blush."_

_My heart was pounding out of my chest and I couldn't stop the silly grin that spread across my cheeks. _

"_That's better," he said taking a deep breath, "Well, now that we've been formally introduced, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Friday night."_

_I looked up at the ceiling, biting the corner of my cheek, "I don't know, I'm a pretty busy person. I mean, I just met you, I hardly know you at all. You could be some crazy serial killer for all I know."_

"_How did you know?" he asked jokingly._

"_I could just tell. Anyways, I have to go to class now, wouldn't want to make a bad impression on my first day," I told him, gently pulling my hand from his, "It was nice meeting you though."_

_I slowly walked away from him, smiling like a silly school girl to myself._

"_Hey wait!" he called from behind me, "You still didn't answer my question!"_

"_Bye, Sam," I called._

"_Aww come on Leah, please will you go on a date with me?" he called._

_I looked back at him but continued to walk, "We'll see!"_

I shook my head and blinked a few times, my chest aching. I turned over the pregnancy test, scared for my life. Taking a deep breath, I looked down at it. My heart sank and my eyes filled with tears.

I was pregnant with Sam's kid.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o

After crying for about an hour and then cleaning myself up, I decided that I had to tell my parents. They weren't the type that would kick me out of the house and they would both know what to do… I hoped. I took each step slowly, telling myself it would all be okay. When I finally reached the bottom, I sucked some air into my lungs. _You can do this_.

"M-"

"He told me he was going to end things with her next time he saw her," Dad said. They were both facing the TV, they couldn't see me standing at the foot of the stairs. I closed my mouth and held my breath.

"Well she looked fine when she came in the house today," mom said, "Maybe he decided not to break up with her."

"I don't know why he wouldn't. You know how things are with him and Emily. It's terrible for Leah, but they're just not meant to be together," dad sighed, shaking his head.

"She's going to be heartbroken when he does tell her, though. They've been going on for four years now. He was going to propose and everything," mom said.

What? They knew he was going to end things? They knew before I did? How could they keep that from me? How could they not be madder about this? Their own daughter is heartbroken and they don't even care? Why are they on Sam's side? I'm their daughter!

I let out the breath of air I'd been holding in. Both my parents turning around.

"Oh Leah, we didn't see-"

"You know?" I asked, "You knew he was going to dump me and you didn't say anything!_?"_

"Sweetheart, it was his place to tell you," mom explained like she was talking to a five year old, "You two just weren't meant to be together."

I stared at both my parents, "And now you're defending him? Do you know how I feel right now?" I yelled.

"Please calm down, Leah, there's no need to-"

"No need? WE WERE GONNA GET MARRIED! I'M CARRYING HIS… HE PROMISED WE WOULD BE TOGETHER! AND NOW YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

It was dad's turn to speak up, "Leah, Sam and Emily share a special bond that you just don't understand. If you really loved Sam, you would let him be with Emily. One day you will find the one man you belong with. You need to let Sam go."

"Let him go?" I whispered, "LET HIM GO? Four years! I gave him everything for four years! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? I'm your fucking daughter! Treat me like it!"

I stormed upstairs before they could say another word to me. Slamming my door shut, I threw myself onto my bed, sobbing. My own parents. Dad and I were close, we went fishing and hung out and stuff. I actually thought he was cool. But now he's defending Sam? And mom? How could she treat me like my broken heart was… nothing! They expect me to get over a relationship that lasted four years! They even knew he was going to propose!

I went to bed that night too hurt to tell my parents about the baby. I realized right then that I was alone in the world, that it would be up to me to fend for myself.


	2. Annoyance

**I'm so glad I got so many responses from the first chapter! It made me excited to upload this one! **

* * *

*15 years later*

SAMANTHA'S POV

I stared at the door in front of me, playing with the crumpled piece of paper in my hands. _Come on! Just do it! Knock on the door! _ I quickly smoothed down my hair and ran my tongue over my teeth. I raised my hand, trying to get the courage to put my fist to it. _Come on! You've been dreaming about this for like your entire life! _But what if he doesn't live here anymore? What if he doesn't believe me? What if he hates me? Oh my god I can't do this! _Yes you can! Just knock on the door! No I can't! _

Knock knock knock

Oh crap. I quickly smoothed down my shirt, holding my breath. After a few seconds, I heard some heavy footsteps and then the door opened. I was greeted with the bare abdomen of a person. Slowly, I raised my eyes to his face. I opened my mouth to say something, anything. But no sound came out. The man looked back down at me and I instantly recognized his face. He hadn't changed a bit.

"I-"

"Daddy!" a small boy came running to the door, wrapping his arms around the guy's legs. The man looked at him, his eyes shining with happiness. He swooped the young boy up into his arms.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, his voice deep and booming.

"I-I," I tried to get words to form on my lips, "He was right, I shouldn't have come."

And then I turned on my heel and raced from the door. I picked up my bike and hopped on it, peddling the wheels as fast as I could.

"Hey wait!" the guy called.

I didn't look back. The guy had kids? I knew I should have expected that! The whole situation seemed too good to be true. I didn't stop peddling until I was a safe distance away from his house. My legs were on fire by the time I jumped off my bike. I quickly stowed it into a nearby, conveniently placed bush before heading towards the forest on the other side of the street. I strolled casually across the street and was about to step through the tree line, _thinking _that I was alone.

"You know, the woods can be pretty dangerous. I wouldn't go in there if I were you," a male voice said from behind me.

I jumped ten feet in the air and let out a small scream.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I yelled, turning towards the voice.

The boy was right behind me, standing nearly two feet taller. He kept looking at me, not breaking eye contact. There was a certain intensity about his gaze that I was instantly drawn to, but I quickly shook it off. I wasn't in La Push to meet boys. I was here for a reason, a seemingly important reason until about ten minutes ago.

The boy seemed to shake himself out of the trance he was in, "I-I was here the whole time."

I gaped at him, my gaze turning icy, "I have a talent you know. I can _always _tell when someone's lying to me. So don't waste your time."

"Er… sorry. But seriously, don't go into the woods," he warned, his face becoming serious.

I looked straight into his eyes, and then stepped into the woods. Many will describe me as defiant. I agree with them.

I rolled my eyes and began walking, looking for the spot I last saw-

"Wow, you really are defiant."

I jumped again and scowled, "I've been told," I said.

"You know, there are some pretty scary things in this forest. Lots of monsters and ghosts and such," the boy said. He had a loud voice. It annoyed me.

"Uh huh," I said, trying to block him out.

"You know, like vampires and werewolves," he continued.

"Yep," I kept walking, trying to recognize something in these woods, but every damn tree looked the same.

"Of course, the werewolves aren't scary. They're what protect people from the vampires," can't this guy take the hint that I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM?

"Yeah, whatever you say," I muttered, putting my hand on a tree, completely ignoring whatever he was saying to me now.

"I could be a werewolf you know. But I wouldn't be able to protect you because you crossed the treaty line between Forks and La Push."

I looked up at the sky, sighing. A few birds flew overhead. Yep, I had absolutely no idea where I was. Or how to get out of the woods. Sighing, I looked around for some sort of exit. All I saw were trees, trees, and more trees. Typical.

"And then the vampires could- are you even listening to me?" the guy yelled, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah sure, stay out of the woods, whatever," I said, sighing in frustration, "Hey! Get the hell off of me!"

The guy grabbed both my shoulders and spun me around to face him, "I'm serious when I say the woods are dangerous."

"And I'm serious when I say I really don't care," I said, glaring at him.

The guy looked me in the eye for a few seconds and I couldn't look away. Finally he nodded.

"You're gonna be a piece of work," he said, more to himself than me. And then, he let go of me and walked away.

I stood there for a minute, not sure what exactly had just happened, "Hey wait! What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled. I waited for an answer or something but all I heard was the birds chirping and a few trees rustling together, "Hello?"

I began to walk again, towards the way the guy had disappeared. He was definitely native to this area and he seemed to know his way around the woods. Damn! Why hadn't I thought of that while he was following me around? I just blew my chance and now I'll never find my way out of this stupid forest.

"Hey wait! Come back!" I yelled, walking a little faster, "Dude seriously! I have no idea where I am right now!"

I kept running until I nearly hit a tree and then skidded to a halt. I looked around in a circle, everything looked the same. Yup, I was doomed. I might as well built a hut for myself and start calling myself forest girl. A booming laughter broke the silence and I jumped yet again. The guy hopped down from the tree, landing a foot in front of me.

"Hey!" I yelled, resisting the urge to punch him. I'd probably break my hand, he looks so muscly.

"Hi, I'm Brady," he said, holding out his hand.

"You're impossible," I growled, "Now help me get out of these woods!"

"You're not acting very polite. Especially since I seem to be your only hope of ever getting out of here," the guy said.

I huffed loudly, "Fine. _Brady_, will you _please _be so kind as to help me get the fuck out of this forest?"

"Hmm, maybe if you would be so kind as to give me your number," he said, shrugging.

My mouth fell open, "You asshole!" I yelled, smacking his arm.

"No, I said your number."

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind, I can figure this out on my own."

I started walking again and sighed angrily when I heard him follow.

"So what's your name?" he asked from behind me.

"Go away!"

"You know, I told you mine name. The standard response would normally be you telling me yours."

"Well I'm not standard," I said.

"I guess that's true, but I still need something to call you," he shrugged.

"No you don't. Once I find my way out of here, I'm never going to see you again. Therefore, you do not need something to call me. We are not friends," I told him.

"Really?" he asked, "I kind of thought we were especially since you told me a really big secret about yourself."

I turned around to shoot him a glare, "I did no such thing!"

"Yeah you did. You told me about your power. Usually people with powers only reveal themselves to their closest friends. Now I wouldn't consider us close friends… _yet_… but sharing secrets is a pretty good start," he said casually following behind me.

"Well… go make other friends," I told him, throwing my hand backwards toward him to indicate to him to GO AWAY.

"But I want to be your friend," he protest in an obnoxious whiney voice.

"Well I'm not a good friend to have," I muttered.

He was quiet for a moment, "Well that's too bad, I thought you'd be a pretty cool person to be friends with."

"Well you thought wrong," I growled.

"Maybe not."

I turned around, angry, "Will you just go away!"

"Tell me your name," he said, shrugging.

"No!"

"Just tell me your name and I'll help you get out of here."

"No! Just go away!"

"Tell me your name first!"

"Samantha!"

He was quiet for a moment, and then a smile slowly spread across his face, "Samantha?"

"Yes, my name's Samantha," I huffed, glowering at the ground, "Now will you please help me get out of here?"

"Oh, I was following you," he defended, "I have no idea where we are right now."

Again, my mouth fell open, "Jerk!"

"Actually, it's Brady," he said. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I had to end up somewhere right? And if worst came to worst, I could just eat muscles over there.

"Sooo… Samantha," he said, trying my name out on his lips, "Samantha what?"

"Just Samantha," I sighed, picking up my pace a little.

"What, no last name?"

"As of right now," I looked back at him, "No."

"Hmm… Samantha… Sammy… Sam... Antha… Samsam…" he muttered to himself from behind me.

When I finally couldn't take his annoyingness any longer, I spun around to face him, my hands in the air, "OH MY FREAKING GOD WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE? YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON EVER TO WALK THE PLANET EARTH!"

He shrugged, "Fine," he said, and then walked a few paces ahead of me.

"Ugh, thank god," I said to myself, and then walked ahead. And then I was out of the forest and back at the exact same place I had entered, "Well fuck me."

"Sure," a voice said.

I jumped, "Gah! Brady!"

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning against a tree.

"Don't do that," I growled.

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to scare you," he shrugged, "You're just ignorant."

I gasped, "I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"So where'd you get the bike from?" Brady asked, walking over to the bush I'd hid it in and pulling it out.

"I stole it," I shrugged, talking it from his grasp.

"You really should wear a helmet," he noted.

I looked at him incredulously , "That's it?"

He looked at me innocently, "What do you mean?"

"I just told you I stole a bike from someone and you tell me I should wear a helmet?"

He shrugged, "Well you should."

I snorted, "I'll keep that in mind."

"That's all I ask."

"K well… bye," I muttered, mounting my bike.

"Hey wait!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Wherever I guess-"

"Oh wait, could you hold that thought, I'm getting a phone call," Brady said, putting his finger to my lips with one hand and pulling his phone out with the other.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. This guy couldn't be serious.

"Yello… uh huh… yep… I see… mmhmm… alright see you in a bit," he hit the off button and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Can I go now?" I asked, pulling my face away from his dirty finger.

"Well, you could but I actually need you to come with me," he said.

"And what if I say no?" I asked.

"That's too bad," he picked me up and even had the audacity to _throw me over his back_.

"Hey!" I screamed, punching his back. I heard him chuckle and kick my stolen bike back under the bush.

"I'm serious, you're kidnapping me right now! Put me down! This is kidnapping!" I yelled.

"Shh, be quiet. People are gonna start to think you're abusing me," he said.

"…How would they think that? You're carrying me like a sack of potatoes!"

"Well you're punching me," he shrugged.

"Well… I… UGH!" I yelled, punching his back one more time and then giving up all together.

He carried my down the sidewalk for a while, keeping at a steady pace. I crossed my arms and hung there upside down, letting the blood rush to my head. _I really hate this guy._ He finally turned right and we were going up a walkway. There were flowers on either side of it. Pink flowers. I liked pink flowers.

"We're home!" Brady called, opening the door.

He threw me onto a couch, "Ouch!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, that didn't hurt," he sighed, flopping down next to me.

Instead of rolling my eyes or saying something witty, I just stood up and made my way back to the front door. Except I couldn't even make it halfway because Brady grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I don't think so," he sighed, pulling me _onto his lap_.

I tried to get off of him but he wouldn't let go, "This is not okay," I remarked.

The front door flew open and the man from this morning walked in, looking utterly flustered. His eyes met mine and they held question in them. Three other guys came in after him, all looking equally as confused. The guy instantly walked over to me, running his hands through his hair. I looked at the other guys. None of them had shirts on. I was relieved the guy's son wasn't here. That would make this whole encounter a whole lot harder.

"I found her!" Brady said happily, patting my on the head. I pushed his hand away.

The guy ignored him and looked at me instead, "We met earlier."

I felt my cheeks go red, "Er… yeah."

He kneeled in front of me, looking me directly in the eyes, "Can you tell me what you were doing at my house."

"I uh… girl scout cookies?" really? Girl scout cookies?

"Listen, you don't have to lie. Just tell me who you are. I'm sure you're pretty freaked out right now, but we'll let you go as soon as we know who you are," he said.

"I'm not freaked out!" I protested, "I'm just-"

"Her name is Samantha," Brady said, cutting me off.

"Samantha. Well, you look like you're from around here, but I've never seen you in La Push before. And for some reason, you look really familiar."

I took a deep breath, looking down, "Y-your name doesn't happen to be Sam Uley does it?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me skeptically, "It it."

I nodded, "I thought so. You look exactly the same as you did in that picture."

"What picture?" he pressed.

I sighed, looking up at him.

"Sam Uley, I'm your daughter."

* * *

**So yeah. Sorry if you're super confused. Things will clear up as the story progresses. I'm thinking of switching between Leah and her daughter's POV each chapter. Or will that be too confusing?**

**Review! I'll try and update ASAP!**


	3. Embarrassment

LEA'S POV

The next morning, I woke up with the decision that I was going to leave. Humiliation was too much for me to handle right now, and everyone would know who knocked me up. Everyone knew that Sam and I were together. What would they think if they saw me pregnant and him with Emily? It would make both of us look really bad. Plus, my parents had hurt me too much. I just needed to get away, sort some things out. It was the summer, so I didn't have school. I would just wait for my parents to go to work and then bolt. Easy as that.

"Leah, honey," mom said tentatively, knocking lightly on my door, "Breakfast is ready."

I blinked back a few tears and sniffed, "Okay mom."

She was quiet for a moment and then, "Do you… do you want to talk about this?"

"No mom, I'm fine," I growled, ripping my suite case from the top shelf of my closet. A few stray stuffed animals fell out with it. One of them was the one Sam had given me for our one month anniversary. It was a small pink bear. I kicked it under my bed before I could start sobbing again.

I shoved as many sweatshirts and sweatpants as I could into the suite case. I added some pictures, socks, some toiletries. All I needed was money. I had a small wad of cash stored in my underwear drawer from walking the neighbor's dog all winter. Around two hundred bucks. But don't you need doctor's appointments and medicine and shit? That all costs money right? I dug through some more drawers, trying to round up as much spare change as possible.

"Leah?"

I spun around, gasping in surprise, "Oh, Seth. I didn't h-hear you open the d-door."

Seth eyed my face and then the suite case on the bed. My brother wasn't dumb. He could put two and two together.

"You're leaving," it wasn't a question.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling. How could I explain this to my baby brother?

"Seth… you don't understand. I-it's not a choice for me to stay any longer. I just… have to get away for a while," I told him.

He was quiet for a minute, "Where will you go?"

"Maybe grandma and grandpa's house… I'm not really sure," I said truthfully. I honestly had no idea where I was going to go.

"Leah, I really think you should stay here," Seth said quietly, looking at his feet.

"I can't stay here Seth! Don't you get it? I don't have anyone! I don't have Sam! I don't have mom or dad! I don't have Emily! They've all betrayed me! I don't even know who to turn to anymore!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the wall in frustration.

"What about me?" Seth whispered, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I instantly felt sorry for the way I'd talked to him. I strode over to him quickly, wrapping my arms around him. I was still taller than him, even though he was fifteen.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I do have you, I've always had you. You've always been there for me, but I can't stay. Nobody can know about the baby," I gasped and covered my mouth, quickly backing away from him, "You didn't just here that."

Seth's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "You're pregnant?"

I grabbed his arm, shaking it, "Please please please don't tell mom and dad!" I begged.

"But… but they could help you!" Seth protested, "And what are they going to think happened when you come back with a baby?"

"They're never going to find out. I'm giving it up, I've already decided," I told him, placing my hand on my stomach.

"You're not gonna keep him or her?" Seth whispered, looking extremely disappointed in me. Sometimes I felt like Seth was twenty years older than me.

"It's not a him or her Seth, it's an _it_. And what am I gonna do with a baby huh? What will everyone think? Leah gets knocked up and S-Sam has a girlfriend. They're gonna think I cheated on him, which will make me look back. Or they'll think he got me knocked up so dumped me. Nobody wins here," I said, running my hands through my hair. _Please understand Seth_.

He continued to look at me, thinking extremely hard. I could tell because his eyebrow was all scrunched up. He still looked like a little kid when he thought too hard. I resisted the urge to pinch his cheek; he hated it when I did that.

"Okay, go," he said finally, "But please promise me something."

"Anything," I agreed.

"Just… give the baby to a good family. People that will take care of and love him or her."

I smiled at my little brother, he would care mostly about the baby. That's the kind of person Seth was. I always wished I could be as caring and considerate as him. Maybe that's why Sam dumped me. _Don't cry now! Not in front of Seth!_

"Of course," I promised, pinching his cheek anyway.

He swatted my hand away, laughing a little, "I'm gonna miss you Leah."

"I'll only be gone for a few months," I told him.

He nodded and hugged me, before turning around and going back into his room. I looked out the window to the driveway. Mom and dad's cars were gone. I threw a few more things into my suite case and grabbed a pen and paper.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person. I'm going away for a little while. I can't bear to stay in La Push right now, not when Sam's everywhere I turn. It hurts too much. I need to escape for a little, escape from the pain. I'll be back soon, I promise. Don't worry too much about me, I'll be in touch. And safe. _

_Love, _

_Leah_

There were tear stains all over the paper by the time I finished writing. I carefully folded the note and grabbed my suite case. When I got down to the kitchen, I set the note on the kitchen table.

"Hey Leah?" Seth said from behind me.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

Seth took a deep breath and then took my hand in his. He placed a wad of cash in my hand.

"Oh no, Seth I can't take this," I said, trying to give it back to him.

"Just take it Leah," Seth sighed, pushing my hand away.

I closed my eyes and accepted the money, "You're an awesome brother, you know?"

Seth smiled, "Yeah I know."

"And very modest, too," I joked, and then sniffed.

"Be safe, Leah," Seth told me.

"I always am," I said, ruffling his hair.

I grabbed my car keys and with one last look at our tiny kitchen, I headed out the door. I got into my rusty old car that I'd saved up for for three years and threw my suite case in the back.

I needed a plan. What next? I needed to go somewhere that nobody would expect me to be. I looked down, resting my hand on my protruding stomach. Suddenly, I got an idea, perhaps the craziest idea that would ever cross my mind. But I needed help.

I needed a doctor.

"_Oh my god! I love these heels!" Jenna cried, kicking her own shoes off to put on mine._

"_What color do you want your nails, Lee?" Amy asked, digging through my collection of nail polish._

"_Uh… red… no, blue!" I said._

_Amy continued digging, "Hmm electric love or… cotton candy?"_

"_Electric love," I told her in a mock sexy voice, spreading out paper so she could start painting my nails._

"_Hey Jenna, what color do you want your nails?" Amy asked._

"_Pink," Jenna said, coming to sit next to me._

"_Which color do you-"_

"_OH MY GOD IS THAT SAM ULEY?" Jenna screeched, running to the window._

_I followed her quickly. Sure enough, Sam Uley was leaning against his car in my front yard._

"_What is he doing here?" Amy hissed through clenched._

"_I have… no idea," I whispered._

_He looked up and smiled at us, waving a little._

"_He totally just waved at you!" Jenna squealed, "You didn't tell us you guys had a thing!"_

"_We don't!" _

"_Sure. Now go talk to him!" Jenna pressed._

"_No way!"_

_But she was already opening the window, "What do you want?" she yelled down._

"_Permission to speak to Leah?" he called up, coming a little closer to the house._

"_Leah, your knight in shining armor wants to talk to you!" Jenna sang, pushing me closer to the window, "Lean forward a little so he gets a good view of your cleavage," she added quietly._

_I gasped at her, "Shut up you!"_

_I turned towards the open window, blushing like an idiot. I leaned out slightly, "Hi Sam."_

"_Leah!" he smiled, "Lee-Lee actually. I just came up with it! Do you like it?"_

_I felt my face go even darker, "I love it!" I giggled._

_He chuckled, "So are you ready for our date?" he called up._

"_What date?" _

"_Well you did promise!" he called._

_I gasped, "I did no such thing!"_

"_Come on Lee-Lee! Please, go on a date with me?" he pleaded._

"_Bu-well-n-b- oh well fine!" I called._

"_Awesome!" he called, grinning widely. There was a silence and he looked at me expectantly._

"_Now?" I asked. It was almost nine o'clock. _

_He looked around and shrugged, "Why not?"_

"_Go!" Amy and Jenna whispered behind me._

"_I don't know," I muttered._

"_Please Lee-Lee?" he asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes._

"_Okay Sam," I sighed, but added after a moment, "But only because it will get you off my property!"_

What the hell are you doing here? Seriously. This is like the ultimate betrayal or something. I slowly got out of my car, looking up at the giant mansion in front of me, knowing I didn't belong here.

But it's not like the legends are real or anything. Dr. Cullen is just a doctor. And I can't afford a hospital bill. From what I've heard, he and his family are really nice. Maybe he'll cut me some slack. You can do this Leah. For the baby at least. And so, I took a deep breath and marched up to the house. Without even thinking, I rang the doorbell. I counted to fifteen.

Well nobody's here, guess I should go.

I turned to leave but heard the door slowly open behind me. Biting my lip, I turned back around to face my fear.

"Yes?" the pale girl asked. She was really pale, the palest person I'd ever seen. With blond hair, and she was absolutely gorgeous. It's no wonder the legends say they're vampires.

"I-Is Dr. Cullen here?" I asked, my voice coming out quieter than I'd hoped.

"Possibly. Why would someone like you want to see him, may I ask?" the pale girl asked, her tone accusing and condescending. I cringed when she talked.

"Well… I… because…" I just stood there stuttering, wishing I was any place but where I was. But right when I thought I was going to die from embarrassment, the blond girl was pushed out of the way by a woman. She was kinder looking, her eyes were softer and her lips turned up in a natural smile.

"Hello," she smiled, "I'm sorry for my daughter's rudeness. How may I help you?"

"Is... Dr. Cullen… is he here?" I whispered.

"He is," the woman told me kindly, "I believe he's in his study. Come, we can go find him together."

"O-okay," I muttered. She stood aside so I could walk through the doorway. The blond girl was gone thankfully.

"I'm Esme by the way. And you are?"

"Leah… Leah Clearwater," I told her, trying to smile. It may have looked more like a grimace though.

"Pretty name," she mused, walking up a flight of stairs. I followed her, looking around in wonder. Their house was so big and open. I guess I was expecting some dark, scary castle or something with constant thunder and lightning over it and a graveyard in the front. That's the way the elders explained it when they spoke about the Cullen's home.

"Are you from the reservation?" Esme asked. Her voice was sweet, it made me like her. She didn't sound accusing like the girl that opened the door for me had.

"Yes," I said absentmindedly. I was too busy looking at a crest on the wall. It was so ornate and... well _old _looking. Maybe it was some sort of family heirloom.

"This is Carlisle's study," Esme told me.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a real smile.

"You're very welcome."

I took another deep breath and knocked three times on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

I opened the door slowly, looking around. The room was huge, with an ornate desk right in the middle. Shelves and shelves of books covered the walls. And so many pictures. I didn't want to be nosy, but if he wasn't here I would totally be looking through his collection of books right now. Dr. Cullen sat at his desk, but he stood up when I walked in, putting some papers into the desk drawer.

"H-Hi, I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater," I told him.

"Ah yes, from La Push, correct?" he asked smartly.

"Y-yes. But… well no hard feeling right? I mean, I have nothing against you or your family I promise. I mean… I'm not really supposed to be here but… well I just couldn't figure out what to do and… well… I mean I guess you know what everyone on La Push thinks of you guys. But I promise that I don't… I would never… I mean, the legends aren't even real right?" I babbled. I had started talking and just couldn't stop. And I finished with the most awkward statement ever. Well, it was meant to be a statement, but it came out as a question. Fucking nerves getting the best of me.

Maybe that's why Sam dumped you. You're too emotional and weak. Emily's always been the stronger one.

_Don't you dare cry._

Dr. Cullen studied me for a minute, his head cocked to one side. Finally he answered "No. I supposed they aren't real. I don't have any hard feelings against you and I am happy to hear that you have none against me or my family. So, now that we have that out of the way, Leah, how may I help you?" he asked, smiling lightly.

"I… I'm pregnant," I whispered, looking down in embarrassment because tears started to fill my eyes.

"I see," he replied.

"And… well I don't have much money and you need parents at the hospital and stuff. And I don't want anyone to find out because… well you don't really care about that… but all I'm asking is… I do have money. I just need… an ultrasound or something, just to make sure it's okay. I'll pay you I swear, I just don't want my parents to know," I slowly faded off, giving him a pleading look.

"May I ask who the father is?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to say the name. But I needed Carlisle on my side, "Sam Uley."

"I see," Dr. Cullen said, a little more to himself. He didn't say anything for a while. He just turned his head a little to look at the wall behind me, his eyes glazed over a little like he was thinking hard. I started slowly backing to the door.

"You know what, this was a bad idea," I said, "Never mind. Just forget I ever came. It was stupid of me and I should just leave you alone and-"

"Leah," Dr. Cullen cut me off. I froze, about to open the door.

"I will give you the proper care you need," he said, "No cost."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys!**

**Important: I'm not sure what this story wants to be yet. I'm switching between Leah and her daughter's POV (yes Samantha is her daughter) at the moment. You all probably have a lot of questions, but they will slowly reveal themselves one chapter at a time.  
**

**PLEASE REMEMBER Leah doesn't believe in the legends and she has no money. I think she can sometimes be an irrational, spontaneous person so I made her go to the Cullen's without really thinking. Maybe SM's Leah wouldn't do that, but this is before she came into Eclipse, so maybe she was a whole different person before she phased. I'm going to make her into the person she is in the books. But here's how she was first. In my mind at least.  
**

**Review! I'll try to answer questions that you might have.  
**


	4. Hurt

**Thanks for the re****views guys! Glad you're all liking it:)**_  
_

* * *

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

"_Sam Uley, I'm your daughter."_

"This doesn't make sense. There has to be a mistake."

"Maybe she just thinks she's your daughter?"

"How did she get your name?"

"Maybe… maybe she is your daughter."

"I think I would know if I had a daughter!"

Rolling my eyes, I slouched further into the couch, trying to disappear completely. I looked up at the ceiling, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes. Ever since I had stepped foot onto my father's door step, I regretted coming. The five men standing in a circle at the other side of the room were obviously under the impression I was crazy. Or deaf because they were standing ten feet away from me and thought I can't hear a word they're saying.

"I can hear you, you know?" I called, crossing my arms over my chest. The men, including my dad and Brady, just glanced at me and then tightened their circle a little bit, lowering their voices. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't said anything. I liked knowing the crappy stuff they thought about me better than nothing at all.

I wonder if they would notice if I left?

I held my breath and slowly lowered my feet from the coffee table, trying to stand up as slowly as possible as to not make the couch creak. I let out a quiet sigh in relief when they didn't notice and started gradually making my way towards the door, hoping to make an escape. I had physically made it to the door when I was stopped.

"What are you doing, Samantha?" Sam asked, his arms crossed.

I sighed, deciding to go with the truth, "Leaving."

"I can't let you do that," he stated.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, putting my hand on the doorknob.

My dad raised his eyebrows and I got the sense he had a lot of authority. Like nobody ever dared cross him. Well, I've been known to cross.

"See ya," I muttered, turning the door knob and yanking it open. I hopped down the stairs and took off, needing to get away from the house as quickly as possible.

"Someone grab her," I heard Sam say with an annoyed sigh. Like the fact that I was escaping was just a minor problem. The way he said it made my blood boil and I pushed my legs to run faster down the sidewalk.

And then I was scooped off the ground like a football.

"Hey!"

"Sorry kid," the guy said, hiking me up his side.

"Put me down!" I growled.

"That's not gonna happen," he chuckled.

There was no chance of me escaping, his grip was like iron. I was forced to watch the sidewalk underneath me as he brought me back to the house.

"Who are you?" I asked, craning my neck so that I could look up at him.

"Are you really Sam's kid?" he asked, ignoring my question completely.

"Yup," I said, looking back down at the sidewalk, which quickly became the walkway up to Brady's house again. The guy opened the door and walked in, dropping me back on the couch. I landed awkwardly, almost falling off, "Ouch!" I said, incredulously.

"Be careful with her!" Brady whined from the other side of the room.

"Whoa man, don't get your panties in a bunch!" the guy laughed, holding his hands up in defense and walking back to join the circle.

"I'm pretty sure this is considered kidnap," I said, shooting them a glare as I slouched into the couch and crossed my arms over my chest again.

"Samantha, please do not try to escape again. You and I both know that it would only be inconvenient for everyone here and we could catch you in a matter of seconds," Sam said sternly.

I snorted, "It took that guy like five minutes!"

The guy shrugged, "I was just humoring her," he laughed, earning an eye roll from Sam.

I huffed in frustration, blowing hair out of my eyes again. Deciding to save my energy for when I try to escape later, I took looked around the room. The walls were yellow and the carpet was an interesting shade of pink. The house had obviously been around for a while, all the appliances and the TV were old. It was small, but homey. Homier than any house I'd ever lived in.

I got bored after a while and started looking at the invisible watch on my wrist. The football huddle the guys were in finally broke and Sam came back over, sitting on the coffee table in front of me. Two of the guys left, and Brady decided it was acceptable to sit down next to me. I would have decided differently. The fifth guy (the one that brought me back here after my great escape) just hung back, looking amused.

"Can I leave now?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why are you… under the impression that you're my daughter?" Why is everyone in this town content with ignoring my questions?

"Why are you under the impression that your questions are more important than mine?" I asked, attitude leaking into each word. The guy from the back whistled and Sam shot him a glare.

"If what you are saying is true, then I have authority over you because you're my kid," he said.

"What I'm saying is true, but nobody has authority over me," I growled, leaning forward to look him directly in the eyes. His eyes were almost exactly the same as mine, I noticed. They were the same almond shaped, light brown ones. I kept eye contact, challenging him until her finally broke, sighing and looking to the left and then back at me, his eyes a little softer.

"So why do you think I'm your father?" he asked softly.

"Just a hunch," I said sarcastically.

Sam was just quiet, shaking his head back and forth slowly, a frown etched on his face, "You're a piece of work," he muttered.

"That's what I said," Brady added, smiling widely.

I scoffed, "Nobody asked you!" I whispered, digging my elbow into his side.

"How about this? A question for a question?" Sam interrupted.

I considered it for a minute before deciding that just sitting here was going to get me nowhere, "Fine," I agreed. I crossed my arms and leaned back again, raising my eyebrows. Sam sighed.

"Why do you think," Sam said steadily, "That I… am your father?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and then reached into my pocket, pulling out the crumpled picture that I'd had with me for as long as I could remember. It was ripped down the middle and old, but it's important to me. It's what I used to look at before I went to sleep at night. I looked down at it as I handed it to him. He better give that back.

I watched him study it and then turn it over. The back was the important part. It was where his name was written, and _La Push_.

"This doesn't prove anything," he said, handing it back to me.

"What do you mean?" I practically yelled, "It proves everything, dad!"

"Stop Samantha!" he yelled, "Don't call me dad, I'm not your dad! You could have… found this picture on the street or something! I don't have a thirteen year old daughter!"

"I'm fifteen!" I interrupted.

"Whatever!" he yelled, standing up. I watched him pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair over and over, "You aren't my daughter!"

"Yes I am! I didn't find that picture on the street! I've had that picture since I was born! You may not have known I existed, but I sure knew that you did! But you know what? Now, I kind of wish I didn't!" I yelled. Sam stopped pacing and looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Y-you're fifteen?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I muttered, glaring at the floor.

A quietness spread through the room and I looked up, watching Sam counting silently, his head bobbing with each number. He ran both hands through his hair one more time, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh god," he groaned.

"What is it?" Brady asked, breaking the silence with his annoying voice. Stupid Brady.

"It's been fifteen years since…" Sam just trailed off. Brady looked confused until his mouth fell open in shock.

"You don't think she…"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Sam sighed, sitting back down on the coffee table.

"Um, can you please explain?" I interrupted impatiently, "Are you talking about… my mom?"

Sam looked at me when I said the word mom, panic clearly written across his face. He didn't say anything, just looked at Brady and weird guy with wide eyes.

"Excuse me," I said loudly, "We had a deal. Remember?"

"Y-yes. What's your question?" Sam asked slowly, not looking at me. Him and Brady were sharing a look, like the world was about to explode or something.

"My mom," I began, "Are you-"

_Knock knock knock_

Everybody looked at each other until finally weird guy sighed and said, "I guess I'll get it then."

I watched him make his way to the door and then pull it open. A frazzled, very pregnant looking women appeared, her hair sticking out funnily. I tried not to snort at the death glare she gave Sam and the way he physically cringed away from it. The woman had scars. Three thick ones that made her scowl look even scarier. But if she wasn't scowling she might be pretty.

"Sam! I am stuck at home with three crying children!" she yelled, "And you just disappear?"

Three?

"S-sorry Emily," he said, "I-there was… a problem."

"Problem?" she yelled, "The problem is that Hannah swallowed a penny, Samuel discovered the permanent marker and decided to test it out on the wall-" everything she said after that became impossible to understand because she was crying so hard. She sank to the floor and Sam ran over to her, instantly.

Pregnant women.

I looked at Brady, not sure what I was supposed to do. He just shrugged and tugged on a strand of my hair. I slapped his hand away and rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Smiling to himself, he tugged my hair again. I attempted to ignore him by looking the other way, but the other way for me was a crying pregnant woman and my dad. Brady continued to pull my hair like a baby until I turned my attention towards him, sticking my index finger in his face and glaring at him. I pulled my finger away quickly when he tried to bite it.

"Stop!" I whisper yelled.

"You stop!"

"No you!"

"No-"

"Samantha?" Sam interrupted. I sent Brady one more glare before turning towards Sam, who was standing at the door with his wife.

"This is my wife. Emily," he said steadily, "We're going back to my house and you're welcome to join-"

"No."

Sam sighed and Emily looked a little surprised. Wow, I guess she thought she was the only one that could order him around, "Let me rephrase that. You are going to be joining us at my house."

0000

"Nobody is allowed to carry me anywhere anymore!" I yelled as I was set down at Sam's house.

"Oh calm down," Brady muttered, patting my head, "You were in good hands."

"You almost dropped me."

"I thought it would be funny," he shrugged, "I wasn't actually going to let you hit the ground."

"Rude."

"DADDY!"

Three small children came running around a corner, straight into Sam's arms. He scooped them up, smiling joyfully and kissing each of them on top of their heads. They giggled and all started talking to him at once. He has kids. He has three kids. I looked away from the happy family moment, blinking back something wet in my eyes.

"Hey," Brady whispered softly, touching my cheek.

"Leave me alone," I snapped, stepping away from him.

"So are you going to tell me where my mom is or not?" I asked Sam as he put his kids down.

"Now's not the time, Samantha," Sam said through his teeth, stealing a glance at his wife.

"Sam… who is this?" Emily asked, taking a step towards him, concern written all over her face.

Sam and I had a staring contest, him telling me to keep my mouth shut and me daring him to lie to her.

Sam finally broke eye contact, looking at Emily instead, "She was lost in the woods," he said quickly, "She just moved here so I was helping her get home."

My blood boiled, my teeth grinding in anger. How dare he? He knows it, I know it, all his little guy friends know it. But he doesn't have the balls to admit to his wife that I'm his daughter?

Emily looked at me with concern, "Oh you poor thing. Do you need help?"

I looked from Sam to her and then back, "No. No, I know where I'm going now. Thanks, though."

With one more glare directed towards Sam, I bolted out the front door. Away from my father and his wife, away from his kids, away from Brady. I ran as fast as I could into the woods, planning on never returning to that house again.

* * *

**Review! **


	5. Hesitation

**Loving the reviews guys! Thanks so much! **

* * *

LEAH'S POV

Dr. Cullen led me down the hall to another room. He stopped at the double doors, turning around with a sigh.

"This is our guest room. You can stay here for as long are you need," he said kindly, a small smile on his lips.

"T-thank you," I said, my eyes wide. He nodded slightly and then opened one of the doors, standing aside so I could go in. If my eyes were wide before, they were nothing compared to now. My mouth fell open and I had to stop myself from gasping. I covered my mouth with my hand, looking around.

The room itself was bigger than my entire house. A beautiful white rug covered the light, hardwood floor, cream colored drapes hung over the windows that went from the ground to the ceiling allowing light to pool in making the room look bright and airy, a gold and white canopy hung over the king sized bed, and the double doors leading to the bathroom were open so I could see the lavish tub the size of a swimming pool. Oh yeah, and there was a fireplace across from the bed. A fireplace.

How much money can these people possibly have?

"Wow," I breathed, "This room is amazing."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled, "My wife decorated it. She has a knack for this sort of thing."

The sound of a doorbell rang throughout the house. Even their doorbell sounded rich, sheesh.

"That must be the Ultrasound Machine," he said brightly, "Why don't you get settled in? I'll be back later."

He turned on his heel and left, me still standing in the doorway catching flies. Ultrasound machine? Who has enough money for an Ultrasound Machine in their house? Slowly, I walked into the room. I felt so dirty in here. This room belonged to a queen or something, not a knocked up, lonely peasant like me.

Not exactly sure what to do next, I sat down on the bed, sinking into the fluffy comforter. I looked up at the ceiling, staring in astonishment at the chandelier. A freaking chandelier.

Two knocks on the door brought my attention away from the glittery, beautiful ceiling and back to Dr. Cullen.

"Leah, the machine is all set up. Are you ready for your first ultrasound?" he asked.

I looked down at my stomach and bit my lip. Was I ready to see what I had been carrying around the past six months? Seeing it would make it a reality. Which was something I didn't want.

But I couldn't turn down Dr. Cullen. Not after everything he's done for me.

"Sure," I whispered, standing up and giving him a small smile.

The room he led me to was not something one sees in a normal house. But I was beginning to learn that the Cullens aren't exactly normal. I could hardly believe what I had walked into. A hospital bed in the middle of the room, some medical machine, and other medical things filled the room.

"How did you-"

"You can have a seat," Dr. Cullen said kindly, gesturing towards the hospital bed.

I nodded and sat down. He pulled up a chair and turned a few dials on the machine.

"Um… sorry but… why do you have an Ultrasound machine in your house?" I asked, trying not to sound freaked out.

"Because you're pregnant," he answered simply.

"I- yeah but you didn't know I was coming. How did you-"

"Our old one broke," he told me, not making eye contact.

"I… see," I mumbled.

Dr. Cullen sighed, looking straight into my eyes, "Leah, there are many… odd things about us that you might notice if you're going to stay here. I ask you not to question too much, just go with what you see. Okay?" he asked.

"O-okay," I said, biting my lip.

"Good," he said cheerfully, "Now if you please lift your shirt. This is going to be a little cold."

"_It's only a little cold," I giggled, wrapping my arms around myself, "I'm fine."_

"_Just take my jacket, Leah," Sam said, holding it out to me._

_I wrinkled my nose at him, "No."_

"_So stubborn," he sighed, shaking his head, "Did you not know it was supposed to be a cold night?"_

"_Well excuse me," I scoffed, "But you show up at my house at nine at night, demanding to take me on a date. I'm sorry for the weather being the last thing on my mind."_

"_Okay Leah. You're right," he sighed, "Now will you please take my jacket?"_

_I eyed it for a moment, but began to shiver and gave in. I grabbed it from his hands and put it on, relaxing at the warmth._

"_See, doesn't that feel better?" he asked, wrapping his arm around me._

"_Nope. I feel no difference," I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder, "Where are we even going?"_

_We had been walking through the woods for a while and it was getting hard to see from the dark and the trees. Sam had to pull me away from walking straight into a tree on more than one occasion. Each time he would laugh and call me a spaz and I would blush and call him a control freak._

"_You'll see," he said slyly._

"_Are you going to murder me?" I asked, looking up at him._

_He huffed loudly, "That's the tenth time you've asked me that. No. I have no intention of killing you."_

"_Good," I said, digging my finger into his side. He bent over and let out a laugh and I felt my mouth fall open, "You're ticklish!" _

"_No I'm not," he defended, but was cut off when I tickled his side again, "HAHAHA!"_

_I felt myself fall backwards because I was laughing so hard. I landed on my butt and continued to laugh, probably looking insane. Sam just stood over me, shaking his head._

"_What on earth is so funny?" he asked, a little laugh slipping out from him._

"_Y-you're ticklish," I laughed._

"_So?"_

"_HAHAH I HAHAHA JUST HAHAH FIND THAT HAHAHA FUNNY!" I laughed. Eventually he just joined my laughing, sitting down next to me. We laughed together for a while until I finally calmed down and let out a loud breath, wiping under my eyes._

_We sat in silence for a few minutes, looking into the darkness. I turned my head to look at him, his eyes gleaming. I felt myself leaning closer to him, drawn from his invisible force. My eyes landed on his lips, both of us breathing heavily and then-_

"_If you do that, we'll never get to where I want to take you," he breathed, kissing my on the forehead instead. He leaned back and stood up, reaching a hand to help me up. I looked at it for a moment before sighing and taking it. _

"_So where are we going?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that my forehead was still tingling and his hand was still wrapped around mine._

"_You'll see," he said again, chuckling, "So impatient."_

_Finally, we broke out of the woods and onto a clear, grassy cliff._

"_Wow," I breathed, looking around._

_It was suck a clear night, especially for La Push, and you could see every star in the sky. The moon was full and bright, casting light on both of us and making Sam look extra handsome. The waves crashed below, but judging from how quiet they sounded, I guessed we were pretty high up._

"_You've never seen this one before?" he asked._

_I shook my head, "No, we usually go to the lower ones. But this one is… wow… it's amazing."_

_He laughed, "I think so too. Especially at night. That's why I wanted to take you tonight. I knew it would look so beautiful. Nothing compared to you of course."_

_All I could do was blush and look down, trying not to drool from his words._

"_It's a full moon tonight," he noted._

"_Means the werewolves are out," I giggled._

_He snorted, "That's the first thing you think of?"_

"_What? It's true," I defended, laughing when he rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah Leah," he just shook his head, smiling. I shot him a smile before heading over to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waves splashing against the sides._

"_I'm gonna jump from up here one day," he said boldly._

"_You're crazy," I snorted._

"_No, I'm serious. Think of the rush," he sighed. I turned to look at him, a faraway look in his eyes._

"_All I'd be able to think about is death," I said._

"_The rush might be worth it," he shrugged. _

"_Shut up," I mumbled, turning to look at the water again. Suddenly, I felt myself being shoved from the cliff. I screamed, preparing for the fall, but the hands that pushed me never let go of my arms. They just pulled me back quickly._

"_SAM!" I screamed, turning in his arms to hit him in the chest, "I could have died!" _

"_AHHAHAHA AHAHAHHAHA!" he laughed._

"_Sam Uley! Stop laughing right now! This isn't funny at all!" I yelled_

"_You HAHAHA should have seen HAHAHA your face HAHAHAHA!" he laughed, falling to the ground, me still in his arms. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold. I gave up and settled on glaring at him until he finally settled down._

"_I'm sorry," he said, sighing from the laughter._

"_I hate you," I said angrily._

"_No you don't," he said._

"_Yes I do. I hate you so much," I told him._

"_No you don't," he said again, leaning close to me._

"_Yes," I whispered as his eyes fell on my lips, "I do hate you."_

"_Lee-Lee," he breathed his face an inch from mine, "You could never hate me."_

"_I-I-"_

"_Leah," he whispered again._

_And then he kissed me._

"Leah?" Dr. Cullen said, snapping me back to reality. I took a quick breath and then turned to look at him, my eyes filling with tears. I tried to blink them away quickly, embarrassed that I cried in front of Dr. Cullen.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, wiping away a single tear.

He handed me a tissue and then looked to the screen on the machine so I could wipe the rest of the tears away. I wiped my face dry and then curled the tissue in my palm in case I needed it again, taking a deep, calming breath.

"There's a strong heartbeat, your baby is very healthy," he told me, rubbing the little device across my stomach, "Would you like to see your baby's face?"

I looked at my stomach, placing my hand on top where there wasn't blue goo, "Erm…"

"What are you planning on doing with the child?"

"I was thinking adoption," I whispered, "But I'm not so sure."

"Maybe seeing it would help," he stated.

"Okay," I whispered, looking at the screen. Dr. Cullen moved the device around my stomach again, positioning it over a certain point, about five inches to the right of my belly button.

"There's your baby," Dr. Cullen said, pointing to the screen.

Although the image was somewhat distorted, I could see a nose, the same nose I had, and eyes. The eyes were the same shape as Sam's, I could tell even though they were closed. Two tiny fists were up near its face, its tiny little finger in its mouth.

Before I knew it, my eyes were watering with tears again. But for a different reason this time. This time was the first time in a while that my tears hadn't been for Sam. Now, my tears were for my baby, the little baby in my stomach. The one that depended on me for life, that I would have to protect.

"That… that's my baby," I whispered, using my tissue to wipe away more tears, "It's so beautiful."

"It looks like you," Dr. Cullen remarked.

I shook my head, "It looks more like its father."

"D-"

The door flew open, the blond from earlier today entering immediately. She glared straight at me.

"What is _she_ still d-" her eyes fell from my face to my stomach. It was almost comical how quickly her eyes went soft, just at the sight of my baby bump.

"Hello Rosalie," Dr. Cullen said, removing the device from my stomach and handing me a paper towel so I could wipe the goo away from my stomach, "This is Leah. I believe you met earlier. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"She's… she's pregnant?" Rosalie asked, longing in her voice. Something I wouldn't have expected from a girl that seemed like she had everything.

"Yes. Which is why I thought you two might get along," Dr. Cullen said, "Rosalie loves babies."

"Oh really… that's uh… great…" I said, not really knowing what else to say. A lot of people love babies. People have to love babies or they'd get thrown out the window for crying and pooping and demanding food all the time. It's how the human race reproduces.

But then Malibu Barbie almost sent me into a coma when she _smiled _at me. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it, but a full on smile. With teeth and everything. I had to blink a few times to the shininess of her pearly whites wouldn't blind me.

"I do love babies," she agreed, sending Carlisle a smile, too and throwing a few eyelash battings in there as well.

"Excellent," Dr. Cullen said.

"I hope that you and I can become friends," Rosalie said, giving me one more smile before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

"Me too," I called, a few seconds to late. I turned to look at Dr. Cullen who half smiled at me, eyebrows raised. Something made me think he was just as confused as I was.

"She's actually quite ah… normal once you get to know her," he said.

"I see," I nodded. She probably just forgot her bipolar meds this morning.

"So," Dr. Cullen said, "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

I bit my lip, "Sure."

"You don't sound sure," he chuckled.

I contemplated covering my ears, not wanting to get attached before the baby was even born. I still didn't even know if I wanted to keep it or not. Not seemed the more logical choice, but I already loved him or her.

"I'm sure," I said definitely, throwing caution to the wind.

"Okay then," Dr. Cullen said, "Congratulations Leah, you are having a boy."

* * *

**Is everyone watching the olympics? I am! My favorite sport's gymnastics personally.** **What's your favorite sport? Comment with your review, I'd love to know!**


	6. Resistance

**I loved hearing all your favorite sports! Thanks for all the reviews!:D**_  
_

* * *

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

I stood outside a dumpy little drug store, the red OPEN sign flickering until all the lights on the N seemed to lose the will to live and the sign just said OPE. I waited for the N to light up again, but it didn't. Sighing, I shoved my hands into my jacket pocket and ducked into the store through the automatic doors. The doors seemed to be the only thing up to date, everything else was old. The store was musty and tiny (just like the old, sleeping lady behind the counter) and exactly what I needed.

I made my way to the candy aisle, not taking my eyes off the sleeping lady. I looked at the ceiling, making sure there were no cameras and then slowly took a candy bar off the shelf and slid it in my pocket. I held my breath, but no alarms went off so I let out a sigh of relief. I took another one and slid it into my other pocket. I also grabbed a small bag of pretzels and shoved it down my shirt, zipping my jacket up and making a mental note to steal a jacket with bigger pockets next time.

Holding my breath and walking with the quietest steps I could, I made my way back to the automatic doors. The lady continued to snore but my heart beat felt louder than usual and I wondered if it would wake her up.

And then my shoe squeaked.

I froze in place, my eyes never leaving the old lady. Her snores quieted and she moved her head from her hand to the counter. I thought she was dead for a minute, but then her snores picked up again. I sighed in relief and walked as quickly and quietly as I could out of there. Stupid Converse. Stupid rain.

I got to the street and then bolted into the woods. I'm pretty sure they cut down a circle of trees to make La Push because everything was lined with the forest. I didn't stop until I was well into the forest and completely out of breath. I let myself slide to the floor, panting like crazy. When I was finally able to manage my breath, a rustle came from the line of trees in front of me. My eyes widened and I quickly stood up, ready to run if I had to.

A giant, dark brown wolf stepped out of the trees, growling deeply. It was staring directly at me, so I did the logical thing and stared right back at him. We continued staring at each other until finally, the wolf stopped growling and seemed to relax slightly.

"Stupid wolf," I muttered, "Don't growl at me."

The wolf's eyes widened for a second and then he just rolled them, appearing very _very _human.

"And do not roll your eyes at me, Cupcake" I scoffed. The wolf just huffed and took a step closer to me. I rolled my eyes at him, "Do you like it? I think it fits."

Again with the eye rolling.

"Well, you're stuck with it. Are you hungry, Cupcake?" I asked.

The wolf nodded, taking another step closer to me. I laughed at his eagerness and reached into my shirt, pulling out the bag of pretzels. I opened them and the wolf looked at me expectantly.

"Well I'm not going to hand feet them to you," I said exasperatedly.

Cupcake just stared at me.

"_Because _I don't want you to bite my hand off or something!" I said.

More staring.

I sighed loudly, "_Fine_," I grumbled, grabbing a handful and sticking my hand out. Cupcake came right up to my hand and then licked it, the pretzels disappearing into his mouth.

"Ew!" I yelled, wiping my hand on his fur. He just rolled his eyes again because he can't talk _because he's a wolf_!

"Catch!" I told him, throwing a pretzel up in the air. We both watched it fall to the ground, the wolf cocking his head at me, one eyebrow raised. I was very impressed with Cupcake's communication skills, I must say.

"Fine. You're getting annoying, you know that," I told him; dumping the rest of the pretzels into my hands so he could eat them. He finished all of them and I had to wipe my hands on his fur again. He ignored me and stuck his giant head into my jacket, sniffing something else.

"No!" I said, "The chocolate's for me!"

Cupcake stepped back, giving me puppy dog eyes. He even whined a little bit, like a freaking puppy.

"Sorry, I can't understand you because you can't talk," I teased, turning around. I pretended to head away from him, but he growled and caught the back of my jacket in his mouth. I whirled around, my arms crossed, "I was joking, jeez."

He let go, still growling, "Get a sense of humor," I muttered, pulling the chocolate bar out of my jacket and peeling the wrapper off, "Can wolves even eat chocolate?" I asked as he ate the whole thing out of my hand. Guess Cupcake doesn't care if he dies.

He went to sniff my jacket again but a backed away, "No, this one's for me," I told him sternly. I pulled out the chocolate and sat down, leaning my back against a tree. Cupcake watched me longingly as I ate it but I ignored him.

"I'll bring food tomorrow, I promise," I told him, wiping my hands on my jeans and standing up. Cupcake sighed, but then looked behind himself at something.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?" I asked him. He looked back at he and then shook his head, turning around and running back into the trees.

"Hey!" I called angrily.

"Hey," Brady said from the left of me. I gasped and whirled around, my heart beat racing.

"I told you before! Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Talking to yourself I see," Brady said, walking closer to me.

"Uh… yeah?" I said.

Brady sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head, "First sign of insanity."

"I'm not insane!" I snapped. At least I don't think I am…

"Calm down," Brady laughed, patting my head

"_Don't _tell me to calm down," I growled.

"Whatever," Brady shrugged, "Sam wants you to come back. He says he's sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah? Tell him to say it to my face."

"He said he'd explain everything to Emily, he just had to do it at the right moment. He really is sorry Samantha. Please come back," Brady pleaded, "Please."

"No!" I said angrily, "I should never have come here in the first place!"

"Yes you should have!" Brady said, "I'm glad you came."

I snorted, "Right."

Brady rolled his eyes, "At least tell me where you're staying… or live… you are staying somewhere right?"

"Uh sure," I muttered.

His mouth fell open, "You're not staying anywhere?"

"Yes I am!" I answered quickly.

"Where?"

Well… uh…" I trailed off, not being able to figure out a good excuse.

"You can't live in the woods Samantha!"

"Sure I can!" I defended, "Lots of people do it. It's called camping."

So this plan hadn't exactly been perfect. And yeah there were a lot of holes and stuff. But I was fine with staying in the woods, and hopefully Cupcake could come back and protect me.

"Oh yeah? Where's your tent?" he asked.

"Shut up," I mumbled, kicking a leaf that was too close to my foot.

"The woods are dangerous," Brady said softly, touching my shoulder. I backed away from his touch, my eyes hardening.

"I'm not scared of the woods," I snapped, "_And _I have Cupcake to defend me."

Brady raised his eyebrows, "Who's Cupcake?"

"Ehhh, nobody," I muttered, deciding not to tell him about the wolf. Because then he would think I was insane.

"You're imaginary friend can't protect you," he laughed.

"He's not imaginary!" I yelled. Brady continued to laugh so I turned on my heel and marched away, pissed.

"Wait," Brady said, still laughing, "I'm sorry. It's perfectly acceptable to have an imaginary friend."

"What ever," I grumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"So will you _please _come back to Sam's?" Brady asked, "He really wants to talk to you."

I turned around to face Brady, glaring, "About what? He doesn't even _believe _that I'm his daughter! He wouldn't even tell his wife about me! He thinks I'm crazy! Maybe I am for coming here," I added at the end, a little more to myself.

"He doesn't think you're crazy Samantha. He was just a little… shocked. That's all," Brady said calmly.

"Well he can be shocked without me," I grumbled, "Or he can just go back to his life and forget we even met."

"And what about you?"

"Why do you care?" I spat.

"Well… you can't just live out here on your own," Brady said sadly. Or he was just making fun of me.

I froze. He had a point. I had no money, no food. I couldn't survive stealing from convenient stores for the rest of my life.

"Come on Samantha," Brady pleaded, "Just… come talk to him. Just for an hour."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair, "Fine. He has one hour."

000000

"Samantha," Sam greeted when I stepped through the door.

"Sam," I muttered, not making eye contact.

I followed him into a kitchen that smelled like a bakery. Obviously a lot of cooking had been done in here, but it was all very neat. There were hand colored pictures stuck to the refrigerator with magnets shaped like letters of the alphabet. A big plate of cookies sat in the center of the table and I fought the urge to take one. The walls were painted a coffee color and pictures of children were hung in frames in various places on the walls. The kitchen looked so settled in. It was very charming in a homey way.

"You can have a cookie if you'd like. Emily baked them," Sam said, just as my stomach gave a hungry lurch.

"No."

"That's okay," Sam said, trying but failing to sound polite.

I looked around, rubbing my hands together under the table, "So… kids asleep huh?"

"Yeah," Sam muttered awkwardly.

"They have a bedtime. That's… nice?" I said, trying not to grimace. I don't think I've ever had a bedtime in my entire life.

"Yeah well…" Sam and I just sat there, neither one sure what to say next. He better hurry up and start talking, I was only giving him an hour.

"Brady!" Sam snapped, "Either stay or go, stop standing in the doorway like a moron."

The retarded part of me wanted Brady to stay even though I couldn't stand him. It would have been nice not to have to be in a room alone with Sam. But Brady just ducked his head down and left the room. Stupid Brady.

"Well," Sam said loudly, clapping his hands together oddly, "Let's start with the basics. Where did you come from?"

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. Where did I come from? Maybe he could be a little more specific. Or put the question a little nicer?

"Samantha… you… you can trust me," he said soothingly, "I-"

"Let's get something straight," I cut him off, "I don't trust you. Maybe I could have trusted you at one point but now I don't and I probably never will. It's fine though, because I know you don't trust me either."

Sam just sat there, his mouth slightly open. He made a weird noise in the back of his through like he was trying to say something, but instead just closed his mouth and ran his hand through his hair.

"O-okay," he said, "Um, can you uh… please tell me where you had been living… previously?"

"A foster home outside of Seattle," I said, my eyes never leaving his.

"A… _foster _home?" he asked.

"Yep."

He was quiet for a minute while he looked at his hands on the table, thinking.

"So… why now? Why did you come to find me… now?" he asked.

I sighed, trying to figure out where to start without giving too much away, "I don't know what kind of environment you grew up in, but your family seems pretty functional so I'm guessing your mother or whoever did a pretty okay job of raising you. Except for your rude, condescending, judgmental personality and the fact that you obviously take pleasure in having other people follow your every command, people still like you and you have a pretty good life. Am I right?"

He looked taken aback when he answered, "Y-yes."

"Thought so. Foster homes are… somewhat horrible," I began, "They're just a meal ticket, nobody actually wants you there. The letter my mom gave me said I could find you in La Push. I happen to own a map and I'm fifteen, I can take care of myself. So, I bought a train ticket and ended up here. Or… Forks actually but then I walked here."

"You… you were never adopted?" Sam asked quietly.

"I was… twice actually. My first parents died when I was two and then I was adopted again. They found out they could have their own kid and sent me back. Why have one that's not yours when you can have your own right?" I laughed without humor, "So now I've just been… sent place to place."

"And you have no place to live?" he asked.

"Did Brady tell you that?" I asked, crossing my arms, "Because I'm actually fine. I don't need-"

"Samantha, you can't live alone in the woods," Sam said, "That's why-"

"Yeah I can," I told him.

Sam ignored me and continued, "That's why my wife and I have invited you to stay with us."

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows. He wasn't serious was he?

"Uh… thanks but no thanks," I muttered.

"Or you can stay at Brady's house," Sam said, rolling his eyes slightly. I guess Sam doesn't like Brady much either.

"That's not happening," I said.

"Well… there are lots of other people that I'm sure would-"

"Listen Sam," I cut him off, "Thanks for the offer. Honestly. But I'm fine. I'll just… get a job and rent a motel room or buy a tent or something."

Sam rubbed his temples with two fingers, "Samantha, you're fifteen years old. You are not renting a motel."

"_You _can't tell me what to do," I laughed, standing up.

"_I _am your father!" he defended.

I let out another laugh, "Uh huh, that's a good excuse."

I ignored Sam's stammering and headed for the door.

"Brady, stop her!" I heard Sam yell.

And suddenly a giant Brady stepped in front of the door, blocking me from leaving.

"Samantha, I hate to have to do this," Sam sighed, "But I am not letting you leave."

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning my head to glare at him.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. House."

I looked at Brady, leaning against the front door with his arms crossed, a smug little smile on his face.

"So you're going to kidnap me?" I asked.

"It's not kidnap if I'm your father," Sam said condescendingly.

* * *

**I changed the summary... not sure if I like it or not so I might change it back. What do you guys think?**_  
_


	7. Indecisive

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

* * *

LEAH'S POV

I sat on the back porch of the Cullen mansion, clutching my cup of tea. Esme had brought it to my room and directed me to a few spots that I could sit and drink it. I chose the back porch so I could see the stars. It was difficult because of the clouds, but I could see a few twinkling here and there. Although it was chilly, I was comfortable and my tea was keeping me warm.

The wind rustled the trees and I sighed, laying my hand on my belly. I felt the baby kick, a wide smile crossing my face.

"I feel you," I cooed quietly.

The baby kicked again, right underneath my fingertips.

"My sweet baby," I sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

What was I going to do with him? My options were simple. Keep him or put him up for adoption. The logical decision was clear, so why was it so hard to make? I can't take care of a baby. I don't have money or resources. He would grow up in a crappy environment thinking he had a whore for a mother because he had no dad. But I loved him already. And I was afraid once he came out, it would be too hard for me to give him away.

Why I loved him so much, I was still trying to figure out. Maybe because it was Sam's baby. My only piece left of Sam, but this piece needed me. He would never try to send me away. But maybe I loved my baby for a different reason. I'm his mother, he's my son. I created him, he needs me for life. One thing was clear. We both needed each other.

The back door slid open behind me, a warm breeze coming from the house. I was tempted to go back inside because of the cold, but a cloud moved out of the way and a whole bunch of stars appeared, so I chose to stay.

"It's cold out here," Rosalie said, taking a seat next to me.

"It's not too bad," I shrugged, smiling lightly.

She smiled back genuinely, "How far along are you?"

"Six months," I told her, a blush rising to my cheeks. She only smiled and nodded, her beautiful face staring longingly at my belly.

"It's a boy right?" she asked.

I nodded, rubbing my hand over my stomach.

"Have any name ideas?" she asked.

I looked at her, snorting, "I've barely thought past tomorrow. I can't think of baby names right now. I just…" I sighed, biting my lip, "I'm not even sure if I'm keeping him."

Rosalie looked up at me, her eyes wide, "You're not keeping your baby?"

I ran my hand through my hair, looking at the ground, "I-I'm not sure. I want to. But I'm just not…"

Rosalie nodded, reaching out to take my hand, "I understand."

I stared at the ground for a minute, a silence settling between us. Me trying to conger up the courage to ask her the question that'd been bothering me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her, regretting saying it the minute it came out.

She sighed, smiling at the ground, "I guess… I guess you just seem like… you could use a friend."

I was surprised by her answer, her character coming off as so selfish and inconsiderate at first. I guess that just goes to prove you can't judge a book by its cover. Or it's blondness. I smiled at her, taking the hand that I was holding and placing it on my stomach, right where the baby had been kicking all night. She looked at me for a moment, confusion on her face, until he kicked right under her palm. Her confusion changed to joy faster than you could say baby.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, taking her other hand and setting it on my belly right as the baby gave a solid kick.

I giggled, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she breathed, a faraway look in her eyes.

The sliding door opened again and out stepped a huge man. Rosalie looked up at him, shooting him a smile, both her hands still on my stomach.

"Hey Rose," he said, smiling widely at her, "Whatcha doing?"

"Feeling a baby kick," she answered, "Emmett, this is Leah. Leah, this is my boyfriend Emmett."

"Hi," I said shyly, giving him a small wave.

"Hey there! You're a wolf girl aren't you?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

"Um… what?" I asked.

He laughed, ruffling my hair, "You know… like your legends. You can just call me the vampire guy!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed again.

"Oh shush Rose. We all know the legends aren't real," Emmett laughed. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, taking her hands away from my stomach so she could cross them over her chest.

"Okay, Leah and I both know that I'm _not _a vampire, and she _can't _turn into a werewolf," Emmett boomed, "I'm pretty sure Rosalie believes in all that shit though, don't you Rose?"

I actually let out a little laugh at Emmett's teasing and Rosalie just rolled her eyes again. At least it was nice to know things wouldn't be awkward with him. The Cullens are so nice, I feel bad that my tribe has anything against them. Those legends are so unrealistic, I can't believe anyone could possibly take them so seriously. Even Sam thought they were pretty dumb.

Sam.

"_I didn't know you went to these things," Sam said, sitting next to me on the log._

"_Of course I do," I told him, feeling my cheeks turn pink, "My dad's an elder. Remember?"_

_Sam laughed, "Oh yeah. I guess you have an obligation to come, don't you?"_

_I just giggled, nudging him with my shoulder. All the members of the tribe and their families sat around the fire on logs, eating hot dogs off paper plates and drinking powdered lemonade out of plastic cups. It was a fun gathering that La Push had about once a week. I went to all of them of course, my dad being a member of the tribe and everything. But most people only came every once and a while, to socialize._

_Soon, Billy Black rolled up to the front, coughing a little louder than normal to let everyone know he was about to start. The chatter quickly died down and Billy opened his mouth to speak._

"_The Quileutes have always been a small people…"_

_Sam leaned close to me, whispering in my ear, "You don't seriously believe this shit do you?"_

_I giggled, biting my lip, "No," I whispered, "But the stories are pretty interesting."_

_Sam snorted, "Yeah, the first fifty times you hear them, maybe."_

_A lady in front of us turned around, shooting Sam a dirty look and making a _hmph _noise. We went silent for a minute and she turned back around. Our silence quickly turned into a fit of giggles which were becoming harder and hard to stifle. Sam leaned over to whisper in my ear again, sending chills down my spine._

"_She obviously believes," he laughed, "In people turning into animals and cold ones coming to attack us and imprinting."_

_We both snorted, earning ourselves another dirty look._

_I tried to stop laughing long enough to get a sentence out, "Maybe… maybe she's hoping to turn into a wolf!"_

_Sam and I laughed even harder at that, turning to each other and using my hair as a curtain to nobody could see us laughing so hard tears were streaming down our faces._

"_Maybe sh-she's hoping," Sam whispered, trying to control his laughs, "that she'll get imprinted on!"_

_That's when I lost it completely, burying my head in my legs and covering my face with my hands. My entire body was shaking with laughter and I could feel Sam next to me, laughing just as hard. I loved how easily we could laugh together, how the simplest things could make us crack up. It'd been a week since out first date and I still couldn't get him out of my head. He's walk me to all my classes, carry my books for me. He even sits with my and all my girl friends at lunch._

_I finally managed to subdue my laughter long enough to hear the silence around me. I looked up from my hands slowly, everyone around us staring in our direction. Thinking fast, I let out two convincing coughs, Sam patting my back._

"_Ehem," I coughed, "Sorry."_

_Billy nodded, a slight frown on his face, and then continued with the story._

_I felt Sam lean over again, whispering in my ear, "Do you wanna get out of here?"_

_Without looking at him, I bit my lip and nodded, trying not to smile too wide of my teeth would fall out. He grabbed my hand and we both ducked down so as not to disturb the people behind us. I followed him out of the row. When we finally got to the beach, we started running as far away from the campfire as possible. When we both couldn't run anymore, we collapsed in a heap, laughing our butts off._

_I rolled away from Sam so I could look up at the stars, putting my hands on my stomach. He did the same, moving a little closer to me._

"_If I could imprint on anyone, I'd imprint on you," he sighed._

"_I thought you didn't believe," I said in a mocking voice._

"_I don't. But if I did."_

"_Mmhmm," I nodded._

"_Sam?" I whispered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is this our second date?" I whispered._

"_Do you want it to be?" he asked._

_I shrugged, "Well…we saw a show and then took a walk on the beach."_

_Sam snorted, "Some date."_

_I smiled, "I liked it."_

_Sam was quiet for a minute, then sighed, rolling onto his stomach, "How about I take you on a real date?"_

"_A real date?" I breathed, looking up at the stars._

"_Yeah! We can get all dressed up and go to dinner or something."_

_I looked over at him, smiling widely, "I'd like that."_

Sam _did _think the legends were dumb. That is until a few months ago when he disappeared and then started spending every waking moment with the elders. Things got pretty weird after that. Like suddenly the bonfires weren't public. Only certain people could go. Sam always went.

"Are you crying?"

I shook my head quickly, blinking a few times, "Huh?"

Rosalie turned my face towards her own with her hand, "You're crying."

"Oh uh…" I quickly wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, "I'm just tired. I'm really okay."

Grabbing onto the arm of my chair, I hoisted myself up. I walked back into the house, Rosalie following behind.

"Leah," Rosalie called as I made my way to the stairs. I ignored her, taking the first step.

"Leah!" Rosalie said again, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. We were the same height when I was on the step. She stared into my eyes and then slowly said, "I'm here. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

I sniffed, wiping my eyes again, "O-okay."

She nodded, giving me one more smile before turning on her heel and walking off, Emmett still standing outside looking like he wasn't sure what exactly had just happened. I laughed to myself and slowly climbed the stairs, one at a time.

When I reached the top, I looked to the left and the right, down the long hallway having no idea where to go. I began to panic, not wanting to get lost in the Cullen's huge house.

"Your room's the fifth door on the left," a small voice said. I whirled around to see a tiny girl, maybe my age, at the bottom of the stairs with short black hair and a sweet face, "And I brought your suite case to your room. I don't think any of your stuff will fit you anymore, though. Don't worry though, I'll go shopping for maternity clothes for you tomorrow!"

"Oh no… you really don't have-"

"I insist!" she said, smiling widely.

"Well… okay then. Th-thanks," I stammered.

"You're welcome!" she cheered, and then flounced away.

I blinked a few times and then went into my new room. My tattered suite case was lying on my bed, looking so out of place in the elegant room. I sighed and opened it up, going through my scarce clothes, feeling glad the small woman had said she would go shopping for me.

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and then brushing my teeth, I climbed into the most comfortable bed in the entire world. I made it my goal to meet and thank all the Cullens tomorrow. They were the most amazing people I'd ever met in my entire life. I mean, I'd never met that small person (I didn't even know her name) and she already promised to go shopping for me. Gosh, these people are so nice.

I don't know how anybody could think they're vampires.

* * *

**I've been trying for a while now to figure out where this story fits as far as timing goes. I've decided it's going to take place in New Moon. Pretty much, Sam, Jared, and Paul are the only ones that phased so far and the Cullens haven't left yet. I'm still trying to put together all the pieces, but that's the only thing you need to know so far:)**

**I was going to put that if we reached 100 review, I'd update again but that just seems too easy. Let's make it 105. Then I'll update again today:)  
**


	8. Fear

**Sorry it's kind of late:)**_  
_

*15 Years Later*

SAMANTHA

"This is illegal you know."

"I could have you arrested right now."

"I'm going to call the police."

"Kidnap is against the law."

"Be quiet and go to sleep Samantha," Sam called from the other side of the door.

We'd been like this for an hour. He had no right to pick me up against my will and place me into a bedroom, then proceed to guard the door so I couldn't escape. I sat with my back leaning against the door, calling random profanities and threats to him, but nothing seemed to work. He wouldn't let me leave.

The room I was in belonged to a little kid. The walls were pink and toy castles and stuffed animals littered the room. The only thing missing was the little girl that obviously owned the room. Sam told me it was his daughter's room. When I told him I hated the color pink, he said he meant his other daughter. I obviously knew that. Idiot.

"Let me leave," I called, hitting the door with the back of my hand.

"No."

"Legally, you have no right over me. Biologically you're my father, but legally-"

"Legally you belong to a foster home," Sam interrupted rudely, "Should I call them and tell them I've found you?"

"No," I growled.

"Then go to sleep."

"You know, I never thought my own father would be such an ass," I said. I got no response from that, just a small sigh.

"Rude!" I yelled.

I heard a rustling on the other side of the door and then it opened, Sam standing over me, "If you are going to keep me awake all night fine. But I have three sleeping children and a very pregnant wife. If you wake one of them up, she will hurt you."

I just glared up at him, one eyebrow raised. He looked back down at me and then sighed, closing the door again. Silence settled between us again and eventually, I felt fatigue taking over. Sighing loudly, I crawled over to the light purple rug (the only not pink thing in the room) and closed my eyes. I needed to save my energy if I was going to escape the next morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

I groaned and rolled over, opening one eye angrily, "Go away."

"No," Brady shrugged, "Emily told me to come get you for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," I grumbled, curling my knees to my chest and rolling over again.

"It wasn't a request," Brady said, "And why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"It was the only thing that wasn't pink," I growled.

"Wow… you're stubborn," Brady snorted.

I ignored him, trying to fall back asleep. I hadn't exactly been sleeping well the past few nights. Probably because one night I'd spent on a park bench and the other one in a random person's backyard. Their face was hilarious when they found me curled up in their flowerbed I must say.

"Anyways," Brady said, "Come downstairs when you're ready. Actually I'd come down in the next two minutes. I don't think Sam was kidding when he said he would drag you to the table."

Another few seconds of silence and Brady left. I tried going back to sleep, but after the rude awakening I'd had, I was finding it pretty difficult. With an aggravated grown, I pushed myself up from the ground, cracking my back. Clambering downstairs, I ran my hands through my hair a few times to at least look halfway decent. From the noise going on downstairs, you would think a party was going on.

"Hey look! It's mini Le-"

"Quiet Paul!" Someone yelled and the kitchen became quiet, all eyes on me. I froze in the doorway, looking around at everyone. A small boy stepped in front of me, looking up with big brown eyes.

"Hi," he said, giving me a toothy smile.

"Uh…" I'm not good with kids.

"Are you really my sister?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I shot Sam an incredulous look, but he was too busy smiling at his son. I rolled my eyes, running my hand through my hair.

"No," I told him, "I'm not your sister."

And then I brushed past him, heading straight for the front door. No noise was heard from the kitchen.

"Be back before dark Samantha!" Sam called.

"Make me," I muttered, throwing the door open.

"I mean it, or I will call the police," I heard him say as the door slammed shut.

SAM'S POV

My entire pack looked at me, all expecting me to do something. I had no idea what, though. I knew what they were thinking, nobody ever disrespected me like that. I was the alpha. Even my own children knew that I was a man to be respected. But Samantha… she looked at me like I was a piece of trash. And I didn't even know what to do about it. It's not as if I had any right to yell at her or punish her. She had just met me. I blew our first encounter and she'd probably never trust me again.

"Finish up guys," I told everyone, "Patrols start in five."

The pack went back to eating after that, and five minutes later Paul and Jacob were heading out to start patrols. Everyone else left soon after to go see their own imprints or be with their families. I stood up and went to help Emily clear the table. Hannah, Samuel, and Tyler ran off to play, leaving us alone. I could tell Emily wanted to talk, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, I turned my focus on scrubbing food off a plate in the sink.

I tried to find the bright side in the situation. I had a daughter that I'd never known about. That I didn't even know how to take care of. The truth was she scared me. Everything about her scared me shitless. I'm used to being able to control things. I can control my pack, my family. But I can't control her. She has her own agenda. Everything about her screams fuck off.

The plate I'd been working on shattered in my hands.

"Damn it," I growled, picking the glass pieces out of the sink.

The soft hand I felt touch my arm instantly released all the anger in my body. I relaxed into it, turning so I could pull Emily into my arms.

"She'll come around," she whispered soothingly, "She's just as scared as you are."

"You think so?" I asked, leaning my cheek on the top of her head.

"Of course. This is new for both of you; you just have to show her that she can trust you."

"I tried, love," I sighed, "Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?"

"Absolutely," Emily said, "She needs us."

SAMANTHA'S POV

"Stupid Sam. Stupid Sam's family. Stupid Emily," I grumbled, "Stupid Brady."

I walked through the woods, trying not to trip over my own feet. It was drizzling, so I kept my head down. I hadn't thought to bring a jacket with a hood, even though I was traveling to the rainiest place on the planet.

"Stupid rain."

I tripped over a small patch of bramble, nearly losing my balance. I grabbed onto a tree for support, taking a deep breath. There was a rustling noise and I looked up to see Cupcake standing over me. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's your damn food," I muttered, throwing a bag of potato chips at him. He looked down at where they'd landed on the forest floor, and then back up at me with big, sad eyes.

"Don't give me that look," I sighed, sliding to the ground. I curled my legs to my chest, resting my cheek on my knee. Cupcake looked down at the chips and then pushed them over to me with his nose. He sat down next to me on his stomach. I sighed loudly, taking the bag of chips and opening them.

"I'm sorry," I told him, holding my hand out so he could eat the chips out of it. He licked my cheek before licking the chips out of my hand.

"Ew," I laughed, wiping my cheek with the back of my hand, and then sighed. Cupcake looked at me, cocking his head to one side.

"I don't know what to do," I told him, leaning my head back against a tree, "Sam is… not what I was expecting. He's controlling, and condescending, and annoying and… ugh!" Cupcake looked at me and then barked out a laugh.

"You think it sucks for you to be a wolf?" I asked, raising one eyebrow, "Well at least you don't have to talk to him. He locked me in a room last night! I mean, who taught him holding someone against their will is considered showing kindness? I hate him. I hate him and his wife, Emily and his kids." Cupcake's eyes widened, "Yeah he has kids. Three of them. And Emily's pregnant."

Cupcake licked my cheek again, and then finished the last of the potato chips. I pet his head a few times, and then leaned into his warm fur. Resting the side of my head on his back, I closed my eyes, letting myself drift off.

000000

I woke with a start as a clash of thunder sounded in the distance. My wolf was gone, and I was alone on the forest floor. I looked around in confusion, trying to see anything but it was dark and there were trees everywhere. I jumped when lightning struck. Everything lit up around me for half a second, the trees and bushed becoming visible to me and I stole that opportunity to look around for Cupcake, but he was gone. It went dark again and I started to panic, having no idea where I was and not wanting to spend the night in the woods during a storm.

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to me. I started backing up, terror rising up to my chest. I was about to scream, I could feel it in my throat.

"What are you doing out here?" a deep voice asked.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I recognized that voice. He was the guy that caught me once when I was trying to run away.

"I-I-"

"Do you know how close Sam is to calling the cops?" the man asked, squatting down so we were face to face, "Whoa, are you alright?"

I nodded, unable to talk. The man studied me for a minute before reaching out and picking me up, bridal style. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around his neck in fear and settled on clutching his shirt in my hands instead. It helped me try to calm my heartbeat.

"I'm Paul by the way," he said, walking at a quick pace, "Why did you come so far out in the woods anyways? It's so late; do you know how worried Sam is about you? He sent us all out to look for you."

Paul continued yammering away until we reached the house. The second he reached the front step, the door flew open and he was dragged in by Emily.

"Oh thank god!" she cried, closing the door behind us and grabbing the phone off the wall, "Sam? She's here. Paul found her…. yes she's fine…. okay see you soon… love you too."

Emily let out a huge sigh of relief, turning around to face us. I could hear her fussing over us, trying to offer me warm tea or something. But all I could do was clutch Paul's shirt and stare in front of me, my head resting on his shoulder. Paul's shirt was like a lifeline to me, I knew if I let go, I would lose it.

I'm not usually such a pussy. I don't cower under men and wrap myself around them for support. It's just that, when I was a kid I had a really big fear of lightning at night. I was fine with the loud thunder part, that never really bothered me. It was what came after the thunder. The quick bursts of light you get that come only to leave you in pitch darkness again. You can only catch a glimpse of what's around you. And sometimes it's better not knowing. Not being able to see the monster three feet away from you.

I got over that fear as I got older, foster parents don't like you sleeping with the light on. But waking up in total darkness in the middle of the woods, alone when I hadn't been is what scared me. There was a second when I really did think I was going to die. And then Paul came, and now his shirt is my lifeline.

I could hear the door open behind me, but Paul wasn't facing the door so I couldn't see who came in. He quickly whirled around, though I wish he hadn't, and I saw Sam's face, livid with anger.

"Where have you been?" he yelled at me, "I told you to be back by dark! Do you know what time it is? What were you thinking? Are you insane?"

"Sam, I found her in the woods," I heard Paul say, "But listen man, I think she-"

"Be quiet Paul," Sam growled, "Samantha, you… do you know how worried we've been? How close I was to calling the police? You disappeared! You could have been hurt or-"

"Sam," Emily whispered, taking his hand in hers. He stopped glaring at me so he could look down at her.

"Look at her," Emily whispered, "You're not helping anything."

Sam looked at me in confusion, realization flooding onto his face. The door open again, this time Brady coming in.

"I've looked everywhere! I have no- you found her?" he asked, his eyes wide, "Why didn't anyone…"

Brady froze, looking directly at me with fear in his eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice panicked, "Samantha! W-what's wrong?"

I blinked twice, looking over at him. He had his hand reached out, halfway to me, but he was frozen. Then I looked at Sam and Emily and then at my hands, clutching onto Paul's shirt. I quickly released it, trying to get out of his arms. He realized quickly what I was trying to do and set me gently on my feet. I stumbled for a second, Brady reached out to try and steady me but I'd already used the couch. Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight, turning to everyone.

"I'm fine," I said, "I just got lost, that's all."

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked back up to the pink room, shutting the door behind me. I peeled off my shoes and socks and jacket and curled up on the rug. I closed my eyes, listening to the storm, promising never to act so scared in front of anybody ever again.

* * *

**Review! Sorry about any mistakes, I think I'm going to get a Beta:)**


	9. Distractions

LEAH'S POV

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" Alice asked, her eyes filled with disappointment, "It'll be fun! And I'm sure Bella would love to meet you!"

"Thanks for the offer, Alice. But I don't really think I'm much company right now. All I can do is cry and pee," I told her with a small smile.

She gasped, "Don't think so lowly of yourself! You're really great company!"

I snorted, "Thanks Alice. I'm just not up for it."

She sighed sadly, "I guess I should have seen that coming._ I can't understand why I didn't though_," she added under her breath at the last second.

I giggled, folding the corner of my book to mark my page. Placing one hand on the couch and clutching my book with the other, I pushed myself up. Alice had to catch me when I stumbled a few feet, but I was otherwise okay. She smiled at me, smoothing my hair down.

"Bathroom?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna head upstairs I think," I laughed, "I'm pretty tired. It was a long day."

"Oh yes. Knitting and reading, the two most tiring tasks on the planet," she joked, rolling her eyes.

"You forgot all the trips to the bathroom," I added, laughing.

"Oh course," she giggled, taking my elbow and guiding me to the stairs. Jeez, it was like these people though being pregnant also meant you were crippled. In the one week I had been here, Emmett had carried me to the bathroom twenty times and Rosalie and Alice wouldn't let me go anywhere without holding my hand or hovering over my shoulder. And I was only six months. I could only imagine how bad it would get once I was eight or nine.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were the ones I'd gotten the closest with. Esme was so sweet, but she spent much of her time in the library or cooking. She was always making new things for me to try. She cooked for an army, and sometimes I felt like I was eating for more than just two. The Cullens never ate with me though, apparently they liked to eat late at night. Dr. Cullen spent almost all of his time at the hospital. Jasper, who I'd only just recently learned resided in the Cullen house, was never around. I mean, he was in the house, but I never saw him for more than a moment. I actually saw him leave a room once time when I walked in. I was worried he didn't like me but Alice assured me that he was just shy. And Edward was always at some girl named Bella's house. His girlfriend who's, apparently, birthday was today.

"Where do you want this?" Emmet asked, a giant pink cake in his hands. It was layered and looked ready to topple over any moment.

"Oh dear," Alice gasped, looking at it horrified, "Emmett do not drop it!"

She looked like she wanted to go save the cake but also wanted to stay with me. I rolled my eyes and gently pried her hand off my arm.

"Go," I told her, "I think I can make it up the stairs on my own."

She bit her lip and looked at me worriedly for a moment before nodding and running after Emmett. I laughed and used the railing to climb the stairs to my room. Once there, I flopped down on the bed and grabbed a remote. Lying on my side at the end of the bed, I turned on the television and began flipping through channels. I finally settled on a rerun of an old show I used to watch. I really wanted to work on my knitting (Esme had introduced me to her small yard and knitting needle collection) but I soon felt my eyelids becoming heavier and I drifted into a light sleep.

"_Get out of here Seth!"_

"_Smile ladies!" Seth yelled, snapping a picture of us and then ducking out of my room before the pillow I'd thrown could peg him in the face._

"_Seth!" Amy squealed, "Delete that picture right now!"_

"_Sure!" Seth called, "After I upload it to Facebook!"_

"_No!" Jenna yelled._

_I snorted, "Don't worry guys. Seth only has like twelve Facebook friends."_

_I turned to the mirror and continued brushing my long black hair. My friends and I all did look horrible right now because of the green facial masks and bath robes. But it was a spa day so they could help me get ready for my date with Sam. _

"_What do you think? The black one or the red one?" Jenna asked, holding two dresses in front of me._

"_Mmm black," I told her. _

"_Good choice," she agreed, hanging the red one back in my closet._

_Pretty soon, my hail hung in curls, my makeup was done, my nails painted red, and I was slipping on my favorite black dress. It was pretty, but casual. It fell just above my knees and had a small black ribbon around the waist with a scoop neckline. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, feeling prettier than I'd ever felt._

"_Leah, you look beautiful!" Amy gushed._

"_Thanks Amy," I smiled, smoothing down my dress._

"_So this is the second date?" Jenna asked._

"_Third," I corrected, turning to apply some last minute gloss._

_I heard two loud giggles from behind me and turned to look at my friends, "What?"_

"_You know what happens on the third date don't you?" Amy asked, biting back a small._

_I raised my eyebrows at her, "No?"_

_Jenna and Amy started cracking up._

_I gasped, "I will not be having sex with Sam!" I yelled at them, appalled._

_They just continued to laugh, "Sure you won't!"_

"_Guys!" I groaned, "I really won't!"_

"_It's third date protocol!" Amy told me seriously._

_I rolled my eyes, "Sam's not like that. He doesn't just think about sex."_

_Jenna snorted, "All guys think about sex. It's the only reason they date us girls."_

"_Not Sam," I muttered, rolling my eyes when they started laughing again. Sam never even brought it up. We'd only kissed twice!_

_The doorbell rang and my heartbeat fluttered a little. I brushed past my laughing friends and headed for the stairs. _

"_You better tell us every detail when you get home!" Jenna called, "And use protection!"_

_I rolled my eyes again and made my way down the stairs. My dad had answered the door to Sam and looked like he was giving him a stern talking to. _

"_And I want her back by eleven sharp," dad told Sam sternly._

"_Yes sir," Sam said._

"_Don't scare him off, daddy," I said, taking Sam's hand._

"_I'm not. He seems like a good kid," dad nodded, "He better be because I do have a shotgun."_

"_Oh I am," Sam promised._

"_Alright then," dad said, "Eleven o'clock."_

"_Eleven o'clock," Sam repeated, giving him a quick handshake. I gave my dad a quick wave and left with Sam._

"_Sorry about my dad," I said once we were in the car._

"_It's fine," Sam smiled, "He's just trying to protect his little girl."_

_I felt myself blush instantly. Sam smiled to himself before starting his car and backing out of the driveway. I took the comfortable silence we were in to notice what he was wearing. He had on dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt, the top two buttons open. He looked absolutely stunning._

_We pulled up to a nice looking restaurant in Forks. The lights were dimmed and all the tables had white tablecloths and candles. _

"_Table for two," Sam told the receptionist._

"_Do you have a reservation?" she asked._

"_Yes, it's under Sam," he told her.._

_She looked at a little red book for a minute before nodding and saying, "Follow me."_

_Sam took my hand in his and we followed the receptionist to a little booth in the corner. Sam thanked her and we sat down. _

"_This place is so nice," I said, looking around._

"_Yeah, I came here for my birthday with my mom once," he said, "They have really good food."_

_There was an awkward silence while we waited for our waiter to come. I bit my lip and played with a strand of hair._

"_You look really pretty," Sam noted._

"_Thanks. You look handsome yourself," I said._

"_Leah, I have a qu-"_

"_Hello my name is Rob and I'll be your server this evening," a middle aged man said, "Can I start you off with some drinks?"_

"_Uh, yeah," Sam muttered, "I'll have a coke."_

"_Lemonade please," I said with a smile. _

"_I'll be back soon with your drinks," Rob said in a monotone, turning on his heel and walking away from the table._

"_You were saying?"_

"_Oh yeah," Sam said, "I… have a question."_

"_Yes?" I asked after a moment, my mind instantly going to the conversation I'd had earlier with Jenna and Amy. He was going to ask for sex wasn't he? I felt my heartbeat pick up, nervousness settling in my stomach._

"_Do you- whoa are you alright?" he asked, "You look a little sick."_

"_I'm fine," I told him, "Just… ask your question."_

"_Uh alright… will you uhm-"_

"_One coke and one lemonade," the waiter said, setting our drinks down in front of us. Sam got an annoyed look on his face and looked up at the ceiling._

"_Thanks," he snapped._

"_I'll be back for you meal orders shortly," Rob said, sounding horrible bored. _

"_Okay," Sam said quickly, "Before we get any more interruptions! Leah, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_My eyes widened and I felt relief flood through me. Relief and happiness. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. He would be my boyfriend. I let out a sigh, happy he didn't ask what I thought he was going to ask for. And in all my happiness I realized I'd forgotten to answer him._

"_Oh gosh," Sam said, his face falling, "I'm sorry! It's too soon isn't it? Oh- gosh Leah if you're-"_

"_Shut up," I told him and he instantly closed his mouth, his face extremely worried, "Yes Sam, I'd love you be your girlfriend."_

_A smile replaced Sam's worried expression and he said, "Really?"_

_I giggled, "Of course silly."_

_He let out a giant sigh in relief, leaning over the table to kiss me full on the mouth._

_00000_

"_Soo? How was it?" Jenna asked._

"_Perfect," I breathed, staring at the ceiling._

"_Really? Why?"Amy asked, "Come on Leah, you're not giving us anything."_

_I sat up in bed, facing my two best friends, "It was… amazing. He asked me to be his girlfriend."_

"_REALLY?" Jenna squealed, "Did you say yes?"_

"_No. I said no," I deadpanned, "Of course I said yes!"_

"_Oh my god!" they squealed, jumping up and down like morons. _

_I rolled my eyes and laughed, getting up so I could put my pajamas on. Sam had had me home fifteen minutes early, earning himself some brownie points with my father. Of course my friends had been waiting for me to tell them everything that'd happened. They were more enthusiastic about Sam asking me to be his girlfriend than I was. Of course I'd had other boyfriends, but I'd never felt the same way about them that I did with Sam. Sam was special. I was beginning to think that he might be the one._

A loud crash from downstairs woke me up, followed by another one and a loud commotion. I sat up and looked around, trying to calm my breathing so I could listen to what was going on downstairs. I could hear the back door being open and shut and I hurried to the window, shocked at what I saw.

Jasper or all people was being dragged away by Rosalie and Emmett, struggling to get out of their grasp. It was like he was being pulled away from a fight or something. They disappeared into the woods and pretty soon Esme came out after them, walking quickly away from the house. Nobody came out after that and I decided that it was time for me to go down and investigate.

Cautiously, I made my way down the stairs. I was shocked at what I saw. Never had the Cullen house ever been such a mess. Glass plates and vases were shattered across the room, the table leaning on its side. Pink flowers littered the room, the pink cake smashed, icing everywhere. I tried not to vomit when I saw the dark red blood splattered across the white carpet and tablecloth. Nobody else was in the room, but I could just make out some low murmurs coming from the kitchen.

I quickly found a bowl of flowers and water that hadn't been broken sitting on the coffee table. I dumped it out and got to work, picking up the pieces of glass from the carpet. Some pieces were covered in blood and I tried hard not to cringe. The Cullens had been so kind to me, I thought I'd do them this one favor. When all the glass that I could tell was picked up, I decided to try to get the blood out of the carpet before it stained.

I went to the closest bathroom and grabbed a dark colored rag and whatever cleaning product I could find. I got on my hands and knees and sprayed some carpet cleaner, scrubbing the blood. It was more difficult than I original thought it would be. The blood didn't come up; instead it just turned a shade of pink.

"We're gonna need bleach to get that up," Esme sighed from the doorway.

"Sorry, I could only find this," I told her.

"It's fine. I'll get some," she said, going into another room and returning a moment later with bleach and another rag. She got on her knees and poured the bleach onto the carpet and began scrubbing. I went to help her, but she held out her hand, "You're pregnant," she told me with a smile, "You don't need to be doing this."

I shook my head, "I insist. After everything you guys have done for me? It's the least I can do."

She didn't argue and together, we got working on the white carpet.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

"No but… I assume it was bad," I said.

"Bella backed up too far and fell over the table. The glass shattered when it tipped and got in her arm. That's where all the blood came from," she told me.

"W-was there a fight?" I asked quietly. She gave me a curious look and I said, "I saw Jasper being dragged out of the house. Like he was being dragged away from a fight."

Esme thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes. Edward and Jasper got into a small fight about whose fault it was that she tripped. Edward sent him over the edge and sometimes he has a hard time controlling his… temper," she sighed.

"I see," I said, feeling slightly satisfied when I removed my rag to see the stain gone from the carpet.

"I can take it from here," Esme said kindly, "You should get to bed."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I liked cleaning, it was a distraction from my thoughts of Sam. _Don't you dare cry!_

"Of course," she smiled, "I'm a quick worker."

"Okay. Goodnight Esme," I said, using the couch to hoist myself up.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard Bella and Carlisle coming out of the kitchen. They talked for a while with Edward but I was too tired to stay and listen. Instead, I but on my favorite pair of pajamas and slid into bed. All too soon, I felt the tears spill over as all the memories of Sam came flooding back.

* * *

**Review for more!**

**Oh and if you're reading Six Months of Hope, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having some writers block:(  
**


	10. Reprisal

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

It had been almost a week since I first met Sam. Almost a week and we had made no progress. Mostly because I wasn't allowing any progress to be made. Things were simple. I didn't want to be there and he was forcing me to stay. My day pretty much went like this:

Wake up

Go downstairs

Ignore Sam

Not eat the breakfast Emily offers me

Steal food from the drugstore

Talk to Cupcake all day

Come home

Ignore Sam

Not eat the dinner Emily offers me

Sleep on the purple carpet

Yup. That's pretty much my day. And today, when I woke up and ignored Sam, I thought things were going to turn out pretty normal.

Turns out I was wrong.

"Do you want some break-"

"No."

I let the front door swing shut behind me as I took the familiar path down the street to the convenient store. A heavy mist hung in the air, but it wasn't raining… yet. I reached the store, noting how the N on the OPEN sign still hadn't been fixed. The automatic doors opened and I glanced at the old woman behind the counter.

Yup, still asleep.

I snorted to myself and went to the snack aisle. I grabbed a pack of peanut butter crackers and a few chocolate bars and headed out. I reached the automatic doors and stepped outside just as it started to rain.

Suddenly, a bony hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the store.

"You're the hooligan that's been stealing from my store!" the woman yelled.

I panicked, trying to think of some excuse, "I-I'm not stealing!"

The woman dug her hand into my coat pocket, retrieving the crackers I'd taken, "I'm calling the police!" she declared, taking me by the ear and dragging me to the counter with her. She picked up the phone from the retriever and dialed a number, pointing to a chair for me to sit in. I rolled my eyes and sat down, leaning my head against the wall and shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Thanks you sir," the woman said, hanging up the phone and then turning to me, a cruel smile on her ugly old face, "I've got you now little girl! And you're going to pay!"

0000

"Yes officer, she's just over here."

I sighed in relief and dropped the toothbrush I'd been holding, standing up. An aging police officer with a mustache came around the corner, followed by the evil woman.

"I had her cleaning the floors," the lady told him proudly, "Negative reinforcement, you know."

"Um, yes Mrs. Jennings," he said, "Young lady, I am Chief Swan. Do you think you can tell me what happened? I would like to hear the full story."

"Er…" I muttered, biting my lip, "Well I put the crackers in my pocket to buy but then I uh… forgot they were in there. So I walked out of the store and this crazy bat accused me of stealing! And she made me scrub her floors! Yeah, so you should arrest her for liability."

"You… forgot you put the crackers in your pocket?" he asked, pulling at a pad and paper.

"Yeah?" I said, it coming out more as a question than an answer. But of course, considering my luck, the chocolate bars I had also taken decided to fall out of my pocket and onto the floor, right in front of Chief Swan. We both looked at them for a moment and then he looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"Er… forgot about those, too," I shrugged.

"See!" Mrs. Jennings cried, "I told you! She's been stealing from my store for weeks now!"

"Not weeks!" I yelled, "Just a few days!"

I realized what I had said too late. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity as Chief Swan scribbled away on his note pad. Mrs. Jennings was staring at me smugly, her arms folded over her chest. I debated on whether or not to pick up the candy bar and start eating it. I was absolutely starving.

Finally, Chief Swan stopped writing and put his notepad away, "Well, I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

"What?_!_" I yelled.

"I'm not going to cuff you, you're only a minor. But I will be forced to if you don't come with me."

"And stay out!" Mrs. Jennings yelled.

And that's how I found myself in the back of a police car. I stared out the window, arms crossed. Chief Swan finally pulled into the station and I had to wait for him to open the door and let me out. He took my arm and guided me in.

"You can sit here," he told me, gesturing to a chair in front of a desk. I sat down in it, not wanting to piss him off. Normally I would have just stood instead of taking orders, but I didn't want to spend the night in a jail cell. Chief Swan sat in front of me at the desk, powering up an old computer. It moaned as it lit up and there was an awkward wait while the computer dragged itself to life. He clicked a few things and then turned his attention to me.

"I have to ask you a few questions before I let you make your call," he said.

"Shoot," I told him, leaning back in my chair.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Samantha."

"Samantha…"

"Just Samantha," I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"I need a last name in order to-"

"Fine," I sighed, "Uley. My last name is Uley."

"Samantha Uley," he said slowly, typing it in. I frowned at how it sounded. Uley was not my last name, but it was my last resort.

"Wait… are you related to Sam Uley?" he asked, turning his attention back to me.

"Yup. I'm his daughter," I muttered, grimacing.

"I didn't know he had a teenage daughter," he mused and then sighed, "Oh Jeez."

"What?"

"Samantha, your father happens to be a good friend of mine. I'm going to let you call him and we'll drop all charges but only because I'm on good terms with him and you have no criminal record."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously? This is awesome!"

A small smile reached the chief's lips as he dialed the number and then slid the phone to me. Oh crap. I picked it up and waited as it rang. I didn't want to talk to Sam, I enjoyed ignoring him thanks you very much. And I know he would freak out if he knew I'd gotten arrested. He's probably never let me leave the house again. Three rings later and I heard the most amazing voice I've ever heard in my entire life.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Emily!" I gasped, never had I been so happy to hear her voice.

"S-Samantha?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Umm," I bit my lip, not sure how to put this, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Where are you calling from."

"Don't freak out okay?"

"Why would I-"

"I sort of… got arrested," I said quietly.

"You what?" she asked, not sounding as all as surprised as I thought she would.

"Well I sort of got caught shoplifting and-"

"Don't say anything else. I'll be there in five."

She hung up the phone and I listened to silence for a minute before handing it back to Chief Swan with a half smile and a shrug. He put it back on the receiver and went back to his computer. I just sat there, trying to figure out a way to nicely ask Emily not to tell Sam. Maybe if I got down on my knees and begged… no I would never get on my knees for anybody. I repositioned myself, watching the clock. Who was I kidding? Emily would tell Sam everything and I wouldn't be able to see Cupcake again.

The door to Charlie's office opened and in marched Emily, looking nicer than I'd ever seen her before. She had a business suit on that hid her baby bump and her hair wasn't in its usual messy bun.

"Chief Swan," she said professionally, "I attended one year of law school. You have no right to question this girl without a lawyer present. I am here as Samantha's lawyer and-"

"Emily," Chief Swan interrupted, holding up his hands, "I'm not questioning her."

Emily crossed her arms, "Legally you-"

"We're not pressing charges," he told her, "She can go home."

"Oh… well in that case… how are you Charlie?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine. Haven't been around much, I miss your cooking Emily," he laughed.

"Next week then," she said with a smile, "You and Sue. We'd be delighted to have you!"

"Sounds great," he said, "Now I'm sure you have your kids to get back to."

"Of course," she laughed, "Come on dear."

I grimaced at the pet name and stood up, following Emily to the door.

"Oh and Samantha," Charlie called.

I turned to look at him and he said, "If this happens again, we will be forced to press charges."

"Right," I mumbled, following Emily out of the building.

The car ride back to the house was awkward to say the least. Neither of us said anything, she didn't even turn on the radio.

"Are you going to tell Sam?" I blurted, looking over at her.

She looked at the road, chewing on her lip, "Hmm… no."

"Really?" I asked.

Maybe Emily isn't the bitch I thought she was!

"On one condition. You come to dinner."

"What?"

"You sit at the table with all of us, act pleasant, make conversation, and eat food," she said with a smile.

Okay I was wrong. Emily is a bigger bitch than I thought she was.

00000

"I brought you some clothes," Emily said cheerfully as I opened the door.

"Thanks," I muttered, grabbing them and shutting the door again.

"Dinner will be ready in five!"

I huffed loudly, running my hand through my hair. I set the clothes down on the bed, expecting the worst. Knowing Emily it would probably be a frilly pink dress just to torture me more than she already was. I was already being forced to eat dinner with a bunch of people I didn't know and I had to act pleasant. She told me she would be watching my every move and that I better have a decent expression on my face the entire time and I wasn't allowed to grimace or roll my eyes once.

Torture.

As it turns, the clothes weren't bad at all. A pair of leggings that were too big for me and an oversized t-shirt that made it seem as though I were drowning in blue fabric. I looked younger than I was in the shirt as it covered up my boobs and curves and I wasn't exactly the tallest person in the world, unfortunately for me. A measly five foot three, which wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't being compared to giants like Sam and his friends.

With one last grimace and eye roll of the night, I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and walked downstairs. Unsure how to come off as a pleasant person, I attempted to add a "bounce" to my step but that just made me feel stupid so I cut it out quickly.

Everyone quieted down when I reached the kitchen. Everyone except Paul who was telling some guy a story or something but Emily smacked him in the head with a rolling pin and then the room was silent. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to say something. I don't know what Emily had told them to expect from me, but there was no way in hell I was going to make a speech or anything.

"Hi," I muttered, looking at my feet. I walked to the only remaining seat crammed around the table which happened to be next to Brady. Awesome right.

"Hey Samantha!" Brady said cheerfully. Stupid Brady.

"Okay, you all can start eating now," Emily cheered.

The commotion started again as everyone chatted away and scooped food onto their plate. It reminded me a little of how meals used to be at the foster homes. A bunch of kids sitting around a dinner table. Except the kids would be fighting over the scarce amount of food and we'd all be getting yelled at by foster parents.

This was different though. Everyone was happy to be there and there was an abundance of food. Although a lot of the guys sitting at the table fought over food, it was playfully. There had to be twenty people there. All of Sam's friends and various wives and children, including Sam and Emily's kids.

I looked down at my plate which had been empty a moment before, except now it was full. Mashed potatoes and chicken and roasted carrots covered the surface. I don't think I'd ever had this much food in my entire life. I looked over at Brady who'd spooned it all onto my plate, shocked at the double amount he had. He took a bite of potatoes and then looked down at me, smiling widely. I grimaced, grossed out by how he hadn't waited and swallowed his food first.

But then I caught sight of Emily looking at me with raised eyebrows and I changed me grimace into a smile. I probably looked like I was smelling something rotten but that was the best any of them were going to get.

"So when did you decide to finally join the Uley family?" Paul asked me, his mouth full of chicken.

"I didn't," I muttered, murderously stabbing at a greenbean on my plate.

"Life must have been pretty crappy at the foster home for you to come and take orders from this guy," someone laughed, jabbing his fork towards Sam before stabbing another piece of chicken, "I'm Jared by the way."

"Not cool man," Brady said, "Not cool at all-"

I dropped my fork and it landed on my plate with a clatter, turning to look at Sam sitting at the lead of the tale. He had his hand on his forehead and he was giving Jared a death glare.

"You told them?" I asked, trying not to let the hurt leak in.

How could he do that? What I'd told him was between him and me. Emily, too maybe, but not his friends. Not friends that didn't even know me.

"No, Samantha I didn't mean-" Sam began, but I was already halfway up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat against the wall opposite the door, my arms wrapped around my legs. Whatever hopes I'd ever had ever of making at least some sort of amends with Sam were gone, replaced with hate and betrayal.

"Samantha?" Emily said softly from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?" she asked quietly, "I have food."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Either way, she was going to come in. She had blackmail, after all.

"Fine."

The door opened and Emily walked in timidly, a plate of food in her left hand. I stayed where I was, not saying anything to her. I kept my eyes on the plate of food, my mouth watering. She set the food down and sat down across from me.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Are you gonna tell Sam about today?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No," she told me with a small smile.

"Then no, I don't want to talk."

Emily sighed, nodding to herself before patting my arm and standing up. She walked back to the door, pausing to look at me.

"I am here, you know. If you ever need to talk."

And then she left me alone with my dinner.

* * *

**I had absolutely no idea how to end this but I think I did okay:)**

**Review please! Maybe I'll update again today;)  
**


	11. Compassion

**Sorry it's been so long! I was on vacation!**

* * *

LEAH'S POV

"You're leaving?"

Carlisle sighed, folding his hands over his lap, "Leah, we are so sorry to do this to you. Trust me, if it weren't in the best interest of my family, we wouldn't be."

I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out what to say next. Dr. Cullen had sat me down in his living room on their pristine white couch to tell me the news. He had accepted a job in California. They were leaving.

"Oh," I muttered, "Well, I guess I'll just get my stuff then."

I slowly began to stand up, trying not to topple over onto the floor.

"Don't be silly, Leah," Rosalie laughed quietly from next to Carlisle, "You're staying here."

I froze, my wide eyes meeting hers, "What?"

"You can stay here, Leah," Rosalie said with a smile, "We need to know where to find you for checkups and of course when you go into labor."

I looked at Carlisle in confusion. Was she serious? I had a place to stay? Dr. Cullen gave me a small nod.

"O-okay," I said, sitting back down.

"Did you really think we would kick you out and leave you with nothing?" Rosalie asked softly, taking my hand. The Cullens all had very cold hands, something I'd learned since coming to stay with them.

I shrugged, "Are you sure it's alright though? I mean, this is your home and…"

Carlisle held up his hand, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. The Cullens had shown me an unbelievable amount of kindness since I first got here, but I'd never once thought it would extend this far. They're pretty much giving me a house. I felt my eyes water in gratitude and I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. Stupid hormones.

"So um," I tried to think of something to break the silence, "When are you leaving?"

Carlisle looked at his watch, hmming to himself, "About an hour."

"An hour?" I exclaimed, not the answer I was at all expecting. It takes months to move, not one hour. And as far as I know they just decided yesterday that they were leaving Forks.

"Probably less," he shrugged, as if it were nothing.

"Um… ok then," I said, still a little shocked.

Carlisle smiled at me and then clapped his hands, standing up, "Well, I've got a few things I need to take care of. Goodbye Leah, call me if you need anything at all. There's a list of phone numbers on the fridge."

"Thank you… for everything," I told him, standing up and shaking his hand. He nodded once and then left the room, heading towards the garage. When he was gone, I turned to Rosalie who was quietly staring at the floor, a small smile on her face.

"Are you…" I trailed off.

"I'll go soon," she sighed.

"Okay," I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," she sighed, "You and your little boy."

I smiled, rubbing my stomach, "We'll miss you, too."

There was another silence and then, "Leah, I want you to promise me something. Promise me you'll always call. Whatever it is, please call. I want to know everything going on with you and your baby."

"Of course," I promised.

"Thank you," she smiled, brushing some hair behind my ear. I took her hand and put it on my baby bump, just as the baby kicked. She giggled to herself and sighed, closing her eyes.

"You don't know… how much I wish I could have this," she whispered, pulling her hand back, "A baby."

I bit my lip, looking down at my protruding stomach, "Why can't you?"

She sighed, "Complications. I… I can't have children."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I was suddenly filled with pity for Rosalie. This was all she wanted, the little baby in my stomach. And I had it but might not want it… him.

"Maybe you can-"

"Rosalie, we're leaving now," Emmett said from the doorway.

Rosalie looked up at him and nodded, then turned to me. With one more tight hug and a, "Remember, _call me_," Rosalie left the room.

"See you wolf girl," Emmett said with a wave. I rolled my eyes and stood up, holding out my arms.

"Come here," I laughed. He laughed to and traipsed over, picking me up in a huge bear hug. I giggled as he spun me around once. He set me on my feet and I stumbled a few steps before steadying myself on an armchair.

Emmett laughed again, ruffling my hair, "I'll miss you and your clumsiness."

"Thanks I guess," I muttered, sitting back down as the room span.

"Well, see you," he laughed and then walked out of the room. I sat back down and picked up my book, trying to get comfortable. I thought I had seen the last of the Cullens, but apparently I was wrong. Alice and Jasper came in a few minutes after that, both looking tired and extremely depressed. They walked past me quickly, Alice clutching Jasper's elbow.

"Goodbye Alice," I said quietly when she reached the door.

"Oh! Leah," she gasped, turning on her heel, "I'm s-sorry I didn't see you there. Oh I've been so distracted lately with the move and Bella and oh gosh- goodbye Leah!" She came rushing over to me, arms wide. After a brisk hug, she was hurrying back to the door where Jasper was waiting, looking like someone shoved a cactus up his butt.

Well he did…

"Jasper, say goodbye to Leah," Alice scolded.

"Leah," Jasper nodded stiffly and then turned and walked out of the room.

"Er… goodbye," I called a second too late.

"Sorry he's er… in a bad mood," Alice apologized.

"It's fine," I sighed, tucking my feet underneath me.

"I really will miss you Leah," Alice told me with a sad smile, "I wish we didn't have to go. _Maybe if Edward were more reasonable then_…" she added at the end under her breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked nosily.

"Oh nothing," she sighed, "Listen we have a plane to catch but I'll see you soon. You have a check up with Carlisle in a few weeks, I'll come visit then okay?"

I nodded and smiled at her as she left. I was alone again, but not for long because Esme came hurrying into the room.

"Leah! I've stocked the fridge with food. There are about thirty five casseroles in the freezer, just heat them up in the microwave if you get hungry. Your clothes are all clean and our phone numbers are all on the fridge. Call for anything at all."

I laughed, "Thanks so much Esme. You really are amazing."

She took a deep breath and smiled, hugging me like everyone else, but with a quick squeeze afterwards.

"Esme," I whispered.

"Yes Leah?"

"Thank you. I… I don't know what I would have done without you or your family."

She pulled away, a huge smile on her face, "You're very welcome Leah."

She left like everyone else, the only person that hadn't said goodbye to me was Edward. But he was hiking alone apparently and wasn't coming back to the house. I can't say I would miss him necessarily. We never really had much conversation, he was always with Bella. But he did offer me a smile once or twice.

An eerie silence filled the room as the last car pulled out of the driveway. I sighed sadly. I really would miss the Cullens. I looked up from my book and around the room, feeling extremely alone already. And that's when I noticed they hadn't taken any furniture with them.

"_Lee-Lee."_

"_Lee-Lee."_

"_Leah!"_

"_What?" I whisper yelled, turning around in my seat._

"_Hi," Sam whispered, shooting me a huge grin._

_I scoffed at him, "That's all you had to say?"_

"_Pretty much," he shrugged. _

"_Sam!" I growled, "You're gonna get me in t-"_

"_Leah Clearwater! Turn around right now!" Mrs. Flemming scolded._

_With a quick glare at Sam, I turned back towards the board, "Sorry Mrs. Flemming."_

_She nodded sternly and went back to teaching us about the civil war. Something I cared oh so deeply about. Not. I rested my cheek on my hand and tried not to dose off. I jumped when Sam touched my shoulder and tossed a note onto my desk. I rolled my eyes and tried not to look at it, not wanting to get in trouble again. _

_My plan worked for all of three seconds before Sam leaned really close to my ear and whispered, "Read it!"_

_Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the note under my desk, trying not to make any noise. Mrs. Flemming read any note she caught being passed out loud to the class and knowing Sam, I wouldn't want anything he said to me being read out loud._

Hi Lee-Lee

_I huffed in frustration, trying to keep the smile off my face. Even though I was a freshman in a sophomore history class (what can I say, I excelled in history), Sam still talked to me in front of all his friends. He wasn't a jerk or embarrassed, and that's how I knew he actually liked me._

_Biting my lip, I took out my pencil and scribbled a quick response._

You better not get me in trouble again.

_I pretended to scratch the back of my head and dropped the folded note onto his desk. I heard him open it and there was a silence until he began writing a response. _

I'm sorry Lee-Lee. Forgive me?

No.

Please?:)

Fine. I forgive you Sam.

Good! Because I have something I want to tell you.

What is it?

Well, I was just sitting here, staring at the back of your head, and I realized something. Lee-Lee, I really like you. Actually… I think I lo-

"_Leah Clearwater! What is on your desk?" Mrs. Flemming yelled. I looked up quickly, not finishing the sentence._

"_Er… notes?" I muttered, trying to discretely slip the note into my binder. Apparently I wasn't discrete enough because she ripped it from my hand and began reading it to the class. I wanted to die in embarrassment, my cheeks were flaming red._

"_Well, I was just sitting here, staring at the back of your head," that earned a pretty big laugh from the rest of the class, "and I realized something. Lee-Lee, I really like you. Actually… I think-"_

"_I love you!" Sam interrupted, standing up, "Lee-Lee… Leah I love you."_

_The entire class, who had previously been laughing their heads off, went silent. Now this is something that doesn't happen every day in history with Mrs. Flemming. Except I wish the role was reversed because it was pretty embarrassing._

"_Samuel Uley, sit down right now!" she scolded._

"_Leah?" he asked, completely ignoring her, "Do you love me back?"_

"_Sam! I will send you to the-"_

"_Yes," I said, a giant smile spreading across my face, "Sam, I love you, too!"_

_I stood up, right in the middle of history class with Mrs. Flemming, and kissed Sam on the mouth._

"_DETENTION!" Mrs. Flemming yelled, "For both of you!"_

000000

The Cullens only left a few days ago, but time seems to all blend together. The house is constantly quiet and it gets pretty lonely most of the time. I started a diary a few days ago just to keep myself from going insane. I'm afraid to leave the house in case I see anyone I know, my baby bump way too hard to hide now. Not that I would need to go out for any reason other than a change in scenery. Esme stocked the fridge with enough food to last me years and thanks to Alice, I'm set with maternity clothes for every stage of my pregnancy.

Grabbing my previously frozen dinner out of the microwave, I made my way into the living room. My plan was to eat and watch a movie and then go to bed. But instead, I ran straight into someone, almost dropping my food everywhere.

"Edward!" I gasped, my heart racing in surprise, "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting you!"

He only looked at me, his eyes wide. I bit my lip and looked down, making sure I had pants on. Fortunately I did, but I couldn't understand what Edward was staring at. But after studying him for another moment, I realized he was looking towards me rather than at me and wasn't even seeing me at all. His glazed over eyes and distant appearance made it rather obvious that he probably didn't even notice my presence.

"You're very intuitive aren't you," he noted blankly, finally focusing on me.

"Er… I guess," I muttered, looking at my feet.

He nodded once and turned around, walking away from me. I set my food down and followed him, wanting at least someone to talk to, having not spoken a word to anyone in days.

"What are you doing here? I thought you all left," I said.

"My family left," he mumbled, "I stayed to… to… well, I'm going now anyway."

"Oh… is it because of Be-"

"Don't," he stopped me, turning around and grabbing my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

"No… don't be," he whispered, "You didn't know."

Aw, poor Bella. He really liked her from what I could tell. She was probably going to miss him like crazy.

"Bella," he whispered to himself, looking down, "I'm sorry!"

And then he fell to his knees right in front of me. Unsure of what to do, I patted his head awkwardly and he wrapped his arms around me, sobbing how sorry he was to Bella. All I could do was stand there and try to act comforting as he laid his head on my protruding stomach and sobbed to himself. I blinked back tears at the pitiful sight, never had I seen anybody so week before.

When he finally seemed to calm down, he sat backwards on his feet, staring at his hands.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered to himself, eyes closed, "I love you. I'm sorry. I love you."

Over and over he whispered those words to himself and finally I decided it would be best to leave him alone. I slowly backed away towards the stairs, my dinner completely forgotten. I'd lost my appetite and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry for Sam.

* * *

**I didn't have time to edit this, i just wanted to get it up. Hopefully the mistakes are only minor! I'm not sure how well the timeline fits... but yeah Edwards pretty sad. I'll try and update ASAP just review for more!**


	12. Amusement

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

"I just don't feel like we're making any progress."

"Just give her time, that's all she needs."

I rolled my eyes. Those two might be the most clueless people in the entire world.

"But what if-" Sam started to say, but was interrupted.

"Where are you headed today?" Emily asked. I froze in front of the doorway, sighing in frustration. I really thought I would be able to sneak passed them without being noticed. Well at least the whole pack wasn't here today. And her kids were missing which was pretty awesome for me. I don't like kids.

"Nowhere," I answered, kicking the floor with my foot.

"Right," Sam grumbled.

"What, am I not allowed to leave now?" I asked, my question directed towards Emily. As far as I know, Emily had not told Sam about the previous day's… incident. I know this because of his lack of freaking out.

Emily looked at Sam who was staring at the wall in front of him, a blank expression on his face. Probably trying to control his anger. I smirked at how easily I could piss him off. She stood up, coming towards me, pulling something out of her pocket. I thought maybe she was going to shoot me or something but instead she walked right past me and into the living room. I looked at Sam and then back at her, deciding to follow instead of staying here with my awkward, unfortunate father.

She turned to face me when we couldn't be seen from the kitchen, "Take this."

I looked at her hand, a small wad of cash in it, "Is this a trick?"

She sighed, "I don't want you to get arrested again. You're allowed to take any food you like from this house for free and you know that, so whatever reason you were stealing those candy bars for must be pretty important. Just take it."

I shook my head, not wanting to be at all in Emily's debt. Or give her another excuse to make me come to a family dinner. No, that would never be happening again.

"Samantha," Emily said sternly, "Take it. I'll be mad if you don't."

I eyed the cash, knowing how much I actually needed it. Finally, I reached out my hand and took it from her, stuffing it in my bra. Because I was still wearing the clothes Emily had given me yesterday and the leggings didn't have pockets. I'm not a slut.

"Thanks," I muttered, turning towards the door.

"Oh and Samantha," Emily called as I opened the door, "Buy yourself some new clothes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked along the curb, keeping my head down because of the rain. I'd forgotten my jacket of course, and it was below fifty degrees today at least.

I had a plan today, something important that I'd been wanting to do for a while. Cupcake needed to learn to eat rabbits or something; I was tired of feeding him. Today I was going to Forks Hospital. The only problem was I didn't know how to get there. Or where it was. I can only assume that it's in Forks. I still really don't understand who would name a town after an eating utensil. No offense to any Forkesians out there…

As the rain came down even harder, I decided to try my luck with hitch hiking. Hopefully some weird old hillbilly that actually turns out to be an axe murderer won't pick me up. So, I stuck my right thumb out and waited. But because La Push is such a desolate area, no cars came. And so I started to feel like an idiot pretty quickly after I started.

To my surprise, a rusty blue pickup truck came racing down the street. I leaned further over the curb in hopes of getting the driver's attention. When it pulled up next to me, all I could think was _please don't be an axe murder! _The window rolled down and I held my breath, only to let it go in relief when I realized who the driver was.

"Paul!" I cheered, planting a fake smile on my face.

"What's up short stuff?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like you?"

"…No…"

I let out a fake giggle, "Oh well I do!"

Paul blanched a little, his eyes widening, "Listen, I'm not really the guy for you. Brady is much better for-"

I slapped my forehead, "I didn't mean it like that! Gosh I try to act nice and people think I want to bang them! Listen, I need a ride."

Paul's expression became triumphant, "Oh… _you _need something from _me?"_

Leave it to Paul to milk the fact that I needed a favor. He may be worse than Emily.

"Yes… may I… _please… _have a ride to Forks hospital?" I asked, smiling and batting my eyelashes. He snorted at my attempt to be charming.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I won't chop your balls off."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Like you would be able to do that."

"UGH!" I groaned, stomping my foot, "What do you want?"

"Tell me _why _you need a ride to the hospital."

"Why do you care?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Everyone wants to know the real reason you decided to show up. I want the inside scoop," he answered, smirking arrogantly. I wonder if anyone has ever called Paul an ass to his face before. Probably not, he looks like the sensitive type.

I took a step forward, leaning close to him, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Sam."

"I won't," he said, smiling widely.

I leaned even closer and he turned his head so that I could whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant," I breathed, pulling away.

I had to bite my lip so that I didn't laugh. The look on Paul's face was priceless. He made a few weird squeaking noises and his eyebrow twitched, shock written everywhere. I did the best that I could to keep my expression serious but was finding it pretty difficult considering the vain popping out of Paul's neck.

"So…" I said, rocking back on my heels, "Will ya give me a ride?"

It took a minute but he finally composed himself, unlocking the doors, "Get in."

I smiled in triumph as I walked to the passenger's side, opening the door and climbing inside. I sat there and Paul stared at me with raised eyebrows. I looked at him in confusion and his eyes went from the seat belt back to me, and then to my stomach. It took everything I had not to snort. Rolling my eyes, I buckled my seat belt and he started the car.

"So ah… who's the father?" Paul asked awkwardly.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Er… not really," Paul admitted, biting his lip.

Hmm… maybe I could have some fun with this. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. A brilliant idea.

"So wait… is it illegal if the father is like… older than me?" I asked innocently.

Paul cringed and I quickly looked out the window, letting out a silent laugh before turning back around with an innocent expression.

"Er… how much older?" he asked, clenching the steering wheel so hard that it looked like dents were forming.

I looked up to the left, gnawing at my lower lip, "Like… twenty… maybe twenty five."

I flew forward as Paul slammed on the brakes. He looked at me with eyes the sizes of dinner plates. This was by far the highlight of my week, I must say.

"Years old?" he asked in horror.

"Years _older," _I corrected with a sheepish smile.

He gaped and turned back towards the road, blinking a few times. He started trembling for a minute, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I watched in confusion as his trembling slowed… was I taking this too far? NAAH!

"Yes that's a bit… too old," Paul muttered, starting the car again.

I shrugged, "Eh at least it was a good shagging."

"Oh god… Samantha," Paul groaned, his head leaning back and his eyes closed. Was he trying to kill me? Hello we're driving here!

"Yes?"

"Didn't anyone ever have the uh talk with you?" he asked awkwardly, looking back to the road.

HAHAHAH AHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAH

This was too much to handle right now. But I put on my confused face and said, "What talk?"

"You know… the talk."

"Oh like sex?"

His cheeks turned red and he stared at the road, or anywhere else but me, "Well… more like… reasons why to uh… have sex."

"No," I said sadly, shaking my head, "Will you give the talk to me?"

"M-maybe you should ask Sam or Emily that. I'm not really-"

"Oh please! You're my favorite out of everyone," I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He looked down at me, his mouth slightly open and his dark eyebrows furrowed. What. A. Moron.

"Er I would but uh… OH LOOK WE'RE HERE!" he said, sounding extremely relieved. Much to my disappointment, we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Man I really wanted to hear Paul give me the talk!

"Oh darn," I sighed, snapping my fingers, "Well there's always next time!"

"Yeah… next time," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. I opened the car door, but stopped and turned to look at him, "Do you uh… need me to come in with you or something?"

"No no, I'm fine… but I know when we can have the talk! Come back in an hour to take me back to Emily's! We can have it then!"

"Oh yay," he muttered, banging his head on the steering wheel.

"Bye, Paul! Oh and remember, this is our secret!"

He let out an awkward laugh and I closed the car door. I waited until he'd driven away to double over in laughter. I laughed even harder when I realized he had dropped me off at the maternity entrance. Rolling my eyes, I walked around to the general entrance. The automatic doors opened for me and I went right up to the nurse behind the desk.

"Welcome to Forks Hospital, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a doctor… I'm not sure if he still works here though," I said.

"What's his name?" she asked, clicking a few buttons to her computer.

"Um… Dr. Cullen," I said, "Does he still work here?"

The nurse's eyes widened in recognition and she didn't even have to check her computer to answer my question, "Oh I know Dr. Cullen! Such a great… great doctor! And so handsome!"

"So he works here then?" I asked excitedly.

She frowned a little, "I'm sorry sweetie. Dr. Cullen hasn't worked here for fifteen years."

* * *

**Personally, I think this chapter is hilarious! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Disgust

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! I love you all!**

* * *

LEAH'S POV

_Ring ring!_

_Ring ring!_

_Ring ring!_

"Hello?" I answered, catching the phone just in time.

"Leah? It's Carlisle, how are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled, happy to hear a voice that wasn't inside my head, "How are you?"

"Good, good. Listen, Rosalie and I are coming down tomorrow for your check up," he told me.

"Oh… great!" I said my eyes wide. I looked around the living room and began picking up the dirty socks and old magazines that had been thrown around the room. I wanted to face palm, had I really not known what day it was?

"Yes, Rosalie's very anxious to see you," he said kindly.

"Me, too," I said, reaching under the couch to grab a dirty plate from last week, "Uhm… Carlisle, h-have you talked to Edward lately?"

He sighed, quiet for a minute, "No, not since the last time you and I talked. But I'm sure he's okay."

"Alright," I sighed, "Just… keep me updated. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Leah."

I hit the end button and threw the phone onto the couch. It had been a month since Edward had his emotional breakdown. I came downstairs the next morning expecting him to still be lying on the floor but he was gone. I'd immediately informed Dr. Cullen who told me they'd been in contact and everything was alright. I still can't stop thinking about how… devastated he was. It was as bad as when Sam dumped me, maybe worse.

No, nothing could be that bad.

Wiping the thought from my mind, I got to work around the room, picking up clothes and trash I'd manage to leave out over the past month. I definitely did not want the Cullens coming home to a dirty home. When I was finished the living room, I moved on to the kitchen and then finally my bedroom. Those were the only rooms I'd been inhabiting.

The cleaning left me extremely tired. It was almost impossible to do while lugging around ten extra pounds. Whenever I moved around a lot, I could tell it put the baby to sleep. He didn't move or kick at all. But when I was still and trying to fall asleep at night, the baby loved to kick. It was cute at first, but after three sleepless nights in a row I was pretty exhausted. So I tried to fall asleep quickly, before the baby could wake up. Tonight was one of the few nights that I was just too tired to stay awake crying over Sam.

0o0o0o0o0

When you live in silence for a month and then wake up to the sound of arguing, it's pretty startling. I could hear two people in the living room and it took me a moment to register that it was Rosalie and Dr. Cullen. I looked over at my clock and nearly fell out of bed. It was ten o'clock! How had I slept in so late?

I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, ran a brush through my hair, swished some mouth wash around, and then left my room. I had wanted to be there when they arrived to great them properly.

"Carlisle, we have to tell her!" Rosalie yelled from downstairs. I froze, knowing full well that I should not be eavesdropping on their conversation but doing it anyway.

"Rosalie, I do not think that it is a smart idea," Dr. Cullen said calmly. Were they talking about me? The fact that they might be only intrigued me more and I kept listening.

"Why not?" she yelled in frustration.

Dr. Cullen was quiet and I leaned forward a little, wanting to hear why they wouldn't tell this mystery "she."

"Because she may not take it as well as Bella did," he sighed.

"Do not bring up Bella," Rosalie growled, "Bella has torn this family apart with her selfishness!"

"Rosalie! Do not speak like that," he scolded.

"Please Carlisle! Let's just tell her!"

"What good will it do Rosalie?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Because her own kid is going to be different! You know who his father is! And we're different, too! Don't you think it will make her much more accepting of the idea of us adopting her son? He would fit right in with us!" Rosalie exclaimed. It was no secret that they were talking about me anymore. They wanted my son? Because he was different? I wanted to stop them before I heard anything else. Before I heard something I didn't want to hear.

"Rosalie, stop-"

"Why is she even here then Carlisle? Her people are... are our enemies! If you don't want that baby either, then why are you letting her stay at our house?"

"Why are you?" I asked from the top of the stairway, walking into view. I had heard enough, now I wanted answers.

"Leah, it's not what you-"

"No Rose," I interrupted, coming down the stairs, "Is this the only reason you're letting me live here? Because you want my kid? Were you hoping I-I'd give him to you as a thank you?" I asked, my voice going louder and louder with each sentence.

"No, Leah. Of course not," Rosalie said quickly.

"And what do you mean he's different?" I asked, "Do you think because his parents are s-screw ups that he'll just magically belong with your screwed up family, too? Is this some kind of charity?" The more I talked, the angrier I got and the more reasons I had to be angry. How dare they call my son different because of who his family is.

"Leah, please let us explain," Dr. Cullen said calmly.

"I don't want to hear your explanations. I thought you guys were over the whole my people are your people's mortal enemies. Are you using my baby so that you have an excuse that will make you seem like some sort of martyrs?"

"Leah, calm down. You might hurt the baby," Rosalie said, putting her hands out, palms faced down.

"Is that all you care about? Getting your damned baby? Guess what, Rose, you're never getting my baby," I growled, turning on my heel and going back up the stairs. Whether it was true or my crazy hormonal self, I was done. How could they do that to me? They lied… I was humiliated and… shocked. I really thought the Cullens were good people, and that we could get along. But they were selfish.

"No wait! Leah!" Rosalie called after me. I slammed my door shut and yanked my suitcase out of the closet, throwing only the close I could reach into it. I could hear her from outside my bedroom door telling me to stop and that we could talk about it. I ignored her though, just wanting to get the hell out of the house.

When my bag was packed, I grabbed my keys and yanked the door open again. Rosalie was standing there looking close to tears. I brushed past her, hurrying down the stairs as fast as my pregnant belly would allow.

"No wait! Leah, don't go!" she yelled after me.

I ignored her, "Thank you for your hospitality," I told Dr. Cullen sourly.

Walking past him and catching his curt nod, I left out the front door. I made it to my car and Rosalie came running after me.

"Please, Leah," she cried, "Please I'm sorry!"

"You're not sorry," I told her, "You just want my baby."

I slammed the car door and started the car, backing out of the long driveway. With one last look at the Cullen house, I drove as fast as I could away from there. My blood was boiling I was so mad! How dare they call us different, insult my heritage!

I drove off my steam, driving out of forks. I drove for hours in the middle of nowhere, raging to myself, feeding into my hormones and only making myself madder. I was angry and hurt! Rosalie, who I thought was my only real friend left, only wanted my baby! What kind of sick person does that?

I slammed on my breaks when I realized the situation I had put myself in. I was homeless, again. Nowhere to go, nobody to go to. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I clutched the steering wheel, resting my head on the top so that I could just cry.

"_Now slowly press your foot on the gas," he told me._

_I pressed my foot down and we went speeding forward._

"_I SAID SLOWLY!" Sam yelled just as I stepped on the break. We went crashing forward. The only thing stopping both of us from flying through the windshield was the seatbelts. _

"_I did do it slowly! Stop yelling at me!" I said._

"_I didn't yell!" he yelled, running his hands through his hair._

"_Yes you did! See you did it again!" I cried, slapping his arm. Stupid driving lessons. I wanted to go to an instructor but NOOO. Sam wanted to be the one to teach me. That stubborn ass._

_That I was totally in love with._

"_Sorry!" he yelled, "Just try again. Slowly!"_

"_Ok gosh," I muttered. I tried again but we somehow managed to go backwards instead. What the hell?_

"_Leah!" Sam yelled, leaning over me to adjust something and steer properly._

"_Sam I got it!" I yelled, trying to push him away._

"_Got it? We're going backwards!" he yelled, just as I slammed on the break again, "Stop doing that!"_

"_We were going backwards!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air._

"_If you slam on the break again, I'm confiscating your keys!" he threatened, changing the gears on the car or something. I've never driven a car before I don't really know._

_I gasped, "Don't take away my keys!"_

"_Then don't be a sucky driver!" he yelled._

"_This is my first time! STOP YELLING AT ME!" I yelled, trying to start the car again. I pressed down gently and we began inching along._

"_There good j-AAHH!" he yelled, "Why did you slam on the break!?"_

"_I got freaked out!" I yelled, taking my hands away from the wheel like it was acid._

"_Freaked out?" he exclaimed, "I'm the one in the passenger's seat!"_

"_Well you're a terrible teacher!"_

"_No, you're a terrible driver!"_

"_Ugh!"_

"_Ugh!"_

_I faced front, arms crossed tightly over my chest. I felt a little like a pull, breathing heavily out of my nose. Sam looked the same way._

"_You know what? Get the hell out of my car!" I yelled._

"_Fine!" he said, "I didn't want to die today anyway!"_

_He slammed the door shut, walking away from the car. I let out a small scream in frustration and leant my head back on the seat, closing my eyes. A few seconds later, there were two small taps on my window to the left of me. I sighed and rolled it down, looking at Sam._

"_Is this our first fight?" I whispered, eyebrows raised high._

"_Yeah, I guess it is," he whispered._

_We both looked at each other for a minute._

"_I'm sorry!" we both said at the same time. Sam opened the car door and pulled me out, pressing his lips firmly against mine. We kissed passionately, like we couldn't get enough of each other._

"_Let's never fight again," I told him through kisses._

"_Agreed," he breathed, kissing me again._

Suddenly, someone tapped on my window bringing me out of my day dream. I jumped so high I almost hit my head on the rood of my car, quickly wiping the tears from under my eyes.

* * *

**Didn't have time to edit this, sorry. If we reach 200 reviews, I'll upload in the next 12 hours!:)**


	14. Force

__**Thanks all for the overwhelming amount of reviews! Oh, and if you pmed me, i'll try and get back as soon as possible. School's starting and of course I'm getting busy again. But I'll keep updating, pink promise!  
**

* * *

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

Wow Paul would be late picking me up. I told him an hour! Did he know how to count? One freaking hour! Crossing my arms, I leaned against the building, looking left and right down the parking lot. Nope, no Paul.

Okay to say I was pissed is an understatement. I had come all this way to find Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he doesn't even work here anymore! I mean, I guess I should have expected that because my mom's diary was from fifteen years ago, but still! I came from Seattle to find a guy that apparently dropped off the face of the Earth.

And where the hell is Paul? I kicked a stick on the sidewalk and it went flying into the street. I stared at it for a minute, contemplating picking it up, but instead it got run over by a car. Aw, poor stick. The car rolled to a stop in front of me, but I was just looking at the poor crushed stick under its back wheel.

"Hey baby, need a ride?"

My head shot up as I took in my poor stick's murderer. _Brady_.

"No," I muttered.

"Well then I guess you'll have to walk home," he shrugged.

"Actually, my best friend Paul's picking me up," I said, crossing my arms and grinning widely.

"Actually, he sent me to pick you up."

I gasped, "That asshole!"

"Yeah but now you get to spend time with me!" Brady sang, smiling.

"I'd rather walk."

Brady sighed, shaking his head back and forth, "You know this is going to go down two ways. Either you get in the car or I pick you up and forcibly throw you into the car."

I threw my head back and groaned loudly. Brady was right. He would throw me into the car if I didn't get in. Rolling my eyes, I got into his dirty, black truck. He patted me on the head, looking like he'd won a million dollars.

"Good job," he said.

"Shut up."

We drove for a while, Brady humming happily to a song that I'd never heard before. It was very annoying I must say. Stupid Brady.

"Do you mind?" I asked when he started going all vibrato.

"Nah it's fine, you can be in here," he said, continuing to hum.

"That's not what I meant," I muttered, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

Brady chuckled to himself, "So why did I have to pick you up at the maternity ward?"

I shrugged, "Because Paul's fun to make angry."

Brady nodded, "I agree. Until he pushes you into buildings," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hmm, maybe Paul's not so bad.

"Okay well I don't know what you said to Paul, but when he came back to Sam and Emily's he looked all freaked out."

I laughed out loud, "That's what I was going for!"

"Oh yeah and one more thing," Brady muttered.

"What?"

"Just fair warning… they might give you uh… the talk."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome home, Samantha. Please, sit down," Emily said, gesturing to the couch. I looked between Sam and Emily and then slowly made my way to the couch. They stood in front of me, Emily smiling like a moron and Sam looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Er… what's up?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Samantha," Emily began, "We understand that you grew up differently, and that certain things may not have been explained to you. Sex is something-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I stopped her, holding up my hands, "You really don't have to do this."

"Samantha, Paul seemed very concerned about your… knowledge when he came to us today. He highly recommended that we talk to you about this."

I shook my head, standing up, "I really don't need the talk, Emily. I'm fifteen."

"But Paul said-"

"Paul and I had a… misunderstanding," I explained, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh… well then if you're sure you don't have any… questions," Emily said, looking like a deeply concerned parent. I don't buy it.

"I promise. No questions," I told her, slowly backing out of the room. When they were no longer in sight, I sighed in relief and turned around to face a giant group of men. Who, evidently, all looked like they were about to die of silent laughter. Except Paul of course, who just looked scared.

"Eavesdropping is not very attractive, you know," I told them.

"Sorry kid, this was something we couldn't pass up," one of them laughed, "Sam giving you the talk! Who would have thought!"

"Samantha, you should have listened," Paul said quietly.

"Why do you care?" one of them asked Paul.

Paul, who looked a little sick, ran his hands through his hair. I started to feel a little like my trick was going too far, but then I shook it off. This was too freaking hilarious. I could hear Sam and Emily coming in behind me, muttering to each other.

"Samantha, if you don't tell them, I will," Paul said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh god, Paul don't," I told him. Yeah if Paul announced that I was pregnant (which I'm NOT!) then Sam would probably die on the spot.

"Sam, Emily," Paul said, standing up, "Today, I took-"

"Paul! Stop-"

"Samantha to the hospital because she's pregnant!" Paul said, taking a deep breath when he was finished like he was getting something horrible off his chest. Wow Paul, now I have to clean this mess up.

Everyone stared at me, eyes wide and jaws on the floor. And then Sam began to tremble and even when Emily told him to calm down, it was like he was spazzing. I whirled around when I heard a chair fall over behind me to see Brady spazzing out, too. And then a bunch of guy's grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

"Sam!" I yelled, "I'm not pregnant! Calm the fuck down!"

Slowly, his shaking stopped and he closed his eyes. I could feel all eyes on me still… well more like all eyes on my stomach.

"But… you told me…" Paul trailed off, his finger pointing at me weakly.

That's when I lost it, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAH OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE AHAHHA YOU BELIEVED ME! AHAHAH!"

"You little fucker!" Paul yelled as all the guys started laughing, too. Even Sam cracked a smile, so I knew I was in the clear.

"AHAHAH HAHAH AH AHAHAHHAHA AHAHAH!"

And that was the first time ever I bonded with Sam's friends… or well… anyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Samantha," Collin started, tossing a chunk of bread up and catching it in his mouth, earning a smack on the back of the head from Emily, "If you aren't pregnant, why were you at the hospital?" I rolled my eyes, trying to think of a good excuse. Casually, I put my feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. We were in the living room, just me and Collin. Everyone else left. Oh yeah, and Sam and Emily were putting their spawn to sleep.

I shrugged, "No reason."

Part of me just wanted to come right out and ask. Where is Carlisle Cullen? But I didn't want anyone to know that I was searching for him. It would evoke way too many questions.

"Ha! Right," Collin snorted, "Come on, tell us-"

"WHO'S THE FATHER?"

I jumped ten feet in the air, whipping my head towards the front door. It banged as it hit the wall, Brady standing there with the freaking _doorknob _in his hand. He looked… well beyond pissed. Weird, I thought he would find it hilarious if I was actually pregnant. I shrugged it off, telling myself he was just Bipolar. Or maybe he was menstruating. Stupid Brady.

"The… fa- why do you care?!" I yelled, trying to mess with him. I didn't appreciate being scared like that in front of other people. Actually, I didn't appreciate being scared like that at all. But especially because of Brady.

"I'm gonna rip his freaking head off!" Brady fumed. Wow, someone has a temper.

"Calm down dude," Collin muttered.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Brady yelled, pacing back and forth. He banged his fist into the wall, running his other hand through his hair.

"He's like thirty, you probably won't be able to kill him," I snorted.

"Samantha, stop," Collin warned, "He won't think it's f-"

"THIRTY?" he roared, coming towards me and grabbing my upper arms, "I'll kill him. I swear I will just tell me where he is!"

"Ouch! What the fuck Brady, you're hurting me!" I yelled, trying to worm my way out of his grasp. It wasn't working and bruises were probably going to form.

"TELL ME!"

"I-I-"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sam asked, rushing down the stairs. He looked at me, and then Brady's giant ass hands around my stick arms.

"Brady, let her go," Sam said calmly, "You're going to hurt her."

"NO!" he growled, his eyes boring into mine.

"Chill Brady," I said, trying to remain calm but it was pretty hard to do considering my arms were breaking! "I'm not pregnant. It was a joke!"

He was quiet, his eyes searching my face. I felt like I was talking to the Hulk or something. He better not yell Hulk smash and break me because I will be pissed and that is a promise.

"I don't believe you," he growled, "You're lying. You don't trust me." Well yeah obviously, you're crushing my bones with your fingers of fucking steel.

"I'm not lying," I promised, "I'm not pregnant."

"Then why were at the hospital?" he whispered, panic all over his face.

I looked over at Sam, hoping he would have some kind of excuse for me but he looked just as lost as me. Collin leaned forward a little. Wow, he was such a gossip.

"Because… because I wanted to find someone," I told him honestly. Honestly was probably my best bet in this situation.

"Who?" he pressed.

"None of you business," I spat, tugging my arms. He still wouldn't let go.

"Tell me. I can't let go until you tell me," he said, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle.

"Just a doctor," I told him, "A doctor that doesn't work there anymore. It was a waste of time, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Tell me who!" he said, his eyes wide.

"That's enough Brady," Sam interrupted, stepping forward. Oh well now he decides to help.

"No," Brady growled again, not looking at Sam. Like a freaking animal! He growled like an animal!

Sam sighed, taking another step forward, "**Brady, I command you to let go of Samantha right now!**"

Sam's voice seemed to shake the walls. Talk about wind pipes! Man that guy can yell. Slowly, Brady's hands fell away from my arms. They felt a little numb and I was about to say something rude and demeaning to Brady, but he suddenly looked extremely upset and sprinted out of the room. I tell ya, those Bipolars are pretty confusing sometimes.

I looked at Sam incredulously, "And why didn't you just start with that?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Sam shrugged, smirking a little, "I was curious, too."

He chuckled to himself and turned on his heal, walking back up the stairs. My mouth fell open, that ass! I could hear Collin laughing from beside me, obviously impressed with Sam's antics. I kicked him in the shin with my sneaker, which shut him up pretty quickly. Serves him right.

But to tell the truth, I was pretty impressed with Sam, too.

But I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone.

* * *

**Maybe Samantha likes Sam this way. Not some weird control freak, but a smooth cool guy? I don't know, just an idea hahaha. I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!**

**Thanks:)  
**


	15. Curiosity

**Sorry it's been so long. Love you all!**

* * *

I shoved my sunglasses on and rolled down the window. It had been a man that knocked, probably in his early twenties.

"What?" I snapped.

"Uh, you're sort of blocking the road and uh… I have to get by," he said awkwardly, "I mean, not to uh be rude or- Whoa are you crying?"

"No!" I cried, sniffing back more tears.

"Uh… it's alright," he said, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, "It's okay you can stay here, I'm not in any hurry I just… um… yeah."

"I'm sorry okay!" I yelled, turning the key with a little more force than necessary. The engine started and then died, "God damn mother trucking car!" I tried the key again but nothing happened. I let out a loud growl and the guy backed away just in time for me to shove the door open and get out.

"Er... it looks like you got a problem there," he chuckled from behind me. I whirled around to glare at him and of course his eyes went right to my stomach. Typical.

"Do you know anything about cars?" I sighed, wishing Sam were here more than anything. He was pretty good with cars. I took a deep breath to steady myself, not wanting to start bawling like an idiot. _You and Sam are done! Don't think about him!_When I was sure no tears were to come, I gently took my sunglasses off and threw them through the open car window. They landed on my seat.

The guy looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry. I could call somebody for you though?"

I snorted. I had nobody. It seemed almost comical that I actually had nobody on this earth to call for help.

"Just call a tow truck or something," I sighed, "I can walk from here."

I walked around my car to the trunk, opened it, and then pulled out my suitcase. I froze when I heard the guy behind me.

"No offense, but I can't just leave a pregnant girl on the side of the road. Where are you going? I can give you a ride," he smiled, brushing his hair out of his face.

I studied him for a moment, ignoring the little voice in the back of my head telling my head that he was pretty cute. I was destined to die alone, that was that.

"Are you saying that if I were any other kind of woman you would just leave me here on the side of the road?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He started sputtering a little and I snorted, patting him on the arm, "Calm down. Yeah I could use a ride."

I opened my car door and grabbed the keys. I put the window back up and locked the door. The guy was holding the door open for me when I approached his car. Wow Leah, you're getting into a car with a guy that you don't even know the name of. You really are going insane.

And pushing that though aside, I got comfortable in the seat as he put my suitcase in his trunk. He walked around the car and got in. I listened as he called a towing company or something about my car and made a mental note to find out where it was getting towed to so I could retrieve it. It was a piece of shit, but it was my piece of shit. The car started and he drove around mine on the wrong side of the road. Luckily it was completely deserted so we didn't die in a fiery accident.

"If you could have done that then why did you get out of your car?" I asked.

He shrugged, his eyes on the road, "Because if I hadn't you probably would still be stuck there. Better me than an axe murder right?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

He snorted, "What? Do you have some kind of death wish or something?"

"No," I said, "But I could. I mean, I got in the car with you and I don't even know your name."

"How do you know I'm not the one with the death wish then?" he smirked, "I let you into my car without knowing your name."

"I guess we have a problem on our hands," I stated, "Because one of us is obviously the axe murderer and not confessing."

"I guess we'll have to decide what to do about that then."

"Okay," I said after a pause, "I admit it. I'm the axe murderer."

"Knew it."

I laughed for what felt like the first time in forever. It was a real, solid laugh. And it felt awesome. He laughed, too.

"I'm Avery, by the way," he said.

"I'm Leah," I said.

We drove for a while, making small talk about the weather and boring stuff. But it was nice and Avery was easy to talk to. We reached a small town eventually. It reminded me a little of Forks, but bigger and not so run down looking. It was a bit more modern.

"So where did you say you were going?" Avery asked.

"Er I didn't," I admitted.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't really have a plan in mind I guess," I told him honestly.

"You seem like you have a story to tell," he mused, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I have a story alright," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm taking you to dinner then, because you owe me a decent story."

LINE

"Do I have to?" I asked.

We sat across from each other at a small, yet crowded café. We sat at a table by the window, looking over a menu of sandwiches and salads.

"Yes. If you want me to be your chauffeur, then I require a story. Do tell, Leah," he said, resting his chin on his fists. His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. They were quite adorable; I never thought that I would like blue eyes.

"Er… well it uh… it started with a guy," I sighed.

"I could guess that much," he laughed, looking down at my stomach and then back to my face.

"Yeah and um… we were in love," I said, blinking a little quicker than necessary. I took a calming deep breath, clearing my head. "He loved me, I loved him. We were together for three years, maybe a little more. He was just… just so amazing. We were going to get married." I smiled a little… at the memories.

"But then?" Avery pressed.

"But then…" I looked up at him, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. The difference in Sam. The lost look in his eyes. The distance that formed between us. I sighed and began, "He disappeared."

"_Yes!" I cried, "Yes yes yes!"_

_Sam stood up, beaming ear to ear. He helped me slide the ring on my finger and then picked me up in a giant hug. I giggled as he set me down, trying not to burst with joy. _

"_I love you, Lee-Lee," Sam whispered, "So much."_

_Everything, at this moment, was absolutely positively perfect. We were going to get married. I would get to see the love of my life every day. Nothing could ruin this moment. _

"_Lee-Lee… Leah this is… amazing. I've never felt so… so happy," Sam gushed._

"_Me too," I giggled at his enthusiasm._

"_I… I have to go tell my mom! You said yes! Oh my god you said yes!" he laughed._

"_Go tell her," I said, "I'll still be here when you get back."_

"_Of course! I'll always come back," he said, planting a firm kiss on my lips. I watched him jump my backyard fence and sprint off towards his house. The moonlight shined down, making my ring glitter beautifully. _

_After a while, it got colder and I went inside to wait for Sam. Mom and dad were already asleep. I sat on the couch and eventually fell asleep. The phone ringing was what woke me up. I still remember, groggily answering the phone, the hysteria in Mrs. Uley's voice._

"_Leah? Leah are you with Sam?" she asked._

"_No… I thought he went home last night," I said._

"_He didn't come home," she told me, "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."_

_I nearly dropped the phone. He lived down the street from me. La Push wasn't that big, it's not like he could have gotten lost. Maybe he was with a friend or something._

"_I'm going to look for him," I told her, "Maybe he's at a friend's house."_

"_I already tried everyone he usually talks to," she whispered, "Leah… do you think he-"_

"_He's fine Mrs. Uley," I cut her off, not wanting to hear what she was about to say. I had to stay positive. He was fine. Completely, one hundred percent fine._

_0000000000_

_Sam wasn't fine. We searched the woods for a few days, all of Forks. His car wasn't gone, so we weren't sure how far he had gone. Three days after he went missing the police got involved. A few days later, they found a piece of his shirt hanging from a branch in the forest. That's when we went back to the woods. His mom and I. We spent day after day trying to find him, calling his name. Eventually, the police told us that there was nothing left we could do._

_That didn't stop me from looking for him everywhere I went. I kept thinking I saw him, but he would turn around and it would be someone else. _

_Until the day he showed up._

"Wait, he came back?" Avery asked, interrupting my sentence.

"Yeah," I said, "Now don't interrupt."

"But wait, I thought you said that's why you're here. Because your boyfriend disappeared."

"No it's not. That's not even half of it," I sighed, resting my cheek on my palm.

"Go on," Avery said.

"So yeah, he came back. But… it was like he wasn't really back."

* * *

**She shall continue the story the chapter after next. Of course you all know what happened... or do you?**

**REVIEW it's a command again;)  
**


	16. Concern

**Yay update!**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"But I am."

"Okay."

"Samantha I really am sorry," Brady said for the eight HUNDREDTH time today.

"I get it!" I exclaimed, "You're sorry. I really don't care. It's just a couple of bruises, nothing I can't handle."

Ever since Brady's little freak out yesterday, he's been following me around apologizing for the big ass bruises on my upper arms from where he manhandled me. I was gonna milk it at first and make him massage my feet or something as an apology but it got really annoying really fast. I opened my eyes expecting to see the nice sun shining through my window, but instead it was Brady standing over me with a sad puppy face on.

"So does this mean we're friends again?" Brady asked, his eyes lighting up.

I froze and looked straight at him, "Let's get this straight. I have no friends, nor do I want any friends."

"Everybody wants friends," he said quietly. His hand twitched weirdly but he didn't touch me. Good job Brady now you're catching on.

"Not me," I mumbled. I had been really bad with remembering to come out here and feed Cupcake these past few days. Right now, I am again traipsing through the woods trying to find him. I've been doing a little more research on Carlisle Cullen but I can hardly find anything. My mom wrote about him so much in her journal that I could probably just come right out and ask Sam about him. I would, but then he would know where I was heading. Once I knew where to go, I would walk away from La Push and never even look back.

"You never had any friends at all? Not even one?" Brady asked, ducking under a tree branch that I could easily walk under.

"No… well yes… there's… well… ugh Brady stop asking questions!" I growled, trying to listen for any indication that Cupcake would be near.

"Fine, subject change," Brady shrugged, "What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?"

Because I'm trying to find a giant wolf that's too afraid to eat rabbits so I have to feed it chocolate bars and potato chips.

"Because you'll think I'm crazy," I shrugged.

"Come on," he pleaded, "If you tell me then… I'll tell you something that I bet you want to know."

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you where your mother is," he smirked.

"No way!" I yelled, turning to face him, "No! Do not tell me! I do not want to hear a single thing about that lady."

"Ooh, do you have a grudge?" Brady asked curiously. Stupid Brady.

I continued walking, staring at the ground because there was nowhere else to look ,"Something like that," I muttered.

"What about your uncle?" Brady asked again.

"Seth?"

"Yeah he's your uncle," Brady told me, "But you've never met him."

"How come?"

"Well," Brady sang, probably happy to have something to talk about, "He doesn't like Sam. Like _really _doesn't like Sam. And there was this whole big fight a few years ago, your mom was involved too- oh sorry I'm not allowed to talk about her. Well anyways, he doesn't come around much anymore accept for patrols. Which brings me to the next thing I want to tell you."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Well… I'm not sure-"

A howl sounded from far away towards my left. I turned toward the sound, thinking it was Cupcake.

"Aw man that's Sam," Brady muttered, "Listen Samantha I- where are you going?"

"Cupcake!" I yelled, running towards the howl.

"Stop Samantha I have to tell you something!"

Two more howls came and I started running faster, afraid something was wrong with my wolf.

"Stop!" Brady said, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him, "Listen to me for five seconds please!"

"What?" I growled, trying to turn my head towards the direction of the howling.

"Do you remember what I told you on the first day we met?" he asked hurriedly.

"What are you even talking about," I asked, tugging my arm a little, "Brady I have to-"

Brady gently grabbed my cheeks with one hand and made my face turn to him, "I said that vampires and werewolves could be real remember? And I need to tell you now, this very second, that it's true. Vampires and werewolves are real and there's a vampire loose in the forest and I need to get you out of here as soon as possible. And I'm a werewolf and so is Sam. He was the one howling, he's sending a warning to all of us. I need to take you back to Emily's now so I can-"

"Show me."

"…what?" he asked breathlessly.

My heartbeat quickened, "Show me how you become a w… a wolf…"

"Most impri-people don't even believe when they first hear… why are you taking this so lightly?"

"Just show me how you become a wolf Brady!" I demanded. His eyes bore into mine. His deep brown eyes-_stop it_.

Finally he took his pants off so he was standing there in just his boxers. He counted ten steps backwards, away from me. And then he started changing. Long grayish hair starting coming out of his skin, his entire form started changing. Within two seconds, Brady was a wolf.

So I'm not crazy!

"Can you… how do you change back?" I whispered, getting a closer look at his face. Yup, same eyes. But Brady, for once, wasn't focusing on me. He seemed so distracted, looking right past me into the distance. It looked like he was listening intently to something I couldn't here. He nodded once and then his eyes met mine. In another second he was back on two legs without fur all over his body but… naked.

I covered my eyes with my hand quickly so he could put his pants back on.

"Prude," he snorted.

I gasped, "That is so rude I am not!"

"Samantha," Brady sighed, becoming serious, "I need to get you back to Emily's right now."

"But I have to-"

"The reason I told you all that is so that I can do this and you won't be freaked out," he said, lifting me up effortlessly. He started running, getting faster every second until the trees were just a blur.

"Brady!" I yelled over the wind whistling past my ears, "How do you change back?"

"From being a wolf?" he yelled back.

"Yes!"

"You just have to- we're here. Listen I'll explain everything later," he told me, setting me inside Emily's house where a bunch of women and children were huddled, all looking scared.

"No Brady! I have to go with you!" I yelled, trying to follow him.

"No!" he said quickly, picking me up and placing me back where I was, "You have to stay here, I told you it's dangerous."

"But my-"

"Samantha, for once just do what I ask and _stay here_!" he growled, and then left.

"No!" I yelled, but I got no answer. I marched straight to the door. I had to go out there and warn Cupcake about the… vampire?

"Samantha, you can't leave," Emily said tentatively.

"You don't understand," I whispered.

The door opened again and someone new walked it. Someone I had never seen before, but I knew who he was. He looked like all the parts of me that didn't look like Sam.

"Seth," I said.

"You… you're Leah's daughter," he said, eyes wide as he took me in.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I… I didn't even know you were here until today. And I had to… I had to see you."

"Well… yeah… I'm Samantha," I mumbled, offering him an odd smile. I didn't hate him like I hated my parents, he never did anything to me.

I laughed awkwardly and frowned, not sure what to say. I suddenly felt insecure and had no idea how much he actually knew about me.

"Wait… weren't there two of you?" he asked.

* * *

**I don't want to say that this story is _almost _over, but it's reaching it should be reaching it's turning point in the next few chapters. This story was just an idea and i wrote the first chapter on a whim so I have no idea where it's going, but it's not going to be as long as Six Months of Hope. I may do some sort of sequel if I don't like the ending, I'm not sure. **

**Review because I want to know if you all think this is moving too fast or anything.  
**

**Goodnight!  
**


	17. Pathos

**Do you all like this quick update? I do!**

* * *

"_Don't worry, Sam, I'm here."_

"_Sam why aren't you saying anything?"_

"_Sam, please talk to me," I begged._

_He didn't though. He never said anything. Three days ago Sam walked out of the woods with a towel wrapped around him. I got a call from his mom as soon as it happened and rushed over. I thought he would be happy to see me, that we would embrace and move the wedding to a sooner date or something. _

_But he wasn't happy at all. He showed no emotion what so ever. All he did was sit on the couch, staring. I begged him to communication, for some sign that he could hear me. _

_We had a doctor come to the house only to tell us Sam was perfectly fine and that he'd come around soon. But soon couldn't come soon enough. I spent every available second I had sitting with Sam, trying to get him to eat. It was only two and a half days that he stayed in shock, but it seemed like more. The day I finally did bring him around was what scared me the most._

"_Sam, I'm begging you," I whispered, stroking his cheek. He blinked. That had to be some sort of sign. So I gently took his face in my hands and turned it towards me._

"_Sam, I'm here baby," I whispered._

"_Leah," he whispered back, slowly bringing a hand up to touch my face._

_My eyes watered in happiness and I smiled, "Yes Sam, it's me! You went missing but now you're home. We're together again!"_

_He blinked twice, "I'm not crazy."_

_I froze, not knowing how to respond, "N-no… no Sam you're not crazy."_

"_I'm not crazy," he said again, "I'm not."_

"_I don't think you are," I promised._

_He nodded slightly, letting out a breath, "Not crazy." And then he stood up and went into his bedroom. I watched him go, frozen on the couch. I wondered if he was crazy. Crazy people are only crazy if they try to convince you that they're not._

_I pushed that thought from my mind and followed Sam, pushing the door open slowly. Sam's back was to me as he stared out the window at the woods. I came up and put my hand on his back. He jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was me._

"_Sam… what happened to you?" I whispered, looking up at him. He was so tall now, so much taller than me. And bigger… with more muscles. I'd never felt so small next to him before._

"_I…" he trailed off, his deep eyes becoming distant._

"_What? You what Sam?"_

"_I… I need you Leah," he whispered, grabbing my shoulders, "Please I… I need you."_

"_Okay Sam," I nodded, "Okay."_

"Ugh!" Avery stopped me, "Ugh please don't do into weird sexual details about your PTSD boyfriend. I really don't need to know how that baby was created."

"He wasn't… er made that time. It was before that," I told him, "And what did I say about interrupting me?"

"Right… sorry," Avery muttered. He opened his car door for me so I could get in. The restaurant was closing and it was time for our next destination… wherever that was.

_Things became sort of normal after that. Not normal enough. Sam and I continued to plan our wedding. Well, I planned and Sam just sort of sat there. He never really looked the same, always fearful and jumpy. _

_It was weird though. One time, Old Quil came by to say hello to Sam's mom. And suddenly, he was Sam's new best friend. Sam had never been into our tribe or anything, but pretty soon he was spending all his time with the elders and learning all their dumb legends and shit. I think it was comforting to him after what had happened in the woods… whatever that was. _

_It made him better though. He smiled and talked, he even made friends with these toe guys, Paul and Jared. But even all this time, I still had no idea I was pregnant. _

"You didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Nope, no idea," I sighed, getting out of the car.

"Wow… but I still don't understand. The way you're talking… it sounds like everything was better," Avery commented.

"It was. For a while," I sighed.

"And then?"

"And then Emily came to visit."

"_What if he doesn't like me?" _

"_Don't be ridiculous Emily, he'll love you," I laughed, "Everyone loves you."_

"_I'm sorry! I'm just looking out for my cousin. I don't let my best friend marry just anyone, you know."_

_The doorbell rang and I squealed, excited to introduce my favorite cousin to my fiancé. I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Sam. Emily was waiting in the kitchen to be introduced. I grabbed Sam's hand and toed him towards the kitchen._

"_Be friendly okay?" I warned him._

"_I always am," he laughed. I rolled my eyes._

"_Emily, this is my cousin Sam. Sam, this is Emily," I said happily, gesturing towards both of them. Emily smiled at Sam._

"_Hi," she said kindly._

_Sam said nothing though. He just looked at her. It was different though, he never looked at me that way._

"_Sam," I said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Sam, say something to Emily."_

_It took a minute for him to speak, but when he did he breathed, "Emily."_

_Emily and I spent the rest of the night trying to make small-talk. But Sam said little or nothing. Every time Emily spoke, he seemed to get more intrigued by her. His eyes didn't leave her face. _

_I wanted to ignore it; I told myself I was being paranoid. I mean, we were going to get married. Everything was planned out. My happy every after was just around the corner. I tried not to invite him over anymore, mostly I just went to his house. He was trying to be discreet whenever he asked about my cousin. _

"_What's her name? Emma… Evalyn?" _

"_Emily, Sam," I would sigh, looking down at my hands._

"_Right… how's she doing by the way?" he would press. He knew her name. _

_Then Emily started disappearing all day. I wouldn't see Sam either. She had silly excuses like taking walks on the beach. Once I followed her, watched her go into Sam's house. But I still didn't want to believe it. I'm not sure why, maybe I just had to prove it to myself that it was true, but I knocked on the door. Of course Sam answered, and of course Emily was there, too. We just stood there for a while, not sure what to say. Emily looking embarrassed and sorry, Sam looking guilty and me… I can't imagine what I could have possible looked like. _

_That was the last time I saw them. Emily… Sam_

"Leah, it's alright," Avery said loudly, over my sobbing, "Shh it's okay! It's okay!"

"Sam!" I cried, wrapping my arms around myself, giant sobs racking my body, "Sam! I loved you Sam!"

"It's okay! It's okay," Avery said, over and over again. We sat on the hotel bed together, me trying to control myself and Avery, with his arms around me, trying to comfort me. It was nice, no matter how much I wished it was Sam. I was glad for his company, somebody that knew my story and wouldn't judge me.

I cried myself sick and Avery held my hair back as I threw up. When I was finished he handed me a hotel plastic toothbrush and then helped me to bed. We split the cost of a two bed hotel room, but I made him stay with me. When my final tears escaped, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

My eyes were crusted over with dry tears when I woke up. I rubbed them a little, slowly sitting up as my eyes adjusted to the light. It took me a minute to remember last night, but I did and a butt load of emotions flooded through me. I was embarrassed, sad of course, but a little relieved, too.

"Avery?" I called, cringing at how raspy my voice was.

The bathroom door opened and Avery walked out in a towel with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. I tried not to look at his swimmers V…

"Youw awak," he said, smiling, "Sowy, howld own."

He went back into the bathroom and I heard him spit and the sink turn on and then off. He came back out with a pair of pants on and a shirt.

"Sorry, you're awake," he said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah… listen, about last night. I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize," he stopped my, placing his hand over my mouth, "I get it."

I nodded, smiling softly, "Just… thanks."

He chuckled, "Anytime."

"But it's your turn," I told him, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"My turn to what?"

"Tell your story," I laughed.

"There's nothing to tell really," he said, "My parents wanted me go to medical school or become a lawyer or something. They had really high expectations and I… I just wanted to be free. So, I packed my stuff and went on a road trip."

"Wow, that was lame compared to mine," I snorted, "No crying or anything?"

"Nope," he laughed.

"Lucky you," I rolled my eyes.

"Although," he added, "I had a pet fish I brought with me that died. Poor Swimmy. I did shed a tear after his death."

I laughed. Actually laughed which I didn't think could be possible after last night.

Maybe I should keep Avery around for a while.

* * *

**And that's her story. No more Sam flashbacks... at least for a while I think because I might flashfoward with her life in the future but for now I'm sticking with just her pregnancy. This final "telling" of her story or whatever you want to call is helping her cope and she might get over Sam quicker now.**

**Oh yeah and i noticed as i was going back through previous chapters that when i wanted to add a line sometimes i forgot and now there's just capital letters that say LINE... sorry about that i'll try and remember more ofter;)  
**

**Review, i think i'll update again tomorrow if we get to...280 review? hope you can do it:D  
**


	18. Panic

_**Yay! I think right now we have 281 reviews! It means so much, you're all awesome!**  
_

* * *

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

"Seth, stop blocking the doorway!" I yelled, trying to push past him. It was dark outside and raining. But I had to get to my wolf. Brady admitted it, he was a wolf. And now apparently vampires are real… and outside in the woods. I had to warn him… I had to keep him safe!

"Don't worry, Samantha," Seth said, trying miserably to smooth down my hair, "We'll keep Brady and your dad safe. I promise, nothing will happen to them."

"Brady and Sam?" I yelled, "I could care less about them! I have to get to-"

_BOOM!_

The huge clap of thunder struck the entire house, making the glass in the windows quiver.. A wolf howled from outside. Seth threw a pleading glance at Emily and then sprinted outside. Probably to become a wolf, too. And maybe fight the vampire or something. But that vampire better not find Cupcake first.

"Samantha, don't leave," Emily warned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand!" I yelled, "I have to go out there! I have to warn him!"

"Warn who, Samantha?" Emily asked, "Who's out there?"

I looked at her, trying to decide whether or not to tell. She could help. She won't think I'm crazy. But I didn't trust her. I would never trust her.

"I can't tell you. You won't understand," I sighed, "But please, Emily. You have to let me go!"

"Do you know what is out there? Do you know how dangerous it is? You have to stay here!" Emily yelled, shaking me a little.

"Mommy, what's going on?" her demon spawn asked. She looked up at her mom with wide, scared eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth. I rolled my eyes at the way Emily softened at the mere sight of her children.

She let go of me and turned around to her kid, kneeling down in front of it, "Nothing baby. We're going to be fine."

"Pinky promise?" the kid asked, holding out its pinky.

Emily laughed softly, "Pinky promise, my angle."

I rolled my eyes again and pushed the door open, ignoring the protests and the people yelling for me to stop. I had to go out there. It was my job to protect him and I was doing a terrible job at it. I had promised I would be there, swore. He was scared and needed me. Why hadn't I been better to him? I was a terrible person.

Drops of rain the size of golf balls pelted my cheeks. The cold wind blew in the opposite direction of where I was walking, but I kept going. Even though it was so dark that I could hardly see me hand in front of my face, I had to keep going.

A howl ripped through the forest, a howl could recognize anywhere.

I had to keep going.

I had to get to him.

I had to.

BRADY'S POV

I can't believe it got away. That stupid vampire had to jump into the ocean. I almost had him, I was so close!

_Don't worry about it, Brady. We know its strategy now; it won't get away next time- Sam_

We walked back to the house, all of us with our heads low. Everybody was thinking the same thing. Now we had to go back and tell everyone we still hadn't caught it. All the imprints would walk around scared for the next few weeks until we caught a scent and had to round them back up into the house again.

But at least now I get to go see Samantha!

Even though she probably hates me.

_Yo are you sure you told her the part where you're a wolf? I mean, she took it oddly well- Collin_

_Yes Collin, I'm sure I told her- Me_

_That's weird. They usually run off screaming…-Collin_

_Maybe mines just special- Me_

_Too bad she hates you!- Paul_

_She doesn't hate me! She loves me but she doesn't know that… or she's scared of it or something- Me_

_Or she hates you._

_Shut up Paul-Me_

Emily's house came into view, light shining through the windows in the dark night. I phased back and pulled on some pants. A few years ago Jake came up with tying his pants to his leg so he can just run with them when he's patrolling and stuff. It's pretty useful.

We walked back towards the house in a protective formation, just in case. When Sam Opened the door and we piled into the house, it was no secret that something was wrong. All the imprints had guilty, scared expressions on their faces. All except Emily, who wasn't even in the house.

"Where is she?" Sam asked immediately.

The door opened behind us and Emily appeared out of breath.

"I couldn't find her, it was too dark to see anything," Emily said breathlessly. Sam sighed in relief and made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her. She pushed him away, though, looking right towards me.

"It's Samantha, isn't it," I asked.

Emily nodded, "She ran off. I tried to go after her but she went into the woods. I couldn't see anything so I decided to come back."

"You let her leave?" I yelled, panic rushing through me.

"Brady!" Sam scolded, "She tried to go after her! The only thing we can do is go back out there and try to find her!"

I growled loudly and nodded, stalking past them towards the front door. The rest of the guys followed and we ran into the woods for the second time that night.

"Samantha!" I yelled over the sound of wind and rain. There was no scent, no trail, nothing. I just kept running, trying desperately to find a sign that she was near.

What if she's gone? What if she never knows how I feel about her? What if- _no_! Come on Brady, stay hopeful! She's alive, she's fine!

"SAMANTHA!" I yelled again, ripping branches and small trees out of my way.

I stopped when I heard a howl. We had been hearing it for weeks now. It wasn't a normal wolf's howl, it was like us. Except no new wolves had phased. But what if one had? What if it attacked Samantha?!

I took off running in that direction. I was in my human form, but prepared to phase at any second if I had to. The wind quieted for a moment and I picked up footsteps to my right, I turned in that direction.

"Samantha!"

"Brady?" she yelled back over the wind. She's here! She's alive! I smiled in relief.

"Samantha? Samantha where are you?" I asked.

"I'm here," she yelled from my left.

I began walking towards her voice and soon found myself in a small clearing. My eyes fell on Samantha, who had to squint to see me in the darkness. I started walking towards her, but stopped. A huge wolf, even bigger than me, stumbled out of the forest and fell at her feet.

"Nathan!" She gasped and quickly bent down to examine him. I watched her and the wolf, not sure what to do next. She was petting his fur with his hands, until he whined, his back foot kicking out. Samantha pulled her hand back. It was completely covered in dark red blood.

"Please help," Samantha whispered. I walked towards them.

Kneeling down next to her, I examined the wolf's gaping wound. A sickening thought hit me.

This wolf had been attacked by a vampire. Our vampire.

The trees rustled behind us and we instantly turned. I threw my arm in front of Samantha, bidding her to be still. Suddenly, Sam walked out of the trees. He took in the scene, confusion on his face.

Samantha looked up at him with eyes wide, a terrified look on her face.

"Something is terribly wrong," she said.

* * *

**Is this getting interesting or what? **

**Sorry it's short, i don't have a lot of time. Homework:(  
**

**Haha review because they make me smile:)**


	19. Shock

**Anyone still out there? :D... Anyone?... ok then...**

* * *

"What about Toby? Do you like Toby?" I asked.

"I had a dog named Toby when I was little… he died."

"Okay then… no Toby," I muttered, crossing it off the list.

Avery sighed and changed the channel, "Are you sure you want my help naming your baby? I mean, this is your baby. His name is everything. I don't want my stupid comments to change what you think would be best."

"No. I need an opinion," I told him, "Besides, I don't want him to be named after someone's dead dog."

"Hey, Toby was a very good dog."

"Not helping."

"Sorry… do you have any ideas that aren't from a cheap baby name book?" Avery asked, sliding a little closer to look over my shoulder.

"Well I was thinking Harry after my dad but… my parents and I aren't on good terms… they don't even know about this," I sighed, gesturing to my belly.

"Ah… and you don't have any other manly figures in your life?" he asked, "I mean, I think Avery Jr. would be an awesome name!"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

I thought for a minute, was there anyone I could name my baby after? I wanted his name to mean something special. This kid was going to have a screwed up life as it is, I wanted him to have something that he could be proud of.

"Seth," I said suddenly.

"That's a nice name," Avery shrugged.

"It's my brother's name," I told him, "Seth Nathan Clearwater."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah… after our uncle or something," I shrugged.

"Well then how about Nathan? Not after your uncle though, after your brother," Avery suggested.

Nathan… it had a nice ring to it. Nathan Clearwater. Nathan Uley? My kid… or Sam's kid?

"Nathan Avery Clearwater," Avery laughed.

My kid.

"Sounds good," I whispered, smiling lightly to myself, "Nathan Avery Clearwater."

"Er… I was sort of kidding about the Avery part," Avery muttered.

"No I like it!" I insisted, "It has a nice sound to it."

"Well then… I'm honored that you chose to name your son after me," Avery chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What if it's a girl?" he asked quietly.

"It's a boy," I told him.

"Oh so you can predict the future now?" Avery teased.

"I went to a doctor, I know it's a boy," I rolled my eyes.

We sat there in silence, watching whatever was on TV but not really paying attention to what was going on. The way I saw it, we were just two lonely people enjoying each other's company. Nothing was complicated or confusing. It was just nice to finally be in a place without any drama.

"Leah," Avery whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think… I mean I know we met like, two days ago but… I feel like…" he trailed off and I could feel his eyes on my face.

"What Avery?" I asked, turning to look at him. He closed his eyes, turning off the TV with the remote,

"Leah, I think I'm in love with you."

Silence. That all there was in the room. Silence. I stared at him for a while, trying to understand what he had just told me. Love?

"Avery… what are you…"

"Don't you feel it Leah?" he asked, grabbing both of my hands, "don't you feel… the connection? I mean, the moment I saw you I just… felt it. I've never felt it before Leah! Not with anyone. And I think… I mean… how can you not feel it too Leah? It's so strong, you have to feel it!"

I continued to stare at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Slowly, he closed his eyes and began to lean in, like he was going to kiss me. I blinked and leaned back, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Stop," I whispered, "Please Avery… don't do this."

His eyes flew open, cheeks growing red, "Oh god. Oh Leah, you… you don't… I'm so sorry! I just thought… ugh I screwed this up!"

"I-is that the only reason you're here? Because you think you're in love with me?" I asked.

"I don't think it Leah, I know it!" he insisted.

"No you don't!" I said, "Just… stop okay? You're not in l-love with me. You don't even know me!"

"I do though! I know everything about you! You're story, your life! You told me, Leah. You told me everything."

"As a friend! Avery stop! Please we're just friends okay?"

Avery was quiet for a minute, just looking at his hands. I tried to steady my breath as much as possible.

"It's Sam, isn't it?" Avery asked, looking up at me.

"No, it's not," I sighed, looking down.

"Yes it is! You're still now over him! Leah you have to get over him!" Avery said, grabbing my arm, "He broke your heart, he's not worth it. He doesn't deserve you Leah!"

"It's not Sam!" I insisted, pulling my arm out of his grasp and getting off the bed, "It's nothing! I don't know you. I shouldn't even be here! I have a baby to take care of!"

"And I can help you!"

"No! I don't want your help."

"Because you're afraid to trust anyone," Avery told me, "And I understand that. But you have to move on and see what's standing right in front of you. I'm ready for this. Yeah I just met you, but I know this is what I'm supposed to be doing!"

"Please Avery," I whispered, running my hands through my hair, "Please just… leave."

"Leah, I-"

"Leave!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

Anger flashed across his features, but he obliged and was gone. I could hear his loud footsteps echoing down the hotel's hallways. When they were gone, I laid on the bed, not sure what to do with myself. I didn't know how much time passed, the only thing I was fully aware of was my baby boy moving around inside of me and I knew as long as he was in there, somebody still loved me.

I think I fell asleep. Or just completely zoned out. But the next thing I knew, pain was shooting through my stomach that made me curl up and grind my teeth. It was gone in a minute, but I knew what it meant. It was time.

I staggered off the bed, taking another minute to double over in pain. I picked a really bad time to get in a fight with Avery because he obviously had his car and mine was MIA. Hoping he was just roaming around the building somewhere, I grabbed my jacket and headed out to look around for him. I went down to the lobby, realizing it must be three in the morning. It was completely deserted except for the receptionist. I had another contraption right there in front of her.

"Hey are you okay lady?" she asked, sounding more annoyed than sympathetic.

"Just fine," I growled, adjusting my shirt and stalking out of the hotel. If his car was still there, I would wait. If it was gone… I hadn't really thought that far into the future.

But with my luck it was gone. And when I realized this, I had a contraption. And then another. And then it started raining. I looked around for a phone booth or something. But I had no one to call. It was the middle of the night and I was alone and having a baby in a strange town that I'd never been to before.

That's when I started to panic.

"Leah!"

I looked around trying to see through the rain. A black car pulled up to the curb and boy had I ever been so happy to see the face of Rosalie Cullen.

"I'm having my baby!" I yelled.

"I know!" she said as she got out of the car, Carlisle and Alice following. Esme was driving. They quickly came over to me and soon I was being carried into the car.

"Don't worry Leah," Carlisle said, "We're going to a hospital."

"Oh-urghhhhh- kay," I muttered, clenching Rosalie's hand as hard as I could.

"Carlisle, I don't think we have that much time," Alice said.

"Are you sure Alic-"

"FUCK HE'S COMING!" I yelled, my back arching.

The car jerked to the right and Esme slammed on the brakes. Faster than I thought was possible, Carlisle was opening the back door and then I wasn't wearing pants. Yeah you would think it would be embarrassing to be showing all your private little nooks and crannies to someone you barely know but I actually really just wanted that baby out of me at the moment so I didn't care.

"Leah, you're going to have to push," Carlisle told me calmly.

"But we're not at… is he going to be-"

"Yes, I promise your baby will be alright," Carlisle said, "Push now Leah!"

I did and a loud scream escaped my lips. All I wanted was Sam to be there. Sam to tell me everything was going to be okay. But he wasn't. I was alone. And I was going to do this without him.

"Leah, you did it!" Carlisle said. A small cry pierced the air.

"My… baby," I smiled, reaching my arms out to hold him, "Give me- AAAAAH!"

"Leah?"

"She has to push again!" Carlisle said, his calmness slipping away.

"But-"

"Alice, make her push! Esme, take this one!"

"Come on Leah, you have to push again!"

"Again?" I asked, looking up at Alice, wide eyed, "Why?"

"Leah… we think you're having twins."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long, high school is killing me. Anyways, here's a chapter. Breaking dawn part 2 got me inspired:) did ya'll like it? i didn't but it was still fun to watch!**

**Review:)  
**


	20. Disaster

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

"Please! You have to help him!" I pleaded, looking back and forth between the big wolf and Brady. Someone had to help him, anybody. But the big wolf disappeared. I growled in frustration, turning to Brady.

"Help him!" I yelled, placing my hand back onto Nathan. He howled in pain and I quickly removed my hand. It was sticky from all the blood.

"Samantha," Sam said, coming from the forest, "Step back. He's a young wolf, he can be dangerous."

"He's not dangerous!" I said, "He's my brother! You have to help him! Please, he's hurt!"

Sam looked between me and the wolf in shock. Yeah, maybe I should have mentioned I wasn't the only kid he didn't know about…

"Is he my…"

"You're son! You need to help him!" I cried, panicking. What if he didn't help him!? What if Sam wanted Nathan to die?

Sam just started for a moment, looking lost. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "He needs to phase back."

"Ph-phase back?" I asked.

"To his human form," Sam told me, kneeling down next to Nathan.

"I… we don't know how."

Sam looked away from Nathan to me, "How long has he been like this?"

"Um… I'm not sure, a few weeks," I said quickly. It wasn't the time for stupid questions! My brother's life is on the line!

"You're going to need to stand back Samantha," Sam told me quietly, standing up.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked, trying to ignore Brady tugging me gently backwards.

"I'm going to make him phase back."

I nodded, quickly taking a few steps back. Nathan whined quietly.

Sam coughed, "Er… Son-"

"Nathan," I interrupted.

"Yeah, Nathan," Sam began, "We want to help you but you're going to have to phase back to your human form or we can't carry you. So you have to relax. Just calm down and let your body take control. You'll feel yourself begin to change. Don't fight it."

There was silence. All I could hear was the wind mixed with the heavy breathing of Nathan. Two minutes we waited. And then he began to change. His fur seemed to go into his skin, his body got smaller and smaller. And suddenly, the silence was replaced with his screams. Screams of pain. I barely recognized the boy in front of me. The boy I had spent my life with. He was so thin I could see every rib, his hair was down to his shoulders. He writhed on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, a huge chunk seemed to be missing from his side. His arm completely mangled.

And then Sam and Brady jumped into action. Sam had a pair of pants that he managed to get on Nathan. A few other guys ran out from the trees and helped lift Nathan up. He screamed louder, and kicked and flailed his arms, trying to get away. Until he just passed out.

But even after he was quiet there were still screams. And I realized those screams were coming from me and I couldn't stop them. Warm arms were holding me back. Brady's arms. I tried to escape so I could go after my brother. He needed me there. I had to protect him.

"Samantha... Samantha stop," Brady whispered in my ear.

"LET GO OF ME!" I cried, "HE NEEDS ME!"

"He needs Sam more. They're going to help him, I promise!" Brady insisted, keeping his arms firmly around me and holding my arms down so I couldn't move. I struggled a bit more, just trying to get out of his strong hold. But I was only human and he was… a wolf… like Nathan. And so was Sam. And the others. Finally, I gave up. I was physically and emotionally drained.

"It's going to be alright," Brady said softly, "We have to go back to Sam's now. It's not safe out here."

I nodded, letting him pick me up and begin to carry me bridal style back to the house. We walked in silence. I leaned my head on his chest, just wanting to forget how much I hated him. Brady looked straight ahead. He was pretending like it was nothing but I could hear his heartbeat pick up a little bit. Do I do this to him? Why me? Of all people, why do I make his heart race?

"We're going to be there soon," Brady whispered, looking down at me and bringing me out of my train of thought, "I need you to promise me something. Promise that you'll only look at me when we get to the house. Don't look around, you're going to want to look around but you can't. Just look at my eyes ok? Promise… Samantha I need you to promise!"

I looked up at him, nodding, "I-I promise."

He let out a breath and nodded, "Thank you."

All too soon, the house came into view. People were going in and out of it, all looking scared. I felt panic and fear settle in my stomach and my breathing became choppy and irregular.

"Samantha… Samantha, look at me," Brady said, "You promised! Don't look around, just look at me."

I obeyed, looking into his eyes. His eyes were the only thing that could keep me sane. I needed them like I needed air. I could feel us moving, but I didn't look around. I kept my promise. I could tell we were getting closer to the house. I could hear noise, lots of people talking in scared voices.

"I don't want to go in there," I whispered.

"We have to," Brady said, "It's the only place that's safe right now. Just keep looking at me."

I swallowed and nodded. Slowly, Brady climbed the steps to the front porch and opened the door, not looking away from me. We walked into a brightly lit room. It was warmer than outside. And louder. A lot louder. People were arguing, shouting rushed instructions at each other.

"Get Cullen on the phone!" I picked out Sam's voice from the rest. Cullen. I wanted to look at him, to ask him how he knew Cullen.

"Don't look away from me, Samantha!" Brady warned, picking up his pace. Soon we were out of the living room and climbing the stairs. I could hear children's voices now, all sounding scared and unsure. It brought back memories from the foster homes that I tried to block out.

"You found her," I heard Emily say. Brady looked away from me and I grabbed onto his shirt. I needed his eyes. He looked back.

"I did," Brady nodded.

"I-I'm so sorry," Emily said, "I tried to st-"

"It's alright," Brady said, "I understand.

"Mommy," a little kid called. Then we were alone again. Brady brought me into another room. It was the room I'd been sleeping in.

"You're okay now," he told me, "Everything's okay." He laid me on the bed and then lay next to me. We faced each other, just staring into each other's eyes. It was easy to block out the noise… and the fear. Just as long as he was here with me, everything was going to be alright.

I don't know when I fell asleep and I don't know for how long. Orange light was flooding through the window, telling me it was either dawn or dusk. I realized I was alone in the room. I tried to sit up but it hurt. Why was I so sore?

I quickly noticed the argument going on outside my room. I listened closely, wanting to know what was going on.

"You can't do that to her!" I recognized Brady's voice.

"What choice do we have?" That was Sam.

"Let me take her somewhere else! Please, Sam! You don't understand what you're going to be putting her through if she's anywhere close when he-"

"That's not my biggest concern right now!" Sam yelled, "He needs to be calm! He won't trust any of us! We need her! If he phases while the bloodsucker is-"

"Figure something else out! This isn't the first time it's happened!" Brady yelled, even louder than Sam, "He's her brother! She's your daughter!"

"AND HE'S MY SON!" Sam yelled, "THERE'S CHOICES THAT NEED TO BE MADE! THIS IS MORE CRUCIAL THAN SOME EMOTIONAL DAMAGE! WE'RE TALKING LIFE OR DEATH!"

Brady was quiet. A door opened from somewhere downstairs. A small conversation was taking place, nothing I could make out.

"I-I know that Nathan is your top priority right now but… she will always be mine. You know what my answer is. You can't change that," Brady sighed, "But I can't make any decisions for her. So… I think we should leave it up to her."

"Thank you Brady," Sam sighed, "I know that this is hard for you. You made the right decision."

The door creaked open and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I felt Brady's warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for this," he whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure if he knew I was awake or what exactly he was apologizing for.

"Samantha," Sam said, kneeling down in front of me, Brady gently shook my shoulder. I sighed and opened my eyes, blinking a few times.

"What's going on?" I whispered, trying to sit up.

"We need your help," Sam said, "It's your brother."

"What is it? I can help," I said, eager to save my brother. Brady let out a small groan but I ignored it.

"Before I tell you, you have to understand that I wouldn't be asking you to do something like this if there were any other way."

I nodded.

"We can help your brother. He's hurt badly, but we have the necessary… assets to help him. The only problem is that Nathan… doesn't trust us. So we need you to talk to him. Tell him we just want to help."

"I can do that," I said eagerly. It sounded easy enough, nothing that they had to get in an argument about.

"Good," Sam smiled, "But… there's something else."

"Something else?"

Sam sighed, thinking for a minute and then continuing, "Nathan is different. He's like us because he can turn into a wolf. But certain things come with being a shape shifter. For example our skin is hotter and we-"

"Sam please just cut to the chase," I pleaded, "What do I have to do?"

"Nathan broke a lot of bones. A lot. And because we're wolves we… heal faster than humans. So Nathan's bones healed but in the wrong way. So the only way to fix this is to-"

"Re-break them," I interrupted quietly.

"Exactly," Sam whispered, "And we need someone… very strong to do it. The only problem is that it's very painful and if Nathan panics or feels the need to defend himself, he may phase. This is a danger to everyone in the house and to himself. If he phases during the re-breaking, the pain would be so intense that-"

"I understand," I nodded, not wanting to hear more, "You need me there to keep him calm."

"Yes."

I sighed, looking up at him, "I'll do it."

* * *

**Intense right? **

**Review please! I need feeback:D  
**

**I might update again today;)  
**


	21. Gone

**Quick update yeah! **

* * *

LEAH'S POV

I was back in my old room at the Cullen's house. It was like nothing had changed. Well… nothing except the fact that I now had two children. Twins actually, one boy and one girl. I was just as surprised as anyone. Dr. Cullen said that he had no idea how he didn't pick this up. I don't mind. I love my babies. But right now, all I had was little Nathan Avery Clearwater. My baby girl had no name. But as I lay in bed starring at the two bundles of joy that had come into my life, I couldn't get Sam out of my head. What would we be doing right now if things had turned out differently? Would he like the name Nathan? Or would he want our son to be named after him?

The name Ann ran through my head a couple times. It was my mom's middle name after all. If one baby was going to be named after someone special, the other one should be, too. However, whenever I looked at my tiny baby wrapped in the pink blanket all I could think was Sam. She had his eyes. She was a fighter, too, like Sam. She almost died during birth, but Dr. Cullen saved her. I am forever in their debt because of that.

Nathan started to cry. I picked him up out of his cradle, trying to get him to drink from the bottle. His crying was like a chain reaction because within seconds, the other baby was crying. I didn't have to worry about the fact that I only had two arms for long though. Rosalie was through the door with a second bottle in a second. She lifted the baby girl and held the bottle to her lips. Nathan began to drink from the bottle and so did my baby girl. I smiled at Rosalie and moved over to she could sit next to me on the bed.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Rosalie asked, staring at the little baby in her arms.

"Samantha," I said. I blinked in shock. I hadn't meant for that to slip out. It really was perfect though. Sam after well… Sam and Ann after my mom. Samantha. I liked it, "Samantha Rose."

Rosalie smiled as she realized the origin of her middle name.

"You really don't have to-"

"I want to," I insisted, "You've helped me so much these past few days. I'm going to need someone like you to help me raise these babies."

"Well… if you insist," Rosalie smiled, "Samantha Rose Clearwater."

"And Nathan Avery Clearwater," I added, giggling.

"Avery?"

"Yeah he's a uh… friend."

What is there to say about Avery? He came into my life, he was there when I needed him, and now he's gone. Maybe I'll never see him again and maybe, just maybe our paths will cross in the future. He was a great friend while I knew him, but I'm ready to write him off as someone I knew in the past. I've lived two lives now. One before my babies and now one with my babies. Before I had them, all that mattered was myself. My feelings. My problems. But Nathan and Samantha are my number one priority now. As their mother, it's my duty to take care of them. Every instinct in my body is telling me to protect them with everything I have.

"I take it you're keeping them?" Rosalie asked quietly.

I sighed, "Yes. I can't imagine… not having them. But…"

"But what?" Rosalie pressed.

"I'm just nervous. I mean, what if I'm the worst mom ever? I've never done this before," I said quickly.

Rosalie laughed lightly, shifting Samantha in her arms, "You have a house full of people to help you with that. We're here to stay with you now."

"I suppose I should tell my mom about them," I muttered, "Or at least visit her to let her know I'm okay…"

"That would be… nice," Rosalie said quietly, her eyebrows furrowing a little bit, "I think you should wait though… the babies aren't ready to leave the house yet. Just wait a few weeks."

I nodded, "You're right."

And I did. I waited four weeks before I decided it was time to visit my mom. I tried to go three weeks later, but chickened out at the last minute. Somehow, the Cullens managed to get my car back for me, so getting there wasn't the issue. It was what was going to happen after I got there that was the issue.

There was something that I hadn't noticed happening the past few weeks since I've had my babies. I'd been growing, changing. I didn't realize that I'd grown a foot taller in just four weeks, or that I suddenly had arms like a body builder. I was too preoccupied in my own babies to realize.

I crossed the old rotting "Welcome to La Push" sign. The run down houses made me feel right at home. I had chosen not to bring my children with me the first time. I was going to see how my mom took me being back first. If she took it well maybe I would ease her into the idea of my kids. If not… well I hadn't thought that far into the future. I just really hoped she would take it well.

I didn't realize how tall I had gotten until my dad opened the door and I could see over his head. I'd always thought my dad was so tall. I had to look down to see into his eyes.

"L-Leah?" he whispered

"H-hi dad," I said, smiling.

"You've gotten so… big," he said, backing away a little.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, quickly becoming angry, "Big? So I've gotten taller but- how dare you! I've been back for all of ten seconds!"

"Calm down Leah," dad warned, "Sue! Call Sam!" he yelled behind him.

"SAM? YOU'RE BRINGING SAM INTO THIS?" I yelled.

Suddenly I wasn't me anymore. Pain was all I felt and then I was on all fours. My dad was on the floor and my mom was rushing down the stairs. I was too freaked out to register what was going on. I ran out of the house and into the woods. I wasn't human, I was an animal. I could feel a tail! I had a fucking tail!

_Hello?_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING TAIL WHAT IT WRONG WITH ME I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE OH MY GOD MY DAD WHAT'S GOING ON IS HE OKAY I HAVE TO GO BACK WHY AM I HERE WHO'S THERE ANSWER ME I'M GOING TO SCREAM I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SCREAM_

_AWOOOOOOOOO_

_Leah?_

_Who is this?_

_Leah? Oh my god! This is great! _

Someone was laughing. Their voice sounded oddly like Paul's. I growled. Wait I growled? Oh my god I just fucking growled.

_P-Paul?_

_Yeah it's me!- Paul_

_Why can I…_

_Hear me? Cuz you're a wolf now! Well… a shape shifter… but oh my god Sam is gonna flip a shit!- Paul_

_Sam?_

_Yeah hold on I'm gonna go get him! Don't move. Seriously Leah don't move- Paul_

_Um… ok_

I waited. Was I really a… wolf? Like a werewolf? Everything looked different, that's for sure. The colors were more vibrant, I could see every bug on every tree. I could hear a rive probably twenty miles away.

_Leah?_

_Sam?_

_Oh God Leah not you, too- Sam_

_What do you mean?_

_Leah, you're a shape shifter… like me- Sam_

_But… how?_

_I just don't understand. The legends never said anything like this has happened before. It's unnatural. A girl can't turn into a wolf…_

Sam's mind was going a hundred miles an hour and I could hear every thought he had. Fuck, that probably meant he could hear mine. I tried to keep my thoughts back. Everything I didn't want him to know about, I blocked.

_Sam… what's going on?_

_I have to go. I have to tell the council.- Sam_

I was alone again. Sam left me. I should be use to this by now. But I wasn't, it still hurt just as bad. And I was still a wolf.

_Leah?_

_Jared?_

_Yeah, it's me. Sam sent me to… explain things to you- Jared_

_Explain what?_

And so he did. He explained everything. He told me that the legends were true, that I was a werewolf. That nothing had ever happened like this before. I was a… freak of nature as he so kindly put it. He explained all the pluses to being a wolf… and he explained… imprinting. And that he imprinted on Kim and Sam on Emily. And suddenly it all made sense. I wasn't meant for Sam… Emily was his soul mate.

That's why Sam couldn't talk to me. He wouldn't tell me anything because he didn't want to have to be the one to tell me I was never meant for him.

_But why? Why does this happen?_

_Because of the vampires- Embry_

_What vampire? They're real?_

_Yes, Leah. It's the Cullens. The Cullens are vampires. They're the ones that triggered the gene- Embry_

The Cullens are vampires? But my… don't think about that now! Nobody can know now.

_So… now what?_

_Now you join the pack-Embry_

_What if I don't want to?_

_Take it up with Sam I guess- Embry_

_Okay._

_Hey wait, I didn't mean now!- Embry_

It was easy to follow Sam's scent. Everything had a scent. It led all the way back to my house. I hopped the fence to my backyard, nearly landing on Seth.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He screamed, dashing out of the way just in time.

_Leah, stay away from him! You could really hurt him!- Embry_

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Seth yelled, backing away.

"Seth?" I heard Sam's voice.

"Leave me alone Sam! I hate you!" Seth yelled. He began shaking. It was scary to watch because he was trembling so fast.

_Oh my gosh, two in one day!- Embry_

_What's going on!? –Seth_

_Seth!_

_Leah? _

_Seth?_

_Sam?_

_Embry!_

_Embry go make yourself useful somewhere else- Sam_

_Sorry- Embry_

_What's happening to me? Why am I furry? Is this a dream? Did that wolf actually kill me!? What about my dad?- Seth_

_Dad?_

_**Seth, calm yourself!-**__ Sam _

Seth immediately obeyed. It was weird one second he was panicking and the next he was quiet. The way Sam spoke had a heaviness to it and I felt it hard to not obey.

_Leah, explain everything Embry told you to Seth- Sam_

_But… I have to go see if my dad's alright._

_Not now Leah!- Sam_

_Sam, it's my dad! Seth said-_

_I don't care what Seth said! I have bigger things to deal with right now! Why do you always have to do this to me? Can't you just listen to what I say and do it?!- Sam_

…

_Go fuck yourself Sam._

It felt nice to say that. So nice in fact, that my blood pressure lowered and I felt myself becoming human again. That was easy. I realized I was naked so I grabbed a dress from the clothing line and put it on. Not wanting to freak out and turn into a wolf again, I tried to stay as calm as possible. I walked into the house, not looking back at the asshole of an ex-boyfriend I had. Inside the house, there were paramedics. Mom was sobbing over dad who was just lying there while a bunch of doctors surrounded him.

I made my way over cautiously.

"Dad?" I whispered. He didn't answer. But his eyes were open. Why were his eyes open if he couldn't talk to me?

"Dad!?" I said louder.

"Leah," my mom cried, "H-he's gone."

"What?" I whispered.

"He had a heart attack… he didn't make it," mom said, wiping the tears away from her face.

"No! No no no no no no no no!" I yelled, running my hands through my hair.

"**Leah, get out of here**!" I heard Sam yell. I immediately rose to my feet and walked out. I tried to turn back but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. Sam sent me away! It was his fault! I would never see my own dad again!

"I HATE YOU SAM!" I screamed, but I couldn't stop walking. I got to my car and drove back to the Cullen's house, dreading what I knew I had to do next.

"I don't know Edward! Alice saw her jump!... She's on her way now… Edward I don't- Leah you're back! Why do you smell like wet dog? Edward I have to go," Rosalie hung up the phone. I thought for a moment, not knowing where to begin.

"You're a vampire?" I whispered.

"Why… why would you say that?" Rosalie said, laughing awkwardly. But I knew the truth.

"Don't lie to me Rosalie! I know what you are."

"We were going to tell you!"

"Where are my babies?" I said slowly.

"Leah please-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Upstairs," Rosalie whispered.

I walked upstairs to my room. Nathan and Samantha were asleep in their carriers. I started packing up all of their things. Some toys, blankets, pictures. I even wrote a note. This werewolf thing was hereditary, it might happen to them as well. They would need to know where to go if it did. But hopefully they would never come in contact with vampires again. I never want them to meet their father. He is an arrogant asshole who doesn't deserve to walk this Earth. As a last thought, I slipped in the diary I'd been keeping. It would show them how much I really did love them. Hopefully they would know that they were loved and that I was only doing what was best.

I left the house shortly after that. Nobody tried to stop me.

I did the right thing giving up my babies. I left them at the hospital, only giving their first names, a promise to keep them together, and nothing else. I didn't want to have the temptation to try to get them back. I didn't want to know. If it were meant to be, I would see them again. I couldn't keep them. I couldn't take care of them, I was a wolf. The Cullens were vampires. My mom would be devastated if she found out. Nathan and Samantha would be much better off adopted by a nice family with money and enough love to take care of both of them. I just couldn't provide them with that.

The ride back to La Push was the saddest one I've ever had to take. Crying so hard I couldn't see the road in front of me, I just had to keep telling myself that this was the right thing to do. I know it was. They needed this. Maybe I wasn't a good mother, but I was a good enough mom to know that this was what they needed most of all.

* * *

**I was too lazy to edit this so... sorry;) Hope ya like it. ****  
**

**This is the last of the Leah flashbacks for now. After this is Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and that all happened the same way. so yeah hope you liked this!  
**

**ReViEw  
**


	22. Pain

_*15 Years Later*_

SAMANTHA'S POV

"Stay away from me!"

"Nathan, we want to help you."

"Where's my sister?!"

"She's coming!"

"You've been saying that for hours! Why should I trust you? Where is she?!"

I could hear the argument from all the way down the hall. Nathan's voice was weak, though. I could tell just from the sound that he was hurt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brady asked me for the hundredth time.

"Of course I do, he's my brother," I snapped. Stupid Brady.

Sam opened the door to the room my brother was being kept. Collin was in there and someone I didn't recognize. The first pale person I'd seen in weeks. My eyes quickly landed on Nathan, who was backed up into a corner and barely holding himself up. He wasn't bleeding anymore, but his arm was in a shape that an arm should never be and bruises covered half of his torso. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Why am I not surprised.

"Samantha!" Nathan exclaimed. Well, it was more of a choke but it's the thought that counts.

"Hey Nathan," I said, walking over to him, "How you doing."

"Oh you know, I'm hanging in there," he joked.

I giggled, "Yeah okay. Now stop giving everyone a hard time so they can just help you already."

Nathan stiffened again, glaring around at everyone. Except for me of course, Nathan loves me.

"Oh stop it, you're not a wolf anymore. You don't look half as scary. Just go lie down on the bed so we can fix you," I said, poking his rib. He winced and sighed, only causing him to wince again.

"See, you need their help," I said, holding out my hand. He took it with his good hand and let me lead him to the bed. He sat on it, pulling me a little behind him. Stupid over protecting brother. I've been taking care of myself quite well thank you very much.

"Did you explain the re-breaking part to him?" I asked. Nathan's sudden intake of breath told me that they hadn't. I glared at them, "Apparently not."

"Samantha-" Nathan whispered, but I shushed him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be here the whole time okay? Like you were for me, remember?" I whispered, fixing his overgrown hair. He nodded, looking anxious.

"Nathan, this is Dr. Cullen… he's going to be doing uh… re-breaking," Sam told him. But neither of us were paying attention. My eyes flashed to Nathan's as soon as Sam said the name. Dr. Cullen. The one person we'd spent weeks looking for.

"Hello," Dr. Cullen said, stepping forward, "It's nice to meet both of you."

He held out his hand. I went to shake it but Nathan pulled my arm away, giving me a knowing look. I shot him my confused eyes and he shook his head. Sighing, I put my hand down.

"Hi," I said.

Dr. Cullen smiled kindly at me, "Well… are we ready to begin?"

I looked to Nathan, who swallowed nervously, "Y-yeah."

Dr. Cullen went to move but I stopped him, "Wait… don't you have like… pain medication or something?"

"I do but his system would burn it off too quickly. It would do nothing for the pain. I'm sorry," he said sadly.

I nodded, grasping Nathan's good hand.

"Er, you're not gonna want to do that," Brady said.

I looked back at him and glared, "I do what I want."

"And she's back," Brady sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Let's just say little miss hard outer shell was gone for a while and replaced with someone I quite liked so maybe-"

"Brady, drop it," Sam muttered.

"Sorry."

I huffed loudly and turned back to my brother, who, even in his feeble state, was smirking. I adjusted his face with my finger so it was back to the frown. He just snorted.

"I'm going to count to three," Dr. Cullen said, "One… two…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nathan screamed at the first crack. There were another four cracks but those were my fingers, "HOLY SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS SAMANTHA MAKE HIM STOP-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP-AAAAAAAH!"

"Nathan," I whispered as he gripped my hand still tighter, his face furrowing in pain, "This is good. You're going to feel better soon I promise- this is the last one Nathan- One more- I promise Nate this is the last one- don't scream it will all be over soon!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks like waterfalls as I watched the pain my brother was going through. He screamed and screamed but Dr. Cullen continued to break and readjust his bones. The worst part was the noise each bone made as it was snapped. _Snap snap snap!_ It was hard not to throw up.

"Let's take a break," Dr. Cullen whispered, out of breath.

"A break? You're not done yet!?" I asked, wide eyed. Next to me, Nathan leaned over the bed and vomited. Probably from the pain.

"Gee Doc," he breathed, "Here I thought you were too old for that kind of strength."

I giggled a little, through the tears.

"Tell me when you're ready," Dr. Cullen said, moving to his leg.

"Oh changing it up a bit," Nathan chuckled, sweat dripping from his forehead, "Just do it now so I can get it over with."

He squinted his eyes closed and it started all over again. The breaking noise, the screaming. This was different though. After a few screams, he just passed out. Even in sleep he looked pained. His face was covered in moisture, both sweat and tears. His grip on my fingers slackened and I managed to pull my hand free. My fingers were numb; I didn't even look at them. That I could deal with later.

"It's done," Dr. Cullen said finally, "I've casted the bones. They should heal fully in a few days. He'll have some bruising for a few weeks, but it'll fade. Samantha, if you don't mind I'd like to take a look at those fingers."

I nodded, "O-o-okay."

Brady tried to take my other hand but I shook my head in protest.

"No I h-have to stay here," I said, "I-I need to b-be there when he wakes up."

"Alright, we'll do it here," Dr. Cullen said.

I smiled a little and nodded, holding out my hand for him to look at.

"Definitely broken," he said.

"Well I could have told you that," Brady spat.

"Hey! Brady if you're not going to be polite then leave," Sam snapped.

Brady rolled his eyes but stayed. Dr. Cullen took some things out of his black medicine bag.

"Samantha, can you come over here? I need more light," he said softly. I tried to get off the bed and walk but my legs were shaking too hard.

"I don't think I c-can," I muttered. Brady scooped me up off the bed and brought me over to Dr. Cullen. He sat on a chair, holding me on his lap.

"T-thanks," I said.

"This needs to go in a cast," Dr. Cullen said, "I'm going to touch your fingers. I need you to tell me if you can feel anything and how much it hurts on a scale of one to ten."

"Okay."

He touched my index finger. Nothing. He pinched it between his two fingers. Still nothing. He tried moving it and I hissed in pain, pull my hand away.

"What was that?"

"Maybe like a three or four," I said through clenched teeth.

"Samantha," Brady warned.

"Or a seven," I said.

It was like that for all the rest. Fell, I couldn't even feel my pinky and I'm not sure that's very healthy. Dr. Cullen took out some bandaged and began to wrap my fingers gently. The wrap went all the way down to my elbow.

"Why are your wrists so skinny?" Brady asked.

"Why are your wrists so fat?" I retaliated angrily.

He shrugged as Dr. Cullen finished the cast.

"Alright, I'm going to have to get you a hard one but this will suffice for now. I also want to get some X-rays done. Try not to move your fingers at all. Or bump them. You touch them. You know it might be better if you don't move at all."

"Ok," I mumbled, poking the cast curiously.

"Don't do that," Brady said, pulling my good hand away.

"What?" I whined.

"He said not to touch it!" Brady said incredulously.

"Oh yeah I forgot," I muttered, "So now what?"

"Now," Sam began, stepping forward, "Now you tell us everything."


	23. Answers

"You want me to tell you everything?" I asked, making sure I heard right?

"Yes everything," Sam said, "I think we deserve to know. I want to know everything from where you were to how you got here."

"Fine," I muttered, "But then I want some answers."

"Fair enough," Sam nodded.

I sighed, looking down at my hands. Where to start? I had quite a lot to say; most of it I felt shouldn't be said at all. But they did save my brother. I owed them this.

"I… don't know where to start," I sighed, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Start with the beginning," Sam suggested. No shit Sherlock.

"Er… well I guess you know Nathan and I grew up in foster care," I muttered, "And um, it wasn't fun. Mostly we were meal tickets. Nobody actually wanted us around or cared. It was just me and him. So finally, about two months ago we decided it was time for a change. Well… something triggered that."

"What?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

"Well… they weren't exactly an abusive family but-"

"THEY HIT YOU?" Brady yelled, scaring the shit out of me. I almost fell off his lap but he quickly pulled me back on, his arms wrapping around my torso.

"No!" I said quickly, "But they were rough you know? Like misbehave and you'd get smacked in the head. That sort of stuff. Nathan usually took the blame though. And one time it went too far and that's when we decided we were going to leave. Being in the system wasn't doing us any good. So we left.

"You just got up and left?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was more thought out than that," I mumbled.

"_And to the left is this marvelous painting by- please step back two feet from the painting!" _

_Twelve of us had piled into a van. Ten kids and two adults in a tiny hot child molester van for five hours to see a stupid art museum. But it was paid for by the system so how could our foster parents possibly say no?_

"_You remember what to do right?" Nathan asked for the hundredth time._

"_Yes! We've been going over this for weeks!"I whisper yelled._

"_Shh," Debora hissed, glaring at us. I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. Stupid Debora. I actually hated her most out of every person on this planet. Whoever decided she was fit to be a foster parent was an idiot. She and her husband Merle were the bane of my existence. _

"_Alright, let's do this," Nathan sighed._

"_Emmy come here," he said quietly. The six year old who had previously been occupied picking her nose looked over at us. We both waved at her and she walked over._

"_Do you want this chocolate bar?" I asked, holding it in front of her. Her eyes widened and she nodded, making a grab for it._

"_Then you have to go touch the painting," Nathan whispered. _

"_But Debora will yell at me!" Emmy whispered._

"_I guess you're too baby," I shrugged, turning to walk away._

"_I'm not a baby!" she protested. I turned back to look at her, one eyebrow raised._

"_Prove it."_

"_Candy bar first," She demanded, holding out her hand. Nathan and I smiled knowingly at each other and I handed her the candy. She opened it and shoved the entire thing in her mouth. She smiled a wide, chocolaty smile, took a deep breath, and ran straight up to the painting, rubbing her sticky hands all over it._

"_OH DEAR!" the guide gasped, just as an alarm went off. And just like that, chaos erupted. People were running everywhere, the alarm was blaring, Debora was chasing after Emmy who was laughing like a hyena. Maybe we should have given her the fun sized chocolate instead…_

_In all the chaos Nathan and I were able to slip away unnoticed. The cab was waiting outside for us. That had been arranged a week ago. We hopped inside and it took off, speeding down the streets of Seattle. _

"_Where to?" the driver asked._

"_Seattle Grace hospital," I said._

"_Ok."_

_We drove for a while. I was happy to just be getting as far away from Debora as possible. I did feel sort of bad for leaving Emmy to deal with Debora's wrath, but she was a trooper. Plus we gave her a candy bar._

"_Wait," the cab driver said, "There is no Seattle Grace hospital."_

"_Er… yes there is?" I said._

"_No! That's the hospital from Grey's Anatomy! It doesn't exist!" he argued. As long as he kept driving I wasn't going to complain._

_I looked at Nathan, trying to figure out what to say. "You watch Grey's Anatomy?" he asked, raising her eyebrows._

"_Er- um- well- NO! My wife does though. Yeah, that's how I know that," the cab driver said._

"_What's your wife's name?"_

"_Um… Meredith?"_

"_Sure," I snorted. The guy was getting more pissed off by the second, I could tell. And anyways, there was no wedding band on his finger. Definitely lying._

"_She is real I promise! I- why am I arguing with you kids? Get out of my cab!" he demanded, pulling over. I looked at my watch. We'd been driving pretty fast for a good twenty minutes. We should be far enough away by now._

"_Okay. Thanks for the ride!" I smiled, throwing some money in the front seat. Nathan and I slid out, leaving the grumbling cab driver utterly confused._

_From there we knew we had to get out of the city as fast as possible. Debora would probably start to notice our absence by now if she hadn't already. We grabbed a map from a guy giving them out to tourists for free and made our way to the closest train station. We had one hundred dollars left to buy two train tickets to Port Angeles._

"Wait," Brady stopped me mid sentence.

"What?" I asked, giving him a dirty look.

"Why Port Angeles?"

"Because we were trying to get to Forks but-"

"But why? Why did you choose Forks of all places?" Brady asked.

"Well…" I looked over at Dr. Cullen, "That's where you come in. See… our mom left us with a few things. One of them was a diary. A lot of pages were torn out. There was a lot of gushy stuff about how much she loved us and how sorry she was. But she wrote about her pregnancy with us too and… well she mentioned your name a lot. You're a very popular doctor. It wasn't hard to find out where you work. Or… worked. Forks hospital didn't seem to want to take your name off their website, even though it had been fifteen years since you worked there."

"So you were coming to find Carlisle. When you showed up here you made it seem like you were trying to find-"

"You?" I interrupted Sam, "No. It was always Dr. Cullen. Until-"

"Until what?" Brady asked.

"Obviously I was going to continue the story! You didn't have to cut me off _again_," I snapped.

"Sorry."

"_Nathan?"_

"_Nathan wake up."_

"_Nathan!"_

"_What?" Nathan asked, his eyes still closed._

"_We're being watched," I told him._

"_No we're not you're just being paranoid."_

"_But-"_

"_Just go to sleep we have another 2 hours."_

"_Fine."_

_I closed my eyes, but I could still feel their eyes on us. I tried ignoring it but it made my skin crawl and finally I couldn't take it._

"_Nathan I think we should get off the train."_

_Nathan opened his eyes then, sighing in annoyance, "There is no way on Earth that we are getting off this train. The tickets were basically all of our money and we have to place else to go."_

"_There are people over there that have been looking at us for the past hour! I think they know who we are!" I told him. Nathan looked over my head to the four people a few rows back on the other side, who were blatantly looking at us. _

"_It's probably nothing," he said unsurely._

"_Breaking News!" the TV at the end of the train shouted at us, "Two children have been reported missing! A boy and girl, 15, with the names Nathan and Samantha. They were last seen getting out of a cab in Seattle! If anyone has seen these children, please report it immediately! Their foster parents reported them to be emotionally unstable and possibly dangerous."_

"_Please babies! We just want you to come home!" Debora said as the camera panned to hear. She wiped a fake tear off her cheek. _

"_Well, we're fucked," I said, "And why do they keep calling us children? We're practically adults."_

"_We're fine. We're fine," Nathan whispered to himself, "Besides, as long as they don't show our pictures-"_

"_Please keep an eye out for these two children. Here are their school pictures taken two months ago." _

_Our school photos appeared on the screen._

"_We're fucked," Nathan said. We simultaneously sank down lower in our chairs. Other than the creeps behind us, the only other people in our train car were a sleeping homeless looking guy and a business man yelling at someone on his cell phone._

"_We have to get off at the next stop," Nathan whispered, "I think you're right. Those people definitely know who we are. We'll be lucky if they haven't already called the cops. As soon as the doors open we gotta make a run for it ok?"_

"_Yeah," I nodded as the train began slowing down. We got up quickly, moving towards the door. The train stopped._

"_You ready?" he asked me._

"_Yeah," I said, grabbing his hand. Just before the doors opened, I looked towards the creepy people who had been staring at us the entire time._

_But they weren't there anymore. _

* * *

**Review and I'll update so soon you'll hardly have time to miss me!**_  
_


	24. Creep

_The train stopped completely and the doors opened. We were out of there in point 2 seconds and sprinting through the station. It seemed like our pictures were on every TV we saw. So far nobody had recognized us. People were too self concerned to realize._

_I was following Nathan, trying to keep up with his quick pace. He was a lot taller than me so he took longer strides. We pushed past people going in the opposite direction, not caring whose foot we stepped on or whose kid we pushed out of the way. We had to get away from the trains. Away from the TVs. Away from people._

_We climbed the steps that led to the street. It was busy so we turned onto a more deserted one. That's when we stopped for a minute to catch our breath._

"_You"-pant-"okay?" Nathan asked, clutching his chest._

"_Yeah"-pant-"fine."_

_We stood there for a minute, trying to regain our breath. _

"_Nathan," I said, remembering something._

"_Yeah?"_

"_The people on the train… when I looked they weren't there," I panted, still out of breath._

_Nathan looked at me, eyes wide, "Come on."_

"_What?" I asked, "We just stopped."_

"_We have to get as far away from that train station as possible!"_

_And so it started again. He ran through streets and allies, me following closely behind. Nathan turned a corner and I did quickly after him, nearly running into his back. He was frozen in place._

"_Nathan!" I hissed, stepping around him. But then I froze, too. The creeps from the train were standing in a line blocking us from going any further. I grabbed Nathan's arm and tried to turn around, but another one was behind us, much too close for comfort._

"_Hello children," one of them said in a low, smooth voice._

"_What's that smell?" Nathan whispered, looking down at me._

"_What?" I asked. How could he possibly be asking about that right now? We were in a dirty ally with a dumpster not ten feet away. Obviously it was going to smell. But there was a more important thing to worry about right now like our lives!_

"_It's sour," he said, sniffing again._

"_So?"_

"_So… I don't know I don't like it," he said, shrugging._

"_I am soooooo sorry to hear that," I said, rolling my eyes._

"_You don't have to use a hurtful tone," Nathan muttered._

"_You don't have to be so ADD all the time."_

"_I don't have ADD! I was tested remember!"_

"_How could I forget? It happened six times!"_

"_Four!"_

"_What are you?" the creep asked us, breaking up our little argument. Our heads snapped towards him when we remembered the situation we were in._

"_What are you?" I asked, crossing my arms._

"_I don't have time for your games," the creep said, "answer the question or I'll just kill you."_

_I looked at Nathan who actually seemed scared. Was this guy for real?_

"_I-I don't know the answer to that question," I said in a small voice._

"_You don't smell human, but you have a heart beat and appear completely human," another creep mused, a woman this time._

"_You don't think they could be…"_

"_It can't be."_

"_Maybe it can?"_

_The creep stopped conversing with his fellow creeps and turned back to us, "Children, come with us."_

"_No," Nathan said, "Come on Samantha, let's get out of here."_

_The creep that had been behind us grabbed our arms tightly. I tried to yank out of his grasp but it was like iron. _

"_Nathan!" I yelled as he yanked his arm out of the creeps grasp. He was overtaken by three others. But even the three of them were having trouble restraining him. I struggled to get free but the creep grabbed my other arm and held me in place._

"_Don't move," he growled in my ear. _

_I watched as Nathan started trembling. The creeps all looked at each other in alarm._

"_It's true!" head creep exclaimed. The rest dropped their hold on Nathan and started backing away._

"_What are you doing!?" head creep yelled, "Grab him!"_

_Nathan ran towards me, grabbing me away from the guy holding me. Nathan ran faster than I knew he was able to, through more empty streets until finally we were on a busy street. He put my down, running his hand through his hair and taking deep breaths. I stared at him in shock and fear, not sure if I should run or call an ambulance. _

"_Nathan are you-"_

"_Hey look it's those kids!" someone yelled, pointing directly at us._

"_Shit," Nathan said, picking me up again. He looked around and then headed towards a thick forest. He hopped the fence easily and we started running through the trees. We ran for ten minutes until Nathan finally slowed down and dropped my straight onto the ground._

"_Hey," I grumbled, standing up clumsily. I looked at Nathan, who was on the ground with his head between his legs. "You okay there?"_

_Nathan didn't say anything. He just kept breathing in and out. I watched his trembling begin to subdue until finally he was completely still._

"_What… what was that?" I asked._

"_I don't know," he whispered, and then closed his eyes and began snoring._

"And that was the first night we spent in a forest," I said.

Sam, Brady and Carlisle all stared at me, no one saying anything.

"I… I don't understand," Sam said finally, "The way you tell the story, those um creeps seem like vampires. How come they didn't just sniff you out?"

"Because it started to rain," Nathan said groggily. I tried to go over to him but Brady's arms held me in place. I glared at him but he gave me a "don't test me" look and I rolled my eyes. Stupid Brady.

"And you forgot to mention the part where I had to pop your arm back into its socket because that stupid vampire dislocated it."

"What?!" Sam and Brady yelled at the same time.

"Calm your shit guys, it's fine now," I told them, rubbing my arm as I remembered the pain, "And I was getting to that."

To tell the truth I didn't want to get to that part because that's when I cried and I don't like telling people that I cry. Sam and Brady looked at me expectantly however, and so I was forced to continue.

"_You're gonna have to pop it back in," I told Nathan._

"_I can't!" Nathan said._

"_Nathan I need you!" I said. I looked down at my fingers, telling them to move. They didn't. My arm hung loosely at my side. When Nathan tore me away from the creep, the creep had a pretty good hold on my arm. It had hurt all night but I was too scared to wake Nathan in case he started shaking again. When he finally did wake up he came to the conclusion that we were lost in the middle of the woods._

"_I don't wanna hurt you again," Nathan whispered, staring sadly at my arm._

"_You're only hurting me by doing this!" I exclaimed, "Don't just sit there! Pop it back in. I'm a big girl I can take it."_

_Nathan took a deep breath and nodded. I clenched my eyes shut, preparing for the pain. _

_Let's just say I've never screamed louder in my entire life._

"It's a little foggy after that," I mumbled.

"A little foggy," Nathan snorted, "You passed out cold!"

"Okay then, why don't you tell the story!" I growled, giving him a dirty look. He ignored it.

"I think I will thank you," Nathan smiled.

_There it was again. That sickly sweet smell that'd filled the ally and the train. It made me want to vomit and it just kept getting closer. _

"_Samantha," I whispered, shaking her. She didn't open her eyes. They were coming, I could feel it. I picked Samantha up and started running again with this weird speed that I never knew was in me. I had no idea where I was going, just that I had to get away from that smell at all costs. I bet it was her scream. _

"_I know you're out there!" a voice called, the same one from yesterday._

_I stayed quiet, quickening my pace. _

"_Nathan?" Samantha croaked. _

"_Shh," I hushed her, looking behind me. No sign of them yet._

"_They're following us aren't they?" She asked. I nodded._

_I could hear the sound of cars approaching. We were near a highway. I just needed to get to civilization. We were safe with other people around, even if they were just in their cars. _

_Then one of them was in front of us, crouched low. I skidded to a halt and he chuckled lowly. _

"_Hello child, did you miss me?" he laughed. I slowly set Samantha down, pushing her behind my back._

"_Don't you dare try to run," he threatened, "The others are on their way."_

"_What do you want?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from shaking._

_He thought for a minute, "You've managed to strike our interest. We just want you to come with us so we can…. See what you really are."_

"_We will never come with you creeps!" Samantha growled from behind me. _

"_Samantha!" I hissed._

_He chuckled again, "Oh we don't want you little girl. You don't appear to have the same… aspects as your brother. No we'll kill you easily. It's just that my friends and I, well we've always wanted a watch dog."_

"_You will not touch her!" I yelled._

_That's when I got that feeling again. My head started to pound and I couldn't control my body. I looked down at my hands and they were trembling. Everything was red, I couldn't even see straight._

"_Samantha, get away from me," I warned, falling to my knees._

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!" I yelled. I heard the leaves crunching underneath her feet as she quickly backed away. _

_The sound of the vampire laughing is what finally set me off. His low dark chuckle was the last thing I heard before I wasn't… me anymore. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking over and over again until finally it stopped. I looked down and saw paws instead of feet. Everything was covered in hair._

_WHAT DID THIS THING TO DO ME?!_

_I pounced at the creep, knocking him flat on his back. The panic and fear that flashed in his eyes sent a jolt of happiness through me. It was like instinct. I knew what I had to do- go for the head. I was about to rip it straight off with my teeth._

"_Nathan!" Samantha screamed. I looked up and realized another one of those things had her. I growled at him, leaping forward._

"_Run!" the creep I had had pinned down yelled. They both took off into the trees. I waited until I couldn't hear the sound of their footsteps anymore and then turned to Samantha. She was staring at me in shock._

"_Nathan," she whispered, "What happened to you?"_


	25. Acceptance

**Enjoy!**

* * *

SAMANTHA'S POV

"So he was a wolf," Brady said.

"No dipshit he was a dinosaur," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," Sam warned.

"Sorry," I said, not really sorry.

"But I don't understand. Why didn't you freak out? And normal person would have fainted or run off in fear," Sam said to me.

"Yeah about that. Our mom left a diary with us. But she also left a note and a picture… of you," I muttered.

"A note?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, "It said how something weird might happen to me. I might start to notice weird changes. It said when we did, we should go to you. She gave us a town but nothing else. We didn't even know if it was in Washington or not."

"So we changed course," I said, "I don't think I was as shocked because we I was sort of expecting it. Not _it _exactly, but something weird. When he uh changed, that was the first thought that popped into my mind."

"Ok, you changed course," Sam nodded, understanding now, "And you came to me."

I nodded and Nathan said, "We were being followed though. The entire time those things were on our tail. They never came too close, but I could smell them the whole time. The problem was, I couldn't figure out how to change back."

"We were doing the exact opposite," I laughed, "I kept trying to get him mad so he would be a human again. That was a bust."

"So then she decided scarring the shit out of me every hour on the hour was the solution," Nathan snorted, "She would scream boo in my face when it was dead silent at night or pretend to go missing. None of that helped, I'll tell you that. It just made me nearly have a heart attack. And to think, all I needed to do was calm down."

"Wow," Sam said, "You traveled all this way through the woods with a werewolf brother and vampires hot on your tail. I can't believe you made it here alive."

"Neither do we," I told him, "When we finally got here, Nathan thought it was a bad idea for me to come. He didn't think you would believe me or be able to help."

"Nathan, that vampire that attacked you last night… was he one of the ones who were following you?" Carlisle asked.

Nathan nodded, "It was weird, the second we stepped into La Push, they stopped following us. It was like there was a line they couldn't cross or something. But sometimes they would when I got to close to the border. I could out run them most of the time, but this one snuck up on me."

"And now you're here," Brady said.

"And now I'm here," he nodded.

We just sat there in silence for a minute. Sam seemed to be analyzing something, Brady was starring at my face, Nathan kept pressing on his bruises and wincing, and Carlisle just stood there in the shadows looking thoughtful.

"I'm still lost," Brady said, disturbing the peace, "If he was a wolf this whole time, how come we couldn't hear him?"

"Maybe we have to induct him into the pack. He wasn't anywhere near us when he first phased. I'm not sure, I'll talk to the elders," Sam said.

"So," Nathan said, "Where do we take it from here?"

That was a very good question. We couldn't exactly leave now. Nathan was still hurt and could turn into a big wolf at any second. We needed Sam as much as I hated to admit it.

"We can teach you our ways if you like," Sam spoke up, "Tell you the legends and treat you like a member of the pack. La Push isn't your first home. You have no obligation here. So if you chose not to stay and be a member of the pack, you are free to go. However, this house is always open to you. You are my son and you deserve to be treated like it. You too, Samantha, you're my daughter."

I looked uncomfortably at my hands, not use to the kindness he was showing me. I wasn't even sure if I trusted it. The only person I'd ever trusted my entire life was Nathan. And what did Nathan think? Did he want to stay? My guess was no, I mean he'd only known Sam for like five minutes so he probably wouldn't-

"I'd love to stay."

Well fuck me.

My head snapped to Nathan. He just agreed like that? Without even talking to me about it?

"I'm glad," Sam smiled, "How are you feeling? Do you want to come meet the pack?"

Was Sam getting excited? Did Sam actually smile? What is the world turning into?

"Sure," Nathan said, getting up slowly. I went to him quickly, afraid he would fall or something. He put his arm around me and I helped him out of bed. He limped a little as he walked and sometimes would wince but he seemed fine other than that. Weird. It's a wolf thing isn't it?

In fact, Nathan seemed to be walking better than I was. Maybe because his gazillion pound body was using me like a crutch.

"You okay there Samantha?" Nathan asked when I started to pant. We were only half way across the room.

"Yeah fine," I grunted, "But um, maybe you should consider dieting?"

Nathan snorted, "After you starved me in the woods for two weeks? No thanks."

"It's not my fault you refused to hunt like a _normal _wolf," I said.

"In case you haven't noticed sister," Nathan said as Brady quickly switched places with me, "I'm not a normal wolf."

I sighed in relief when Nathan's weight was lifted. I almost even said thank you to Brady. Almost.

We followed Sam downstairs and into the living room. Brady sat Nathan down on the couch just as Emily came in with a plate of food. She sat it on Nathan's lap with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Nathan!" Emily smiled, ruffling his hair, "I'm Emily."

"You too, Emily," Nathan said like a gentleman. Since when is Nathan a gentleman?

_Remember when he knocked over that old lady? _

I know right!

Nathan started to eat as the "pack" came filing in, all wet from the rain and shirtless. I sat next to Nathan in case he got overwhelmed or something. Actually I just felt awkward standing there.

Sam stood in front of us with a big dorky smile. It was almost like he was proud of Nathan for being a wolf or something.

"Okay Nathan, I'm Sam. I'm the alpha. This is Jacob, my beta. Then Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady who you already know."

"Hey guys," Nathan said coolly. Dork.

"Sup," Collin said.

"Do you have any questions?" Sam asked.

"Er… do ya'll like being wolves?" Nathan asked awkwardly. I snorted but the other guys seemed to take it seriously.

"It's awesome," Embry said. The other guys all agreed.

"Best part?" he asked.

Jared, Paul, Jacob, Brady, Seth and Quil all said, "Imprinting," while Collin and Embry muttered, "The speed."

"Infringing?" Nathan asked.

"Er… yeah we have a lot to explain," Sam said as the rest of the guys chuckled.

* * *

**I had to split this chapter in half to the next chapter will be coming up soon! Review please! It really does help!  
**


	26. Infringe

SAMANTHA'S POV

So apparently there's a lot more to being a wolf than running around in the woods all day. According to Sam there's scheduled patrols, vampires, fighting techniques. And that's only half of it. I actually found it pretty interesting. That is until they decided to be all exclusive and kick me out.

"Why can't I just sit quietly and listen?" I whined.

"Because," Brady said, "This is top secret wolf stuff. No humans allowed."

"Then why aren't you in there?" I pouted.

"Cause I've already heard all this," Brady shrugged.

I looked towards the kitchen door. There was a crack under it; maybe I would be able to hear if I stood really close.

"Don't even think about it Samantha," Brady said. I rolled my eyes.

"So…" I said awkwardly, trying to think of something to say, "Infringing?"

"What?" Brady asked.

"I don't know, you said it was the best part of being a wolf," I muttered, "I want to know what it is."

"Er…" Brady looked down at his hands, "Why?"

I huffed in frustration, "I'm trying to decide if I'm jealous of Nathan cause he's a wolf or not!"

"Oh," Brady chuckled, "Um… now's not really the best time to explain that."

"Secrets secrets are no fun," I said.

We stopped talking after that. I sat back on the couch, watching the wooden clock on the wall tick by. The more I watched, the more annoying the sound became. Gosh why couldn't they just have a digital clock like normal people?! Those are nice and silent.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

I counted seventy eight ticks before the kitchen door flew open. First Nathan came out, then Sam, then the rest of them. Brady got on his feet as Nathan came storming up to him. He pushed him backwards and Brady quickly put his hands up in defense.

"Stay away from her!" Nathan yelled, pushing him again.

"Nathan!" Sam yelled, "Calm yourself!"

"No! This is sick!" Nathan seethed, glaring at Brady.

Brady kept his hands up, palms forward, "Come on man, I don't wanna fight you!"

"Yeah?" Nathan said, pushing him, "Stay away from her you got it!?"

"Nathan, stop!" Sam yelled, pushing Nathan away from Brady. Nathan started trembling, just like he did the first time he phased, I stood up quickly, going to Nathan.

"Nathan calm down!" I said, reaching for him. Warm arms held me back.

"Don't touch her!" Nathan yelled, coming towards me and Brady as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. Sam and Paul grabbed both of his arms, holding him back.

"Nathan, please!" I said, not wanting him to turn into a wolf in this tiny room.

"How can you be okay with this?!" Nathan asked. He tried to come forward again but Sam and Paul had a good hold on him.

"Okay with what?" I asked quietly. Nathan's shaking stopped almost immediately. He looked from me to Brady and back again.

"She doesn't know?" Nathan asked.

"She doesn't know what?" I demanded, looking at Brady.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Seriously what the fuck is going on. Nobody in the room said anything for a while. Nathan just glared at Brady, Sam and Paul holding him back. I looked awkwardly to the floor, noticing how the coffee table had gotten knocked over in the commotion and was missing a leg. Or maybe it was always like that.

"Nathan, let's go outside," Sam said through his teeth.

"Like hell I'm leaving him with her alone," Nathan growled.

I pulled away from Brady and stood by Nathan. Was something wrong with Brady? I mean, he was an idiot and everything but I don't think you can catch stupid.

"What's going on?" I whispered, touching Nathan's arm.

"Nathan, Brady can't help it," Sam said calmly, slowly letting go of him, "What's done is done. Nothing can change it. The best thing to do is accept it and move on."

"Accept what?" I pressed, even though nobody was talking to me. Sam had his eyes on Nathan. Finally, he seemed to give in and with a giant growl, stormed out of the house. I watched him walk down the walkway, the screen door swinging shut behind him.

"Okay somebody better explain to me what the fuck is going on," I said angrily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you going to rape me or something?" I asked, catching myself before I tripped yet again. My feet kept sinking into the wet sand and getting stuck.

"No," Brady said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was walking a few feet ahead of me.

"So… why are we here?" I asked. After a long and annoyingly quiet argument that I had to leave the room for, Sam had come to me and said Brady was going to tell me everything but he couldn't do it here. So I followed him here. It was weird because usually he never shuts up but now he's just walking ahead and ignoring me.

We got to a spot covered in the ruins of some building or something. There were bricks everywhere, all looking extremely old. It would have been pretty if it wasn't so gloomy out. Brady finally turned around, not looking at me.

"I have to tell you something," he muttered, kicking his feet a little.

"Um ok?"

"This isn't how I wanted to do it," he continued, "I mean, this is where I wanted to do it but… I wanted you to actually not hate me before I told you."

"Oh… sorry," I said, kicking at a brick sticking out of the sand.

Brady looked up at me, "Why do you hate me?"

Because you're a cocky asshole who has nothing better to do than annoy the hell out of me every second of every day.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"It's cause I'm an asshole I guess," he sighed, "And cause you have weird trust issues."

I looked up at him.

"See, I'm an asshole. I had no place saying that but I just blurted it out anyways," he said, frustrated, "You just make me nervous or something. Like I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me and twirling their hair and being all fake and then you just… appear! And you… you have this hard outer shell and I guess I thought the only way to get through to you was to pretend I didn't care. And the only way I could get your attention was by annoying you to death."

Um what? Ok how the hell did I get here? I thought Brady was just some arrogant guy who didn't give a crap about me and now he's standing here pouring his heart out. I really didn't like this, I don't like dealing with feelings.

"And you confused me so much!" he actually chuckled, "You were so mysterious. But then I saw a different person. That night during the thunderstorm. I realized that there were things that scared you. And again when you found your brother. I didn't just want your attention then. I wanted… no I _needed _to be there for you. And quite frankly that scares the shit out of me."

"Brady I don't need-"

"No let me finish," he pleaded, taking a small step closer to me, "I never thought I would feel like this. The rest of the pack always talked about it and I was always jealous- I thought it could never happen to me. Of course you would hate me though. Of course it was a challenge. I wanted to win you over! I just needed more time. I thought maybe I was getting somewhere with you. But this is probably going to ruin it all."

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue and having no idea what to say.

"Okay just… keep an open mind about this," he took a deep breath, "Shape shifters do this thing… it's supposed to be like a gift from the spirits. It's called imprinting. And um… basically it's how we find our mates. It happens when we first make eye contact with… the one. An unbreakable, undeniable bond is formed and suddenly we aren't two souls anymore. We're one. Together forever, even after we die. It's like love at first sight but… stronger. We don't choose who we do it on, but I promise it's not fake or forced or anything like that. The imprint makes us open our eyes and notice _her. _The love part comes later. I swear this is real and it would have happened even if I wasn't what I am. It just would have taken longer. Samantha I swear that no matter what, I will always-"

"No please," I whispered, the tears in my eyes falling down my cheeks, "Don't say that. Just stop talking."

"I can't! It can't be a secret anymore," Brady pleaded, taking my hands. I tried to pull away but he held tighter.

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes closed. I hated crying. I am not supposed to cry! What kind of baby am I? I must be some typeof wimp or something.

"Stop Brady," I whispered. I knew what he was going to say and I would do anything in the world for it not to be true.

"I will always love you," Brady said, "You're my imprint, my soul mate. I'll protect you and love you forever. I'm sorry you had to find out so soon but… just please don't… don't leave me."

I stood there looking at him as the tears continued to fall, my hands still in his.

"You don't have to say anything," Brady said softly, "You just need to tell me you feel something too! That you'll… give me a chance. Even as friends I just can't go on with you hating me anymore! That's not how it's supposed to be. Please Samantha, just stay with me."

I stared at him for I don't know how long. I could see tears in his eyes. I'd never seen a teenage boy cry before and let me tell you, it's heart breaking.

"Please," he whispered, "Just tell me you feel something. I need to know that I at least have a-a chance."

I slowly shook my head, the tears coming down like waterfalls now.

"No," Brady muttered, "Please Samantha don't do this!"

"I-I can't Brady," I said, a small sob escaping my lips, "I just can't."

"I know you've been hurt before," Brady said, trying to blink his tears away, "I can't pretend to know what you've gone through, but I promise I will _never _hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, Brady," I whispered. I truly was.

"No please!" he pleaded, falling on his knees.

"Please Brady just g-"

"Please don't tell me to go," he said as I pulled my hands out of his, "Just let me stick around. I c-can't be away from you!"

"You have to t-try," I cried, backing away.

I watched him bend over, his head touching the sand now. There was a loud sobbing noise and I realized it was coming from him.

"I-I'm sorry."

Brady looked up at me, anger and pain in his eyes, "Say it then! Just say it!"

I looked up at the sky, swallowing thickly, "Brady, I don't want to see you anymore."

I watched him stand up and begin to run down the beach away from me. He made a beeline for the forest and then disappeared and I was alone.

I turned to walk back just as a loud, pained howl pierced the air.

* * *

**I know this was a heavier chapter than usual especially towards the end. Don't worry though, Brady and Samantha aren't over. Actually a few of you had some pretty good guesses about what was going to happen next!**

**I'm thinking about opening a poll so you guys can decide what should happen Samantha... if you catch my drift;)**

**Review and I'll update because I have the next chapter ready to go!**


	27. Antipathy

I could hear Emily humming happily in the kitchen when I got back. Their kids were playing; I could hear their giggles in the other room. It was weird to hear such happy sounds. I felt like all this pain was being thrown at me and I wasn't quite sure where it was coming from. I'd never had a problem being mean to Brady before. It was like I suddenly had someone else's feelings or something.

I sat down on the living room couch. The TV was on but muted, some little children's show was on. I watched the characters for a little, wanting to forget about what had just happened.

"Excuse me?" a voice said. I looked down at the small girl with curly black hair and big brown eyes. She was adorable. She was Sam's.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound nice I guess. It didn't really work.

"When can I have my room back?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My voice sounded dead.

"Well you've been living in it for a while but Tyler always snores and Samuel wakes up too early. I wanted to have my room back," she told me.

I stared at her for a minute, "How old are you?"

"Five and a half," she answered proudly, "Tyler's only three but Samuel's six and three quarters!"

"Interesting," I mumbled.

"Yeah, so… when?"

I thought for a moment, "Soon kid. Very soon."

She seemed to be happy with that answer because she nodded quickly and skipped away. I was left alone again but not for long. The front door opened and Nathan entered, dragging his feet. He plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey."

"What's got you down?" I asked, looking at him.

He sighed, "I'm not officially a member of the pack."

"Why?"

"Cause I can't hear their thoughts. There's something wrong with my mind link."

"Mind link?" I asked.

"Yeah, the pack can all hear each other's thoughts. I guess I'm an exception," he said glumly.

"Sucks."

"Yeah… how about you?" he asked.

"I just rejected Brady and made him cry," I sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Well that wasn't the reaction I had initially expected considering the hissy fit he'd thrown this morning. Maybe a "good for you Samantha" or a "yay?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's your soul mate. Your only hurting yourself in the end," Nathan mumbled. It didn't sound convincing.

"Did Sam tell you to say that?" I asked.

"No?"

"He did didn't he?! He can't control me. Don't let him control you!" I said.

"He's my alpha," Nathan said.

"But he's not! You said it yourself that you're not even really in the pack! We can leave Nathan! We can go with Carlisle and have new lives and everything. Like we planned remember?" I asked.

Nathan looked at me incredulously, "We can't leave Samantha."

"Why not?"

"Because I finally belong somewhere! I have a pack! I can have friends and maybe even imprint! This is the life I want!" Nathan told me, taking my shoulders in his hands and turning me to face him, "Don't you see? We have an actual family here! We have friends! You have Brady!"

"Brady?" I spat, "This morning you hated Brady! Has Sam brainwashed you already?"

"Why do you talk about dad that way?" Nathan asked.

"Dad? DAD?" I yelled, "You've known the guy for less than 12 hours and you're already calling him dad? Do you know what he said to me when I first got here? Do you know how he treated me?"

"He explained everything Samantha. He was just confused! He didn't know how to take care of a fifteen year old girl! But he thinks he can do it! He really does!"

"Why are you defending him?" I asked, "I'm your sister remember?"

"And he's our dad," Nathan said, "Listen, he told me he had information on our mom!"

"I don't want to hear it," I rolled my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I never want to see that woman! She left us Nathan! The reason we came here was because Sam didn't even know we existed in the first place! Our mom had a chance and she gave us up! I HATE her for it! Our lives could have been so different! But they were crap instead! So I'm sorry I'm not jumping at the chance to find mommy dearest," I finished.

"She was only doing what was best," Nathan whispered.

"You don't know that," I growled, standing up.

I walked towards the stairs angrily. How dare he? My own brother is turning on me! He's slowly becoming one of them!

"She's in Oregon," Nathan whispered, "She moved there with her husband a few years ago. She was a wolf, too."

"Nathan, stop," I sighed, "Just stop."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I lay on the purple rug, staring at the ceiling. There was a weird painful feeling in my stomach like a hole. I knew it was because of Brady. This weird imprint magic was messing with my system. But I could fight it, because none of it was real after all. I could fight it- I _would _fight it as hard as I could.

I could still hear him howling in the woods. I held a pillow over my ears and hummed loudly. It was no use but I still tried. If I hummed loud enough it sounded more like a groan and less like a heartbroken wolf.

The door flew open and hit me in the foot. I opened my eyes to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"What have you done Samantha?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that!" Sam yelled as another howl ripped through the air, "That's Brady! How could you do that to him? How could you send him away like that?"

"Me? How could he stand there and expect me to tell him I loved him back and then run off into the sunset together?" I yelled.

"That is not what happened and you know it," Sam growled, "All he wanted was a chance! You had him begging on his knees and you still sent him away! Do you know what he's feeling right now?!"

"Yes I do!" I yelled, "Because I can feel it too! And if fucking hurts! I don't want him near me anymore! I can't feel this way!"

"Then call him back!" Sam said eagerly, "Tell him you're sorry!"

"You want me to lie to him?" I asked.

"No! Of course not, but at least give the guy a chance! He really is a nice person and-"

"I'm not going to see him again," I said stubbornly, "I don't care how much he howls. I'm not giving my soul or whatever to him. Whatever this bond we have is, I'm going to break it."

"You can't do that," Sam argued, "You can't break an imprint bond."

"Well I can sure as hell try."

"No! Samantha I will not have you tearing my pack apart like that!"

"Your pack? What about me huh?! What about what Brady's done to me? What an asshole he's been?! Or the fact that _every _person I've EVER let myself get close to has turned out to be a big fake?! I'm protecting myself Sam! And if that means I have to be alone for the rest of my life I really don't care!"

"And what about Brady? The imprint works both ways. You're completely okay with leaving him alone?" Sam asked in disgust.

I was quiet for a moment, thinking, "If Brady really loved me, he'd understand."

Sam gave me on last look of disgust before leaving the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming! :)  
**

**Who misses Leah say I? Well she might just be making an appearance soon! Review for more!**


	28. Goodbyes

I was leaving. I'd had enough of Sam's shit to last me a lifetime. It was obvious I didn't belong here. They would all be better off without me. So I packed up my stuff and made my escape plan. I needed a place to go. I'd decided to follow Carlisle. He was the nicest person I'd met in a while, even if he was a vampire. And I don't think he'd mind if I intruded on his home for a little while. I got the idea when I heard Sam and Emily talking in the kitchen through the vent in the bedroom. Sam had told her how Carlisle went back to his family in Denali, Alaska. I could do that. I still had the cash Emily gave me. Denali was just a few train rides away. Sort of.

But either way I had to get out of here. These people were crazy. They'd brainwashed my brother and I wasn't going to let them get to me, too. I could only hope that once I was gone, Nathan would realize what kind of people they were and decide to follow me.

I decided I would wait until night to get away. Sam's little spawn would only have to spend one more night away from her bed.

The sun began to set soon after that. I watched as the light in my room went from orange to purple to dark. When I finally heard Emily come up the stairs to go to bed, I waited fifteen minutes and then pushed the door open. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I went down the stairs and towards the front door directly ahead.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

I must have jumped fifty feet in the air. I whirled around to face my brother who was seated on the couch.

"I don't belong here," I whispered.

"You're like mom you know. She ran away from her problems too," Nathan commented.

"Do _not _compare me to her!" I spat.

"But you are just like her! S-dad told me all about it," Nathan said.

"Did he mention the part where she _knew _this would happen to you but she still sent us away? Or that she knew vampires would be after us because of what we were? She put us in danger Nathan! You almost died!"

"She didn't know!" Nathan defended.

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him, "You're lying to yourself."

"No-"

"Whatever," I cut him off, giving up. It was just no use, "I'm leaving."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"You're not gonna come back?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold the tears back, "I have nothing to come back to."

"Where are you gonna go?"

I shrugged, "I have a plan."

"Sam will come after you," Nathan said. That hurt. He said Sam would come after me, not my own brother.

"Tell him not to!" I warned, "Tell everyone not to! I just want to be away from all this. I just want to forget this ever happened."

"You can't forget," Nathan said, "This is your family, your heritage!"

"You're my family Nathan! Not Sam or La Push. You!" I said, "When you realize where you really belong, come and find me."

Nathan didn't say anything so I made my way to the door. I put my hand on the knob, "Promise you won't let them come after me?"

"No."

"Nathan you have to promise!" I said, "You have to do whatever and say whatever to make sure they don't follow me!"

"But-"

"_Please_!"

Nathan sighed, "I promise."

I nodded, happy with his answer, "Bye Nathan. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, I left the house. My brother and I, who had been together since birth, were finally separating. But I didn't feel so sorry. He knew where he belonged; I just had to find where I did. I would call him once I found my place. It was the way things were supposed to be.

I thought I might run into one of the back as I walked towards the La Push border. They were usually out and about even at the most random hours of the night. I was lucky I didn't, but also sad. There was really just one person I wanted to see. To say goodbye to, or maybe give me a reason to stay. But I pushed the thought away. I had to leave, this wasn't where I was meant to be.

I got to a sign reading THANK'S FOR VISITING LA PUSH! Smirking at how old and faded it looked, I crossed the invisible line into Forks.

I was finally free.

Except what I failed to realize was the fact that I was in danger the second I crossed the border. Suddenly I was exposed to everything out there. There were no wolves to protect me here. I had been under the impression they were only after Nathan for what he was. I had never been so wrong.

I felt a horrible sinking feeling the further away I got from the reservation. It soon turned into panic and I realized something was wrong. It wasn't until I saw the white van turn the corner, shining headlights into my eyes that I realized _they_ had been waiting for me the whole time.

NATHAN'S POV

"Nathan?"

"Nathan, wake up!"

"Nathan, you have to get up right this very second!"

I groaned and squinted my eyes at the bright light. Sam stood over me, his hands on my shoulder from shaking me.

"What?"

"Where's Samantha?" Sam asked, "I went in her room this morning but she's missing!"

"She left," I told him, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. They were even more sensitive ever since this whole wolf thing.

"Left? Left where? La Push?" Sam asked, concern crossing his features.

"Yeah," I said, "She left last night."

"And you're not at all concerned?" Sam asked, running his hands through his hair, "She doesn't know where she's going! She could get lost or hurt! I have to go after her!"

"No!" I said quickly, "She's a big girl! She can take care of herself. I know my sister, she's tough. She knows where she's going and she'll be fine. She just has to get there that's all. I give it a week."

"A week until what?" Sam asked.

"Until she realizes she isn't happy and comes back," I shrugged.

And it was the truth. Samantha tended to make brash decisions. But she rarely followed through. I know my sister. It'll be two days before she realizes that this place is where she belongs and she starts hurting because she misses Brady so much. She'll come back and apologize and we'll be happy here.

"I'm not okay with this," Sam growled, "She can't just leave."

He ran his hands through his hair again and sat down in an armchair.

"The more you chase her, the more she'll run," I said.

Sam looked at me, still not convinced, "You're sure about this?"

"I've lived with her my entire life. I think I know my own sister," I answered surely.

Sam sighed, nodding. He folded his hands together and rested his head on them, rocking back and forth a little.

"What are we going to tell Brady? He'll go after her for sure," Sam muttered.

"Is he even in La Push anymore?" I asked. His howling had gotten fainter and fainter until it faded away. I couldn't even be sure if he was still in the country.

Sam shook his head, "None of the guys will even phase. He's hurting too bad it's affecting them. I have to run all the patrols today."

I really did feel sorry for my dad. He worked so hard and now he had to endure all Brady's pain through the mind link because he was the alpha of the pack. I couldn't really understand what Samantha had against him. He was such a great guy and he cared for her so much. But Samantha will be Samantha, no matter how stubborn and crazy. Finding her father won't change that.

"I'll do it," I offered, "I don't even have the mind link remember?"

Sam smiled, "That would be great. Just this morning. I'll take the afternoon. I'm sure Collin will start to miss Brady and take tonight so he can try and talk some sense into him. Hopefully Samantha will be back soon. There's no telling how he will act when he gets back and realizes she's gone."

I nodded, standing up, "Thanks Sam. Listen, I know Samantha gave you a hard time, but I'm really glad we found you."

Sam smiled, patting me on the shoulder, "Thanks kid. That means a lot."

I nodded and took off, ripping my clothes off and phasing into my wolf. Being a wolf is pretty cool. When I wasn't starving from lack of my sister remembering to feed me or getting attacked by vampires that is. Everything is heightened, and the speed is amazing. I could literally stare at the sky for hours. It's kind of like being high all the time, except you're in the right mind frame and stuff. It's just frustrating that I can't hear the rest of the guys. I feel pretty left out because they all have this special bond that I don't. I wonder if it'll kick in soon. Maybe I just need to be here for a few more days.

Everything smells normal which is a relief. I head towards the cliffs to do some exploring up there. I'm still not completely use to these woods yet. It'll be good to-

_Oh my god what just happened to me?!_

What the fuck?

_Er… hello?- me_

_God?!_

Aw jeez.

* * *

**Wow guys I got such an overwhelming amount of reviews it made me super excited to post this! Sorry about the little cliffhanger and just so you guys know, this is the last you're going to be hearing from Samantha for a little while. I'm going to be bringing the focus back to Leah. Also, a lot will be in Nathan's POV. Don't worry, she's not gone forever I'll do little bits of Sammy here and there so ya'll know what's going on with. But I think we've all been wondering what happened to Leah right?  
**

**So review because I'm like halfway done the next chapter!**


	29. Reflection

_*12 Years Earlier*_

LEAH'S POV

I just couldn't believe it was over. All that preparing, all that planning, all the nerves. And nothing happened! Don't get me wrong I'm happy nobody had to get hurt but… seriously? I mean we just had to stand there and it was over.

Three years later and I feel like I'm just standing here. Stuck in La Push and with no chance of ever leaving. I've basically been forbidden from leaving because I have "a duty to my pack" according to Sam. I have a feeling things will start turning around though. Maybe for once in my life I could actually come close to some sort of happiness instead of the heartbreak I feel every day. Heartbreak for Sam and heartbreak for… well you get the picture. But I like Jacob as my pack leader. He's fair and sort of kind and well… not Sam.

Things have been pretty quiet since the fight though. Seth and I came home to our mother sobbing of happiness that her little babies were still alive and well. It was sweet I guess. So now I'm just lying in bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it. It's not like I have friends to go to or anything. They're all gone and have lives and husbands and kids. I'm just forever a sixteen year old stuck in a woman's body for the rest of forever until I imprint and die. Which is probably not going to happen since I'm a girl. Unless I'm a lesbian but imprinting is supposed to be to spread the wolf gene. Plus I haven't menstruated in years.

I've also been spending a lot of time watching videos of cats. I was thinking of adopting one but I'm already the bitch of La Push. I don't need to be the crazy cat lady, too.

Yeah, that's my sad life right now. Just waiting for something to happen. Finally when I think something is going to happen we stand there and do fucking nothing.

I've also been thinking about my children a lot. I wonder where they are and what they're doing. I think about the lucky family that got to adopt them. They would be three now. Walking and talking- saying mommy to someone else. It's hard, but I know I did the right thing. Only Seth knows. I made him swear not to tell. I threatened to run away again if he told anyone about Samantha and Nathan. That shut him up, he likes to pretend things are happy and perfect all the time. Like our happy little fucked up family. He begged me to give him more information on the babies. All I told him were that they were twins, one boy and one girl, and that I gave them up. I didn't give names. It was hard enough to look at Seth's crestfallen face when I told him he would never get to meet his niece and nephew. I didn't want him to get attached to the idea of them. He might try to guilt me into getting them back.

Sometimes I think he forgets about it. That so much has happened in his life that he just let my problems go. But then I'll catch him looking at me with those sad eyes, or he'll accidently let something slip when we're both on patrol, and I know he still carries it around with him. He's just really good at hiding it.

I wondered what the Cullens would say when I saw them. I tried to stay away as much as possible. They never said anything so I thought I was off the hook. But Edward had different plans the day before the "fight."

_I was in a tree, eating an apple and peacefully throwing acorns at Sam's pack when they weren't looking. Jake was with Renesmee so we got a break, but Sam had them working hard trying to make fighting tactics and such. Seth likes to call our pack the fun pack. I like to call it the lazy ass pack. _

"_Hey Leah!" someone called._

_I watched Edward jog towards me and jumped down from the tree branch. _

"_What?" I hissed, chucking my apple core at Paul. He turned around and glared at me but Sam barked at him to pay attention. _

"_Can we talk somewhere?" Edward asked. I sighed and nodded. He turned around and started walking so I took it as a sign to follow. We walked for a bit until we were a good distance away. I could no longer hear the pack so I knew they couldn't hear us. The Cullen mansion was in sight, though and I really hoped no other vampires were paying too much attention to our conversation._

"_Rosalie has been… bugging me to ask you this. I know you probably don't want to talk about it and you are very good at hiding your thoughts, despite what everyone else things. But what ever happened to your-"_

"_My kids?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He nodded slowly._

"_Even now you hide your thoughts," he mused._

"_Shut up bloodsucker," I rolled my eyes, "I gave them up. I can't raise them and I sure as hell don't want them to be raised by leeches like you."_

_Edward's eyes widened slightly, "You really have changed."_

"_We don't all get happy endings," I spat._

"_I certainly don't see any happy ending for me right now," Edward said, "But I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted a few answers. You have no contact with them or anything?"_

"_Nope," I said, looking to the left and pretending it didn't bother me._

"_No idea where they are?"_

"_No Edward I haven't seen them or heard from them since the day I dropped them off."_

_He nodded, "Alright. I just wanted to get the full story."_

"_The full story? You mean like how my dad died because Seth and I phased? How Sam forced me into wolfship and I can't raise two babies on my own? How I was stupid enough to not see what you all really were? Yeah Edward, that's the full story. There you have it."_

That was the full story. Lashing out at Edward was the most I've talked about my children in three years.

Moving on, Sam and Emily got married. I went to the wedding. It sucked, I got drunk as fuck, and left. Jake imprinted on the spawn, Kim is pregnant with Jared's kid even though she's still a senior in high school. He proposed after they found out. Now Kim's like me. Stuck in La Push with no hope of ever getting out. Except she has something to be here for.

And I'm just waiting for something to happen. The feeling has been growing stronger. The feeling that something is coming. It's pulling me towards it, drawing me in. Soon I won't be able to ignore it. And I can only hope it's good news.

* * *

**So there's Leah for you. I know this was short and I'm not really happy with it but I wanted to do a quick update. More IS coming! Just keep the reviews a'flowing!  
**

**Oh and I opened a poll on my profile so everyone go vote! It's a big part in determining where this story will go!**


	30. Excitement

NATHAN'S POV

_God?!_

_Er… no… but I can hear you! The mind link works! Oh my god this is great!- Me_

_This is terrible! I'm dead aren't I?!_

_What? No! You're not dead. Who are you by the way? Brady?- Me_

_My name's Chase…-Chase (I guess)_

_Oh. Hi! I'm Nathan… I didn't know there were any wolves names chase- Me_

_I'M A WOLF?!-Chase_

_Well duh… wait you didn't know?- Me_

_No! How am I a wolf? I was just a human a few minutes ago! Oh my god I thought the chicken tasted weird last night!- Chase_

_Oh boy… don't worry I was pretty freaked out when I first phased, too. Just hang in there, I'll come and find you… where are you by the way?- Me_

_The woods. I don't know why but suddenly I got super angry and something kept telling me to go to the woods- Chase_

_I know the feeling- Me_

I started towards the direction I guessed Chase to be in until I could pick up his scent. I used the mind link to see if he was near anything familiar. It was easy once he walked past the dead squirrel carcass I had seen yesterday. The mind link was pretty awesome. I could hear everything running through his head, see everything he could see.

_So… am I gonna be stuck like this forever?- Chase_

_Nah, I'll show you how to phase back when I find you. Just a warning though, you will be naked- Me_

_Man… it was my favorite shirt, too- Chase_

_Tough luck kid- Me_

Chase was grey and huge. Not as huge as me though, but still pretty big. He was cowering by a tree, looking around nervously. He instantly backed up when he saw me.

_Whoa, calm down. It's me- Me_

_Oh sorry I'm not used to this. Whoa this is epic I can see myself through your eyes! Wow I'm big!- Chase_

_Yeah yeah, follow me. You have a lot to learn- Me_

000000000

"Sam!" I yelled, jogging across the lawn. I looked behind me at Chase who was watching from the tree ling, still in his wolf form. I wanted to wait for Sam to tell him how to phase back. Sam appeared on the front step a minute later.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is it Brady?" he asked.

"No but er… someone phased," I told him. Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he looked over my head towards Chase.

"How long ago?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Did anyone see?"

"No, he was in the woods."

"Name?"

"Chase."

"Chase what?"

"Er… didn't get that far."

Sam nodded and called to Emily that he'd be back soon. I followed him to the forest, phasing with him. I watched Sam cringe for a moment but then he shook his head at me. Nope. He had no mind link with Chase.

_Who's that?- Chase_

_Sam. He's the alpha- Me_

_Why can't I hear him?- Chase_

_Your guess is as good as mine. I'll teach you how to phase back now so he can explain things to you. All you gotta do is act really calm- Me_

_Calm. I can do that- Chase_

I watched Chase squint his eyes shut and grunt like he was constipated or something.

_What are you doing?- Me_

_Calming down!- Chase_

_No why would you… ugh never mind… just don't try so hard. It should be natural- Me_

This time we had more success. Chase was back to his human form in a few minutes. I quickly joined him, pulling on my pants that had been tied around my foot with string. Chase stood there awkwardly, covering his uh… parts.

"I guess we should go inside," I mumbled.

"I can't go anywhere like this!" Chase said.

"Here, I brought you these," Sam announced, coming to the rescue with a pair of basketball shorts. Chase quickly pulled them on, sighing in relief.

"Get used to it," I told him, rolling my eyes. Pshh newbies.

We followed Sam back to the house, him explaining things to Chase the whole was. Chase seemed way more excited than freaked out. I thought I was going insane the first time I phased. But every time Sam mentioned a perk of being a wolf, Chase did this weird little punch the air dance thing and shouted sweet. It was weird.

I was learning that Chase was a very weird person. Before he phased he had glasses and was super skinny. He also loved video games and Star Wars. Not to be gay or anything, but I wonder what he'll do with his new found hotness. I mean, I was okay looking growing up but then I phased and like man! I am buff and well toned and it's freaking awesome. I went to the store this morning and some girl walked into a door because she was staring at me.

While Chase was being fed by Emily, Sam pulled me into the living room to talk.

"I've been doing some thinking," Sam said, "And I believe the reason you don't share a mind link with the rest of us is because you're in a new pack."

"Meaning?"

"Since me and a bunch of other guys are just about ready to give up our wolf. But vampires are still a threat so a new pack is needed. So far, you and Chase," Sam told me.

"But what about the guys that aren't ready? Collin, Embry and Seth haven't imprinted yet," I said.

Sam sighed, nodding, "I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there."

I nodded in agreement. Two packs. This should be interesting.

"One more thing," Sam added, "This makes you the alpha of the new pack."

I felt my eyes widen. I literally stood there, speechless.

"I know, it's a huge responsibility and I understand if you're not ready for it," Sam said.

"I-I can't be alpha," I said, "I can b-barely phase right!"

"I understand," Sam nodded, "But don't underestimate yourself. I think you've done an amazing job so far. Personally I think you'd make an excellent alpha."

I looked at him with surprise, "Seriously?"

Sam nodded.

"Well… I guess I could try it?" I said unsurely.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything. Give it time to think it over," Sam said.

I nodded in relief. Was I ready to take on a pack? Chase was the first after me to phase, but almost certainly not the last. I had never been responsible for anyone in my life other than Samantha and she was pretty self reliant. But something was telling me this was meant to be. Maybe alpha was in my blood.

"Thanks Sam," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh my gosh!" Chase yelled from the other room.

"What?" I asked, running to the kitchen.

"I can just eat and eat and never get full!" Chase said, "This is awesome!"

"Good to know," I said, nodding sarcastically.

"And wow, I never knew food could taste so good! You're really amazing Emily!"

Emily smiled and giggled, "Why thank you Chase!"

"So," Chase said, shoving another cookie into his mouth and turning to me, "If you're alpha does that mean I'm your like beta?"

"Um… we'll see Chase," I said, "We'll see."

* * *

**So there's Nathan and Chase. I like Chase, he's pretty funny. So review please you've all been doing so well!  
**

**P.S. you better go vote on whether or not you want Samantha to turn into a WOLF because that's the poll and only YOU can determine where this story goes. So vote!**


	31. Pull

LEAH'S POV

My phone buzzed on my stomach, making me jump awake from my very peaceful nap. Rubbing my eyes, I opened the text from Jake. It said to meet at his house ASAP. Groaning, I rolled out of bed. Normally I would have gone back to sleep but Jake doesn't call meetings too often so I assumed it must be important.

I met Seth in the hallway outside my bedroom. He was hopping around trying to pull a sock on like a weirdo.

"Did Jake text you too?" he asked.

I nodded, "Why are you putting on socks?"

Seth looked down, "Oh… right."

He took his socks off and chucked them into his bedroom. Rolling my eyes, I went downstairs, Seth following behind me.

"What do you think he w- AW GOD NOT ON THE COUCH!" Seth yelled, covering his eyes. I moaned in disgust at my mom and Charlie freaking Swan making out on the living room couch. Just great. I sit there you know.

"Sorry," Charlie said gruffly, couching awkwardly and adjusting his mustache.

Mom had a different approach, "Haven't you heard of knocking?" she yelled, crossing her arms.

"We were coming down the stairs," Seth whispered in horror, "We were ambushed."

Mom rolled her eyes, "Such over reactors. Run along and play now."

Needless to say, Seth and I were out of there in one second flat. I couldn't get the image out of my head and Seth just kept shuddering. We walked towards Jake's house in silence, both too scarred to say anything.

Jake was waiting outside when we got there, pacing nervously.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sam and the pack are here," Jake said nervously.

"Why?" I asked. I'd really been planning on never seeing them again. Jake just shrugged.

"They're inside?" Seth asked.

"Yeah they came fifteen minutes ago."

"Sweet! I haven't seen Embry or Quil in forever! And Brady and Collin, they were pretty cool too!"

"Seth," I hissed, "Don't get so excited, it could be bad."

"Oh… right."

Jake just sighed and went inside, Seth and I following behind. Sam and the rest were crammed in his tiny living room. We looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before Brady interrupted the silence by coughing. Collin nudged him.

"So… let's get started shall we," Sam said.

"Okay," Jake said stiffly.

Sam sighed, "Jake I- we were hoping that you'd consider… rejoining the pack. It really isn't the same without you or Seth o-or Leah."

I scoffed silently and rolled my eyes. Yeah right.

"And quite frankly we need you," Sam continued, "We need the mind link to survive if we are both going to patrol La Push. Things are getting hectic."

"And we really miss you buddy," Quil said from the couch where he was squished between Embry and Paul.

Wow Sam. If you think Jacob would actually come back to you after what you did to us, you must be crazy.

"I'm willing to step down of course," Sam said, "I understand you are alpha of your pack now, things don't have to change. All I'm asking is for you to consider it."

Way to pretend to be the nice guy here. None of us are falling for it. Jacob would never in a million years-

"I agree."

"What?" I yelled. Seth nudged me.

"I think we need to rejoin. Sam's right, things aren't working this way. I'm not sure how we do it, but I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Hold on a minute," I interrupted, "I am not okay with this."

Jake turned to me, "Come on Leah, we need them as much as they need us. We patrol with hardly any breaks because there are only three of us."

"I don't care about patrolling. I'd patrol a thousand hours a week if it meant I didn't have to spend one more day with him," I spat, gesturing to Sam.

Everyone stared at me in silence, waiting for either Sam or Jake to say something. Neither one did. I looked to Seth for support but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Come on Seth, back me up here," I urged.

Seth looked up at me, cowering under my glare, "Er… well Sam does have a point. You were just complaining about the patrol schedule this morning and-"

"You have got to be kidding me," I laughed. I actually fucking laughed, "Fine. Fuck you all."

I double flipped them off and then left, slamming the door behind me. What assholes. And Jake? I thought Jake would give us a say in the matter. I thought he would at least leave it up to a vote. This is why I hate being a wolf. Nothing is fair, it's all up to the alpha to decide. It's a fucking communism that's what it is.

I got home, grabbed my car keys, and started my car. I just had to get out of La Push. My head was pounding and I was fighting the urge to phase right there and then. I backed out of the driveway and drove as fast as possible towards Forks.

I didn't know where I was, I just went wherever, turning here or there. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. About how, at that moment, I had absolutely now one. Am I really that sucky of a person that nobody wants to back me up? Even Seth, who I thought I would always rely on sided with the enemy. They don't understand what's going on. They can't feel what I feel because it annoys them too much. Sam used to send me on patrols alone because I had too many problems. I though with Jake and Seth I could at least be myself. They understood me for a while. And then Jake had to go and imprint and Seth will just follow whatever he does.

So what about me? What happens to Leah now? I'll tell you what. Absolutely nothing.

I pulled over at a coffee shop. It was pretty deserted, exactly what I wanted right now. I just needed to sit quietly and read a magazine or something so I could get lost in the world of celebrities and all of their problems instead of mine. Sometimes if I was lucky, I would almost forget. I haven't been that luck lately.

I ordered black coffee, ignoring the cashier's feeble attempts at flirting with me. I picked up a magazine from the rack and headed towards a table. There was a crash from the kitchen and I turned around to look for a split second. Suddenly I felt my body collide with someone else and my coffee went crashing to the ground, spilling everywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed to myself, bending down to pick it up. Just perfect.

"I got it," said the person I'd run into.

I looked up, my eyes meeting a pair of familiar blue ones. Ones I hadn't seen in a while. And suddenly, everything was better. My hatred towards Sam was gone, my fuming about Jacob disappeared. Everything that I had previously called a problem suddenly didn't matter so much anymore. It was the two eyes that I was staring into. They were all that mattered. I knew why I came to the coffee shop. It was so I could see him. I was always mean to see him. He was mine. I was his. Our souls were bonded, I could _feel _it. Like two magnets pulling together.

"Leah?"

"Avery?"

* * *

**Yay Avery's back! And Leah imprinted!  
**

**Sorry about my lack of update yesterday! I was uber busy!**

**Thanks everyone for voting! It's literally 50/50 right now so go vote!**

**Oh yeah and Review too, because that's important. It gives me motivation;)**


	32. Relief

_I tried to wiggle my hands out of the duct tape that held them together, but it was no use. I couldn't see anything except when another car would drive by and it would illuminate the windows for just a second. Then I would be left in pitch black darkness again. Almost like lighting. _

_I could just make out the outline of someone driving and someone else in the passenger's seat. I was pretty sure someone else was sitting in the back of the van with me, but I couldn't be sure. It sped down the street, flying over every bump and pot hole. I tried my best not to roll around and knock into things, but it was hard without the use of my hands. My best bet was to not piss off the monsters that had complete control over me._

_There was nothing left that I could do now but pray._

NATHAN'S POV

It had been a week since Samantha left and still nothing. I was surprised I hadn't heard from her by now. Surprised, but not worried. She needed time to figure out what she wanted. She would make the right decision soon enough. Sam, however, was getting more nervous by the minute. I had to reassure him almost constantly that she was fine. We're twins after all, I would be able to know if something was wrong.

Nobody else had phased since Chase. That basically meant, according to Sam, that Chase had only phased because Carlisle was in the area. It was a relief because if more people started to phase, that would mean there were a group of vampires close by. We're keeping our fingers crossed that Chase is the last to phase.

My schedule's been pretty busy, though. We're down to three wolves patrolling in shifts. Meaning if I'm not, then it's either Chase or Sam. However, this limits out amount of sleep we've been getting. Not that I'm complaining, being a wolf is awesome. I really feel for Sam, though. He's the only one who has to share a mind link with Brady, who STILL hasn't come back yet. He just runs. Sam said he changed direction yesterday, meaning he'll probably be coming back soon. He can't stay away from La Push for too long. None of us can.

"Nathan!" Chase called. I turned around, watching him run towards me. He sat down next to me, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Thinking. I like the ocean, it's calming."

Nathan nodded, "Sam took over patrol. Poor guy. He really is a good alpha."

"Yup," I muttered, chucking a rock into the water.

Nathan was quiet, "Are you going to be alpha?"

"I really don't know," I said, "I've been thing about it a lot and I just don't know. What it I can't live up to Sam's expectations. What if I fail?"

Samantha wasn't here for me to pour my feelings out to so I guess Chase would have to suffice, no matter how awkward he was.

"I don't think you'll fail. You were great the first time I phased. I thought you were in charge the first time I heard your voice… or mind I guess."

I chuckled, "Thanks"

"No problem, oh great and powerful alpha."

I snorted, "Yeah that's what I am."

Suddenly, a wolf's howl broke the silence. Chase and I sprang up instantly, but neither one sure what to do.

"Was that Sam?" Chase asked.

I shook my head. Sam's howl was deeper, and louder. Another howl came, this one louder. It was getting closer.

"It… I think it's Brady," I said, "Come on, we should get to Sam's house."

Fuck! If Brady was back and Samantha was still away things were going to get bad. Brady's imprint drama was the last thing we needed right now.

We got to Sam's house in a matter of minutes. I almost ran over the mall man I was going so fast. I needed to get there so I could explain things to Brady. Sam's would be the first place he would go.

"Sorry!" I called as I ran up the step's to Sam's front porch, Chase at my heels. The mailman grumbled at went to the next house.

"Should I get the mail?" Chase asked.

"What? No! We have a situation here, why would you even ask that?" I asked.

Chase shrugged, "Just trying to be polite."

"Now is not the time to be polite," I said, opening the front door just as I heard a loud crash.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Brady yelled, kicking the lamp he'd knocked over out of his way.

Sam put his hands up in defense, "Brady, you need to calm down!"

"I am calm!" he yelled, "I've calmed down enough! I need to see her! I have stuff to s-say to her!"

"She left," I said before Sam could reply. Brady turned to me in confusion.

"Left?" he whispered.

I nodded, "Left."

"But… where did she go?"

I shrugged, "She needs to find where she belongs. I gave her space."

Brady looked at me for a minute with a blank expression and then-

"YOU LET HER LEAVE?!" He yelled, pulling at his hair.

"Yeah."

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S OUT THERE?"

"I know exactly what's out there," I said calmly, "She's a big girl, and she can take care of herself. The more we chase her, the more she'll run."

The door opened behind me. Chase grunted as it hit him in the back.

"I got the mail!" Emily announced.

"See?" Chase said, nudging me, "Emily cares about the mail."

I ignored Chase's comment, my eyes still on Brady.

"She needs m-us!" Brady insisted, "She can't be out there alone!"

"Lots of people are out there alone," I told him, "What makes her any different?"

"Everything!" Brady yelled.

"Guys, listen," Emily said, "I got a postcard!"

"Cool! Is there a picture of a beach on it? You know I used to collect beach postcards until my grandma stopped sending them-"

"Now is not the time Chase," I cut him off.

"Sorry."

Brady ran his hands through his hair and started pacing back and forth, "I don't know where she is, I don't know what she's doing! She could be half way across the world by now!"

"Well obviously she's not half way across the world," Chase snorted.

"And how do you know?" Brady growled, "See you don't know! Nobody knows because-"

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Emily yelled, holding something up.

"You do?" Brady asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Yes I've been trying to tell you this for five minutes! Look!" Emily handed Brady a piece of paper. I watched him grab it and realized it was a postcard with a picture of a forest on the front. Wow, it's not like I see that every day. Way to be original Samantha.

I walked over to Brady and read over his shoulder.

_Hi guys, samantha here! Everyone here is so nice and i am having a great time. Literally, the sky has never seemed so blue and the People are just amazing! Maybe you can visit me soon because i am almost at my destination. Even though it should be a few days before i settle down, i will try and keep in touch so don't worry about me! _

That was it. _Don't worry about me_. I heard Brady sigh in relief. He handed the postcard to Sam who read it quickly.

"She's okay," Sam said with a smile. I nodded. Of course she was okay! She was Samantha, she was always okay!

"See Brady, she's okay!" I said happily, turning to Brady. I stopped talking quickly when I saw his expression. It was so full of hurt and sadness; he looked like I'd just killed his puppy or something.

"She's not coming back," he whispered, turning towards the door. He grabbed the postcard from Sam, clutching it in his hand like a lifeline.

"Aw, no Brady I'm sure she'll come back," I promised.

"She said we could go visit her. She's not coming back," Brady said in a voice without any emotion.

"Well then… we can go visit her!"

Brady turned to me, "We don't even know where she is! She doesn't even want me to visit her."

I didn't know what to say because both of the things Brady had said were true. All we could do was watch him walk out of the house and down the street.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Sam asked, "Will she come back?"

"I… I really don't know," I mumbled.

Sam nodded in understanding, "Well… I guess I should call all the guys back. We can start patrolling normally again since Brady's back."

"Cool," I nodded. I sighed, sitting on the couch. I felt really sorry for Brady. I couldn't stop thinking about how hurt he looked and how I didn't know what I would do if that ever happened to me. I didn't blame Samantha, but she wasn't helping anything by running away. I don't know why everyone wants to imprint so badly. It really seems to cause more stress than happiness.

"You okay?" Sam asked me, concern on his face.

I nodded, "Yeah… I just feel bad."

"Don't," Sam said, "She'll come back. The imprint works both ways, whether she likes it or not."

* * *

**Hi guys! Are ya'll confused yet? I bet you are;)  
**

**Someone asked about the timeline right now. Leah's chapters are just after Breaking Dawn ends and Nathan's chapters are 12 years later. Nathan is 15.  
**

**Review and vote, another chapter is coming your way!**


	33. Happiness

_*12 Years Earlier*_

LEAH'S POV

The guys weren't joking when they said imprinting hit you like a ton of bricks. It was like I had the air knocked out of me. All I wanted to do was look at Avery and just be happy that he was alive. Happiness suddenly seemed so easy, as long as I had him with me. Slowly, I stood up, my eyes never leaving Avery's bright blue eyes. They still sparkled, just like I remembered.

"Leah," Avery said again. I smiled lightly.

"Hi."

"I can not believe… it's been years!" Avery said, pulling me into a tight hug. He was still taller than me despite my growth spurt. Same old Avery. I hugged him back, but it was over too soon.

"Where have you been? What happened to you? What about the baby?" Avery's questions came flying at me. Was I ready to answer them?

"Um…"

"Oh right, let's sit down!" He said. Anything for you.

He pulled out a chair for me at a little table by a window. My heart fluttered at his kindness. I slowly sat down, still starring at his face. His beautiful face.

"Okay, I want to hear," Avery said, folding his hands together and resting his chin on his fists, "Do tell Leah."

"Tell what?"

"Everything! I haven't seen you in three years!" Avery exclaimed.

"Oh… well I uh learned to knit?" I said awkwardly.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Really Leah? After three years that's all you have to say?" he snorted.

"The babies were twins!" I blurted out.

"There ya go!" he laughed, gesturing with his hands to keep going.

"A boy and a girl. Nathan and Samantha. I er… gave them up," I said looking at my hands.

Avery didn't say anything for a minute and then quietly muttered, "Oh Leah."

He took my hand from across the table. It felt so good to have him there to comfort me. The simple gesture meant the world.

"I'm okay. They will have a better life now," I said.

"You did the right thing," Avery told me, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb.

"I guess I owe you a better explanation than that though," I said with a small smile, "After you left I went into labor. I started to go to the hospital but I couldn't make it. I met some old friends along the way though and they helped me deliver the babies. Nathan was healthy but Samantha almost died."

"Oh gosh," he said quietly, "Leah I am so sorry! If I had known-"

"Don't be sorry," I held my hand up, "There's no way you could have known."

Avery didn't look convinced, "I got back to the room and you were gone. I'd just assumed you had moved on. You seemed like the type of person."

I shook my head, "I never meant to leave for good. But they took me back to their house and suddenly I had kids and I had to make a decision. I went home and my dad… passed away. That's when I realized I couldn't take care of them. I couldn't give them the life they deserved. I gave them up and never looked back. I went home after that and got a job. I haven't left since."

"Until now," Avery smiled.

"Yup. Sad right?"

"Not too bad. At least you can go home. I think I've been shunned."

"Interesting. So what about you?" I asked, leaning forward, "How did we both end up here, at the exact same time and the exact same place? Do tell, Avery."

He shrugged, "I just felt like I needed to come here. I do a lot. Maybe I've just been secretly hoping I'll see you."

I blushed and smiled like a silly little school girl.

"Or they just have really good coffee," Avery shrugged.

"Hey!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. Yup, same old Avery.

"Yeah. I got a job, too. I'm a tenth grade history teacher," he said proudly.

"Nice!" I said, "How did your family feel about that?" I asked, remembering how he said his family had wanted him to become a doctor or a lawyer.

"They weren't happy at all. Like I said, I was shunned. But I love history and so I thought, why not?" he laughed, "I've been living in Forks. It's a pretty cool town. Very small. I like it!" All this time, he's been right here and I didn't even realize.

"That's good," I smiled. Avery smiled back. He was about to say something when his phone buzzed. He looked down at it and then back to me apologetically.

"I have to run! Can I see you again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes!" I answered too quickly. I just laughed it off, grabbing his phone so I could put my number in it. We stood up and I found myself again wrapped in Avery's arms.

"It was _really _good to see you again, Leah," Avery whispered in my ear.

"You, too," I said, grinning like an idiot. He let go of me and left the café. He looked back at me and made the "call me" hand signal. I winked at him and sat back down, watching him go.

000

"Leah are you alright?"

"Is the _smiling_?"

"Hello? Anyone there Leah?"

"Dude don't knock on her head like that, she'll bite your hand off."

"She's not moving though!"

"Yo Leah, what's going on?"

I stood there, in the middle of Sam and Emily's living room, smiling. Never had I ever thought that I would say that in a billion trillion years. But guess what? I just did! I couldn't stop smiling! For once in my life, things were actually looking up.

"Hey I know that look!"

"Wait a second!"

"Holy shit! She imprinted!"

I turned towards Paul, still smiling and nodded quickly. It made me giggle when their mouths all dropped to the floor. They looked even more surprised at my giggle.

"What?" I giggled.

"Y… you're laughing? And smiling? And not punching us in the balls," Embry stuttered, "How can this be? What has imprinting done to our Leah?"

"Nothing! I'm still the same old Leah!" I insisted. Seth came up to me and pinched my cheek.

"No you're not," Seth argued, "I still have fingers."

"Okay so I'm not as grumpy. I'm just really happy right now that's all! Oh Emily you look so pretty today!"

Emily stared at me, halfway down the stairs with a laundry basket in her hands. She looked to the guys and then me in fear.

"Should I run?" She asked.

"No Em," Quil said, "Our Leah imprinted!"

Emily gasped and dropped the laundry basket. She ran towards me with a giant grin on her face.

"Leah that's great!" I hugged her back tightly. It was the first time I'd hugged my cousin in four years, "Just wait until Sam hears."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"With Jake," Seth answered, "They're still discussing whether or not to merge the packs."

I nodded, "Okay. I'm cool with whatever."

"Maybe you should sit down," Jared said.

I rolled my eyes at them. Wow was I really that much of a bitch? Suddenly I realized what a difference of a person not having Sam in my life made me. I didn't hate him anymore. I actually wanted to apologize to him. I owe him that much. I felt almost sick for being so cruel to him and Emily all these years.

The door opened and Sam came in, followed by Jake.

"Okay guys, we're gonna put it up to a vote," Sam announced, "Whichever choice gets the most- whoa is she smiling?"

"You'll never guess what happened Sam!" Emily exclaimed, rushing up to him.

"What? Is she sick?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

"No! She imprinted!" Emily said happily.

Sam stared at me, his eyes widening. I smiled at him sheepishly, waiting for him to say something.

"You… imprinted?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Well… yeah."

Another pause.

"But how?" he asked.

"Same way you did it I guess," I shrugged. Sam just kept staring at me until finally he just turned around and left. The front door slammed behind him.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

**Well wasn't that an odd reaction from Sam. But there you go, yay for Leah and Avery. Will Leah finally get her happy ending? Review to find out! Sorry about all the Samantha confusion. Everything will unravel as we go!  
**

**I've decided not to update again until i reach 500 reviews :O don't worry though it will be easy, i already have 487. Just 13 reviews guys, you can do it!  
**

**Lots of love xoxo!**


	34. Realization

NATHAN'S POV

"Oh my gosh."

"Ooooh my gosh."

"OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOSH!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, running onto the kitchen, still half asleep. Emily was leaning against the counter, her hand on her stomach.

"It's nothing Nathan. I'm sorry I woke you. It's just the baby," she said, breathing heavily, "Everything's fine."

I stared at her in shock, "But… you're having a baby. Shouldn't you be like… at the hospital or something?"

"I'm just waiting for Sam to get back from patrol," she said, "Everything's fine; I've done this three times before. Sue already picked up the kids- OH MY GOSH!"

"Er… I'm gonna go get Sam," I told her, edging towards the door.

She nodded, closing her eyes, "Yeah, maybe you should do that."

I ran to the forest, tearing my shorts off and phasing. I howled loudly, following Sam's scent. It wasn't long before we met in the middle. He quickly phased to his human form and I followed suite, pulling on my pants.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Emily's having the baby!" I told him. His eyes widened.

"I need you to finish my patrol!" Sam said, taking off into the forest at top speed. I phased again to take over for Sam. So much for breakfast I guess. I didn't even know what time it was. Probably around six in the morning, judging by the sun.

Everything was quiet. Chase's patrol didn't start until this afternoon, so being a wolf got pretty boring after a while. Sometimes I hope someone else will phase so that our pack could grow a little and it wouldn't be so lonely. Chase is nice and all but all he can talk about is video games. To tell the truth I've never even picked up a controller. Chase would probably have a heart attack if he found out. The foster homes didn't exactly provide us with the new, updated technology. TV was pretty much it and all we were lucky enough to have was cable.

_What's going on?! Oh my god I have fur! And a tail! Oh god, mom's gonna kill me for breaking that desk! Crap, how am I supposed to get out of here? I can't even fit through the door! Maybe I can break the window…_

_Whoa whoa whoa don't break the window!- Me_

_Who's there?_

_My name's Nathan, but listen you have to calm down!- Me_

_Why are you in my head?!_

_Because I'm a wolf, too! Liste-_

_I'M A WOLF?_

_Yes, we have a lot to talk about but you have to listen to me!- Me_

_I'M A WOLF? OH GREAT JUST FUCKING PERFECT HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?_

_The legends- Me_

_They're true?!_

_Yes! Just tell me where you are, I can help you- Me_

_I'm in my bedroom and I can't figure out how to get out! Ugh my parents are just downstairs!_

Well isn't this great. I can't even call Sam for help and his parents are downstairs! How am I gonna get myself out of this one?

_I'm the one with the problem here! Listen my dad's allergic to dogs and I really don't want to end up in the pound or a zoo or something, so please come quick!_

_I'm coming, I'm coming! Where do you live?_

The guy gave me directions to his house. Luckily he was near the woods so I didn't have to come out into the open to get there but I was dangerously close to the road. Apparently we aren't supposed to be seen or people would come at us with rifles. Eventually I had to come out of the trees once I was in his backyard. I looked up at the second story window to see a wolf's face staring back at me.

_Yup, that's me._

_It would really be more helpful if I knew your name- Me_

_Brandon_.

Oh… well it's nice to meet you Brandon- Me

Sure, you too I guess. So could you please help me get out of this situation because I'm kind of freaking out!- Brandon

_I'm trying!- Me_

I looked up at him. The only was he could get out of the house was by the window. He didn't have opposable thumbs anymore so opening it wasn't an option. Breaking it would cause too much of a scene, his parents would definitely notice that way. Maybe I could phase back and-

_I CAN PHASE BACK?!- Brandon_

How did I not think of that in the first place.

_I got it! You just gotta phase back and you can walk outside through the back door- Me_

_Well why didn't you tell me?!- Brandon_

_The idea must have slipped my mind I guess- Me_

_Okay so human. Human. Human. Human… nothing's happening- Brandon_

I really wished Sam were here to talk him through this. I'm no good at calming people down.

_Okay, you just have to be really calm. Take some deep breaths and think happy thoughts- Me_

_Are you sure this works?- Brandon_

_Positive- Me_

_Okay… Er… butterflies and um… cake! Yeah cake, I like that shit. Uhh what else. One time I went to Disney World. That was fun and happy. Sometimes I fall asleep in Math class, that calms me down a lot…_

Suddenly I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. I looked up at the window to see Brandon in human form. He looked down at himself and I saw him physically sigh in relief but then look down again and quickly pull a pair of pants on. I rolled my eyes and phased to my human form as well, pulling my basketball shorts on. Brandon met me in the backyard a few seconds later.

"Am I crazy?" was the first thing he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "But don't worry, so am I."

On our way to Emily's, I tried the best I could to explain everything. He seemed to be familiar with the legends, telling me he'd grown up with them. So that part was easy enough. He was freaked out by the vampires though and I certainly didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in. Then he asked me if he had to break up with his girlfriend because of imprinting.

"Because I really like her," he said sincerely.

"I understand but," I sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it, "It's very dangerous to spend time with a new wolf. You guys are very prone phasing because you get too angry and can't control yourself. Sam, our alpha, phased in front of Emily, his wife, and almost killed her."

"Emily Uley?!" he asked, "I know her! Well, my parents do! They said it was a bear attack like before I was born or something. That's why they're always telling me not to go into the woods!"

I shook my head, "It was no bear attack. So it would be wise to break up with her as to not put her in danger or… hurt her when you do imprint."

"I would never hurt her that way! I can control myself, I swear! And if I imprint, I'll just be friends with my imprint or something," he insisted.

"It doesn't work that way Brandon," I said sadly, "You can't just be friends with an imprint. It's like an obsession. Your girlfriend will be the last thing you think about once it happens."

Brandon suddenly looked crushed. I felt sorry for him, but it was better than having what happened to my mom happen to his girlfriend. Nobody deserved that.

"But I mean, there's always a chance you could imprint on her," I said kindly.

"Psh a one in seven billion chance," he snorted dejectedly, "Did you imprint yet?"

"Nope," I said, "It doesn't happen to everybody. I mean it's _supposed _to be rare, but most of the guys have already."

"How many of you are there?"

I then proceeded to explain how there were two packs. Sam's and mine. Sam's pack had all of the wolves that phased around sixteen years ago while mine were all the new ones. I told him how we never aged, but since we were the next generation, a lot of the guys were thinking about quitting wolf-hood.

"So I can stop being a wolf whenever I want?" he asked.

"It's apparently really hard. Like an addiction almost, your body wants to be a wolf," I said.

He was quiet for a moment, "So are you my alpha since your Sam's son?"

I shrugged, "Sam thinks I should be. Every pack needs an alpha but I just don't know."

"Don't wanna suck?" he asked lightly.

"Basically."

"Well," he said, looking up at the sky, "You managed to get me out of my house without my parents finding out I can turn into a wolf and I'm not hiding under a rock in fear, so I'd say so far you aren't half bad."

"Thanks, I guess," I laughed.

"So tell me more about vampires," Brandon pressed.

Brandon had ten times more questions than Chase. Everything I told him would just lead to more questions, some that I couldn't even answer.

"I'm sorry, I just really have no idea how long our fur can get," I told him, "I think as long as your hair but nobody's ever bothered to test it out before."

When we reached Sam and Emily's house, I was telling him who had imprinted on who.

"And you were okay with Brady imprinting on your sister?"

"Not at first. But I understand now. I can't keep them apart," I said.

"Can I meet your sister?"

"Well… she er… left."

"Left? I thought you said they couldn't be kept apart," Brandon said.

"She'll come back eventually. She just didn't like the concept of imprinting and there was some family drama that I'm not getting into. But she can't stay away from Brady for too long," I said.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

I thought back to the last time I'd seen my sister, "Almost a month I guess."

"Have you heard from her since then?" he pressed.

"She sends post cards. They're pretty funny actually," I said.

"What's Brady like without her?"

I sighed sadly, "He barely leaves his house. Only to patrol and he looks like crap. Doesn't talk to anyone. Collin said he wasn't eating."

"Maybe he should try to find her if it's hurting him that badly."

"She'll only run faster," I said.

Brandon nodded in understanding.

"It's almost noon, so Chase should be starting his patrol soon. I'm going to tell him what happened. Do you think you'll be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna break up with my girlfriend. Would they mind if I used the phone?" he asked.

"Aw man, don't do it over phone!" I said, smacking him over the head.

He closed his eyes for a minute, "I don't want to put her in danger. It's best this way."

As I made my way through the tree of the forest, I slowly began to realize something. Chase and I weren't the only new wolves anymore, meaning one thing: there were more vampires close to La Push.

* * *

**Wow guys! Thank you all so much we reached 500 so fast! Here's your update! Sorry about the lack of Samantha, she'll show up soon enough. But until then, you'll have to settle for Nathan. Do ya'll like Brandon?  
**

**Review!**


	35. Hate

_*12 Years Earlier*_

The pack merged again. Jacob stepped down as alpha and suddenly we were a pack again. Just like that.

On a brighter note, Avery is in my life again. He doesn't know anything yet, but it's only been a week. A whole week of absolute bliss. I see him every day basically. I know he feels the imprint, too. He calls me all the time and it's just amazing. Sometimes I just walk around smiling.

"Going out again?" mom asked. I stopped in my tracks, hand almost touching the doorknob.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Bye, love you!"

"Not so fast," she said, walking over to me from the kitchen doorway. I sighed and put my hand down.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Mom sighed, touching my cheek, "Leah, how do you feel about this boy?"

I thought for a moment, "I-I really _really _like him."

"And are you proud you imprinted on him?" mom asked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I-"

"And are you proud to call me your mother?" she asked.

"Of course I-"

"Then why haven't you brought him around to meet me?" mom asked, slapping me playfully on the cheek.

I sighed in relief and giggled, "You want to meet him?"

"Yes I want to meet him!" mom said, smiling, "I need to tell him not to harm my little girl!"

"Okay, I can do that!" I said happily.

"Great, I'll have a dinner tonight. Might as well invite the pack, he needs to get used to having them around all the time," mom said, pushing me out the door, "See you at five!"

"O-okay!" I called back.

Then I realized- aww crap, he's gonna meet the pack.

0000000

"Why are you so jumpy?" Avery asked, "It's just your family."

"I'm not jumpy!" I said instantly, "It's just… my family is a little weird okay?"

"So? I'm a little weird, too right?" he laughed, wrapping his arm around me.

I snorted, "You're a lot weird."

"Well thanks," he said, pinching my cheek.

I sighed, "There's another reason. Remember when I told you about… Sam?"

"Yeah…"

"He's gonna be there, too," I mumbled.

"Oh…"

I looked up at him, quickly saying, "Don't worry! I don't feel anything for him anymore! I'm just warning… it's him that… well yeah."

Avery shrugged, "It's fine. Just as long as he's not hurting you."

We walked up the walkway to my house. Today had been pretty fun. We saw a movie and had lunch in Port Angeles. But now I was nervous. The pack had a tendency to scare people away. If Avery didn't flea my house in a frightful panic, then I would consider the night a win.

When we reached the door, it sounded like a party was going on inside. Avery looked a little surprised but didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Leah!" everyone yelled when they saw it was me.

"Hey guys," I muttered. The noise died down and everyone waited for me to introduce the boy at my side, "Oh right… guys this is Avery. Avery this is… guys."

A moment of silence and then, "Avery!"

Avery was pulled away from me as the pack ruffled his hair and shook his hand, introducing themselves and such. Avery again seemed startled, but I could tell he enjoyed the attention and responded enthusiastically. The only one who didn't seem happy was Sam, who stood quietly in a corner. I sighed, confused at why he was acting this way, and walked into the kitchen to see what my mom was up to.

Kim, Rachel, and Emily were there as well. They were cooking and singing and doing proper wife things. I, on the other hand, dipped my finger in the icing Rachel was making and licked it clean.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing," Emily smiled, "How was your day with Avery?"

"Same as I tell you every day," I giggled, "Wonderful!"

"How does he seem around the guys?" Kim asked quietly.

I shrugged, "A little surprised but I think he's having fun."

"I'm just glad I'm _finally _going to get to meet him," mom said, "Right Leah?"

"Right!" I said, remembering why he was here in the first place, "Come on mom, let's go meet Avery!"

I took her hand and led her into the living room. Avery was sitting on the couch, talking to the guys about sports or something. When he noticed I'd entered the room, he stood up quickly.

"Hi Leah!" he smiled.

"Whipped," Brady mumbled under his breath. Paul smacked him on the head but I don't think Avery noticed.

"Avery, this is my mom Sue," I said, gesturing to her. He walked up to her and held out his hand.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater," he said as she shook his hand.

"Hello Avery, please call me Sue," mom smiled. And that's how you know Mrs. Clearwater likes you.

"Okay Sue."

"Dinner will be ready soon, I'm glad I got to meet you. We'll talk again later. Come Leah dear, help me set the table," mom pulled me out of the room but Avery locked eyes with me and we smiled at each other until the door swung shut.

"Well," mom chuckled, "He sure is handsome."

"I wanna meet him!" Rachel whined.

"What? Paul isn't good enough for you?" Kim joked.

Rachel shrugged, "Same face gets pretty old I guess."

"Hey!" Paul yelled from the other room.

"Love you baby!" Rachel called cheekily.

"That's what I thought."

A timer went off and Emily rushed back to the oven, taking out the chicken carefully.

"Call everyone in, dinners ready!" Emily said. Kim stuck her head out the door and only said the first syllable of the word dinner when they guys were already at their seats. I rolled my eyes but smiled when I saw Avery walking in.

We sat next to each other and he held my hand under the table. Things weren't official yet and we hadn't discussed our feelings or anything, but I really liked it when he treated me like his girlfriend. At first mom was afraid that he would just use me for sex because that's all boys want and I would give him anything in a heartbeat. She had to talk to me about that first but I promised that he wasn't like that. Avery hadn't even tried to kiss me yes.

While everyone was talking, I turned my attention to Avery, "How was it out there?" I whispered.

"Not bad," Avery said, "The guys aren't as weird as you said, I was expecting much worse."

"Wait until you get to know them better," I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, you'll regret you said that."

"I'll never regret meeting them," Avery said, touching my face, "If they're important to you, I'm happy to be here."

I leaned into his touch and suddenly there was a loud crack. We jumped apart in time to see Sam storming out the door, his plate completely shattered on the table. He must have stabbed his chicken to hard.

"What just happened?" Avery asked. I was too mad to answer. Everyone watched me as I got up and followed him.

"Sam wait!" I yelled. He didn't slow down, he just kept walking down the street.

"SAM!" I yelled again, running to catch up with him.

"What Leah?" he growled, wheeling around to face me.

"What's your problem?" I asked angrily.

"My problem? What's your problem?" he asked, "Acting like that during dinner! Disgusting!"

I froze, getting angrier by the second.

"DISGUSTING?" I screamed, "You call that disgusting?! After what you and Emily do right in front of everyone?! His hand was on my cheek, Sam! How was that disgusting?! Please explain because I really don't understand right now!"

"I-You-It-Just go away Leah!" Sam shouted, storming off. He was headed towards the beach. I almost turned back and went home. _Almost_. But then the realization hit me.

"YOU'RE JEALOUS OF HIM!" I yelled, running to catch up again.

"NO I'M NOT!" Sam said like a child.

"Don't lie Sam!" I yelled, pushing his chest, "You're jealous because I don't love you anymore aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid," he growled, looking at his feet.

"I knew it! Gosh Sam, you make me sick! Why can't you just let me be happy huh? Why can't I have my turn? You have Emily and I've spent too much time pining after you! I have Avery now!"

"So what? You're just going to throw it all away?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair, "After all we've been through, you're just going to forget me."

"FORGET YOU? That's exactly what I said to you when you broke up with me for Emily!" I said, "You forgot me, too Sam! It was never meant to work!"

"I still loved you," he said, "There was always-"

"That part of you that still loved me," I finished for him, "I know Sam. I've heard it a hundred times! But what's the point of holding on? I don't need your love! Why do you need mine? Are you really that self-conscious of a person that you need more than one woman chasing after you? It's _over _Sam! It's been over for three years! Just let me be happy!"

Sam stared down at me for a while. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then closed it again. Then suddenly, his lips were on mine. I froze and then started pushing away, but he only held tighter, kissed harder. Slowly, he pulled away, his arms still holding onto my shoulders.

"Now tell me you still don't feel anything," he said, breathing heavily.

I stared into his eyes, feeling absolutely disgusting. I didn't want him touching me anymore. I tried to pull away, but it was no use. I couldn't escape the alpha.

"I. Do. Not. Feel. Anything." I said slowly.

* * *

**I wanted to write more but i decided to end it here.  
So what do you think of Sam Uley now? Review!  
**


	36. Decisions

"_Eat human."_

_The vampire threw some food at me through the van door and shut it quickly. Just like I was a fucking dog. I was too hungry to care. I'd gone almost a whole day without food, just lying in the back of the van. When we stopped about an hour ago, one of them cut my hands free of the duct tape. The release caused my broken fingers to throb painfully. I realized that I'd never got a cast for it. _

_I unwrapped the food hungrily. It was a sandwich and water bottle. Not that I was complaining. I shoved the sandwich in my mouth, finishing it in three bites. I'm pretty sure it was peanut butter and jelly. Next, I chugged the water, feeling some energy coming back. That's when the idea of escaping came to my mind. I peeked out the tinted window of the van. It was parked at a gas station and my captors were nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath, I climbed into the front seat and unlocked the door. Holding my breath, I slowly pushed it open. Cold air hit me and suddenly I was free. The second my feet touched the ground I started to run. There was a small diner not fifty feet away. I really thought I could make it._

_I was almost out of the gas station parking lot when cold arms wrapped around me, stopping me in my tracks. Suddenly I was being pulled backwards. I kicked and flailed and screamed, trying to get some sort of attention._

"_HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed in a bloodcurdling tone, "HELP ME THEY KIDNAPPED ME!"_

_I'd grabbed the attention of some people at the gas station and some of the people at the diner had run outside. But all too soon, his hand was over my mouth and we were back in the van, speeding down the highway._

NATHAN'S POV

_Right now, I am really missing everybody! Come visit me soon! Hopefully, i'll be settled in so i can see my Loving family and friends! And you can meet all my new friends. Night time is so pretty here, i just love looking at the stars. Don't worry about me, everything's great!_

I shook my head, trying to understand this stupid postcard. Samantha has really never been one with words. The card had a picture of a random restaurant on the front of it with no name. Sighing, I handed it to Brady, who'd been reading it over my shoulder. He has been collecting them for the past month, ever since she started sending them. That's the only reason he came around anymore.

"Hey Nathan," Brandon said, coming through the back door.

"How was patrol? Did you pick up anything new?" I asked.

"Nothing," Brandon sighed, flopping down on the couch. He'd been pretty down lately, ever since he had to break up with his girlfriend. I felt bad, but it was only for the best. I suggested he go see her, just in case he did imprint, but he said he didn't want to be disappointed.

We sat together in the living room, watching some kidnapping story on the news but not really paying attention. Eventually, I got bored and turned it off. Chase was patrolling, now, but I wanted to be sure everything was okay.

"I'm going out," I told Brandon.

"I'll be here," he mumbled, lifting his hand and then setting it back down.

_Hey boss, what's up? – Chase_

_Don't call me boss. And I was just antsy I guess- Me_

_Still worried about those vampires?- Chase_

_Yeah. It's just odd that Brandon phased, but there's no new vampire scent anywhere around La Push- Me._

_Unless he left La Push before he phased- Chase_

_Chase that's it!- Me_

_What's it?- Chase_

I howled loudly, signaling for Brandon to phase with us. It was only a minute before we felt the shimmer in the air, indicating that he'd phased, too.

_What's going on?- Brandon_

_Have you left La Push recently?- Me_

_Um… I went to Port Angeles with my mom a few weeks ago… why?- Brandon_

_Before you phased?- Me_

_Yeah, I think so- Brandon_

So that's how he came intact with vampires. There weren't any in La Push! I breathed a sigh of relief knowing the reservation was safe. At least for now.

_Good thinking, Chase- Me_

_Thanks boss!- Chase_

I rolled my eyes and phased back to my human form. Brandon did the same and Chase went off to finish patrol.

"So I had to come all the way out here _just _to tell you I left La Push a few weeks ago?" Brandon asked.

"Yup."

"Great. Well, I'm going to head home. See you later I guess."

When I got back to Sam and Emily's house, I could hear baby Lily crying from upstairs. Pretty soon she was quiet, though, and I knew Emily must be feeding her or something. Things in the Uley house had been pretty peaceful ever since they brought her home from the hospital. I knew Sam wanted to stop phasing so he could spend more time with his children. I'd been thinking a lot about the alpha position, and I really believed that it was the right thing to do.

"Sam?" I called, walking into the kitchen. Sam was pouring juice for Hannah, who jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's up?" Sam asked, handing her the juice cup.

I sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms, "I was thinking a lot about the er… alpha position and… I think I'm ready."

Sam stayed quiet, taking in what I said.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"This is a very serious thing, you know? It comes with a lot of responsibility."

"I know," I nodded, "I'm not taking this lightly."

"Well," Sam said, smiling a little, "If you really think you're ready, then congratulations!"

"T-thanks," I laughed.

"I'm going to give you three months of training before I officially give up my wolf. You can be alpha of your own pack for now, but when I stop phasing and the guys need a new alpha, I believe that the packs will just merge. I'm sure Paul, Jared, and Quil will want to stop as well."

I nodded enthusiastically, taking in every word he said.

"Oh Sam," I interrupted, remembering something, "We got another postcard today."

"Anything new?" he asked.

I shook my head, "She just talked about nighttime and stars and said not to worry, like always."

Sam nodded, "Well, as long as she's okay."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you miss her?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but she needs this. She needs to get out there and see the world without me breathing down her back."

"I understand."

"So… three months?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Trust me, you have a lot to learn, son."

The doorbell rang, interrupting whatever Sam was about to say. The baby started to cry and Hannah spilled her juice all over the floor.

"I'll get it," I told Sam, who looked relieved.

I opened the front door, looking down at the sight before me. A teary eyed girl stood on the doorstep, sniffling loudly.

"Can I… help you?" I asked awkwardly. Samantha never cried. I don't know what to do when girls cry.

"Y-y-y-yes," she cried, "I-i-is B-Brandon here? I'm his e-e-ex-girlfriend."

00000

Juliana, as I learned her name was, sat on the couch drinking some tea Emily had made her. Apparently she'd heard from a friend who lived close by that Brandon was spending a lot of time here and she was determined to talk to him in person. I'd called Brandon in a panic, telling him he had to get over here as quickly as possible because tears sort of scare me.

"What happened?!" Brandon asked, as the front door flew open. He looked around the room, taking in the scene. His eyes landed on Juliana, who was rubbing her eyes with her hands. He looked to the ground as soon as she looked up.

"Brandon!" she gasped, getting up immediately.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I wanted to s-see you," she whispered, waking his hand. He just let it go.

"You shouldn't be here. Just go home," he sighed, turning away.

"How could you say that to me?" Juliana asked, hiccupping a little, "After all these months! I thought you l-loved me!"

"I did love you," he grunted, "But… things change."

Juliana touched his face, "Why won't you look at me? Please just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore. Then I'll leave. Just look me in the eye and say it!"

Brandon sighed and looked down at her, straight into her eyes, "Juliana I-"

But he didn't finish. He just stared into her eyes and she stared right back. Juliana smiled, squeezing his hand.

"That's what I thought," she smirked, walking by him and out the door. He looked a little shocked and then turned around and followed her.

Wow, some people have it easy.

* * *

**Without giving too much away, I'm just going to answer Yes! to the reviewer who asked about Leah turning up again in the present storyline with Nathan and Samantha. That is all I'm going to say though, for now;)  
**

**So likeee... reviews?**


	37. Confessions

_*12 Years Earlier*_

LEAH'S POV

We stared at each other for what felt like forever, Sam and me. He just wouldn't let go. And then, out of nowhere, he started shaking. Sam hadn't lost his temper in years.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Suddenly, Sam wasn't holding onto me anymore. He was on the ground, clutching his face. Seth stood over him, fist still clenched and seething.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER?" Seth yelled, kicking him in the side, "SHE FINALLY FOUND HAPPINESS AND YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT! YOU LEAVE HER FOR EMILY, AND THEN COME AROUND AGAIN AND KISS HER? IS YOUR EGO REALLY THAT SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE TWO GIRLS AT ALL TIMES?"

Seth looked down at Sam who was kneeled on the ground clutching his face. I'd never seen Seth look so angry and I'd _never _seen Sam look so defenseless.

"Seth, come on," I whispered, grabbing his arm, "Let's just go home."

I tried to pull him away but Seth just stared down at Sam and finally muttered, "You're pathetic."

Seth began walking away and I followed behind him quickly. Looking back, I saw Sam retreating into the woods.

"Seth what-"

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, turning to me, "Did he hurt you at all?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

"Good."

Seth started walking again, his hands trembling lightly at his sides.

"Seth?" I asked.

He turned around again, still a little angry.

"Thank you," I whispered, throwing my arms around him. It took a moment, but his trembling stopped and he managed to hug me back.

"I just… can't believe him," Seth muttered, shaking his head, "How could he do that to you?"

I shrugged, "He's just an asshole, I guess."

Seth nodded in agreement and together, we walked back home.

00000000

Things were tense back home. Mom had handed out dessert, but nobody was eating it. When Seth and I walked through the front door, we were ambushed by Emily.

"What happened? Is he okay? Where is he?" she asked, looking concerned.

I looked down at her face, trying to decide whether or not to tell her what happened. But her poor, scarred face told me not to. Emily was just too sweet and innocent to know what Sam did to me. It would crush her spirit. After all she'd been to so they could be together, I thought it was best just to keep it to myself so I didn't ruin things for my cousin.

I nodded, "He just doesn't trust Avery for some reason. That's all. I told him to go into the woods to cool down."

Emily sighed in relief. She'd bought my story, luckily. I tried not to feel guilty lying to her. I did the right thing. When Sam got back, this whole thing would just be in the past, and her and him could live happily ever after. With me living in another state.

"Leah?" Avery asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, trying to conjure up a small smile.

"Let's talk," I sighed, taking his hand. I pulled him out the backdoor and into our small backyard. He followed willingly. Leading him to our old swing set, I sat down on the red swing and he took the blue one. The set creaked under our weight but didn't collapse. I wasn't worried. I'd seen Collin and Brady do much worse on it.

"You weren't telling Emily the truth, were you?" Avery asked, breaking the silence that had followed after we sat down.

I nodded, touching my lower lip, "Sam kissed me."

Avery stiffened next to me, "Oh."

"He told me he still loved me," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"So… you're gonna get back together with him then," Avery said in a monotone.

I looked up at him, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Seth punched him in the face and called him pathetic. I've never felt happier in my life! I just… thought I should tell you."

"Why?" Avery asked, "You're not my girlfriend."

That kind of hurt. Did he not want me to be his girlfriend?

"Well… I just thought you should know I guess," I mumbled.

"You know something?" Avery asked, "It took me a year to get over you after you rejected me. A _whole _year. And I'd only known you for three days! I just kept seeing your face everywhere until I could finally convince myself I'd moved on. Things were going great you know, and then you just show up again! And now I just feel- I don't know how I feel! And then you go and tell me that Sam kissed you and I thought that it was over for good between us but then you say you're over him. So now I just don't know what to think okay? For this whole week I've been trying to convince myself that you just want to be friends but… I just can't!"

I stayed quiet, shocked by his outburst. This whole time I'd been thinking I would have to wind him over but…he still feels the same way. He felt the imprint before I even knew it existed!

"Avery, I feel that way, too," I said, "I do! Ever since I saw you in that coffee shop again and realized how much I m-missed you! I was too stupid to see it three years ago! I was young and confused and stupid! But now I see it! I do l-love you! And I know it's only been a week but… Avery I love you, too!"

It was like there was electricity going between us as we sat facing each other on the swings. Our confessions had been so random but so natural! I didn't feel embarrassed by anything I'd said. It actually felt good to put it all out in the open.

"So I'm not crazy," he breathed.

I shook my head, "If you're crazy, then I'm crazy, too."

"I didn't understand before but… you love me, too!" he said excitedly, putting his hand on my cheek, "Leah you love me, too!"

I nodded, tears filling my eyes, "Very much!"

He started laughing and grabbed my face in both hands, kissing me passionately. I mimicked him with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"I can't believe this!" he said, smiling widely, kissing me again.

I giggled, "Believe it, silly!"

"Let's get married!" he exclaimed.

I put my hands up, laughing, "Slow down there. We just found out how we feel about each other."

He sighed, "You're right."

I brushed my hair behind my ear, trying to keep from blushing. I was just so happy! Finally I was happy! Now all I had to do was tell him the wolf secret and everything would be great!

"But Leah I… I have something to tell you," he said awkwardly.

"Really? Me too," I said, getting nervous.

"You first."

"No, you."

"But what if mine's worse than yours?"

"Trust me, nothing's worse than mine."

"Fine," Avery said, "On the count of three, we'll both tell out secrets at the same time. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I nodded, taking a deep breath. What if he didn't accept it? What if he thought I was crazy? Or he was crazy? Would he leave me? Would he be scared? Crap what if he was allergic to dogs?!

"Okay… one… two… three!"

"I'm a vegetarian!"

"I'm a werewolf!"

"Wait… what?"

* * *

**I know they're relationship is getting a bit unrealistic but I'm trying to move the story along.  
**

**I really liked Seth's reaction, how about you guys?:)**

**So someone said they were sad SAmantha wasn't going to be a wolf BUT it's not too late to vote if you want her to be! I'm not sure when I'm closing the poll yet... **

**Review!**


	38. Frustration

NATHAN'S POV

"Did you get the mail?"

"Yup."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, another super weird postcard from Samantha," I sighed, "This time she talks about how many birds she saw."

"Is that weird for her?" Sam asked, looking up from his newspaper at the kitchen table.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think she can actually spell too well because we didn't go to school too much growing up."

Sam stared at me in surprise, "What? They didn't make you go to school?"

I shrugged again, "I mean if we didn't want to go they were just too lazy sometimes to make us. That's one of the reasons we got transferred from one home to the next, bad parenting. Some social worker would find out and move us."

It was true. School had never been a priority in our lives. I hadn't been to school for quite a while. And when Samantha and I were in school we failed basically everything because we didn't have a proper education. Plus we were considered delinquents so the teachers didn't give us much of a chance. But whatever I guess.

"Do you… do you want to go to school here?" Sam asked tentatively. I'd really never thought of going to school in La Push.

I opened my mouth to answer but the back door flew open. Chase stood in the door frame, panting.

"What's going on?" I asked, immediately going into pack mode.

"Vampire!" he gasped, breathing heavily.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I was patrolling with Brandon and we picked up the scent. It's all over the La Push forest!" Chase panted.

I stared at him, my mouth going dry. Suddenly, I didn't know what to do. I quickly looked to Sam who was looking at me calmly.

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"Well what do you think you should do?" he asked.

"I… I…" I stuttered, not knowing.

"This is part of your training. I'm not helping. You have to come up with the plan," Sam said.

"Well… I… I think we should follow it," I said, starting to walk towards the door, "Sam, get your pack out there and we'll try to surround the scent. We have to find where it's the strongest. That's where the vampire would be. If it's only one, he won't be able to get away from all of us."

I looked at Sam, unsure if I'd made the right decision. But he was beaming with pride.

"Right," I said, becoming slightly more confident, "Let's go!"

Chase and I ran into the woods, stripping quickly. I howled loudly once I had phased to let the other pack know we needed them. Sam would tell them what to do.

_What's going on boss?- Brandon_

_Follow the scent! We have to find the vampire and surround it. He won't be able to escape all of us at once- Me_

_Got it!- Brandon_

Pushing my legs harder, I tried to pick up a scent. Chase had gone in a different direction and I could hear the howls of the other pack as they phased one by one. They would be looking as well.

_I got something!- Brandon_

_Where are you?- Me_

_Near the cliffs, it's getting stronger- Brandon_

_Howl to alert the others. I'll be there, soon. And Brandon, don't try to take it down alone!- Me_

I followed the sound of Brandon's howls towards the cliffs. I was beginning to smell the sickly sweet scent that burned my nose. Skidding to a halt, I realized Brandon and Chad were close now, too. Judging from the vampire stink, I could almost pick up the exact point that he was located. I showed them in my mind and we began to stalk towards him.

We were right. In the middle of a small clearing stood the vampire, pale as snow with bright red eyes. I growled instinctually and the vampire turned towards me, smiling devilishly.

"Hello child," it cooed. I instantly recognized it as one of the ones that were chasing me.

_We're here, boss, don't worry. I got his back and Brandon has his side- Chase_

_Great- Me_

I growled again, inching closer. He only smiled wider.

"I wouldn't come too close, puppy," he smirked, "I bite, remember?"

I bared my teeth at him. _I bite, too._

"Now now, you don't have to do that," he said, shaking his head, "I only came here to talk. There will be no fight today. No I just came here to check up on you. If I tried anything, your friends behind me would just attack me. I don't have a death wish. I just wanted to make sure you were still here, where you belong."

I looked at him in confusion, not sure what he meant by that. He risked his life to make sure I was where I belonged?

"Hmm, I seemed to have sparked your interest," he smiled, "Good now you won't kill me. You sure are a curious one. Well, I hear more of your friends coming so I'm going to skedaddle. Don't worry though, I'll be back. I always come back."

And just like that, he was darting away.

_What are you waiting for, chase him!- Me_

Brandon and Chase took off after him and I circled around to try to get to him. I felt the burn in my legs and I tried to make myself go faster and faster. Finally, I was out of the woods and on the edge of a cliff. I stopped quickly, out of breath. Looking around, I spotted the vampire instantly. He had the same smile on his face and, with one more wave, jumped off the cliff.

I ran to the edge to see where he'd gone, but all I could see was the dark water below. I growled loudly.

_He got away- Me_

I could feel the guys' frustration. We could have had him!

_We'll get him next time, boss- Chase_

_Yeah I guess- Me_

Just then, Sam's pack showed up, looking around in confusion. I suddenly felt embarrassed that I hadn't been able to catch this one stinking vampire. Sighing, I phased back to human form and shook my head sadly. Sam phased as well.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He got away," I mumbled and then growled, "Ugh I had him! He was right in front of me and then he was gone!"

Sam patted me on the shoulder, "It's happened to all of us. Don't worry about it kid."

I nodded, still not feeling any better. Why did I let him talk to me? Why didn't I just tear him apart when I had the chance? Was I not fit to be a werewolf? Did I hesitate because I didn't want to kill it? Was I that weak?

Those were the thoughts that invaded my brain as I walked back to Emily's.

"What's up Nathan?" Sam asked when we were alone in his living room ,"You seem down."

I sighed, sitting on the couch. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Sam what was going through my head at the moment. But maybe he could help. Maybe he'd gone through the same thing.

"I just… he was right in front of me!" I said again, "Am I so… so weak that I could kill him? Is something wrong with me? I let him talk! I didn't attack when I could have!" I put my head in my hands in frustration.

I felt Sam sit down next to me, "Nathan, _never _say you are weak. You are so strong! You did everything you could do. So he talked to you so that he could get away. Now you know for next time. Don't let them talk. They're charismatic creatures, but nothing they say is true. They're heartless liars who only care for themselves. And their precious blood of course."

"You're right," I said.

Sam smiled, "I usually am. Great job today with everything else though. I'm impressed. You are well on your way to becoming an alpha!"

I smiled back, happy to hear I'd made my father proud. Even though I'd only known him for a few weeks, it felt good to have someone to make proud.

But I couldn't help thinking about that vampire as I went to sleep that night. What had he meant, he wanted to make sure I was where I belonged? That he was just checking up on me? Is that why they had been chasing me? So I could get to La Push? Maybe they _had _been helping me. But is seemed a little weird. The whole freaking situation was weird.

But I was probably just over thinking it. Sam was right, vampires would lie through their teeth to get away. It was probably just a distraction so I wouldn't rip his throat right there and then. But I vowed that next time I saw that stupid blood sucker I would personally tear him limb from limb. Nobody would ever get away from me like he had. I don't play games.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! This week has been crazy with homework and tests! But I finally managed to write this!  
**

**Review please!**


	39. Lies

LEAH'S POV

"Hahahaha…hahaha…haha….ha..aah," Avery trailed off awkwardly, "So wait what?"

I stared at Avery. I just kept looking at his confused face. He was trying to see if I was joking or not. I almost told him the truth. I almost let it all spill out. How the legends were true and that I imprinted on him. I was ready to show him and everything. But the more I looked at Avery, the more I realized this was a new start. I could be the person I used to be. The human I used to be. Avery didn't know me as wolf Leah. I didn't want to be wolf Leah anymore. I had given Sam enough of my time. Maybe… maybe I was done. Maybe I could put it all behind me and just… be human?

So I did the hardest thing a person will ever have to do.

I lied to my imprint.

"Hahaha kidding!" I laughed, "My secret is that I'm a huge cat person."

Avery's mouth dropped open, "Me too!"

It hurt to lie to Avery. It really did. But I knew this was what was best for our relationship. I needed to escape La Push and its memories as quick as I could. That meant no more wolves, no more Sam, no more Emily. And certainly no more memories of my children. The memories that plagued me every day. I just needed to get away from here.

"Jake I need to talk to you."

"What's up Leah?" he asked, turning away from the car he'd been fixing. I wasn't surprised to find him in his garage. That place was like his second home.

"I know you're not alpha anymore but I c-can't go to Sam," I said, looking at my feet.

"Leah… what's going on?" Jakes asked, standing up.

I looked up at the ceiling now, "I've made a decision. Jacob, I'm giving up my wolf."

There was a long silence in the room. I finally looked at Jake, who was staring at me in shock. Nobody had ever decided to stop phasing before. Not in our generation at least. It was too early, most people kept their wolf for fifteen years.

"I can't be around Sam anymore," I said, "I just want to leave La Push. If I stay a wolf, it'll be like I'm still a part of here. But I don't want that. So I'm giving it up. Don't try to change my mind."

Jake still hadn't spoken so I decided it would be best for me to just leave. I backed out of the garage, leaving him alone again. Halfway home, I started crying. I really have no idea why I started, I just felt like crying needed to be done. I almost felt like I was giving up a part of myself, but it was the part I didn't want anymore. My time as a wolf was over and done with.

"Leah!" Avery gasped. I felt his arms wrap around me and I collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered, stroking my head, "What happened? What can I do?"

"I j-just need to get away from h-here," I sobbed, "Please, let's just leave!"

"Okay," Avery nodded, "We can leave."

I looked up at him, concern written all over his face, "Promise?"

"I promise," he said, kissing the top of my head, "We can leave as soon as you want."

"Tomorrow," I told him.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

This time I actually told my mom before I left. I couldn't do what I did last time to her again. She cried. A lot.

"It's because of Sam isn't it?" she asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing mom," I said, "I just need to get away from here."

"This place is your home Leah!" mom whispered, "We're your family. You can't pick up and leave!"

"I'll come visit," I promised.

"Is it because of Avery? Is he forcing you to do this? You don't have to listen to him Leah!"

"It was my idea!" I said, "I need to leave!"

"What about your wolf?"

"I'm giving her up," I sighed, "That's part of my past now. This all is."

Mom looked down at her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks. I hated to do this to her. She just didn't understand.

"I know I can't change your decision," mom whispered, "But I hope you reconsider. This is a very selfish thing to do. However, if you really believe that you need to do this, know that you are always welcome back home whenever you need it."

I nodded and reached across the small kitchen table to hug her, "Thanks mom."

"Where are you going to go?" mom asked.

"I was thinking Oregon," I told her, biting my lip.

If she was surprised, she didn't show it, "That's… pretty far."

I shrugged, "I guess. I need a change though. New life, new state you know?"

She nodded, smiling a little bit. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Well, I gotta go pack," I said sadly, "See you later."

"Bye baby," mom said, watching me as I went towards the stairs.

"Oh and mom," I said, turning around.

"Yes?"

"Sam isn't the person you think he is," I said, "Just watch out for Emily."

Mom stared at me in shock. Going into detail was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment. I just needed to know my cousin was going to be alright. Mom would do that for me.

"Why is your room so pink?"Avery asked, picking up a pink teddy bear.

"Because I was a very stupid twelve year old," I shrugged, taking it from his hands and setting it back down.

"I never would have pegged you for a pink person," he chuckled, "Maybe sky blue. Definitely not pink."

"Oh shush," I rolled my eyes, pulling out my suite case, "Come on, we have a lot of packing to do."

Avery sighed, "Leah, where are we going to go?"

"Oregon," I told him.

He shook his head and started taking clothes out of my closet. We folded in silence. I had to keep fixing Avery's folds because he sucked at it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Avery asked.

I nodded, "One hundred percent. Are you sure?"

"I'll follow wherever you go."

Smiling to myself, I moved on to pants. I was running out of room in my suite case.

"I'm going to have to find a new job," he said, "And quit this one."

"Oh my gosh! Avery, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking! Oh god, maybe I shouldn't do this! I can't take you away from-"

"Leah!" Avery interrupted me, "It's alright. I like to move around. Forks was getting old anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked sheepishly.

"One hundred percent," he smiled.

"Alright."

We packed for a few more hours. I called him a perv for holding up one of my lacy black thongs and he called me a freak when he found the picture of Zac Effron covered in lipstick. In my defense, I was twelve. But that didn't stop him from laughing his head off.

Eventually we both got bored and tired and found ourselves sprawled across my bed. It was a tight fit, but we managed.

"We're going to start out new life together," Avery said. Even in the darkness, I knew he was smiling.

"Mmm," I agreed. He chuckled.

"I love you so much, Leah," he sighed.

"You, too," I mumbled.

The feeling of falling asleep in Avery's arms was one of the greatest things I ever felt. I almost didn't hear the long, sad howls of the wolves that night, mourning for their lost pack mate. Almost. I wasn't lost though, I was leaving. And they were going to have to get used to that idea.

* * *

**Definitely not my best and i know it's going WAY too fast, but ya'll are bugging me about Samantha so I just really want to get to that. I think I'm going to have one more chapter for Leah before i stop with the flashbacks and she SPOILER ALERT appears in the regular time.  
**

**Review! I have another chapter coming soon!**


	40. Stupid

_It was like being blind. Pitch blackness was in front of me, but I had to keep walking. It was cold, too. They had my hands tied so I couldn't put them in front of me. Twice I almost walked into the wall until I was ordered to turn right. I had no idea where I was going, but it was like I was already dead._

NATHAN'S POV

"Chase, it's your turn to patrol. Why aren't you out there?"

He was sitting there on the living room couch with his back to me, reading a magazine or something.

"Chase, come on man!" I said, throwing a small pink shoe at his head. Sorry Hannah.

"Sorry, I was just reading this," Chase said, holding up the latest postcard from Samantha, "It's really weird."

"I guess. They're always like that though. And don't read my stuff," I rolled my eyes.

"It was just sitting here on the coffee table, I couldn't help it."

"It's for Brady. He'll come by and pick it up soon. Now go outside patrol like I've told you a thousand times."

Chase didn't obey. It was weird because usually they were tripping over their own feet just to follow my orders. He just kept reading the postcard.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Looking for hidden messages," he said. I almost thought he was joking. But then I remembered it was Chase.

"Umm… Samantha can hardly write her own name. I doubt she'll be able to write hidden messages in words," I told him, making a grab for the postcard. He pulled it away too fast.

"She's fifteen, right? She can't be that bad at grammar," he mumbled.

"Grammar?"

"Look," he said, pointing to the card. Just to humor him, I read it again.

_Aloha everyone! i wonder what you're all doing Right now. Remember when we saw that white cat last year? On my way to the beach the other day, i saw a White cat. it was so pretty and made me think of you! talk to you soon!_

"I mean, isn't it weird? Does your sister even like cats? Did you guys even ever see a white cat at a beach? Why is the going to the beach? You have to admit it's weird. Maybe they're hints!" Chase said.

"Or those are the only words she knows how to spell," I told him.

"But what if it's not! I mean, everyone knows you never spell 'I' with a lowercase i. And like the first thing you ever learn is not to start a sentence with a lowercase letter. And who uppercases white? And what about-"

"Fine!" I cut him off, now mildly curious, "Try and figure it out. You have five minutes."

He snorted, "Five minutes? I only need five seconds. Look-" he circled all of the uppercase letters and then wrote them down on another piece of paper.

"Aloha, Right, Remember, On, White."

_ W_

"…Arrow?" I asked.

"Does that… mean anything to you?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? Because maybe you visited a place called Arrow or you-"

"Just stop Chase," I sighed, "It doesn't mean anything. I know you're only trying to help and I appreciate that but-"

"_AWOOO!" _

"See what I mean?" I finished, running back outside towards the howl. Chase was at my heels, phasing as soon as we reached the forest.

_What's up?- Me_

_I can smell it!- Brandon_

_Where are you?- Me_

He showed me where he was through the mind link. It wasn't too far from where we were.

_Plan?- Chase_

_I'm not sure since there are only three of us right now. I didn't have time to talk to Sam- Me_

_Well that's helpful- Brandon_

_Just try to catch up with it. If it's the same on as last time, I don't think he'll attack- Me_

_If- Brandon_

_That's the best I got okay?!- Me_

_I lost the scent- Brandon_

_What?- Me_

_It was going and then it just stopped!- Brandon_

_It can't just stop! Maybe he's in a tree!- Me_

"Hello again child."

I wheeled around to face the vampire, growling loudly. It was the same one as last time. His eyes bright red, black hair dirty and long.

"I know you're not going to attack me. I have information you want," the blood sucker cooed.

_Don't listen to him Nathan!- Chase_

_Come quick guys, I can't take him alone!- Me_

"You want to know why I'm here, don't you? And what I have to do with your sister."

I stopped growling. The whole world stopped. And then I realized… how could I have been so stupid?! They had her! They had my sister!

"Now I have your attention," he smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" I screamed as I phased back to human form, stalking towards him.

"Calm down there, boy. You won't get yourself anywhere with that attitude!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"_I _didn't do anything," the vampire smiled, "The people that took her, however… oh you should be scared."

"WHO TOOK HER! ANSWER ME BLOODSUCKER!"

"Hmm… I don't think so."

Suddenly, Brandon flew out from nowhere, pinning the vampire to the ground. He growled down at him and the vampire growled right back up.

"Brandon, stop!" I said quickly, "Don't kill him?"

Brandon shot me an _are you serious _look before going back to the vampire. Brandon bit down onto the vampire's shoulder, tearing a chunk of shoulder off.

"**Brandon, I order you not to stop**_**!**_" I yelled. Brandon stopped and looked at me again, confused.

"We're not going to kill him yet. Call for Chase," I said. Brandon howled loudly and a few seconds later, Chase appeared, also looking confused.

"Phase back Chase. Brandon, keep the vampire down," I ordered. Chase phased back and pulled on his pants.

"Why are we doing this? It's a bloodsucker!" Chase said.

"Just trust me on this!" I growled. Chase put his hands up in defense.

"Just help me grab him so Brandon can phase back, too. Get a good grip; he'll be harder to hold when we're not in wolf form."

"Okay," Chase said, uncertain.

I grabbed the vampire's right arm (which was still healing) and Chase got the left. When we were sure we had a steady grip, I gave Brandon the signal to phase back. He obliged and as soon as he was off, the vampire started to struggle. He kicked and flailed and tried to bite us, but Chase and I had good grips.

"Brandon," I said, trying to still the flailing vampire, "Run ahead and tell Sam to get everyone out of his house!"

Chase looked at me as we walked back to the house, the vampires still between us, "Are you sure you know what you're doing."

I snorted, "Not in the least bit."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What have you done?" Sam asked, his eyes widening at the sight of me and Chase dragging the vampire out of the woods. I didn't say anything. He watched us walk past him and into the house. We pulled the bloodsucker through the kitchen and upstairs into an office. By then he'd given up resisting.

"Stay with him. Don't let him get away," I ordered Brandon and Chase. Leaving the room, I heard a loud thump. I went to open the door again but Chase yelled, "Don't worry boss, we got him!"

I turned to Sam this time, trying to give him a reasonable explanation for bringing a potentially dangerous creature in the house that could kill the entire town of La Push.

"Please Sam I know it seems crazy but-"

"Crazy?! This is insane!" he yelled, "What were you thinking, bringing one of those things here?!"

"He has information!"

"So? Our number one obligation is to protect the reservation! He could-"

"He mentioned Samantha!" I yelled over him, making Sam quiet down, "She's part of the reservation, too. He said she's in danger. I can't just kill him!"

Sam's eyes grew even wider, "Oh god. We're fucking idiots."

I nodded, "We never even saw it. But that's not the point. She needs us and this vampire is the only clue we have to finding her."

Sam nodded, "Okay. Do what you need to do."

"Thank you."

I went back to the bedroom, slowly opening the door. Chase was sitting on the vampire's back with one hand holding his head down and Brandon had one foot on each of the vampire's hands. It almost looked comical. Almost. I stepped forward, leaning down to look at the bloodsucker. He had a painful smile on his face, which was scrunched up into the carpet.

"I didn't kill you," I told him.

"I can see that," he grumbled.

"So now I want answers," I said, leaning close.

"I don't know much."

"Tell me what you know."

"What will you give me?"

"What do you want?"

"I won't kill you right now."

"That's not what I want."

"Well that's what I'm offering."

We stared at each other, changeling and each waiting for the other one to break. But I was determined. This guy wasn't leaving here alive.

"Oh fine," the vampire muttered,"Since I'm going to die anyway. They paid me to make sure you didn't leave La Push right before they took her. All I had to do was cause trouble here so you'd be distracted."

"So where did they take her?" I pressed.

"I don't know."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I screamed right in his face.

"I swear I don't know!" he said, his face turning a little scared.

"Kill him," I said, turning away.

"No! No wait!" he said, "I have something else."

"Talk quick leach."

"They were bringing her to someone else. It was their job to deliver her, they said," he told me quickly.

"Who?"

"I just don't know!"

"Tell me about the vampires that took her," I said.

"There were four of them, two men and two women. That's as much as I can tell you," he said. That was all I needed to know. It was _them_. The ones who'd been following us since the beginning. The one's that attacked me that night.

Then I understood. It wasn't me they wanted. It was her. The whole time, it was her.

"You'll never find her. She was doomed from the second they took her. If it wasn't too late then, it is now. She could be on the other side of the country but now. I'd give up now if I were you, she's probably already dead," he was smiling at the end, as though my sister's death amused him.

I turned away in disgust, heading for the door.

"Boss?" Chase asked.

"You can kill him now. Do it quickly please," I said, leaving the room.

I went back downstairs, ignoring the screaming and shredding sound of the vampire. Through the kitchen window I could see Brandon and Chase throwing down his body parts into a pile. They jumped out the window and lit it on fire.

"Emily's not going to be happy," Sam mused, "Those were her favorite petunias."

"She'll live," I murmured.

"So now what?" Chase asked, walking back inside. Brandon was outside, watching the fire.

I thought for a moment, my attention turning towards the coffee table.

"Get Brady. We're going to need all of those postcards back."

* * *

**Twice in a day! Awesome right?  
**

**I know this is a lot to process, hopefully it was worth it. There will be some more reflection later on how stupid Nathan and Sam were. But at least now they know.  
**

**Sorry about the cliffy! But I'm not updating again until i get 600 reviews:) it worked last time so let's hope it does again hehe! Love you guys!**


	41. Over

_*12 Years Earlier*_

LEAH'S POV

Two weeks was all it took before the symptoms started showing. I hadn't realized how addicting being a wolf could be. My body physically yearned for it. So much so that it was almost painful. I told Avery that it was just the flu, but he was still concerned for me. After all, we'd barely been living in Oregon for a month.

It was getting harder and harder to not explode. One morning I just had to lock myself in the single bedroom we had in our tiny apartment and try to calm my emotions. Weird things made me angry like Avery making the bed the wrong way and spoons. They were just so damn aggravating. Needless to say, we did not get off to a very good start.

"Leah, just let me take you to a doctor," Avery pleaded for the thousandth time that day.

"No," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm fine."

"You're burning up," he said, dabbing a cool washcloth on my head.

"It's just the flu," I promised trying to control my breathing. I noticed my hand trembling a little bit and tucked it under my back, taking some more deep breaths. I had to stay calm.

"Just tell me what I can do to help you!"

"You can leave me alone for a while," I said weakly, "I just really want to be alone."

I know my answer hurt him, but he nodded and left the room without another word. I had no idea how long this terrible aching feeling would last. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that my temperature had dropped three degrees. Avery had been shocked when it read 105, but I normally ran 108. At least I was making some progress. Suddenly, I was starting to feel how hot I actually was. I wasn't so hungry all the time and my twelve pack was becoming less defined.

There was no manual on how to survive this sort of thing, so it was mostly just trial and error. It had been going on almost two weeks now. Constant mood swings, weird eating habits. It was almost like being pregnant. I wasn't of course.

But the happiest day was the day I started menstruating again. I literally jumped for joy. It was the first time I'd felt happiness since the transition had begun.

"Leah? Are you alright? I heard a crash," Avery said, banging on the door.

"I-I'm fine," I said. More than fine, "I just… I need you to go and get something for me."

And that right there was how I knew Avery was a good boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You look better," Avery commented when I actually came down for breakfast the next day.

"I _feel _better," I said truthfully. The aches were almost completely gone. I felt Avery studying me as I made myself a cup of tea. Sitting down across from him, I gave him a curious look.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You just… you look different."

"Different? How?" I asked, looking down.

"Like… smaller or something. You should eat some more, I think you lost a lot of weight when you were sick."

"Alright."

Avery left for his new job and I decided it was time to test it out. After three weeks of being sick, was it really over? I tried to think of something that made me mad. I thought of Sam, my life before Avery, even dead kittens. Nothing worked. I used to get mad just thinking the name Sam. Now it just mildly annoyed me and my hands didn't even shake.

So it was done. Over. Never to be revisited. My days as a wolf were gone. It was time to start my new life with Avery. I couldn't be happier.

_*12 Years Later*_

NATHAN'S POV

We didn't have to wait long before Brady burst through the front door, a stack of postcards in his hands. I had basically the entire pack here. In the three months she'd been gone, she wrote a letter a week. Four weeks in a month makes four letters a month. Times three is…

"Twelve," Chase finished for me. I wasn't the best at math.

"I put them in order from when the first to the last," Brady said, sounding like he hadn't talked in a while, "What's going on? Is the okay? Why do you need these?"

I sighed, trying to find a way to explain that wouldn't set him over the edge, "We think that Samantha might be hiding secret codes as to where she might be in these letters and-"

"Why would she need to do that? Is she okay?" Brady jumped.

"We… we don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he yelled, his hands trembling. Sam put a hand on his shoulder but Brady just shook it off. "What aren't you telling me?!"

I stared directly into Brady's eyes, "I will tell you, but you _have _to promise not to freak out and phase here. We're all just as scared as you are. I'm only telling you this right now because she's your imprint and you have a right to know, but I need you to promise you'll do everything in your power not to phase."

Brady looked scared and I wondered if he even wanted to know, "Of course. I promise."

I nodded, "We found a vampire the other day that said she was taken by other vampires but that was all he knew. We killed him. If she was taken, then how was she sending the letters? Then we realized she must have been forced to so we wouldn't go looking for her, that's why they were so weird. Samantha wouldn't let that stop her. We think maybe she's been hiding something in the letters."

Brady's eyes widened as the realization set in. At first he looked like he wanted to kill someone, but he quickly calmed himself and said, "I want to help?"

"Thank you. Okay we have to try to decode these letters," I announced to everyone except Paul and Quil, who were patrolling the La Push territory, "Chase's theory is that it's all uppercase letters, but-"

"It's not a theory, it's a fact," he interrupted.

I gave him a look and he quieted down, "So let's get started I guess. Brady, can I have the first letter she sent?"

Brady anxiously handed it over. I pretended not to notice the tear stains on it. Brady wasn't looking so good. If the dark circles under his eyes weren't enough, he'd lost a lot of weight and desperately needed a shower. Taking a deep breath, I began to read the letter again, marking down the uppercase letters.

_Hi guys, samantha here! Everyone here is so nice and i am having a great time. Literally, the sky has never seemed so blue and the People are just amazing! Maybe you can visit me soon because i am almost at my destination. Even though it should be a few days before i settle down, i will try and keep in touch so don't worry about me!_

_Hi- H, Everyone- E, Literally- L, People- P, Maybe- M, Even- E_

_HELPME_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! And yay for 610 reviews! That was basically the end of Leah for now. Don't worry, she'll make an appearance soon!**

**Review please!**


	42. Arrow

NATHAN'S POV

Once we realized Chase's theory was right, we jumped into action. I could hardly breathe. I felt like everything was being thrown at me at once. The guilt, though, the guilt was the worst. I just had to push everything I was feeling back so that I could figure out how to save her. Crying in a corner would do nothing for Samantha now.

The entire pack sat around Sam's tiny kitchen table with maps and dictionaries. I wasn't sure how much that would help since the first card just said "help me" but at least they were trying.

Luckily, the second post card we decoded was more helpful than the first.

_hey Pals! One day, i will see you Really soon! Thinking of you All. Now i am Going out to Eat with a new friend. Loving the food here! Everybody else would like it, too. See you soon!_

_PORT ANGELES_

Brady wanted to leave right away, but there were too many other postcards. It felt too good to be true that she'd just been in Port Angeles the whole time. But as we went on, the cards listed other towns in Washington like Richmond and Carfield. It got pretty serious when she named towns not even in Washington. Brandon was looking up these places and they were in Oregon and even California.

"We have to go get her!" Brady yelled for the millionth time.

"We don't know where she is!" Sam argued.

"We should still be following this trail she's leaving instead of sitting here on our asses! Maybe there's more clues!"

"Brady!" I yelled, gesturing towards the stack of cards, "These are our clues!"

"Then just go to the last card and let's go!"

"We have to figure out all the messages _first_," I explained angrily. We'd been through this already!

Brady kept glaring at me, but he crossed his arms and obliged. I turned back to the postcards, realizing there was only one left. The last one had been some place in California and then there was a two week gap. I can't believe we hadn't even realized the letters had stopped. I'd just been so busy with my alpha duties that it slipped my mind completely.

_today i was walking down the street and i saw 8 birds in the sky. they reminded me of you. i saw 2 more birds this afternoon and 5 last night. don't fly too far away from me. love always!_

I read it over and over again. Maybe I missed something?

"What does it say?" Embry asked, peering over my shoulder.

"There's no capital letters," I mumbled.

"What?" Chase asked, hurrying over to me. He read over my shoulder, probably ready to prove me wrong, "Crap."

"Why aren't there capital letters?" I growled, loo.

"I… I don't know! It worked for all the other ones!" Chase muttered.

"There has to be something else," Brady growled, ripping the postcard out of my hand.

We were stuck. She could literally be anywhere by now. This postcard was almost a month old and the one we just got yesterday made no sense either. I sighed loudly, sitting back down with my head in my hands.

"I think… I think we have to go to the last place she said she was," I announced to them finally.

"Nathan, you need to think rationally. Not all of us can pick up and leave for California," Sam said steadily, "Especially when we don't even know if she's there or not."

"Sam it's my sister, I have to go," I told him.

"I just don't think it's a good idea right now. Think of your pack-"

"I really don't give a shit about the pack right now!" I yelled at him, "I'm going to save my sister!"

Was he really trying to stop me from saving my sister right now? I had to leave five minutes ago! If there was even the smallest chance she was there, I would be on my way. And there is.

"If you really feel that way..." Sam trailed off, looking defeated.

"I'm going," I said, standing up, "Anyone can come with me. I don't care who, but there's nothing anyone can say or do to stop me."

I started walking towards the front door.

"I'm going," Brady said without hesitation.

"Me too," Collin said, following his best friend.

"Same!" Embry smiled.

"Yeah I'm in. Wouldn't want you to get lost. You need me," Chase snorted.

I smiled gratefully at them. Their eagerness gave me hope that I might actually be able to find her.

Brandon sighed, "I… I-"

I knew he was thinking of his new imprint. He didn't want to leave her here alone and I understood that.

"You can be in charge when I'm gone," I told him, "In case anyone new phases."

Brandon smiled at me, "I won't let you down, boss."

"I'm coming, too," a voice said. A member of Sam's pack, Seth, stood up. I'd never talked to him before but Sam said we had some sort of relation.

"Alright, thanks," I said, "Well is that it?"

I looked around at the rest of the pack, all looking at their shoes. I didn't blame them. Most of them had imprints and families.

"Okay well… let's go then," I said, turning to the door to leave.

"Goodbye Nathan," Sam said, "Be safe son."

I looked over my shoulder at Sam, "I'll do my best."

He nodded at me and I saw pride in his eyes. My father's pride wasn't so important to me at this moment. Instead, all I cared about was Samantha.

BRADY'S POV

SAMANTHA SAMANTHA SAMANTHA SAMANTHA

Over and over again her name ran through my head. It was a constant thing. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was so painful and yet I couldn't bring myself to stop.

We ran together in a pack formation, even though we were separated. A top speed, we flew through the forest, trying to beat the clock. We couldn't waste a second.

These past few months had been absolute hell and now I knew why. It was because I knew she was in danger this whole time. I could _feel _that she was in danger. But I ignored it and told myself it was just me missing her. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself for this.

Suddenly, my phone started going off. I must have left it in my pants pocket and was surprised it had stayed in the whole time. I yipped to get their attention and then skidded to a halt. Phasing back, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked quickly, pulling my pants on. The rest of the guys stayed in their wolf form, watching me with impatience.

"Brady? Thank god you answered," Sam yelled over the phone.

"What's going on?"

"I found another postcard on the coffee table," he told me, "It's new, just came in yesterday."

"Does it say where she is?" I asked hopefully.

"No. It's bad Brady," Sam told me, "It spells arrow. Like bow and arrow. Except I don't think it means that. I think it's the name Aro. Like Aro Volturi."

00000000

_There came a point where I couldn't tell what was real and what was my imagination. It was like I was constantly drugged. Everything seemed hazy and sleep was my only sanctuary. _

_I was staring at a ceiling, watching a bird fly around. I tried to tell myself it was fake since I was in a room and birds did not fly around rooms. My door opened and the bird disappeared._

"_Hello Samantha," a musical voice said. It echoed around my brain._

"_Whoo aaarree yoou?" I stammered, my mouth oddly numb._

"_You know me Samantha," the voice said, "Don't be afraid of me. I'm Alec, remember? You love me, _remember_?" _

_I turned my head to look at the person standing in front of me._

"_Oh right," I smiled lazily, "Alec. How could I forget?"_

* * *

**Weird ending right? I wasn't too happy with this chapter since i wrote it in a huge hurry, but I wanted to get it to you guys. I feel like nobody is updating anymore! Is twilight ff getting unpopular or something? Whatever, if I'm readiny your guys's stories and you know about it, ya'll better update! :D **

**So I've always had a weird obsession with Alec and so I added him here, even though in this he's the bad guy. I might write an Alec ff in the future idk. But yeah. Hope you're not too confused since i switched POVs like 3 times. Haha goodnight everybody!**

**Review!**


	43. Help

NATHAN'S POV

"Don't tell me to hold on one more time, Sam!" I yelled over the phone, ignoring the looks I got from the other people in the airport.

"Stop being difficult! We need to get the Cullens involved before we-"

"What we need to be doing is getting on a plane and getting her back _right now_!" I growled.

"Not without the Cullens!" Sam said, "They know the Volturi. They can help us. Carlisle said they're on their way. Take a few deep breathes and so help me god if you phase in the middle of the airport I will-"

I never heard what Sam would do because I slammed the flip phone closed angrily. I turned back towards the rest of the guys. Brady was pacing while Chase, Collin, and Seth were sitting in the plastic chairs quietly. We'd been at the airport for almost an hour now, just waiting for the Cullens to show up. I literally felt like there was a knife plunging deeper and deeper into my chest every second longer we had to wait. We didn't even know if they still had her. And what could the Cullens do anyways? These Volturi people are pure evil.

_Think positive Nathan! Think positive!_

"Nathan?"

_Oh thank god they're here!_

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed, turning around. I had to stop myself from hugging him and his bloodsucking family. They all stood behind him, most looking like they're rather not be there. I didn't know any of their names, but I knew of them because of Sam.

"Sam explained everything to me," Carlisle said seriously, "My family and I think we can help, however you must do exactly as we say if you want your sister back."

I nodded quickly, "Of course."

"And your friends?"

I looked over my shoulder towards the rest of the guys who had formed a small group behind me. They nodded seriously.

"Good," Carlisle said, offering a small smile, "Our plane leaves in five-"

"Four," a tiny one interrupted from behind him. Sam told me about these vampires. She must be the future teller.

"Four minutes," Carlisle finished, "The ride will be long, but we have a lot to discuss."

00000

"First class on a last minute flight," Collin whispered from behind me, "Man, they really are loaded."

I rolled my eyes, the knot in my stomach tightening. I sat down in a large, luxurious white window seat and Carlisle slid in next to me. I had to keep myself from gagging at his stench, leaning slightly away from him. It wasn't so bad, though, since he was going to help me save my sister and everything. Carlisle specifically request that Brady be seated as far away as possibly from us so he was up in the front with Seth who was making sure he didn't hear anything. Brady was one wrong move away from phasing and small spaces like planes were not a very good place for that.

I stared out the window as the plane began to take off, watching the ground get further and further away. The Cullens had everything- fake ID's, passports, tickets. I seriously don't know how they do it.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.

"No plan yet."

"What?" I whisper yelled, "How can there not be a plan?"

"Because we know nothing about the situation yet. Do they know we're coming, do they even have her, are they willing to negotiate? We can't just storm in blindly. We could be setting ourselves up for attack. It's best to get as much information as we can before we make any rash decisions," Carlisle explained.

"So… what are we supposed to do until then?" I asked, tapping my fingers nervously.

"First things first," Carlisle began in a hushed voice, "We have to figure out why they have her in the first place. Does Samantha have any special… talents or gifts that the Volturi might find useful?"

"Gifts?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Assets they can use to expand their power such as mind reading," Carlisle offered.

"Er… I think I would have known if Samantha could read minds," I mumbled, thinking hard. What did she have that was special?

"I don't think she had any… out of the ordinary talents," I said finally.

I suddenly felt sick when it took me a few seconds to conjure up a picture of her in my brain. It had been too long since I saw her last.

"Okay so we can take using her as a member of their guard out of the possibilities," Carlisle said.

"Possibilities?"

"Yes, I've come up with a few hypothesizes on my own. Moving on to the more realistic reason she was taken. Be warned though, you're not going to like what you are about to hear," Carlisle told me steadily.

"My ears are open, just say it," I pressed.

"Alright. Sam told me that you and your sister were being followed by vampires before you arrived in La Push. We think she was specifically targeted. They didn't just stumble upon her. It was most likely a well thought out plan that involved time and dedication," Carlisle stated.

"But why was she targeted?" I asked, "Why did they decide to take her?"

Carlisle sighed, looking at his hands which were folded neatly on his lap, "About a year ago… a few members of the Volturi, Aro included, came to us to ask about Renesmee and how she was… created. We gave them as much information as we could because we wanted to avoid any fights and-"

"So they want to use her to create demon spawn?" I growled, my hands beginning to tremble. Sam had told me about her as well, and about how her birth tore the pack apart. She was a freak of nature that the pack had to learn to live with because of Jacob imprinting.

Renesmee's head popped up a few rows in front of us, an angry scowl on her face. A hand quickly rose up and pulled her back down by her ear.

"Well… if that's how you want to put it then yes."

I gripped the armrests of my seat tightly, trying to stop the shaking. It was proving to be extremely difficult.

"But _why her_?" I repeated.

"She carried the wolf gene," Carlisle said simply.

My confusion must have been evident because Carlisle quickly continued.

"Half wolf half, half vampire hybrids," he said quietly, looking me straight in the eye.

I felt the vomit rising in my throat. The Volturi… they were disgusting! Absolutely, utterly horrific.

"So they've been…" I couldn't finish the sentence. There was a lump caught in my throat. Carlisle nodded slowly.

"That's… sick," I whispered, blinking guilty tears back.

"That's the Volturi," Carlisle sighed, "I'm sorry this happened to you. If I had known we wouldn't have-"

"I understand," I nodded.

"I am going to do everything in my power to help get her back," Carlisle stated.

"Thank you."

I stared out the window for a while. I felt tired but it I couldn't sleep. Not now. I wouldn't be able to sleep until Samantha was back home and safe. If anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself. How could I be so stupid! The letters were so obvious! Three months and I didn't notice anything!

"Stop berating yourself, kid," a vampire behind us whispered through the crack in the seats, "Try not to feel too guilty. We'll get her back." I guessed he was the one that could tell emotions or some freaky shit.

"But what if we don't?" I whispered, fear evident in my voice.

"We'll just have to cross that road when we get to it," he stated, leaning back. His words did little to nothing to soothe me, but I suddenly felt this odd calming feeling. I didn't tell him to back off, I just enjoyed the peace I had left.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes Nathan?"

"How do you think she wrote the postcards?"

"They obviously didn't want her to be found. If you thought she was in danger, you would have gone after her. That's why this is so dangerous. They don't want to be found. As far as I know, they don't know we're on our way. But who knows, they could have spies anywhere," Carlisle said.

I nodded slowly, watching my window turn white as we flew through a cloud.

"This is my first plane ride you know," I told him.

"This is my six thousand three hundred forty-ninth," he told me with a small chuckle.

"Nice," I said, "I don't really get out much I guess."

* * *

**Yay she's going to be saved! Maybe;) But at least now you know why they took her. I had this plan from t he very beginining mwahahhah.  
**

**IMPORTANT: I got a review from someone saying they didn't think this story way going anywhere. I have it all planned out but does anyone else think that it's not going nowhere? And if so how can I fix that? The reviewer said it was because i switched between Leah and Samantha POVs but there's nothing i can do about that now and I didn't think it was that confusing? Anyway, what do you guys think because I'm not sure if it's just that one reviewer that thinks that or everyone.**

**REVIEW!**


	44. Waiting

BRADY'S POV

You know, I really wanted the first time I visited Italy to be Samantha and my honey moon.

The anticipation was the worst. Just waiting around for Carlisle and his family to get back from the castle. The rest of us were hiding out in a hotel room right outside of the city of Volterra.

It was killing me. I just had to go and get her! I couldn't just sit here and wait! She needed me!

I pushed my chair away and headed straight for the door, ready to attack anyone who tried to stop me. What I wasn't ready for was everyone trying to stop me at the same time. Collin, Seth, Chase, Embry, and Nathan attacked me from all sides and I found myself pinned on the floor.

"Not happening Brady," Nathan muttered, one foot on my chest, holding me down.

"I was just… going to get some food," I muttered, looking to the left.

"That's what you said the last four times," Embry sighed, "You can't do anything yet Brady. If you tried to interfere, it would just do more harm."

"But I can't just sit here!" I argued, getting up.

"You have to try!" Seth said.

"I have tried!" I yelled, "I've been trying for the past four hours!"

"You think it's any easier for me?" Nathan asked, raising his eyebrows, "She's my sister!"

"It was easier for you these past three months," I muttered, stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. I tried splashing water on my face. It did nothing, the water just rose off my face in steam form. I growled in frustration and threw the complimentary bar soap at the wall. It left a huge dent.

"Brady, what did you break?" I heard Seth ask, banging on the door.

"… nothing…"

"Brady…"

"The wall," I mumbled, opening the door. Seth walked in and examined the damage. He shrugged and turned towards me.

"It was like this when we got here," he said and then walked out.

"Wait Seth," I called without thinking.

He reappeared in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"She's my niece," he answered simply.

I guess I never thought about that. She was Leah's daughter and Seth was Leah's brother. I guess that makes sense.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"That she existed? Yes," he answered, "I was the only one Leah told. After she gave them up I… went looking for them. When I did find them they were living with a family that had adopted them. So I left it alone. But Sam recently told me they died when the twins were one and they were put back into the system. "

I nodded in understanding, "I wonder if Leah even knows they're back."

"I don't think so. Nobody told her and she hasn't stepped foot in La Push since the day she left," Seth said, a little angrily.

"Guys!" Collin yelled, running into the bathroom, "They're back!"

We all sat down in the little living room connected to the bedroom of our hotel. The first thing I noticed was the lack of Samantha. I growled in frustration and broke a lamp. Nobody seemed to care.

"The Volturi were unwilling to negotiate," Carlisle began, "They wanted to complete the 'experiment' before they decided anything else."

"SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO LET THEM?" I yelled, jumping up and breaking another lamp.

"Of course not Brady stop being to irrational," Carlisle scolded. He glared at me until I slowly put down the lamp and sat back on my chair.

"As I was saying, we are going to have to get her back by force. They didn't even deny that they had taken her in the first place meaning they have her under high security. This will be a very difficult task. My family and I have agreed to follow through if you all do as well," Carlisle said, looking around at us.

"Of course," Nathan nodded.

"Excellent."

0o0o0o0o0

I shook with nervousness and excitement as we walked through the secret underground passage to the Volturi. I was gagging from the stench of vampire, but I could bear any stench if it meant saving my Samantha.

We stayed close together, walking as quickly as we could without making any noise. If I were a human I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face. My heightened sense allowed me to see, however, and I was grateful. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. It was cold and eerie the whole way, but we finally got to a door. I could hear a person on the other side

Samantha?

I listened to their heartbeat. Definitely not Samantha. I sighed sadly and Collin nudged me.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Carlisle asked, turning towards out group.

"Kick some Volturi ass," Emmett snorted.

"Emmett, we are only fighting if that is what it comes down to," Esme scolded him, "We don't want a war on our hands, remember?"

"Sorry."

I nodded eagerly, going over every step in my head. I would not fail to get her back, I vowed. Although I had been given the most difficult task, they knew I would complete it because of the imprint. I couldn't live with myself if I failed.

"Okay then. On the count of three," Carlisle said. I heard some of the guys' heart beats picking up in anticipation. Every second felt like an hour. This was it. There was no turning back.

"One."

We are going to save her. She _will _come back with us.

"Two."

I would not let her down. I could not.

"Three!"

Emmett kicked the doors in and we ran into a small room that looked oddly like an office waiting room. I blinked as my eyes quickly adjusted to the light. We got into position and the human girl behind the receptionist desk stood up quickly, hitting a button. There was a loud buzzing noise and a bunch of flashing red lights. The next thing I knew, vampires were pouring in from the double doors on the other side of the room. All with red eyes and looking ready to pounce.

We stood facing each other, waiting for the other to attack. Suddenly, Seth leapt forward in his wolf form, knocking one to the ground. A small war broke out in the tiny waiting room, but I stayed back. As much as I wanted to join the fight, I had a different job. I took in the fight which seemed pretty evenly matched. So far.

It was absolute chaos with all the fighting, howling, growling, and the annoying red lights and beeping noises that were still filling the room. I shook my head to try to clear it and the double doors again burst open.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?"

It was Aro. Everyone froze and I took that as my cue. Just as the doors were closing, I slipped inside going completely unnoticed.

Samantha, here I come.

* * *

**To the review concerning Jacob: He wasn't on the plane and i guess i never really thought that out but lets just say Renesmee was living with him in La Push for the past year and she met up with her family again at the airport. Jacob stayed back to help Sam in case there were more attacks in La Push. He didn't know the danger Nessie was putting herself into. Make sense?**

**Thanks for all the support. I'm happy you all like this so much!:)**

**Review please because it's almost spring break for me and if i get a lot I'll update every day!**


	45. Fight

BRADY'S POV

I was lost. I hadn't realized that this place was like a freaking maze! I swear I was in one hallway and then I was back in the throne room. Literally, there was a throne room. Creepy I know. I was just wandering aimlessly, trying to pick up a heartbeat. The first time I heart one, I burst into the room it was coming from. The room was dark and musty. I could just make out a black figure on the floor, its chest rising up and down. Suddenly, it rose on all fours and growled, its giant head turning slowly towards me. I quickly shut the door, realizing whatever was in there was certainly not Samantha and certainly _not _human. I figured it would be better not to know. After that I was more careful about what doors I opened.

The hallways were completely made of stone and echoed with each step. I was expecting to come face to face with a vampire at each turn, but I was lucky.

Another turn, another hallway, another fork, and back in the throne room again. I was really starting to panic. I went in a different hallway, one I hadn't tried before. There were no doors on the sides and the hall wasn't lit. The hall curved right so I followed it, breathing heavily.

"Stop!" someone yelled. _Vampire._

I froze as something started creeping towards me, its eyes bright red in the darkness.

"Who are you?" he asked, crouching low.

"What's behind that door?" I asked, trying to listen for a heartbeat. I smelled the air but the stench of bloodsucker was too strong.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

That was all I needed to hear. I tore off my pants which momentarily stunned the vampire (must be a newbie) and phased. I tore his head off easily, throwing it to the side and continuing to dismantle the body.

I had no fire so I made sure to scatter the pieces as far away from each other as possible. I only needed enough time to get in and out. After phasing back to my human form, I noticed a finger inching across the floor so I picked it up and chucked it as far down the hallway as possible. I smiled in triumph when it landed one hundred yards away with a small thud.

I walked to the large wooden door and tried the knob. Locked. I snorted. They really thought that could keep me out? Using my shoulder, I shoved the door open. It was easier than I thought. Suddenly, the same red flashing lights and sirens started to go off. Crap.

There was a bed in the room with thick white blankets. Someone was sleeping, I could hear the heavy breathing. I ran over at inhumane speed to see who it was.

"Samantha," I breathed, smiling wider than I ever thought possible when I realized the girl I'd been missing for three months was right here in front of me. She was alive! Just the sound of her heart beating made me want to cry tears of joy.

I grabbed her hand and knelt down next to the bed, ignoring the sirens and lights. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that I was here with her.

"Samantha, wake up!" I said happily, "I'm here! Come on, please wake up!"

She made a soft little groaning noise and slowly opened her beautiful almond shaped eyes. They were distant and unfocused, like she wasn't actually seeing me.

"Hi," I smiled, touching her cheek with my hand.

She smiled too, which made my heart leap.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered.

"No," I promised, "You're not dreaming! I'm really here! I'm real!"

She gave me a small smile, "That's what they always say. I don't know what's real anymore."

Her voice was eerie and distance.

"I'm not like them! I'm here! Feel my hand!" I said, squeezing her hand lightly with mine.

She giggled airily and rolled over, "Do what you want with me I don't really care."

It suddenly struck me that I didn't know why she was even here in the first place. She was obviously drugged and delusional but… why?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. They were a while away, but I could tell they were getting closer.

"Alright, come on Samantha," I said, touching her shoulder, "We have to go now okay?"

"I can't go," she mumbled sleepily, "I belong here."

"No you don't. You belong with me okay?"

"You?"

"Yes," I said, "I'm going to lift you up now. We're gonna run but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be safe with me."

"How?" she asked, "You're not even real."

"I am real!"

"That's what they all say."

I went to argue but figured it was pointless and we were running out of time. I lifted her up bridal style and dashed out of the room. The hallway only went one was and I could hear vampires coming from that direction. I quickly ducked back into the bedroom, looking around for someplace to go. The room itself had no closets or windows. Just an old king sized bed. I realized that the only way out of this was a fight.

I ran to the farthest corner of the room away from the door and set Samantha down there. She stood for a moment before collapsing on the floor. I wanted to help her, but I knew that me dying would be worse so I quickly ran back to the door, phasing to my wolf form. Shutting the door, I waited for them to arrive.

Not ten seconds later the door flew open and two vampires appeared, both looking extremely angry.

_Hello?- Me_

_Brady? What's going on?- Chase_

_I need back up! Please send somebody to follow my scent!- Me_

There was too much going on on Chase's side so I blocked his thoughts out as to not get distracted.

The vampires crept towards me, growling angrily. I couldn't attack one without risking getting hurt by the other. All I could do was pray that somebody would get there quick. I felt myself being backed towards Samantha. The vampires smiled cruelly when they realized how little of a threat I was.

I was standing protectively over Samantha, growling at the smirking vampires.

"Just give up little puppy," the male said, "Maybe we'll even be nice and let you live with three legs!"

I growled again, crouching lower.

"That's no way to treat your masters!" the female snickered.

I decided that I would have to take one of them out. I had to start somewhere. I began sizing them up, deciding to take out the stronger looking male out first.

And so I pounced. Just as I landed on the vampire, the female screamed, "Felix!"

I went for his throat but felt myself being knocked off him by the female. Maybe I should have gone for her first after all.

But then I was knocked over again. Nope, the male was definitely stronger. I felt my front leg snap as I landed painfully on the other side of the room.

"Nowhere to run now little doggy," the female taunted, coming closer and closer to me.

I growled but it turned into a whimper as I stepped on my bad leg. That only caused them to laugh more. I watched them inch towards me, trying to come up with some sort of game plan. Nothing came to mind. And just as I thought I was going to fail my Samantha, there was a huge crash and the male as pinned to the floor.

I quickly jumped up to join the wolf. I recognized him as Seth. He took out the male while I got the female. It wasn't hard with once both of us were fighting them. I would hardly call it a fight. It was over just like that.

Seth and I looked at each other in triumph. He phased back and lit a match, throwing it on the pile of vampire parts. I pulled on my shorts with my good arm.

"You alright there?" Seth asked as I winced.

"Er yeah it's nothing," I told him, opening and closing my hand. The paint was slowly fading. I went over to Samantha and lifted her with ease.

"Ready?" I asked as smoke began to fill the room.

Seth nodded and we ran together back through the hallway and into the throne room. It was completely empty.

"What happened?" I asked.

The Cullens and the pack left and the Volturi followed. They don't want them to get to street level or the humans will see. The pack just needed to distract them so you could get her out. Chase told me to go back and help you. It wasn't difficult really.

I nodded and we walked back into the waiting room. The human receptionist was there, cleaning up the broken desk and other furniture around the room that had been destroyed in the fight. I almost felt bad for her.

"One more step and we could expose us all Aro!" Jasper yelled, "Just let us go free and none of this ever happened!"

Seth and I walked towards where the Cullens were standing in the doorway, the wolves surrounding them. Light was shining into the building, making the vampires sparkle.

"I can't possibly let you go after what you've done!" Aro yelled hysterically.

"It's over Aro," Seth said from behind. Aro whirled around, his eyes landing on Samantha.

"No," he breathed.

"We're taking her back with us," Seth said, "Half of your guard has been killed and now we outnumber you. You have to chance. Let us go free with the girl and we will never bother you again."

"But… but…" Aro trailed off, looking at the other Volturi members around him. Quite a few were missing arms.

Seth and I skirted around them towards our side. Nobody tried to stop us.

"We'll wait until nightfall so we won't be spotted," Carlisle said, "Don't try to stop us."

Aro started backing away, "This isn't the end Carlisle. I _will _be coming back. Don't forget it! I will follow through with the experiment."

And just like that they were gone.

"Samantha!" Nathan exclaimed as soon as they were gone, rushing over to me, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah I think she's drugged," I told him.

"Samantha, wake up," Nathan whispered, shaking her shoulder a little.

"Brady?" she croaked, opening her eyes.

"I'm here!" I said quickly, looking down into her eyes.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Yes Samantha," I nodded, "It's over."

* * *

**It's over. LOL don't worry not the whole story!**

**Anyway, hoped you like this. It took quite a while to write...**

**Review pleasee! **

**Hahaha im at 666 reviews. Creepy huh?;)**


	46. Confusion

BRADY'S POV

"Why won't she wake up?" Nathan yelled, running his hands roughly through his hair.

"I'm sorry Nathan! I just don't know," Carlisle answered for the hundredth time. I had never seen Carlisle like this. He was so confused and was… almost panicking. I just held her on my lap, trying to keep her warm while Carlisle tried to locate the problem. We were forbidden from leaving the castle until nightfall so we had to work with what we got. Which was basically nothing.

"Samantha, come on baby," I whispered in her ear, "Wake up for me."

Nothing. I tried to pretend she wasn't getting colder by the minute. Carlisle was checking her pulse for the hundredth time. Nathan was yelling at everyone to shut up even though they weren't talking. Finally, Carlisle pushed up her right sleeve. There were small red dots up and down her arm as if she'd been injected with something over and over again.

"She was being drugged," Carlisle said quietly.

"Drugs? What kind of drugs?" Nathan asked, examining her arm like he knew what he was doing.

"I can't be sure. It was just to make her sleep. She must not have been… cooperative," he answered.

"That's sick," I heard Chase whisper.

"What were they doing to her?" I asked.

Nobody had told me why they had her in the first place. Did they even know? Carlisle and Nathan looked at each other tentatively.

"What are you not telling me?"

"You should tell him. He will take it better if he hears it from you," Carlisle told Nathan. Take what better? Suddenly, I was nervous.

Nathan took a deep breath, "We think the Volturi wanted Samantha for… an… experiment."

"What kind of… oh," I trailed off as the realization hit me.

"Hybrids," Nathan said softly.

"But they could have just used any human," I argued, not wanting to believe what I was hearing.

"She carries the wolf gene," Nathan said sadly, "Think about it."

I did, "Oh… my gosh."

"I know."

I could feel the vomit already. My imprint? They were trying to… oh god. I didn't even want to think about those filthy bloodsuckers… how could they even…

"Brady, you're holding my sister. Calm down," Nathan growled, gripping my arm tightly.

"S-s-sorry," I said, breathing heavily. I concentrated on the fact that I was holding her now and that she was okay in my arms. I could feel her soft skin in my hands and her hair smelled like vanilla despite the vampire scent surrounding it.

"We just need to wait for the drugs to leave her system," Carlisle said finally.

"How long will that be?" I asked.

"It could be days," he sighed, "I don't know how strong they were or how much."

"Carlisle, it's time," Edward said. I looked up and realized it was now night time. I stood up, Samantha still in my arms.

"We have to go fast," Carlisle said. I nodded and stood up, bracing myself for the long journey home.

_*Three days later*_

"They're back!" Emily yelled.

Edward had barely turned off the car and I was already outside, sprinting up to the front door with Samantha in my arms. She'd barely left my arms over the past three days. Other than the short amount of time she spent in an Italian hospital that Carlisle had once worked out. The doctors seemed to understand, and they gave Carlisle his space, letting him use all the medical equipment. She still hadn't fully woken up but I was being constantly assured that she was okay.

"Out of the way!" Nathan ordered, as we were greeted by a group of people at the door. We followed Carlisle into the kitchen. Nathan knocked everything off the table with one arm as I lowered her onto is.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, entering the kitchen, "Where is everyone else?"

Carlisle, Edward, Nathan, and I were the only ones that took the car. The rest had to walk back from the airport. We were in a rush to get back.

"Her heartbeat went up," Carlisle answered, checking her pulse.

"What can I do?" Sam asked.

"Keep everyone else out," Carlisle answered.

Sam nodded and pushed the group of people that had followed us out of the kitchen.

"What's happening to her?" Nathan asked.

"She's waking up," Carlisle said. I actually believed him. Her color was slowly coming back and her breathing grew louder.

"How long?" I asked.

"A few minutes," he answered.

And so we waited. All I could do was listen to her heart and know she was going to be okay.

"I don't know how she will react when she wakes up. She may be disoriented or confused. She'll go through some withdraw from the drugs. Just give her time to wake up," Carlisle instructed.

Slowly, but surely, Samantha's eyes began to open. She blinked a few times, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nathan?" she croaked, her fingers twitching.

"I'm here," he said quickly, taking her hand.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"La Push," he answered, "You're home."

"Did you get my messages?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

He nodded, smiling, "I'm sorry it took so long. They were brilliant."

She smiled lightly, "I know."

"Samantha, I'm Dr. Cullen. You remember me right?" Carlisle asked.

The smiled fell from her face and she nodded.

"I have to ask you a few questions. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," she answered.

"Do you remember what happened over the month?" Carlisle asked.

She was quiet for a minute, her face turning dark.

"No," she said finally, "I don't remember a thing."

"You were kidnapped by the-"

"We'll save that for another time," Carlisle stated, cutting off Nathan. He gave him a look and Nathan nodded in understanding.

"How long was I out?" Samantha asked, trying to sit up. I went to help her, but she managed on her own.

"Three days," Carlisle said.

Her eyes widened, "Three days?!"

"Yes. You're body was going through-"

"I have to get back!" She interrupted, trying to get off the table.

"Get back where?" Nathan asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"To… to someone," she said, looking confused, "I just have to get back!"

"Samantha, you don't have to go anywhere. You just have to stay here," Nathan said.

"No!" she argued, brushing him off and getting up, "I have to go back!"

"You are back! You're back in La Push now," Nathan argued.

She shook her head, "No. Back to the castle. Back to _him_!"

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"Alec!" she said, like she just remembered him name, "I have to go back to Alec."

Edward and Carlisle shared a look.

"Why do you think that?" Carlisle asked her softly.

"Because he told me I have to! I always have to go back to him," Samantha said, her eyes going a little unfocused.

"She's been brainwashed by those bloodsuckers," Nathan spat.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Samantha snapped, glaring at her brother.

"Why the hell not?" Nathan yelled angrily.

"Because… because… ah stop yelling!" she said, holding her head between her hands.

"Sorry," Nathan whispered quickly.

Nathan and I gave each other the same look. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Sorry I know this is VERY late and not very good or long:( forgive me?  
**

**REVIEW!**


	47. Claim

**I got so many complaints about the last chapter that I thought about deleting it and just rewriting. I decided to keep it for now and upload this chapter. Hopefully it's better than the last one. I'm proud of it at least.**

* * *

I was knocked out of the way roughly as a group of people flew into the house. They were talking really fast and Sam was yelling at everybody to get out of the way. I wanted to get a better look at… them. At my children who I hadn't seen in fifteen years.

My eyes landed on him first. Nathan. He was taller than I'd expected. Even taller than Sam. He carried the aura of an alpha. In the split second that I saw his face, I recognized Sam's dark, almond shaped eyes. But just like that, he was gone. The kitchen door swung shut. But I couldn't stop myself from following. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. I felt as if I had more of a right to see my own children than any of them. But then again… maybe I didn't.

And then I saw Samantha being laid on the kitchen table. She was beautiful. Even more than I was at that age. Sam's features made her prettier. They added something exotic and different. I wanted a closer look, but she was suddenly surrounded by people. I took a step forward.

"Everybody out!" Sam yelled, pushing us out of the kitchen. I went to duck under his arm, but was stopped.

"Not now Leah," he said through gritted teeth.

"She's my daughter," I hissed angrily.

"Don't even start," he warned, "We have a lot to talk about. You sure picked the perfect day to show up on my doorstep."

"But-"

"No Leah. You don't get to see her. Or him. Not unless they want to see you."

"And since when do you have control over them?" I growled.

"Since they showed up on my doorstep asking for help," he spat, finally forcing me out of the kitchen. Our argument hadn't gone unnoticed. Emily, Kim, Rachel and a few others I didn't recognize looked awkwardly at their feet. I sighed and gave up.

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on," I demanded, "I need to know that much."

"You're not hearing a thing from me," Sam said finally, brushing past me.

I stared at his back and scoffed, "Okay I guess I can see why you're upset that I didn't tell you about the twins but-"

"Upset!?" he yelled, whirling around. I noticed everyone quickly getting up and leaving the room. "I'm a little more than upset, Leah. I had two kids walking about the planet for fifteen whole years that you didn't even bother to mention! I'm furious! How could you not tell me something like that?"

"Because… because…" I stuttered, trying to form an answer, "I didn't think you would care! You had Emily and you were gonna get married and be happy forever and then there was just… me! And I was pregnant and alone! You stopped giving a shit about me! So why would you care for our mistakes? I did what I thought was right!"

"It was wrong-"

"Think about it Sam!" I interrupted, "We couldn't have raised a child with the way things were, let alone two!"

"It would have been nice to make that decision together."

"There was no together," I mumbled, "It was me and then you and Emily. You left me out to dry. I couldn't even look at you back then. I'm not going to say I'm happy about giving them up but I sure don't regret it. They had better lives because-"

"Don't, Leah," Sam spat, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You gave them _shit _lives. They grew up in foster care, abused and neglected! Nathan never had a childhood because he spent all of it taking care of Samantha! And Samantha has this hard outer shell that I can only hope to break through! And I can't stand her half the time because she's so much like _you_! After we broke up, remember how you treated everyone? She's like that ALL THE TIME because of how she had to grow up!"

Silence filled the room as I processed what he was saying. I didn't want to believe it. I gave them better lives with parents that actually wanted them! I never thought I was… hurting them. I can't believe I ever did that to my babies. My eyes filled with tears.

"I-I…" I couldn't speak.

"They were being followed by vampires. That's why they showed up at my door in the first place. And then Samantha got kidnapped by the Volturi and-"

"What?!" I gasped.

"They had her drugged and they… they were using her for some hybrid experiment. Carlisle called me after he did some tests. She was… they r-r-" he couldn't even finish. He just sank down onto the couch with his head in his hands.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed. I couldn't think of anything better to do but sit next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It moved up and down with his sobs.

"I-I let her get taken," he cried, pulling at his hair, "What kind of father am I?!"

I looked at my hands. He had a valid question. What kind of parents were we? As far as I knew, my kids were back in La Push. At least, that's all Seth had bothered to tell me over the phone. _They're back_. I got it a few days ago on my answering machine. Nobody answered my phone calls. I had no choice but to come here and find out for myself. I had no idea that all of… this was going on.

"I guess we're just going to have to be the amazing parents they never had from here on out," I suggested.

"T-they don't want parents," he sighed, "They want freedom. They're just so grown up already."

"No teenagers want parents, Sam," I rolled my eyes, "They all think they know everything. Trust me, everybody needs parents."

The kitchen door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang. I turned quickly on the couch. There Nathan stood, his hands in fists over his eyes. He was shaking heavily.

"So he phased?" I whispered to Sam, who nodded. Nathan's head shot up, his eyes going straight to me. I stood up slowly, a tentative smile on my face. I couldn't even believe I was here in the same room as my son. The boy I'd thought about everyday for fifteen years. He was here.

"N-Nathan," I said, blinking a few times.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily, eyeing my defensively.

"I'm Leah," I told him, "I'm your-"

"Mom," he finished for me, looking as shocked as I was. All I could do was nod. I had to let him come to me, give him his space.

Nathan looked away from me, his eyes going to Sam now, who was standing next to me.

"Samantha is going to flip a shit."

My eyes widened, slightly taken aback by my son's language. I didn't expect him to be an angel or anything but-

"What the fucking fuck."

"Samantha!" Sam scolded.

BRADY'S POV

I turned to Carlisle as soon as Samantha followed Nathan out of the room. He allowed her to get up and walk around as long as she had someone with her at all times. I wanted her to get some food and rest first, but she insisted upon getting up.

"What is going on with her?" I asked him. Carlisle turned to Edward.

"She remembers," he said sadly, "At least… some of it. She doesn't want to and she's trying to block it out but she has a pretty good of what happened to her."

"And what about the part where she looked like she was freaking brainwashed?" I asked angrily.

"Well… she is only human and the Volturi know how to… make them believe certain things," Edward said.

I stared at him in shock, "So Samantha really thinks that…"

"She belongs with the Volturi, yes," Carlisle finished.

I slammed my fist on the table, "Damn it! What the fuck do we do?"

Edward answered, "From what I could tell it seems to be only the early stages of their hypnosis. They drug her and constantly tell her what they want her to believe. It really isn't that hard."

"What we haven't been able to understand is the type of drugs they are using," Carlisle said. It was obvious he hated not knowing these kinds of things. "It's completely undetectable."

"But we can reverse this?" I asked.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other, "We will do everything in our power."

I nodded, not completely satisfied with that answer. "Okay then. I will do everything in my power to help."

"I refuse to talk to that woman," Samantha said, storming back through the door.

"Come on Samantha, just give her a chance," Nathan argued.

"I did give her a chance the day I was born. And what did she do? Freaking abandoned me. So no, Nathan, she does not get another chance."

"But she's our mother!"

Samantha snorted, "That woman stopped being our mother the day she gave us up."

"Unbelievable!" Nathan growled, "You have been awake not ten minutes and you've already managed to find something to be mad about!"

"Fine then why don't you just take me back?!" she yelled.

"You are _never _going back there," Nathan said, touching her shoulder. She flinched and shook his hand away.

"Please," she whispered, her eyes going wide and glossy.

"No."

"I have to! He'll be mad if I don't!" she pleaded.

"No he won't, Samantha," Carlisle told her softly, "You don't have to go back there. We'll protect you from them."

"But Alec said-"

"Forget what Alec said," Edward said, "He's not who you think he is."

She stared at Edward, her eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

Edward was quiet. I could practically hear him picking through her thoughts.

"He doesn't love you," Edward said.

"But he said-"

"He lied."

"No! No he wouldn't do that to me!" she argued, sounding like a confused child.

"You don't know him like I know him," Edward said softly, his eyes sympathetic.

"But… but…"

"He hurt you didn't he?" Edward said.

"No, never!"

"Stop lying," Edward said, "You remember don't you?"

"No I-I… stop going through my head!" she yelled at him.

"You know that I'm right, Samantha."

"No I… Brady, he's wrong isn't he?" she asked, looking to me with puppy dog eyes, "He's wrong! Just tell me he's wrong!"

I shook my head sadly at her. Her eyes filled with tears, but she stood her ground.

"He's not what you think he is," she said, looking at the floor uncertainly.

"I'm not thinking anything," Edward said, "It's all your thoughts."

"I-I… fucking leave me alone!" she growled, "Leave me alone! Just leave!"

"Look at the time, we should leave," Edward said calmly, "I'll see you soon Samantha."

"No you won't," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

I followed Edward and Carlisle out into the living room. Sam and Leah, who I could hear arguing the entire time, were nowhere to be found.

"Well that was a bust," I muttered, shuffling my feet.

"Actually, I think we made excellent progress," Edward said, seeming satisfied.

"But she hates me."

"No she doesn't," Carlisle assured me, "She looked to you for affirmation. That means she trusts what you say. She may not like it, but she recognizes the imprint. You're the one she needs right now. Someone she can hold on to. Someone stable. Just stick around, things might take a turn for the better pretty soon."

Oh god, I really hope he didn't just jinx that.

* * *

**So there you go. The first bit was in Leah's POV. I just wanted to surprise you. I know it got a little confusing at the end because samantha suddenly changed from hating leah to wanting to go back to the castle but that;s because i decided to bring Leah in early but i still need to wrap up the whole brainwashing thing that i wish i'd never brought up in the first place. Oh will.  
**

**I REALLY hope you liked this because i got quite a lot of hate on the last chapter:( review please!**


	48. Victories

BRADY'S POV

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are I know what a smile looks like."

I picked up a spoon and examined my reflection, "Oh yeah I guess you're right."

"So stop," Samantha said, annoyed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop smiling at me!" she said, glaring at me.

"I can't help it," I shrugged, grinning wider at her pout.

"Yes you can."

"Nope. Can't help it."

She frowned and rolled her eyes, resting her chin on the table across from me. I did the same, my arms hanging at my sides.

"Why do you smile so much?" she asked after a minute of her trying not to make eye contact with me as I kept smiling at her.

"Because I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Because you're here," I said simply. She still wasn't smiling back at me. I had sort of made it my goal to get her to smile at least once a day. She mostly just frowns and walks around like a zombie, but yesterday I drew a penis on Paul's hand with sharpie and I swear she cracked a small grin.

Carlisle told us not to leave her alone, so one of us was with her at all times. Samantha had no idea about this, and I wanted to keep it that way. She would flip if she knew we were babysitting her. Needless to say, I volunteered as much as possible.

"You're smile is creeping me out," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Sorry not sorry," she still wasn't smiling. Smiles are supposed to be contagious aren't they?

"Is this better?" I asked, smiling so wide that I showed all my teeth.

She opened one eye and shook her head, "No, that looks painful."

"S'not too bad," I shrugged, "How about this."

"No."

"This?" I asked, giving her some weird half smile thing that probably made me look like a duck.

"Yeah that's perfect," she said, her eyes still closed.

"No no, you have to look," I said. Her eyes remained closed.

"Come on, I know you really want to see it," I cooed overdramatically. She sighed loudly and kept her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah, you definitely want to see this face. It's killing you that you can't open your eyes to see it because it's so freaking good and you know it." Even under her eyelids I could see her rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I guess you'll never get to see it."

I stared at her for seventy eight seconds, watching her grow more and more antsy. I knew it was killing her inside but she was too stubborn to open her eyes. I began to hum because I didn't like the silence.

"Oh fine," she huffed dramatically twenty three seconds later, opening her eyes. They went wide as she took in my face and I wondered just how bad it looked.

And then she smiled. Well, it was more like a snort and a half smile but I was still counting it.

"Yeah, just keep doing that. You'll make a lot of friends with that face," she said sarcastically. I laughed and relaxed my face, watching her stand up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She froze, turning back to face me, "Am I not allowed to get water now?"

"Er… no go ahead."

"Stupid doctor. Thinking I need a babysitter," she muttered to herself as she filled up a glass from the sink.

Well, so much for keeping the babysitting thing a secret. She took a drink from the glass and came back to the table.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked tentatively.

I tried to contain my excitement at the fact that she was coming to me. She actually wanted to ask me something!

"Sure," I said, almost too quickly.

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Well I'm back in La Push, and we're together. Nobody's going to let me go back and I don't even know if I want to go back to… that place. So what do I do now?"

I thought about her question, wanting to give her a good answer. It was a valid question. She was back in the place she was trying to get away from in the first place with no chance of leaving anytime soon. Where could she go from here?

"Well," I began, "You could start by… trying to like it here. I know it's not where you want to be but… I mean you are sort of stuck here."

She nodded slowly like she understood what I was trying to tell her.

"And what about Leah?" she asked quietly.

"What about Leah?" I repeated rhetorically, "You can either choose to accept her as your mother or… reject her. But you can't just leave her hanging."

Again she nodded, but didn't speak.

"Can I ask _you_ a question?" I asked this time, a little nervous to hear the answer. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Do you still… have the same feelings about… us?" I asked, barely audible.

"Well I… I can see how much you care and… that you're a really nice guy, but," she paused, looking for words.

"You don't like me, do you?" I said sadly, feeling extremely dejected.

She shook her head, "That's not true. I like you since you saved me and everything but… I just don't know if I can do it."

"You're scared," I said simply. It wasn't an accusation, just a clarification.

"I'm not scared!" she shot defensively.

"It's not a bad thing to be scared," I said softly, "I'm scared too. It's a normal thing Samantha. People get scared."

"I don't," she muttered.

"Yes you do!" I insisted, "I can see it. You don't have to admit it now. But I just want you to know something. You never have to be anything you're not in front of me. You don't have to pretend to be brave or angry or anything when you're with me. If you want to be that way in front of other people you can, but I'm different. Alright? I just want you to know that you never have to pretend with me. I'll always accept you and l-love you. I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but I just want to put it out there, okay?"

It was quiet for a long time as she sat there, looking at her hands on the table. I could hear her heart beating a little faster than usual. The silence in the kitchen was ringing in my ears, but I didn't say anything. She needed to hear that. I was letting her take it in.

Finally she looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"I-"

"Brady, your turn to patrol," Sam interrupted as he came through the kitchen door.

I kept looking at Samantha, her cheeks were slightly red. Her mouth was still forming the word she was about to say.

"Now," Sam pressed. I sighed and stood up, my eyes never leaving Samantha's as I backed out the door.

LEAH'S POV

"Hi Brady," I said as he walked through the living room to the front door.

"Hey Leah," he said, sounding put out. I offered him a small smile which he returned before leaving.

I went back to the magazine I was flipping through. I had been living in La Push for a week now, staying at my mom's house, but I came to visit Emily a lot. Despite our past, I actually liked my cousin now. Ever since Avery. Sigh. I miss him so much right now. Maybe I'll call him.

"Why do you do that to him?" Sam's voice interrupted my thoughts from the other room.

"What?" Samantha's soft voice asked.

"You insist upon treating Brady like dirt!" Sam growled.

"I wasn't treating him like-"

"Just tell him you love him back already!" Sam yelled impatiently.

Silence and then…

"What?"

"The boy loves you and you have to love him back! So just tell him!" Sam said condescendingly.

"But I-I don't think I-" Samantha stuttered.

I heard Sam sigh and a chair scratch against the floor like it was being moved. It creak as Sam sat down.

"Samantha listen," Sam said, "This ridiculousness has gone on long enough. Just accept the responsibilities of an imprint so Brady can get out of this rut he's been stuck in."

I strained my ears to hear Samantha's quiet response.

"I'm sorry Sam I can't do that," she whispered, "I don't love him."

"The imprint works both ways. Just give him a chance and you'll see love him, too."

"I thought I was giving him a chance," she mumbled.

"I mean more of a chance. He's been slacking on his wolf duties and all he can do is think about you! Just give him something to be happy about and-"

"You want me to tell him I love him back?" she asked bluntly.

"Well-"

"So you want me to lie to him?" she asked.

"You don't have to lie to him," Sam said, "I just need my pack to be functioning the way it was before so that Nathan can take over smoothly. Brady being focused and cooperative is a part of that."

"So you want me to pretend to love him so that things will work out better for you?"

"Samantha, I have let you into my home. I have given you food and a place to sleep. I am asking you one favor," Sam said steadily, but I could tell by his tone that he was getting angry.

"So you're going to manipulate Brady's imprinting on me for the benefit of your pack and yourself?"

"Do not contradict me Samantha!" Sam growled. It was a wolf growl. I could practically feel him shaking, losing it.

"I-I didn't think I was contradicting you," she said. There was fear in her tone.

"SAM!" I yelled, bursting into the kitchen. I know I had to give Samantha her space, but I couldn't sit back and listen to this anymore, "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Stay out of this, Leah," Sam growled, turning to me.

"I've been trying, but do you hear yourself?" I asked incredulously, "You're yelling at the poor girl because she won't rush into something she's not ready for! If you care so much about Brady, then you talk to him yourself."

"Don't put this on me, Leah," Sam said, "She's going to need to accept it sooner or later and I need-"

"You don't need anything! It's her choice and only her choice. You have no right to force her into anything. Especially not for your own benefit," I spat, "Samantha has been through enough without you holding this over her head. She's been back here for a week and so far I haven't heard you say one nice thing to her. And then you come here with a demand like this. You really do have no fucking idea what you are doing."

Sam stood there flabbergasted as I turned to Samantha who looked slightly stunned at my outburst.

"Samantha, don't listen to this fucker," I said, "You can love whoever you want. The choice is yours. Never let anybody dictate your decisions."

And then I left the room and went back to my magazine. Ten seconds later, Sam came storming out of the kitchen.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Sam yelled, "Especially in front of her. She barely has any respect for me as it is!"

"And rightly so," I snorted, "I think I understand why she was trying to run away! The same reason I ran away fifteen years ago! Because you're a manipulative sociopath."

"Get the fuck out of my house," Sam said quietly. He was an odd shade of purple at this point.

"Gladly," I spat, stalking past him and right out the door. I would have kept on walking home, but something- more like someone- stopped me.

"Hey wait!"

I turned towards the voice, surprised.

"Um, thanks," Samantha said, "For what you did back there. That was pretty cool."

* * *

**Hmm will Leah and Samantha form some sort of bond over their hate for Sam? And it looks like Samantha's liking Brady just a little bit more than before huh? **

**Keep in mind the unstable state of mind she is in. Of course the old Samantha would have defended herself better when Sam was attacking her but after what happened to her, things are different. Also, I'm purposefully making Sam and asshole because that's how I see him in this story. Sorry if you don't like it but that's the way it is;)  
**

**Please review!**


	49. Safe

SAMANTHA'S POV

_But I love you Samantha._

No.

_Yes I do._

No! They told me you don't!

_Why do you listen to them? They just want to keep us apart._

You wouldn't have done that stuff to me if you did.

_It was only because I had to._

No! They say you aren't even real. You're not real!

_Yes I am. Don't listen to them. I am real._

No you're not! You're just in my head! You're a mixture of memories! That's it!

_They just want to keep our love apart!_

There never was any love. It was all fake. It was all a trick.

I waited, but got no response. For once that voice in my head was gone. Staring at the small red bumps that still covered my right arm, I slowly began to realize the truth. Nothing had been real. I was just a part of their experiment. If there had been love they wouldn't have had to drug me. They injected me with these thoughts. Alec wasn't in my head. He was in Italy. It was time to let it go. Edward had been right all these sessions. I couldn't resist the truth anymore.

Goodbye Alec.

I dropped the cup I was holding, hearing it shatter as it hit the floor. Suddenly, I was racked with uncontrollable sobs.

"Nathan!" I hiccupped, crumpling to the floor. He ran in, catching me before I hit the ground.

"Samantha!" he whispered, gently sitting me onto the floor. He let go, but held onto my wrists.

"It wasn't real," I said through the tears, "N-none of it was real. He lied to me."

Nathan nodded. I could see tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Samantha. I'm so so sorry that I let this happen to you."

"I was stupid enough to believe it!" I cried, "I believed every word he said to me! I let him-"

"No you didn't," Nathan protested, wiping my tears with his sleeve, "Don't ever believe that! You were drugged. You had no control of your thoughts. Do you understand that? It was all them!"

I shook my head, "I-I could have tried harder or-or-"

"You did everything you could!" he insisted, "Those notes you wrote, they were brilliant! We were just too stupid to realize it at first."

"Y-y-you were stupid!" I agreed.

"I know. And I'm so sorry! You don't know how guilty I feel every day for letting that happen to you," Nathan said, "I'm the worst brother in the world."

I shook my head, sobbing, "It's my fault! I never should have left!"

"I shouldn't have let you leave!"

"No Nathan," I shook my head, "You can't keep taking care of me my whole life. It was my choice to leave."

He didn't respond. I kept crying, no matter how hard I tried to stop. Nathan hugged me tightly.

"What do you need, Samantha?" he whispered.

"B-Brady," I cried, "Please just g-get me Brady."

Nathan let go of me and stood up, leaving me on the floor. He ran out of the kitchen, leaving me alone. I tried to get myself to stop crying, but it just made it worse. Everything that had happened to me suddenly came rushing into my mind, making me feel horrible. I was so stupid!

"What's going on?!" Brady yelled as he ran into the kitchen, Nathan coming in right after him. Brady scanned the kitchen, his eyes landing directly on me.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" he said. I looked down and realized the glass had cut through the skin on my legs.

"I-I-I n-n-need y-you," I sobbed, not even caring about my legs. He didn't even hesitate. He just came right over to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'm here," he breathed. He held me so tightly that I could hardly take a breath but it was what I needed.

He was keeping me together.

0o0o0o0o0

"I can't be here anymore," I whispered, once I had cried every tear out of my body.

"Okay let's go in the living room," Brady said, putting a bandaid on my leg. The cut hadn't been too bad, just enough to bleed..

"No, I mean this house. I have to leave."

"You can't leave," Brady whispered, holding me tighter.

"I'm staying in La Push, don't worry," I said, pushing at his arms to loosen them a little bit. He realized and slackened his grip. "But I was thinking. I need to live somewhere where I'm actually wanted. I don't remember much from last week when I… left Italy but I do remember Seth being there the entire time. And he is my uncle. So I was thinking… maybe I could move in with him. Plus I've been talking to Leah and she said that he hates Sam as much as I do so it might be a good fit."

"I think that's a good idea," Brady agreed, seeming relieved that I was staying close, "When were you thinking of moving in with him?"

"As soon as possible," I mumbled.

"I'll help you pack."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I took a deep breath as I knocked on Seth's apartment door. It reminded me of the first day I went to Sam's house and I prayed to god that Seth would be different.

The door swung open and Seth stood there, looking slightly confused.

"Hi," he said.

"Er… hi," I said, looking at my feet and then up at him, "Need a roommate?"

Seth looked very taken aback.

"Or… not?" maybe this was a bad idea. I started to back away, but he stopped me.

"No wait," Seth said, holding his hand out and standing aside, "Come in."

I smiled to myself and walked past him. Brady followed me, my stuff in his hands. He'd insisted on carrying it for me even though I was perfectly capable. My fingers had been healed in Italy according to Carlisle. Seth's apartment was very messy, not that I'm surprised. A single guy living alone. There were old beer bottles everywhere and dirty socks in random places.

His apartment was small. You walked directly into a living room with a small kitchen to the left. He had a couch that was an odd shade of purple and an old TV, but that was basically it. No pictures on the walls or anything.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to clean up," Seth said, grabbing a trashcan and throwing the bottles into it. I shrugged, not really caring about the mess.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked.

"There's the guest room," Seth said, pointing to a door across the room. I nodded and walked towards it, turning back towards him.

"You sure it's okay?" I asked. He nodded as he continued to clean up the messy room.

The guest room consisted of a small bed and a wardrobe. The walls were white. Nothing else. I took my pile of clothes out of Brady's hands and shoved them into a drawer.

"Home sweet home," I mumbled, sitting on the bed. It had probably never been slept in before. The flowered comforter was obviously from the sixties. Maybe a gift from his grandma.

"You're not gonna fold those?" Brady asked.

"No? I'm just gonna wear them," I shrugged.

"Oh."

"Does it bother you that I don't fold my clothes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No of course not," he muttered, still eyeing the drawer. It wasn't closed all the way since the corner of a shirt was sticking out.

"Alright, I'm gonna talk to Seth," I said, "I'll be back."

I walked into the now cleaner version of Seth's living room. Seth was in the kitchen, loading a dishwasher.

"Hi," I said to get his attention.

"Hi," he said.

"So…" I muttered, sitting on the single chair at his kitchen table, "You might need another chair."

He looked at the table awkwardly, "I usually eat on the couch."

I looked over at the purple couch in front of the TV, "I'm cool with that."

He nodded, smiling a little, "Cool."

Cue the awkward silence, "So you're sure it's okay that I'm staying with you?"

"Yeah!" he answered enthusiastically, "It's great!"

"Great?"

"Yeah! I hate living alone!" he said, "And I get to spend time with my niece!"

He ruffled my hair. I smoothed it down.

"The niece you never knew you had," I added.

"I knew," Seth said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Leah told me."

"Oh."

Seth continued loading the dishwasher. He knew about me? Is that why he asked where the other one was when he first met me? He was asking about Nathan because he knew about Nathan.

"I tried to find you after… well you know," he said, "But they said you had a family so I… yeah I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "It's okay."

"So why did you decide to move in with me?" he asked, closing the dishwasher.

"Because I'm not leaving La Push anytime soon. I might as well find some place that I'm happy. And Sam and I clash."

Seth nodded, "Same. Sam's an asshole."

I snorted, "Right?"

"I liked it so much better when we were two different packs," Seth said.

"There were two different packs?" I asked.

"Wow, you have a lot to learn," Seth laughed. And as he began the story of how the pack first formed and all the history, I almost forgot about Alec. But he was always in the back of my mind. Taunting me. But I just had to remember that it was all fake. I was in La Push now. I was safe now.

* * *

**She's trying to adjust! WOW one chapter away from 50! i remember when i wanted this story to be like 20 chapters! Oh well, I just keep going I guess. I might end it soon but make a sequel. Who knows.  
**

**Review please!**


	50. Imprint

NATHAN'S POV

"_Hey! Nathan, man, welcome back," Brandon said, clapping me on the shoulder._

"_Hey, Brandon. How are you?"_

"_I'm good," he answered, "Is Samantha alright?"_

"_Yeah, it's been a few hours since she woke up and everything seems okay," I said, not sure how to explain what was really going on. He continued walking with me into the forest, even though I had already told him I would take patrol._

"_Glad to hear," Brandon said, "So listen, while you were gone, we got a little um… surprise._

_I sighed. What could possibly be wrong now._

"_Surprises?" I asked suspiciously. _

"_You might want to come with me," Brandon said, walking in a different direction._

"_I have to patrol."_

_He turned back to look at me, "I've got that taken care of."_

_I followed him until we reached a small house towards the edge of the forest. It was small and white and seemed harmless enough._

"_Brandon, what the hell is going on?" I asked, catching up to him._

_He gave me a look, his hand on the doorknob, "See for yourself."_

_He turned the knob and the door swung open. Four humans and a wolf were revealed, all sitting in a living room. The wolf was sleeping in a corner._

"_What the…" I trailed off, staring at all of them in shock. I didn't recognize anyone, but they were all abnormally tall and muscular enough to be shape shifters. "Are they all…"_

"_Wolves? Yes," Brandon answered my unfinished question._

"_Holy… five?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Six," Brandon corrected, "Noah is on patrol."_

"_When did they phase?" I asked, immediately going into alpha mode. _

"_All within two days after you left," he answered._

"_And what about er… that one?" I asked, pointing to the sleeping wolf I the corner._

"_We couldn't get him to phase back," Brandon shrugged._

"_Oh," was all I could say._

"_So… pack meeting?" Brandon asked after a couple of seconds where I just stared at the new pack members feeling completely overwhelmed. I nodded slowly._

"_Guys!" Brandon shouted over their talking. Nobody paid him any attention._

"_GUYS!" Brandon yelled again, even louder. They quieted down and looked over at us._

"_Um, hi," Brandon coughed, "This is Nathan. Our alpha."_

"_Hi," I said._

"_Hey," they all said._

"_So… I guess why don't you start by telling me your names and ages and I guess we'll take it from there."_

_The wolf in the corner looked up at me and barked in annoyance._

"_Oh yeah, actually first let's help… him," I said._

"_His name's Phyllis," One guy shouted. The wolf barked in annoyance and shook his head. This was going to be a long day._

*One Week Later*

"Alright, just take a deep breath," I said again for what felt like the millionth time. The wolf, whose name I learned was Kyle, took a deep breath. Nothing happened. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I don't like this either. But we can't have you living as a wolf for the rest of your life, so you're just going to have to cooperate," I said, annoyed. I'd been trying to get this damn kid to phase back for the past week but he just kept getting pissed off.

I hadn't spent much time with him over the past week. I've been trying to tame the rest of the pack. Brandon did a great job at keeping them calm and together, but he didn't teach them anything about staying cool in public. He did his best to explain the legends, but this one kid, Noah, was under the impression that each wolf got three imprints and they had to sacrifice one and Jackson kept waiting to grow wings and start flying (for the record I have no idea where he came up with that expectation because Brandon swears up and down he never mentioned the power of flight to any of them).

Kyle, Noah, Jackson, Grayson, Vaughn, and Gavin were the new members of the pack. And I thought I had a full plate with Brandon and Chase. I was actually very thankful for them, because I don't know how I would have gotten through this past week without them.

There were three knocks on the door and I jumped up, relieved for an excuse to get away from Kyle. Sitting there telling him to breath calmly was proving to be a very boring task. I hadn't been able to leave Brandon's house the whole day. I felt worse for Kyle who'd barely left the house all week accept to do one patrol. The word cabin fever may have come to mind a few times.

"Sam!" I said when I opened the door.

"Hello, Nathan," Sam smiled tightly. I could tell from his face something was wrong. Maybe it was the three children hanging off of him.

"Hey guys," I said to his kids, who all smiled toothily at me.

"Doggy!" one of them cheered, jumping out of Sam's arms and running straight for Kyle, who gave me a horrified look. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Maybe kids would calm him down.

"Are you alright with that?" I asked Sam, gesturing towards his two sons scratching the giant wolf's ears.

"Yeah yeah," he shrugged, "Emily told me to get them out of the house because she needed some peace with Lily. How's it going with Kyle?"

"It's not going anywhere," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe I can help with that," Sam mused, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Are you here because of Samantha? She just started crying and she told me she needed Brady and I didn't know what else to do," I explained.

He nodded in understanding, "But do you know what happened after you left?"

I shook my head.

"She moved out."

I froze, not expecting what he'd just said. "What?"

"To Seth's house. He called me to tell me so I wouldn't 'freak out because I let her escape again' as he put it," Sam said, rolling his eyes. I could already tell he and Seth weren't fond of each other.

"Wow," I said, scratching the back of my head. To tell the truth, I really wanted to follow my sister. I just needed to be with her so I could protect her. But I also realized moving out would cause some tension with Sam that I didn't need.

"Yeah, I'm not so happy about that either," Sam said, "But maybe we can- crap."

"What?" I asked, turning around to see what he was looking at over my shoulder in horror. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

"Kyle!" I yelled. He was just standing there, in his human form, butt naked. I wanted to sigh in relief and punch him in the face at the same time. I mean, there were children running around him and all his… parts… were hanging out.

But Kyle wasn't looking at me. No he was staring at Hannah in absolute awe. The little girl was oblivious to the guy in front of her. She was too busy hitting her older brother with a Barbie doll who was holding a teddy bear above her head.

"Dude!" I yelled at Kyle, tossing a pillow at him from the couch. He caught it just before it hit him in the face and looked down, quickly realizing that he was in fact human and naked. He quickly put the pillow in an… appropriate spot, but didn't move.

"Give me my bear!" Hannah squealed, trying to reach it. Samuel held it high over her head.

"Nope! You have to be this tall to get it," he said smugly even though he was only three inches taller than her.

"Not fair!" she cried, whacking him with her Barbie again. He didn't even flinch.

"Hey! Not cool dude," Kyle said, ripping the bear out of Samuel's hand. He bent down slowly and handed it to Hannah, who gave him a teary smile.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Taking the bear and running behind Sam's legs. Kyle tried to peer around Sam to keep her in his sight. Sam pushed her further behind him, eyeing Kyle angrily.

"Dude, why are you naked?" Samuel asked.

"I'm not naked, I have a pillow," Kyle said awkwardly, throwing me a helpless glance. I sighed and nodded my head towards the kitchen where I knew Brandon had left an extra pair of shorts for anyone who needed them. Kyle inched towards the kitchen, the pillow still covering up everything that should be covered up.

"I thought we were safe when the last one phased. I didn't think…" he trailed off, shaking his head in annoyance.

"So what are you going to do?"

"A background check on that kid," Sam answered, "And an interrogation."

I shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Daddy, Samuel tried to steal my bear," Hannah pouted.

"Samuel," Sam sighed.

"She's lying!" Samuel yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough!" Sam yelled, cutting them off. Tyler started tripped over his own three year old feet and started crying. Hannah and Samuel started arguing again.

"Jesus," Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "How soon do you think Kyle can start babysitting?"

"Right now sir!" Kyle exclaimed, running out of the kitchen, now fully pantsed.

* * *

**50th chapter! Can you say WOW!? Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far! Here's to another 50 chapters right? We'll see;)**

**I know this chapter was basically a filler but I felt that Nathan's pack life deserved a chapter because they've been out of the picture for a little while and I'm sure you were all very curious.  
**

**Extra reviews for the big 50?:)**


	51. Experiment

SAMANTHA'S POV

I watched the water pour out of the faucet and fill my cup. I let it overflow a little bit, so the handing holding the cup got wet. Sighing in annoyance, not quite sure why I let my hand get wet, I switched the cup to my left hand and shook the water off the right one. Then I chugged the water. When I was finished, I stared at the empty cup, and then refilled it. Bringing it over to the purple couch in Seth's living room, I sat down and turned on the TV. I couldn't tell what was on TV; it was just nice to have some background noise.

"Samantha?" Seth asked groggily, coming out of his bedroom. The clock on the TV set told me it was three in the morning.

"Yeah, sorry I'll turn it down," I said, adjusting the volume so it was much lower.

"I don't mind," he told me, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Why are you awake?"

I shrugged, swishing the water around in my cup a little bit. I noticed the volume on the TV was on 11 so I changed it to 10 because the volume has to be on an even number. Always.

"You can talk to me," Seth said, sitting next to me, "I don't judge."

I smiled a little, "There's nothing to say."

"There's always something to say."

I smiled a little wider. Part of the reason I didn't plan on talking to Seth was because I knew Sam would find out no matter how hard Seth tried to push it back.

"I know what you're thinking," Seth said, "I'm pretty good at hiding my thoughts you know. I knew about you all these years and Sam didn't find out until about four months ago."

"You're right," I admitted, "I just… have nightmares sometimes I guess."

"Sometimes?"

"Every night," I said sheepishly. This wasn't the first night I was awoken by my dreams. The past few nights had been terrible.

"Do you want to talk about them?" he asked. I shook my head instantly.

"I get it. You don't have to," Seth smiled, "But do you want some advice?"

"Sure," I shrugged. Anything to get me through the night.

"You're not gonna want to hear this, but I wouldn't be adverse to Brady sleeping in your room at night."

"Why the hell would I-"

"Trust me," Seth interrupted me, "It helps. I've been hearing it for years. Kim told me that she used to have nightmares about giant birds carrying her away and feeding her to its babies. When Jarred started sleeping in the same room as her, they went away."

I took a sip out of my water, not liking the idea. Brady did not need to think that I needed him any more than he already did.

"It's just a suggestion," Seth shrugged, "Something to help you sleep. But anyways, I'm tired. See you in the morning."

"See you," I said softly, giving him a small smile which he returned. I watched him walk back to his bedroom and then noticed something. He'd left a small cell phone sitting on the couch next to me. I stared at it for a minute and then huffed in resignation. Picking it up, I scrolled through his contacts until I found Brady's number.

_Come to Seth's- Samantha_

It took me 10 minutes to compose that text message. I don't think I'd ever even held a cell phone before that.

0o0o0o0o0

"Samantha?" Brady whispered in the darkness. I opened my eyes instantly, feeling a cold breeze enter the room. He'd come through the window. Wow.

"Hi," I whispered, sitting up.

"I got your text," he said stupidly. Well duh.

"Cool."

"So why did you-"

"Just come here," I said impatiently. He walked over awkwardly and stood before me next to the bed. I rolled my eyes and tugged his arm down until he was lying next to me. He rolled on his side so he was facing me.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in confusion.

"An experiment," I whispered.

"And I'm part of it?"

"Obviously."

He was quiet for a minute and then, "Cool."

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound of him breathing. It started to work.

"So now what?" he asked, interrupting the silence. Stupid Brady.

"Go to sleep," I hissed.

"Oh… right. Well… goodnight," he said awkwardly.

"Night."

I lay awake for a few more minutes, listening to Brady's breath get heavier and heavier until I finally fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0

"Mmmm," I groaned, rolling over and attempting to block the sunlight with my arm.

"Morning sleepy head," a deep voice said.

I jumped and opened my eyes. Brady was next to me, his head resting on his hand as he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

Well fuck. It actually fucking worked.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Sure why not," Brady laughed.

"Ha ha," I said dryly.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"So," he said, "Any reason why you summoned me to your bed last night?"

"I told you, it was an experiment," I said, climbing over him to get to my dresser. Brady had kindly folded and color coded all of my clothes for me because apparently he had a problem with clothes being in a giant ball. I didn't mind really.

"Am I allowed to know what this experiment is?"

"Nope."

"Ooo-kay. Well, I was happy to help."

I didn't answer. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt, I left and went to the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror over the sink. The dark circles under my eyes were almost completely gone. Seth was right. No bad dreams. It was a miracle.

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth, throwing my hair into a pony tail. Leaving the bathroom, I saw Seth sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Don't say anything," I muttered, stalking back into my room where we both knew Brady was waiting.

"Hey," Brady said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. My stomach fluttered a little. What the hell?

"Hi," I muttered.

"I take it you're not a morning person?"

"I take it you are."

"I'm an all the time person," he shrugged.

"Sure, sure."

"You sound like Jake," Brady snorted.

"What?"

"He always says that."

"Says what?"

"What you just said?"

"He always says what you just said?"

"No he always says- ugh never mind," Brady muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Brady.

"Alright well… thanks for helping," I said, hinting that it was time to go.

"Any time," he said, getting up, "I think I'm gonna go say hi to my good buddy Seth."

"You do that," I mumbled as he got off my bed and wandered into the living room. I shut my door behind him and walked over to my window. I was at least 12 feet off the ground. I couldn't help but wonder how the hell Brady managed to get up here. But then again, he was a werewolf. Maybe he could fly.

A sudden loud laughter broke me out of my thoughts. It was Brady's. I tried to discreetly rush into the kitchen to find out what Seth had said about me to him because whatever it was, it was probably bad. Brady was holding something in his hand, doubled over laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"S-Sam dropped this off for you," Brady chuckled, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I don't want anything from Sam," I muttered, stalking past him. I grabbed a cereal box from the cabinet.

"Trust me Samantha," Seth said, "You're gonna want to see this."

I sighed loudly and held out my hand. Brady placed a folded piece of paper in it. It looked like a brochure of some sort.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Read it," Seth and Brady said at the same time.

"The Quileute High School Student Welcoming Board," I read aloud, "What the…"

Brady's loud laughter interrupted me.

"Oh no!" I said loudly, throwing the brochure directly into the trashcan, "There is no way in hell that I'm going to school."

* * *

**I was smiling the whole time I wrote the Samantha/Brady part:) It's so sweet! **

**How do you think Samantha will do in high school? Will Sam be able to force her into it? Do we even want her to go to high school?  
**

**Review!**


	52. Missing

LEAH'S POV

"I know Avery, I miss you, too," I sighed, pressing the phone closer to my ear.

"Then come home!" he pleaded, "Please baby!"

"I just can't right now," I told him sadly, "Something came up in La Push."

"Does it have to do with Sam," Avery asked lowly.

"No of course not! How could you even think that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, love," he sighed, "I just miss you. _We_ miss you."

"I know. But I'll see you soon okay? I love you, Avery," I said.

"Love you, too," he said softly.

"Tell the kids I love them," I said, my throat going thick. This was the longest I'd been away from them.

"Will do," Avery said.

I giggled, "Goodbye, Avery."

"Love you."

I hit end and took a deep breath. It was hard to keep promising Avery that I'd see him soon. Keeping him in the dark was proving to be difficult, especially when he had so many questions. He couldn't be in La Push. I had too much of a past here, and he was bound to find something out. He didn't need to know any more than he already did.

"Who was that?" I looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Avery," I told her, putting my phone away.

"Oh… how is he?" mom asked.

"Good," I said, offering her a smile that she didn't return.

"Good," she said, turning around and leaving.

Mom and I weren't on good terms. I didn't called as much as I should have and hadn't stepped foot in La Push since I left. It really hurt her when she found out I had two kids she never even knew about. I appreciated her letting me stay in her house, even though she was mad at me. I wanted to fix up my relationship with my mother, but Samantha and Nathan came first. Sam was surprised that I made some progress with Samantha. I was happy she took my advice to move out of Sam's house and in with Seth. Sam of course wasn't, but who the hell cares what Sam thinks. Unfortunately, Nathan and I hadn't talked at all. He was busy being the new alpha.

Seth was the only one who seemed forgiving towards me. At first he seemed a little pissed at my lack of visitation and calls, but he understood and quickly got over it. He was happy to have someone to talk to about the pack that wasn't actually in the pack. I just really hope that boy imprints because he spends way too much time alone for someone as chatty as him.

I hopped off my bed and went downstairs. Grabbing a jacket from the closet (because I actually got cold now) I made my way to the front door.

"I'm going to visit Seth!" I called to my mom.

"That's a first," she snorted from upstairs five seconds later. I rolled my eyes, hoping she would stop being mad at me before I had to leave again.

0o0o0o0o0

"Leah!" Seth said happily when he opened the door.

"Hey bro," I said, entering his small apartment. I threw my jacket on the floor and looked around.

"You cleaned," I mused.

"Er… yeah I have um… company," he said.

I smiled, "I heard. How do you like living with Samantha?"

"She's pretty cool," he said honestly, "I can only handle so much Brady, though. And you know he always finds some excuse to be around her."

I nodded, understanding.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Shower."

"And Brady?"

"Who knows," Seth shrugged. I laughed and sat down on his couch, making myself comfortable.

"Sam dropped off a brochure for Quileute High School this morning," Seth laughed, sitting next to me.

"Oh gosh," I muttered, "He is such a control freak."

"I agree," a voice says, "Maybe I am your kid."

I turned towards Samantha as she came walking out of the bathroom, her hair wet. She half smiled at me.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm not going to school," she said.

"I never said you had to," I said, putting my hands up in defense.

"Good," she said, "Just making sure."

She turned and started walking towards the kitchen. I quickly got up to follow her.

"Hey wait!" I called. She didn't wait. She just walked into the kitchen and took out a cereal box.

"I was thinking we could do something together," I said. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I couldn't get over how much that made her look like Sam.

"Do something together?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah so we can like… bond as mother and daughter," I shrugged.

"Uh… no thanks," she said, grabbing a handful of cereal and putting the box away.

"Come on," I pressed, "We could go out to lunch or something. You can't just live off of cereal you know."

Just to make a point, she shoved the entire handful of cereal into her mouth. I rolled my eyes. That was totally something I would have done when I was her age.

"What?" she asked, her mouth still full of cereal.

"Nothing," I smiled, shaking my head, "You just remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Myself," I shrugged.

"Great," she muttered.

"Hey would you stop pretending that you hate me? You said I was cool, remember?"

She sighed, "Yeah I guess. I'm starting to regret it."

"I'm cool and you know it," I said smugly.

"I don't see it."

"That's alright. A daughter will never admit her mother's cool," I laughed.

"Ha ha," she laughed dryly. There was a moment of silence where I tried to figure out what to say next.

"So… how about lunch?" I offered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I had been wanting to revisit this place for a while. It was the place I first imprinted on Avery. There were so many happy memories here and I hoped maybe I could share them with my daughter.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Samantha groaned, trudging along behind me.

"Oh shush, you'll have fun."

"Doubt it," she muttered under her breath, "So why don't you live in La Push with the rest of your brethren?"

"Sam," I said simply. She would understand.

"Ah. Yeah I would leave the state, too, just to get away from him," she agreed. I snorted.

"My husband and I live in Oregon," I said, smiling at the thought of Avery. Oh Avery, how I miss you.

"Sounds delightful," she muttered. Even from behind me, I could tell she was rolling her eyes. I ignored it and opened the door to the café. She walked inside and I followed. The place had changed over the years. It was more modern, with TV's hanging on the walls and pop music playing. But it was still the same place it had been before.

"You can go sit down, I'll get us some food," I told her, "What do you want?"

"Whatever," she shrugged, going over to an unoccupied table. I made my way towards the counter, trying to decide what in the world this kid wanted to eat.

I decided on peanut butter and jelly. Everybody likes peanut butter and jelly right?

"Thanks," Samantha said when I set the plate in front of her. I sat across and began eating my salad.

"So, what's new?" I asked casually.

"Nothing."

"Fascinating," I said sarcastically. She laughed a little.

"I-"

"Leah?" a voice said. I instantly turned towards it.

"Mr. Swan!" I exclaimed, getting up to hug him. It had been so long since I last saw him. I knew my mom had some weird thing going on with him, but she never talked about it.

"How have you been Leah?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Good, good!" I smiled, sitting down. He pulled up a chair to our table and took a seat. I noticed Samantha turning slightly away from him and I wondered what shit she'd gotten into before I came to La Push.

"Samantha Uley?" Charlie asked, "I thought it was you!"

"Hi," she muttered, not making eye contact. Since when did she use Sam's last name?

Charlie chuckled, "I caught this one sneaking candy from the drug store. Then I find out that she's one of Sam's!"

"Yup, she's my daughter," I smiled. Charlie almost chocked on his own breath.

"Y-your daughter?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well… I didn't know you and Sam h-had a daughter," he said, looking confused.

"And a son. It's a long story," I explained.

"Seems like it," he said awkwardly.

"Shit," I head Samantha say under her breath. I glanced towards the TV she was looking at in horror.

"_The search for the missing boy and girl is still going on. Apparently, they were last seen at an airport in Seattle. Here are the pictures of Nathan and Samantha…"_

I looked back at Samantha in shock.

"Samantha… what the hell…" I whispered to her as Charlie began yapping away about the weather or something.

"Er… I gotta go to the um… bathroom," she said, standing up quickly. She ran straight into a bus boy, causing him to drop all the plates in his hands. The entire restaurant went quiet and started at the commotion.

"Er… Charlie we have to go," I said quickly, standing up. Samantha put the hood of her sweatshirt up and we got out of the café as fast as we could. I waited until we were five blocks away to stop her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

She put her hood down, looking sheepish. I crossed my arms as I waited for an explanation.

"Alright. Me and Nathan sort of… ran away from our foster home," she said, kicking her foot out.

"You ran away?" I asked, to make sure I heard her right.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah and I guess nobody's found us because nobody watches the news in La Push."

"Samantha! You understand that if you get caught, you'll be sent back right?"

"Well that's why we were hoping we wouldn't get caught," she mumbled.

"And you thought that if you just 'hoped' you wouldn't get caught, that it magically wouldn't happen?" I asked.

"Er… maybe."

"Samantha!" I said in disbelief.

"Well… we didn't really think our plan through okay? And then we started getting stalked by the other v-vampires and suddenly, getting caught by the police wasn't such a concern anymore!"

"And Sam didn't do anything when he found out you were runaways?"

"Nope," she said, popping the p.

I smacked my hand against my forehead. Sam was such an idiot.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending, the chapter was getting a little long. Hope you liked it!  
**

**REVIEW**


	53. Crazy

LEAH'S POV

"SAM OPEN UP!" I yelled pounding on the door. There was some scuffling around on the other side and then the door opened, revealing Sam with a kid glued to his leg. There were dark purple bags under his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding extremely tired. I didn't even feel bad.

"Are you insane?" I asked, "Or just plain stupid? How could you let those kids life in La Push when the entire state of Washington is looking for them?!"

"What?" he asked, "Oh that… well Samantha didn't make it a big deal when she told me so I-"

"It is a big deal Sam," I said, slowly and clearly so he would get this point, "It is a very big deal."

He blinked a few times, "Oh."

"If they get found, you will get in trouble, Emily will get in trouble! Even Seth will get in trouble!" I yelled.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked angrily, "They were stupid enough to run away in the first place!"

"They're fifteen! All fifteen year olds are stupid! How can you not pick up on that?" I growled.

"All of my offspring are children okay?!" he defended, "At least all of the offspring I knew about…"

"Oh don't bring that up again!" I spat.

"How can I not?! I had children walking this earth that I didn't even-"

"Know about," I finished, "Yeah Sam I've heard it all before! Get over yourself I was young and stupid okay?!"

He rolled his eye, tearing the kid from his leg and ushering him back into the house. He made sure nobody was there before he closed the door. Me and him stood on his front porch, glaring at each other.

"Listen, I don't know what to do about this alright?" he grumbled, "Maybe we can talk to Samantha and Nathan and get things figured out."

"Samantha's back at Seth's," I sighed, "It's getting late. We'll talk to them in the morning. If the cops don't come first. Everybody in the restaurant saw her."

"And that's my fault because…?"

"This whole freaking thing is your fault, Sam!" I yelled, turning on my heel and marching away.

I stormed home, ignoring the freezing cold rain. This was a routine thing for Sam! He made stupid decisions about things that affected everybody! I don't know how he's managed to keep himself alive all these years! The selfish asshole-

"Leah?" a voice called. I turned towards it.

"Oh hi Brady," I muttered. Remember, you're not mad at him. It's Sam you're mad at.

"You alright?" he asked awkwardly, walking a little quicker so that we were next to each other.

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess. Sam is just… being Sam."

Brady rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it. He's making me run double shifts for all the time I missed while Samantha was… you know."

I looked at Brady with raised eyebrows, "Don't let Sam control you like that. I mean I know he's your alpha, but you don't deserve to be pushed around."

Brady shrugged, "Yeah I guess. I heard that we're not going to be a pack for much longer. After Sam and some of the other guys stop phasing, we're going to merge with Nathan's pack. Hopefully I'll only have to put up with Sam's shit for a little while longer."

I nodded, patting him on the shoulder, "Good luck Brady. Don't let him be too hard on you."

SAMANTHA'S POV

I sat straight up, gasping for breath. Cold sweat covered my body and I struggled to stop trembling. In the pitch darkness, I was absolutely terrified. I quickly remembered that I was safe and at Seth's house. I fumbled around until I found the small lamp on my nightstand and turned it on.

Brady wasn't next to me like he was when I fell asleep. I looked around the room, my heart racing. I was completely alone.

The window flew open, causing me to jump. Relief flooded through me when I realized it was Brady.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes wide with panic.

I opened my mouth to talk, but a sob came out instead.

"What's the matter with you?!" I cried, tumbling forward and straight into his chest, "How could you just leave me!? You're not supposed to leave!" I hit his chest with my hand in anger and then collapsed in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding me tightly, "I-I had to run patrol and you were sleeping and I just- I'm sorry."

I sobbed into his chest, never having felt so weak in my life. The dream was just so real; the images were etched in my brain. Brady just held me, whispering I'm sorry over and over again. Slowly, I felt myself beginning to calm down.

"Shh, Samantha," he whispered, "You're alright."

"What the hell is going on?" Seth yelled, bursting into the room. I hadn't even realized how loud we must have been. He took in the scene, his angry face becoming guilty.

"Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call Sam," Brady sighed. Seth nodded and disappeared, coming back a minute later with the phone.

"I'll be right back," Brady said, setting me gently on the bed.

"No," I whispered, tightening my hand around his arm.

"I just need a minute, I promise," he said softly. I nodded and let go. The second he left, I felt the fear coming back and I leaned against the wall just so I could hear his voice on this other side.

"Sam… I'm sorry… I know I just… would you let me talk!... I'm sorry I just… But I could feel something was wrong…. Well I ignored it last time and look where that got us… no she needs me now!... Sam I'm sorry but I can't leave her right now… There's nothing you can say to make me leave!... If you command me that makes you officially the worst father in the world!... Stop thinking like an alpha and start thinking like a good father! Then maybe your daughter would actually give you a fucking chance!"

I heard Brady take a deep breath. I waited anxiously for him to walk back in the room.

"Sorry about that," Brady said, "Come on, let's go to sleep. I won't leave until you wake up, alright?"

"Brady?" I whispered.

"Yes Samantha?"

"Am I crazy?" I asked, barely a whisper.

I could tell he didn't know what to say, and that's what scared me even more. But I had to ask. All these dreams and thoughts… had I gone crazy?

"No Samantha," Brady said, sitting on the bed next to me, "You're not crazy."

"You're lying," I whispered, looking at my hands.

"No I'm not," he insisted, "Listen to me, you're not crazy! You've had some horrible things happen to you and you're body is just reacting, but you are certainly not crazy."

I nodded, trying my best to believe the words he spoke. I lay down with him, letting him turn out my light. The warmth radiating off his body completely engulfed me and I quickly felt peaceful again.

"Brady, please don't leave me again," I whispered, "No matter what Sam says, just stay here."

"I'll never leave you Samantha," he promised, "Never."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! Right now in the story, I'm focusing on their relationship and Samantha adjusting to life back in La Push with her mom. Sorry if it's not interesting enough... these negative reviews are really putting a damper on my mood:(  
**

**Review please! I won't update again until we reach 800! Soooo close guys!**


	54. Kiss

SAMANTHA'S POV

I woke up with my t-shirt sticking to my body because of how much I was sweating. Instantly kicking all the blankets off me, I felt relieved when the cool air of the room touched my skin. My alarm clock told me it was only six in the morning, but I didn't feel like I could go back to sleep. Instead, I rolled toward Brady. Oh god had we been spooning all night? Just great.

Brady was actually a very cute sleeper. Sometimes when I woke up before him, I would just stare at his face. Blah, I know. So out of character for me! But I just couldn't help it. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was in his eyes. Sometimes he would twitch in annoyance when his hair tickled his face. He always slept on his side, toward me. I wondered if he sneakily watched me fall asleep at night. Something I found charming instead of annoying or creepy.

I sighed involuntarily and felt like some stupid little schoolgirl with a crush. But it wasn't a crush. I didn't like Brady. Just him sleeping… but that's all! Stupid Brady.

His slow breathing came to a halt and he closed his mouth, stretching his body out and then opening his eyes. He eyed me carefully before he said anything and I tried to pretend I hadn't just been staring at his face. His eyes held concern and fear.

"How are you?" he asked tentatively.

"Fine," I answered.

His face told me he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, "Because I can understand if-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, sitting up. I didn't want things to get all touchy feely again like last night. I was already embarrassed enough because of that stupid meltdown.

Brady gave me a sad look, but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes, leaning my head against the wall next to my bed.

"Stop looking at me," I mumbled.

"I'm worried about you," he said, sitting up too, "Last night was-"

"Stop!" I interrupted, "Just stop talking. I'm fine. End of story."

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his face. He didn't answer me. A few seconds later, however, I felt the bed come up as though a huge weight had been lifted off it. I opened one eye to see Brady walking to the window.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He turned around, his eyes angry for a change. I was a little taken aback and the look he gave me felt like it was cutting deep.

"I'm leaving," he answered simply.

My eyes widened, "Why?"

"I'm not putting up with this shit anymore," he growled.

What the hell? He was seriously mad at me! I just didn't want to talk about my fit last night and suddenly _I _was the bad one?

"What shit?" I asked angrily.

He put his hands on his head, his nails digging into his scalp.

"Are you really so cold? I was concerned about you!" he yelled, "You didn't have to snap at me like a total bitch!"

I hated that word. Bitch. It lit something inside me that fueled my anger towards Brady. He had no right to call me a bitch! How could he even call me that word? We were imprinted or whatever!

"Really? I'm the total bitch?!"

"Yeah!" he said, almost laughing, "You are! You and your stupid mood swings!"

I scoffed, "You're mad because I needed you last night? Is it because you didn't want to anger your precious Sam-"

"Would you please refrain from bringing Sam into this?" Brady yelled, "It has nothing to do with him! I don't understand why you let him get to you like that! I'm pissed because one second you're crying all over me because I left and the next you're snapping at me for showing a little bit of concern! I just can't keep up with it anymore!"

I stared at him in shock. Brady wasn't supposed to be like this! Brady was sweet and caring! Had I really pushed him too far? Was my… my pride too much for him? I put my head in my hands, feeling like such an idiot! How could I have let it get this way? I was just so afraid of… of looking weak that I hurt the one person I needed most right now. And even worse… I actually _care _that I hurt him. I actually feel bad about it!

"Brady I'm-"

"Just let me finish!" he cut me off, "I see right through it, too you know? Every frown and eye roll! _You don't mean it_! You're afraid of showing emotion because you don't want to get hurt! So many people have hurt you, I know! First your mom, then the people that you used to live with, and then you come here and the one person you thought would actually care for you turns out to be the biggest asshole on the planet, and then me who's… who's supposed to be caring and nice is just a jerk, and your own brother doesn't even take your side, and then the whole Volturi thing"- cue the cringe from me- "But I'm here now! I'm giving you everything you need and for some reason you keep up this protective, horrible wall! And I'm sick of it!"

I watched him fume from the other side of the room. He couldn't even look at me, just slightly to the left.

"I'm… sorry," I whispered, suddenly wearing my heart on my sleeve. Everything Brady had said just came crashing down. All I could do was apologize and hope he would forgive me.

"You're sorry," he snorted, "Do you want to know something else? I know you wake up early to watch me sleep! Wanna know why? Because I get up early just to watch you sleep! I've been holding on to this little bit of hope that maybe you…you… but then it's all thrown out the window the second you open your mouth."

"I'm sorry!" I said again, feeling absolutely helpless, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" With every apology, I came closer and closer to him until finally I was less than an inch away. "Brady, I'm sorry!"

He looked down at me, still so angry. I stared into his dark brown eyes, trying to show him that I meant it.

"Prove it then," he growled, "You have to prove you're sorry!"

"How?" I asked hopelessly.

"Figure it out," he muttered, "And call me when you do."

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked back at me.

Something clicked inside me when our eyes reconnected. It was like a light bulb had turned on in my brain. That was the only explanation I could come up with for what I did next. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes so I could press my lips to his. I freaked out a little inside when he didn't do anything at first, but he seemed to pick up what I was getting at and began kissing me back. My lower back tingled where placed his fingertips lightly.

Kissing Brady seemed like something that was just meant to happen. I kept my arms tight around his neck. Suddenly, the emotions came flooding in. Happiness, bliss, confusion, yet understanding. Sure I'd kissed a few boys in my lifetime, but none of them had been like this. None had _feeling_. There was one emotion that I didn't recognize. One that I had never felt before. The word love came to mind, but I didn't want to believe that. It was too soon for that… right?

Too many thoughts! I just wanted to enjoy kissing him while it lasted. Slow and smooth. He was a really good kisser, too.

"Hey, Samantha are you awake?" Seth asked, knocking on the door. I jumped and pulled away from Brady, my arms still around his neck.

"Er… yes," I called back. The door opened and I realized I should have just said no. Seth raised his eyebrows at us and I quickly removed my arms from Brady's neck. Brady, however, kept his hands on my back, pressing my close to him.

"Er… um… Leah called… I'm supposed to um… take you to Sam's house… she um… said it was important," Seth said awkwardly, "I guess I'll uh… wait outside…" He looked at his feet and then slowly backed out of the room.

"Um… so um… that was er…"

"Interesting," I finished for Brady, smiling a little.

He snorted, "Okay."

"What?" I asked, "What would you have said it was?"

"Amazing… wonderful… perfect…" he answered, "The list goes on."

I smiled down at my feet, "Yeah… I guess I would, too."

"Okay then. Glad we're on the same page," I looked up at his beaming face, wondering if mine looked the same. I couldn't control what was on my face at this point. I felt so complete.

"I really am sorry," I whispered.

His eyes widened and he nodded, scratching the back of his neck, "I could tell."

Was it weird that we were just staring at each other? I think it was a little weird, but I really didn't care.

"Ughhhh!" I groaned, when a horrible realization hit me.

"What?" Brady asked quickly.

"I just realized… Seth said I had to go to Sam's," I muttered, leaning my forehead on Brady's chest. He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Well… good luck with that!" he sang, turning away from me and heading towards the window.

"Hey!" I said in shock. He was just going to leave me after all that?!

He turned around again, a huge ass smile on his face, "Kidding."

0o0o0o0

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But do I really have to?" I asked, looking over at Seth. My head was leaning on the window of his car as he drove us to Sam's house. The bane of my existence would be a better choice of words.

"Yes Samantha," Seth sighed, "Leah said it was important."

I sighed for like thirty seconds, hoping he'd say never mind and turn the car around. He didn't. The last thing I wanted to do right now was to go to Sam's to talk about 'something important.'

"Don't worry," Brady said from the backseat, "I'll be there the whole time."

"Joy," I muttered sarcastically. Brady didn't answer, but his hand came around the seat and he tickled my side. I giggled and squirmed away.

"I mean, yay Brady!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Better."

Sam's house came into view and I groaned for the hundredth time. Seth laughed and Brady patted me on the head- _which I didn't appreciate. _I felt myself getting more and more annoyed as we got closer. Seth pulled in Sam's driveway and turned off the car.

"Alright, Samantha," Seth said, turning to me, "We need to go over some basic ground rules before we go in. You might want to write this down. No rolling your eyes, or yelling, or throwing sharp objects or making messes or cursing anyone off or hitting or making someone cry or running away or talking back or-"

"Okay I get it," I muttered.

"And Brady," Seth said, turning to him, "No shenanigans. You will both act like calm, _normal _people. I want this visit to be as short as possible, understood?"

Brady and I nodded. Wow, Seth really does hate Sam. I wonder what he ever did to him. I should ask him about it later.

"But what if Sam is being like, extra asshole-esk? Then can I-"

"Nope."

I groaned, getting out of the car. Brady followed, walking next to me. I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. He gave me an encouraging smile, but it didn't work.

"You do it," I whispered to Brady.

"No you do it," Brady said to Seth.

"No you do it," Seth said to me.

"I'm not going to do it. You do it," I said.

"No, you do it," Brady whispered.

The door opened while we were arguing about who had to knock on the door. None of us wanted to do it and we were just stalling so we wouldn't have to go in.

"Hello!" Emily said cheerfully.

"Hi," I said. Emily wasn't too bad, just a little clueless. Like how could she not realize what a maniac her husband was?

"Sam is right this way," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Hmm, maybe she does realize what a maniac her husband is.

I walked into the living room, Seth and Brady behind me. They were such babies.

I looked at the people sitting on the couch. Sam, Leah, and Nathan. Sam sat with his back completely straight and head held high, like some sort of king or something. I wonder if I made him uncomfortable. Leah was trying to catch my eye so she would smile at me. Nathan just had this guilty look on his face. Yeah, Nathan. You should feel guilty as hell. You haven't even talked to me the whole fucking week.

"Oh great," I muttered, "Family reunion."

* * *

**Yay Brady and Samantha finally kissed! So yeah, I'm tying up some loose ends here so I can finish the story smoothly and come back with a sequel! (Probably). **

**Thanks so much for 800 reviews! How about 800 more?:D**

**Please review and if anyone out there is writing a wolf pack fanfic and updating regularly or finished it completely, please tell me because I would LOVE to read it! Everyone stopped updating! **


	55. Trapped

SAMANTHA'S POV

"I HATE YOU!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"FUCK OFF, BOTH OF YOU!"

"YOU FUCK OFF!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST THREW A FUCKING LAMP AT ME!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO SUFFOCATE ME TO DEATH!"

"IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"JUST STOP SCREAMING AT HER ALREADY!"

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!"

"NOT YOURS BECAUSE YOU ARE INSANE!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING!"

So basically everything Seth said he didn't want to happen… happened. But it wasn't just from me. I guess anger issues run in the family because this was one hell of a four way argument.

But let me back track to about twenty minutes ago. Before the insanity struck.

Brady took a seat on the couch. I went to sit next to him but he grabbed me around the stomach and pulled me onto his lap. I heard a low growl, but ignored it. If Nathan was choosing not to talk to me, then why should I care what he thinks? He didn't get the privilege of being overprotective.

"Alright," Sam began, "It has come to my attention that-"

"You're an asshole," I finished under my breath. Sam stopped and glared at me. Seth raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?"

_Cough _"I mean uh- continue," I said awkwardly. Brady was silently laughing into my hair.

"Anyway, it has come to my attention , _by Leah_, that you two are missing children and that you are still being searched for," Sam said, "And since none of us particularly wants to go to jail for housing runaways, we have to do something about that."

"Why?" Nathan asked, "You're our biological parents. We have no adoptive parents; therefore we should be allowed to return to you. You're not technically housing runaways because we are your own children."

I just nodded along smartly like I knew what he was saying.

Sam shook his head, "Not according to the state. Leah gave up her rights as your mother the second she gave you up. Legally, we have no possession over either of you."

I rolled my eyes. What about when Sam held me hostage at his house and his reason was because 'he's my father?' What an asshole.

"So what do we do?" Nathan asked.

Leah and Sam looked at each other and Leah carefully spoke up, "We think that we have to… turn you into the police."

"What?!" I yelled, looking between them and Nathan who looked just as pissed.

"We are _not _going back there!" Nathan said angrily, "We want to stay with you!"

I slowly raised my hand, "Er, I object."

"Not now Samantha," Nathan hissed. Um… ouch?

"Yes I know, but once we turn you in, we can adopt you into our family," Sam explained.

"What family?" I snorted.

"My family," Sam said.

I looked at Leah hopefully.

"I don't live in Washington anymore. It would be a lot harder and longer for me," she said sadly.

I frowned, not wanting to have to live with Sam for the next three years. Three minutes with him was already bad enough.

"I live in Washington," Seth offered, breaking through the silence, "I'll adopt you, Samantha. And Nathan if you want."

Sam shot daggers at Seth, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will adopt my own children, thank you very much," Sam said formally, "I don't need you getting involved."

"It's not your decision," Seth said coolly.

"Yeah Sam!" I shot, "I want Seth to adopt me!"

"But- I- Ugh! This shouldn't even be an argument," Sam exclaimed angrily, "You're going to be adopted by me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, I'll just run away again," I shrugged, standing up.

"Sit down!" Sam demanded.

"Make me," I said, crossing my arms.

Sam looked at Brady, "**Brady, do not let Samantha leave this room!**"

I instantly felt myself being pulled back onto Brady's lap by his warm arms. My mouth fell open. Had he really just done that? Again, I was a prisoner in his house! Even Nathan looked pretty shocked. See Nathan! I've been telling you all this time and you didn't believe me!

"What the hell Sam?" Leah yelled, "You can't do that!"

"I just did," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry!" Brady whispered in my ear, "I can't control-"

"I know," I said softly.

I crossed my arms and glowered at Sam. He broke eye contact first, looking away uncomfortably. Yeah that's right, look away.

Sam sighed angrily, "I am adopting you and that's final. Unless you want to go back to foster care, you will agree. Understand?"

"No!" I spat, "I don't understand! Why are you so set on me being your kid? You don't even like me! You've said it yourself, you can't stand me! So why are you intent on controlling my life?!"

"Look around? Do you see anyone else that can do-"

"Seth can-"

"Seth is an immature, irresponsible teenage boy that can hardly take proper care of himself!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Leah snapped.

"Hey!" Seth growled, "Now wait a second! I-"

"I've lived with him for almost two weeks and I'm perfectly fine! Better than I was when I was living with you!" I retorted, cutting Seth off.

"Yeah! I'm a good parental guardian!" Seth said.

"I don't give a shit! Samantha, you are my daughter and you will live under my rules! It's that or foster care!"

"Hey, you can't threaten us with that!" Nathan cut in, finally growing a pair and speaking up. Hallelujah!

"I can and I will!"

I tried to get up, but Brady was holding on too tight. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip got. I grunted in pain when his fingers dug into my ribs.

"Sam please lift this! I'm hurting her!" Brady pleaded, sounding pained himself.

"She's not leaving and you're the only one that will make sure of that," Sam growled.

"Samantha, please stop trying to get out," Brady whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Sam stop!" Leah yelled, "What if it was Emily? He's hurting her!"

"Not until she agrees!" he growled, probably ignoring the Emily part altogether.

"I will never agree to something like that!" I yelled, trying to push Brady's arms off me. It did literally nothing.

"Then it will only get worse," Sam said, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. He had this smug smile on his face, like he finally had won something. I groaned angrily and stopped struggling. Brady's grip slackened a little, but I could feel the bruises forming already.

"You're sick, Sam!" Leah growled, "You ought to have your alpha statues taken away! Nobody should be allowed to abuse their powers like that! Think of what the elders would say!"

"I am simply doing this for the safety of my pack and the people of La Push," Sam stated, "I am protecting Samantha."

"How is this protecting?" Nathan asked, gesturing the Brady's arms tightly locked around me.

"She is mentally unstable. I can't have her roaming around La Push freely."

"You power hungry bastard!" Leah said through clenched teeth, "Samantha, I am so sorry I ever sent you to this asshole! I promise once we get out of this situation, it will be a long time before you have to see him again. I'll adopt you myself."

"Thanks," I said, trying to offer her a smile. I didn't want to let on how much pain I was actually in. Partly for Brady's sake, but mostly because I didn't want to give Sam that satisfaction.

"Sam, I'm done!" Nathan growled, "You are a horrible, manipulative, dictator of an alpha! I used to be proud to call you my father, but now I'm ashamed! Samantha, you're right! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine," I said sarcastically, "I'm only your sister."

"For the sake of your sister, I hope you take that back," Sam said lowly to Nathan.

What the hell?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan spat.

Sam stood up angrily, running his hands through his hair, "Nathan, sometimes as alpha, you have to make some hard decisions! I've been way too easy on you! You should have heard what the elders said to me! Sometimes people have to get hurt! Be a good alpha! You're their leader, not their friend! Be strong! Always strong! Well now I'm being strong!" Sam yelled, more to himself than anyone in the room, "Are you fucking happy now!?"

Everyone was quiet as we watched Sam have this mental breakdown. I wasn't surprised. I always knew Sam was secretly crazy.

"O-okay Sam," Leah said softly, "C-calm down okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sam yelled, "Samantha, agree!"

"No!"

"**Brady, slap her!**" Sam commanded.

Silence.

"What?" Brady whispered.

"Did I stutter?" Sam asked.

"I-I can't do that," Brady said quietly, "I can't hurt my imprint! You of all people should know this."

"See, Samantha?" Sam asked, "It _hurts _Brady to hurt you! This can all be resolved if you agree to live under this my roof as my legal daughter."

"I'm not going to-"

"**Brady, do it now!**" Sam commanded.

"You're crazy!" Leah yelled.

He really was crazy! Brady's hands were shaking as he tried to go against the alpha command. I didn't realize how much power it had over the wolves until now. I looked back at Brady's face. Tears were in his eyes. I wanted to make him understand that it would all be okay, but I really didn't know if it would be okay. How far would Sam take this? How much would he abuse his powers?

"It's okay, Brady," I told him, "I'm tough! It won't hurt me at all!"

I turned around in his arms so that I was basically straddling him. I wanted him to know it was okay. Brady slowly brought a shaking hand up to my cheek, cupping it tenderly. I gave him a small smile. I could see no way out of this, so I was going to make this as easy for him as it had to be.

"I can't," Brady whispered shakily.

"It's hurting you not to," I said, "I can see it."

"It'll hurt even worse if I do it," he whispered.

"Sam, don't make him do this! What kind of alpha are you?" Nathan and Leah were screaming at Sam from behind us. I didn't pay any attention to them. Nothing could stop Sam now.

"It's okay," I said, running my hand through Brady's messy hair. He shook his head, clenching his hand into a fist on my cheek. He shut his eyes, looking like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"Brady," Sam said softly, "I'm waiting."

"I love you," Brady whispered, "You know that right?"

I nodded. He let out a breath, drawing his hand back just a little bit. And then a little bit more.

"That a boy," Sam said, smiling widely.

"SAM ULEY!" Emily screamed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Sam turned towards her voice, his expression guilty as hell. He looked like a little child caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Emily looked worse. Horrified, furious, fearful, embarrassed, hurt.

"TAKE THE COMMAND BACK!" She demanded angrily.

"**Stop**!" Sam said to Brady instantly. Brady let out a long breath, his hand dropping to his side. There was dead silence as everyone waited for what was coming next. I noticed their spawn all hidden behind Emily, looking around fearfully.

"Let. Them. Leave." Emily growled.

"**You can go**."

Brady let go of me instantly. I took a deep breath and stood up quickly, wincing. Brady was staring at his hands, looking like he wanted to be sick.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at Sam.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!" Leah yelled.

"FUCK OF, BOTH OF YOU!" Sam yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"YOU FUCK OFF!" I screamed, picking up the closest object I could reach and throwing it at Sam. It happened to be a lamp.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST THREW A FUCKING LAMP AT ME!" Sam yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO SUFFOCATE ME TO DEATH!" I yelled.

"IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"JUST STOP SCREAMING AT HER ALREADY!" Nathan defended me.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!" Sam asked.

"NOT YOURS BECAUSE YOU ARE INSANE!" Nathan yelled.

"FUCK OFF!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING!" Leah yelled, stalking towards the door. Nathan and I were quick to follow, along with Seth and Brady, who was still looking at his hands like they were pieces of trash. We left the house as quickly as possible, before Sam could do something else to further prove his insanity.

We all sat quietly in Seth's car, nobody sure what to say. They were all probably shocked that Sam had taken things so far. I, however, knew he had it in him to do something like this. I was still pretty shaken up, though.

"I'm going to kill him," Nathan said deeply.

"Me first," Brady said.

"I'm helping," Seth agreed. They went to get out of the car, but Leah locked the doors.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked her.

She just shook her head, "You guys don't need to do anything."

"And why not?"

"Because nothing any of you do will be nearly as bad as what Emily is about to do to him."

* * *

**And that is the height of Sam's insanity. Sorry if it seems unrealistic, but that's how i imagined things to be in my head and it's just a story after all. Hope you liked it!  
**

**Review!**


	56. Sacrifice

EMILY'S POV

"No! Emily please don't do this!" Sam pleaded, following me from room to room.

I didn't say anything. I just went to Hannah's dresser and started pulling out her clothes, stuffing them into a duffle bag. When it was half full, I turned to Lily's dresser and filled the rest of the bag with her clothes, along with some diapers and toys and books. Next was Samuel and Tyler's room. I gathered their things quickly, ignoring Sam's pleas to stop. What I had just seen downstairs was the last straw. Sam didn't get any more chances.

Finally, I moved into our bedroom. I pulled out some clothes and stuffed them into a duffle bag. I took a family photo album and our toothbrushes. That was it.

"Please Emily! I'm sorry!" Sam said, sounding so desperate. I didn't even look at him. I headed straight for the door, but he blocked me, holding his hands out.

"Don't go!" he whispered, his eyes looking so sad. I almost melted and decided to stay. But then I remembered Samantha's face and shook off and sorrow I felt for Sam. He deserved whatever he was feeling. I was just unlucky that I had to suffer too.

"Let me go," I said when he wouldn't move from the door. He obliged reluctantly and followed me down the stairs.

"Emily I love you! Don't leave me here!" he cried, "Please I'll do anything! Don't do this! This isn't right!"

"Where are we going mommy?" Tyler asked, bouncing eagerly on the couch that I had told them to wait on.

"We're going to visit Aunt Sue for a while, okay?" I said softly, trying to show him that everything was okay. I didn't need my children involved in this.

"Emily, I'm begging!" Sam pleaded, now on the urge of hysteria, "Don't leave me! I can't do this without you!"

"I think you'll manage just fine," I told him with a fake sweet voice. A horn honked from outside. Sue was here.

"Come on kiddies," I said cheerfully, "Time to go!"

They hopped off the couch obediently, following me down the path to Sue's car like little ducklings. I watched them pile in and then strapped Lily into her car seat.

"I'll be right back," I told them, shutting the car door. They smiled obliviously, babbling on to Sue about who knows what.

I turned away from the car, immediately facing Sam who was standing two inches away. I walked around him and back into the house.

"Emily! Talk to me!"

"I just need to get our jackets, and then I'll go," I whispered, trying not to show him I was on the verge of tears. If I broke down and he comforted me, I would melt right into his arms. I had to stay strong.

"Please!" he begged, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face him once we were in the house, "Talk to me! Let me explain!"

"You have nothing to explain! What you did… it makes me sick to even think about!" I yelled angrily.

"I had to-"

"Who are you?" I yelled, "Really? Where is Sam? Because I don't even know who this person is anymore!"

"I'm Sam! Baby, I'm right here-"

"Bull shit Sam! This has gone on long enough! I've been trying to ignore it, but it's gotten to be too much! You're so manipulative! I don't understand why you have to be in control at all times!"

"I-I-I-"

"See! You don't even have an answer! It's driven you to insanity, this power hungriness you've got going on!"

He looked at me desperately, "What can I do? Tell me anything, I'll do it!"

I thought for a moment, wanting to give him a piece of his own medicine. Maybe that will make him realize how sick he is.

"Slap me," I told him.

"What?" he breathed.

I grabbed his hand and put it against my scarred cheek, "Slap me! Like you were going to make Brady do to Samantha!"

"I can't do that! I could never-"

"Then why did you think Brady could!?" I yelled, "Slap me! This is the pain you deserve! Remember what it was like for you when you attacked me in the beginning? You've probably forgotten, so now you need a reminder. That is the only explanation I can come up with for what you did."

Sam stared at his hand on my cheek for the longest time. I started to wonder if he actually would do it. I didn't think he would, but the more he thought about it, maybe he would decide this was the best way. I could read Sam like an open book. He was deeply considering it. And I was completely okay with it because it would hurt him way more than it would hurt me. Well… I like to think I'm okay with it.

Finally, he shook his head.

"I-I c-can't …" he trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle. I used to think that was so adorable.

I nodded, looking up at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling. Taking a deep breath, I walked past Sam and straight to Sue's car. Sam ran to the end of the driveway, watching us drive off. He was like a puppy, watching his master leave.

"Why isn't daddy coming with us?" Hannah asked, watching him until we turned and he was out of sight.

"Because daddy needs some alone time," I told her, turning in my seat so I could smile at her. She looked slightly troubled for a moment.

"Will we see him again?" she asked, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"I think so, baby," I said, "It might be a long time, though."

"How long?" she pressed.

"I'm not sure, baby. A little while," I told her simply, not sure how to answer her question. It was going to be hard, but I needed to make sacrifices like this for the sake of La Push. Hundreds of scenarios started running through my head of all the stuff Sam would do once he realized I was serious about this leaving thing. But I could only hope one of them was true.

I needed Sam to change. Whatever was going on with him was not normal. I've only seen it once before, when he was intent on killing the hybrid infant. But even then it wasn't this bad. He becomes manipulative and controlling. But Samantha is his daughter! He had no right to do that. And Brady is in his pack. And even Seth and Leah!

I was slowly coming to the realization that my husband… was an asshole.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and late! But aren't you glad Sam got what was coming to him? I am!**

**Review!:)**


	57. Forget

SAMANTHA'S POV

"Just let me see."

"No, Brady."

"Come on, I won't freak out," he pleaded.

"Yes you will!" I argued.

"No I promise!" he said, reaching a hand towards my sweatshirt, which I slapped away.

"Why do you want to see them so badly?"

"Because I have to see what I did to you," he whispered, giving me sad eyes.

They're _not _that bad," I promised.

"If they're not that bad then why can't I see them?" he asked.

"Because you overreact at everything!" I exclaimed, "I don't need you phasing in Seth's apartment and breaking everything!"

"What if I swear not to?" he asked, "Please Samantha, I need to see them!"

His eyes bore into mine, begging me to agree. It was getting harder and harder to say no to him. I just knew that if he saw the bruises he gave me that he would freak out. They look worse than they actually are, trust me. They barely even hurt accept when I move or breath.

"Please," he whispered one more time, taking my hands.

I sighed, "Fine. No freaking out okay? They look worse than they feel."

He nodded quickly. I adjusted myself on my bed and rolled up the bottom of my sweatshirt so he could see the hand-shaped, black bruises covering my ribs and lower abdomen. I watched him carefully to make sure he wouldn't start shaking. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything. He let go of one of my hands to lightly brush the bruises with his finger tips.

"This is the second time I've done this to you," he breathed. I quickly rolled my shirt back down.

"You didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter. I should have… fought more or-or-"

"Or what?" I asked incredulously, "You were following an alpha order. You couldn't have resisted. I'm not mad at you, so stop beating yourself up about it. In fact, if you want someone to beat up, Sam is just around the corner."

Brady clenched his hands into balls so hard, his knuckles turned white, "The next time I see that man I swear I'm going to kill him."

I shook my head, "No you won't. If Leah's right about Emily leaving him, he's probably already going to kill himself."

"Good," Brady growled through gritted teeth.

I put my hand on his cheek, "What happened to nice Brady?"

"Sam happened," he sighed.

"He happened to all of us," I rolled my eyes, "Just forget about him okay?"

"I can't forget. I can't get his stupid face out of my head," Brady muttered.

I smirked, "I bet I can make you forget."

"Oh really?" Brady asked, leaning a little closer.

"Really," I breathed, breaking the distance between us with my lips.

LEAH'S POV

I knew Emily had left Sam the second I walked through my door. Why else would there be three screaming children running around? I little boy ran straight into my legs, bouncing back a few feet. He looked up at me and then continued running around the room. Emily sat on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands as my mom fretted around her nervously. I noticed the baby in a carrier on the coffee table, asleep.

Emily turned when she heard me enter, "Leah!" she gasped.

"Hi," I said, giving her a small smile, "How are you holding up?"

"I should be asking you that!" Emily said, rushing towards me, "I'm s-so sorry about S-Sam! I c-can't believe he would do that."

"Neither can I," I sighed, shaking my head, "But he'll learn his lesson. You did leave him right?"

She nodded quickly, "Of course. I mean I can't have the kids around… that."

I nodded in agreement, "You made the right decision Em. It was for the best."

"I keep telling myself that," she sighed, "But how about you?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the couch, completely ignoring the screaming kids that ran around her. It made me miss my kids. Emily probably wanted to think about other than the fact that she'd just give up her soul mate.

"I'm good. Avery is good. The kids are good," I smiled.

She chuckled, "How many are you at now?"

"Three," I smiled, "Well… five actually counting Nathan and Samantha."

I frowned, wondering what was going to happen with that. I wanted so badly to adopt them so that they could officially be mine, but I don't think that's what they wanted. And I was still waiting to tell Avery that I'd found them. I'm not so sure if he'd be willing to adopt them or if they would be willing to be adopted by us.

"Are you going to adopt them?" Emily asked, reading my mind.

"I want to," I sighed, "But I think they would rather it be Seth. Not that it matters. They'll do whatever they want no matter who has parental control over them."

Emily nodded, "I know what you mean."

I snorted, "Oh god, she must have been a handful."

Emily shrugged, "When she wasn't getting arrested or tormenting the pack, she was actually pretty bearable."

"Arrested!?" I yelled, my eyes going wide.

"It's a long story," Emily chuckled, "But basically-"

_Knock knock knock_

Emily froze, staring at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Do you think it's h-him?" she whispered in horror.

"I'll check," I said. I got up and made my way to the door.

"Kids, go into the kitchen with Aunt Sue," Emily ordered. They obeyed and ran in, laughing and singing like nothing was wrong. Sometimes I miss being a kid.

I opened the door slightly, not at all surprised to see Sam on the front step.

"Leah," he breathed, trying to peer around me, "Is she here?"

I stepped outside, keeping the door as little open as possible so he couldn't look inside.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sam?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the door so he couldn't get in.

"I-I can't do it," he whispered.

"You have to try!" I growled.

"I did! I can't Leah!" he pleaded.

"You can and you will!" I said, "If you want any hope of your family getting back together, then you better do exactly what she says. And _she doesn't want to see you_."

"Then help me!" Sam pleaded, "I don't know how to do it!"

"I can't help you," I rolled my eyes, "You don't deserve my help."

"I know!" he agreed, "I don't! But please, I'm asking you this as a friend! And a past lover! As a co-worker! Anything! Just please, tell me how to do this!"

I looked at this poor, broken man in front of me, trying to remember what I ever saw in him. Poor Emily, having to put up with him for all these years.

"You want to know how to do this?" I growled, and he nodded eagerly, "You have to forget everything else! Forget Seth, forget Samantha, forget even the pack! Only you can figure out how to fix things. _You _need to do it. You need to start thinking of what you're doing wrong and _fix _yourself! Do you understand?"

Sam nodded quickly, "Got it."

"Good," I muttered, "Now get the fuck off my property."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but just shook his head and moped down the front path and into the street. I waited until he was out of sight to go back inside.

"What happened?!" Emily gasped as soon as I opened the door.

"Nothing," I muttered, "He just wanted to see you. I told him to leave."

"Thanks," Emily said, letting out a breath.

"Any time. So where were-"

_Knock knock knock_

"Are you kidding me?!" I growled in frustration.

"SAM!" I yelled, storming to the front door, "I thought I told you to stay off my fucking- Avery?"

"Er… hi?"

Aw jeez.

* * *

**Okay so there's that... I'm thinking 10 more chapters? And then sequel!This one is coming to an ending: Brady and Samantha are together, Sam's going to clean his act up, I need to finish some stuff with Nathan and the pack, and now it's just more Leah and Avery... oh and of course the adoption... wonder how that will turn out;) Oh and i've decided to send Samantha and Nathan to...**

**SCHOOL**

**Yup, they need an edumacation;)**

**So yeah, review!**


	58. Taken

"Avery!" I said again, a smile forming on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, happy to be back in his arms. I breathed in his comforting scent. Noticing that he wasn't hugging me back, I frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away, "And the kids? You didn't leave them alone did you? Because you know that-"

"Leah, they're with a babysitter," Avery said, rolling his eyes, "I'm a responsible dad remember?"

I nodded quickly.

"And I came because I missed you," he shrugged, taking my hand. I squeezed his hand back, but I knew that wasn't the real reason he came.

"I missed you, too," I smiled, hugging him again, "Come inside!"

I pulled him through the living room. Emily was holding Lily on the couch, cooing softly. It made me miss my kids. I sighed sadly, wanting to go home more than ever. I turned to Avery, smiling. He made me feel at home, even though I wasn't there. He smiled back, but it wasn't convincing.

"What's up?" I asked, biting my lip in concern.

Avery gave me a blank look and then said, "Well, I haven't talked to you in days for one thing."

"I've had a lot-"

"Please Leah," Avery shot, "You could have called."

"I was trying to but-"

"But you didn't."

"I'm so sorry," I promised.

"We miss you Leah! We need you! You disappeared without telling me why! I'm your husband! You should be able to tell me these things!" he vented. I noticed Emily ushering her kids out of the room, probably expecting a fight. Avery and I don't fight like she and Sam do, though. We listen to what the other has to say and then talk things through. From what I've heard about Sam and Emily, things get blown out of proportion and stay unresolved.

"You're completely right!" I agreed, "I'm so so sorry! Sit down okay? I have a l-lot to explain."

He sighed and nodded eagerly, happy to finally get answers. I led him to the couch and sat down, trying to find a starting place.

"Well…" Avery asked, urging me to begin.

I giggled, remembering when we first me, "Well… a few weeks a-"

_Ring ring! _

My phone interrupted me in the middle of my sentence. I rolled my eyes and ignored the call without even looking who it was. It rang again a few seconds later, though and I looked down at the ID. It was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I really have to take this," I told Avery, trying to pretend I didn't see him getting more and more annoyed.

"This better be important, Seth," I hissed into the phone.

"Leah, they found them!" Seth said, panicked, "They're getting a warrant to take the kids away! Come quick I don't know what to do!"

"Okay okay!" I yelled, my stomach dropping, "Just um… stay calm okay? I'm on my way."

"What's going on?" Avery asked as I hung up. I looked up, my eyes begging for him to understand why I was blowing him off again.

"It's an emergency!" I told him, "I'm sorry, we're gonna have to talk about this another time!"

I got up and sprinted out the door, Avery quickly behind. He followed me into my car, not saying a word as I sped down the street. My heart was racing. How long did we have before they took my babies away? We arrived at the apartment complex, two cop cars already parked outside.

"Shit," I muttered, and Avery's eyes widened at the scene.

I raced towards Seth's apartment, the door wide open. Chaos ensued the small living room. Two cops were pulling Nathan towards the door and another one had Samantha around the waist and was carrying her, despite her struggles to get away.

"Put her down!" Brady yelled at the cop, but Seth held put an arm in front of him to stop him from going after her.

"What's going on?!" I asked an officer, who was standing in the doorway.

"These kids are the runaways we've been looking for," he informed me, "Officer Swan recognized the girl and then came by today. He reported it an hour ago and we just got the warrant."

"Oh my god," I whispered, running my hands through my hair. The officers had managed to get my kids out of the house and were shoving them into the back of a police car. Samantha kept screaming for Brady and Nathan had a string of colorful curses that even I had never heard before.

"Leah!" Samantha yelled when she noticed me.

"Samantha, we'll help you guys get out of this okay?" I promised, talking to her through the car window. I could see the fearful tears in her eyes, despite her attempts to blink them away.

"Please!" she begged, grabbing my hand, "You have to! Don't let us send them back!"

"Ma'am, please step away from the vehicle," the officer ordered. Reluctantly, I did as he told, Samantha's hand sliding out of mine.

"Don't worry, Samantha!" I told her, "This will be over soon!"

"Samantha!" Brady yelled as the car began to drive out of sight. He tried to run after it, but Seth held him back.

"It's no use!" Seth growled, "Do you want to get yourself arrested?"

"They can't just take them!" Seth yelled.

"Legally they can," I told, trying to remain calm once I could no longer see the cop car that contained my children.

"Fuck that!" Brady growled, trying and failing to get away from Seth.

"Yeah, go tell that to a government official and see where it gets you," I muttered, and then turned to Seth, "And what the hell happened!?"

"I have no idea!" Seth exclaimed, "Charlie came by to say hello and Samantha opened the door. I guess she realized he was an officer because she got this freaked out look on her face and then shut herself in her bedroom. Then Charlie saw Nathan in the kitchen and put two and two together. He left pretty quickly, muttering something about feeding his cat but I knew something was up since he doesn't even have a cat. So then I called you and next thing I know, five officers are showing up at my house and dragging them away."

"Jesus," I breathed, putting my hand on my forehead.

"Wait… they aren't…" Avery trailed off, looking shocked.

I nodded, "Nathan and Samantha. Do you see why I had to come back now?"

"Yeah… yeah I do."

We all stood in the apartment parking lot, not sure what was going to happen next. Brady had this agonizing look on his face and Seth looked pretty helpless. Avery looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

It was so weird. They had come into my life so quickly and then just like that, they were gone. It was like they'd never visited La Push before. This is why they needed us, now more than ever. In the legal world, they were just insignificant children. They had no say on their own future. Samantha was relying on me to fix things. I had already let her down once and I vowed that I could not do it a second time.

"So… now what?" Seth asked, concern crossing his features as if he was just realizing what actually happened. That it hadn't been some weird dream.

"Well… we're going to need a pretty damn good lawyer," Avery muttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been devoting all my time to reading Wuthering Heights, and I'm so close to being finished! I hate English Lit:(**


	59. Comfort

SAMANTHA'S POV

"…_two runaway children found in the La Push Reservation in Washington! Both appear slightly disgruntled and show signs of domestic abuse. While the case is still being looked into, it appears that-"_

"This is bullshit!" I growled as Nathan shut the TV off, "It's all Sam's fault you know!"

"I know," he sighed, rubbing his forehead anxiously.

We were in yet another "child-friendly" waiting room before yet _another _questioning. We just kept telling them the same thing, but they didn't seem to believe us! Foster care was so terrible that we searched up our biological parents and went to find them. My bruises are from falling off my bike and Nathan's sudden growth spurt is due to us finally being fed after so many years of malnutrition.

So it's mostly true. But it's a logical explanation! They just keep going deeper and deeper into the problem. Apparently the Fork's Police Department have nothing better to do than annoy me to death. I don't think the La Push Reservation has gotten this much attention since… well I don't think the La Push reservation has ever gotten this much attention. I keep wondering how Leah and Seth are handling all of this, but I haven't been allowed within fifty feet of them, much less talk to them. It's like the police thought they intentionally took us from foster care which is one hundred percent false.

The only person that seemed to be on our side was the social worker, Olivia. She was a nice lady with short blonde hair and kind of looked like a mouse, but it worked for her. I think Nathan has a crush because every time she tries to talk, he says something stupid. And not the stuttering kind of stupid. The stupid kind of stupid.

"_So Nathan, what's your middle name?"_

"_Boobs. I mean um… Avery… I think…"_

See what I mean?

So I have to do all of the talking for both of us.

"Olivia, I swear I was never abused and Nathan isn't on drugs! We were happy in La Push and just want to go back!" I pleaded, trying to get Olivia to understand.

"I believe you," she told me calmly, folding her hands on the desk in between us, "But the court won't. Your old foster parents are fighting pretty hard to-"

"WHAT?" Nathan and I yelled in unison.

She sighed sadly, "They want you back."

"No way! If you want to blame someone for abusing us, blame them," I spat angrily, "They're only in this for the money anyway."

"I know, and that is why you are going to have to be as honest _and _convincing as possible during the hearing,"

I nodded with Nathan. Merle and Debora were the last people I wanted to live with at the moment. I would do everything in my power to stay away from that hell hole.

"Okay. We'll do whatever you say," I agreed determinedly.

"Thank you," she smiled, grabbing my hand, "I _will_ do everything in my power to get you home."

I don't know when I got addicted to Brady, but the withdraw has been pretty tough. I feel like I see him everywhere but it's not him! He's always in my head, my every thought is consumed by Brady. I never even thought things would get to this point, but it's like an obsession. Which is why I'm doing probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Shut up Nathan," I hissed, peeking around the corner. All clear. I crept forward a little bit, trying to touch the floor as lightly as possible.

_BANG!_

"Nathan!" I hissed, wheeling around. The idiot had knocked a chair over with his hulking body.

"Sorry!"

I listened, but there was no noise indicating somebody coming. Breathing a quiet sigh in relief, I gestured him to come closer to me.

"Just stay here and keep watch okay?" I asked. He opened his big fat mouth to talk but I covered it with my hand. He rolled his eyes and nodded… and then licked my hand. I yanked it away in disgust, wiping it on his hoodie.

"Gross! Ugh, I'll be right back," I whispered, creeping down the hall towards the nearest phone. We were staying in a foster nice with people too nice to be real. I didn't trust them.

I picked up the phone from the receiver, dialing a familiar number. Tapping my fingers, I anxiously waited for him to pick up. I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't. It _was _the middle of the night after all.

"Hello?" said a tired voice.

"Brady?" I whispered.

"SAMANTHA?!" he yelled with glee.

I giggled quietly, pressing the phone closer to my face, "Yeah it's me."

"Oh my GOSH I miss you so much!" he said, "How are you talking to me? I thought you weren't allowed to have any contact?"

"I'm not… so don't tell anyone!"

"I swear!" he laughed, "How are you? I've been so worried."

"Fine I guess. I miss you and La Push… never thought I'd say that," I joked.

"Hey!" he said, but then laughed. I smiled.

"I can hear your smile," he told me softly.

"Okay," I snorted.

"No seriously! I can."

"How can you hear a smile?" I asked.

"I don't know… but when you smile I can hear it! And sense it… and see it…"

"And smell it and taste it?" I teased.

"How did you know?!"

I laughed again, "Lucky guess."

There was a silence. I heard him sigh deeply on the other side. I wanted to touch his face so badly. Just to be in his presence would be enough.

"I miss you," he said sadly, "So badly."

"Me too."

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me, "I guess we'll have to win this court case. Does Leah have a good lawyer?"

"The best. The Cullens helped us out as well," Brady said, "Actually, I have no idea where we would be without them."

"Good!" I said in relief.

"We'll get you back. Don't worry," he said determinedly.

"I hope so," I breathed. Nathan's frantic waving caught my eye and I realized that I had been talking to Brady for much longer than we had planned. We were almost out of here, I couldn't get us in anymore trouble by breaking the law.

"I-"

"I have to go!" I said quickly, cutting off whatever Brady was about to say and hoping that he would understand.

"Alright bye! Love you!"

"You too," I said, clicking the off button. I ran as quietly back towards Nathan as possible.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I think I heard something," he said, "Come on, let's go back to bed."

I followed Nathan back up to our room and climbed into my small bed opposite Nathan's. I slept easily that night, thanks to hearing Brady's voice. The nightmares have slowly been creeping back into my sleep. Just knowing that Brady was still out there, willing to protect me no matter what was comfort to me.

* * *

**Sorry this is up so late and it's so short! Finals are killing me! But i have one more week and then im FREEEEE to write whenever i want. I'm trying to wrap this story up so i can move on to the SEQUEL! Who's exited? So please don't hate me! Next chapter is going to be awesome i SWEAR! **


	60. Fate

SAMANTHA'S POV

"Remember, all you have to do is sit there and look innocent. If they ask you questions, tell them exactly what you told me. This shouldn't take too long; it's just a small case. I have confidence that you guys will be back to La Push before tomorrow," Olivia told us, brushing off my shoulders and smoothing down Nathan's shirt, "Ready?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Don't be nervous! I have faith and you should, too!" she said, offering me a smile.

I nodded quickly, taking a nervous breath. We followed Olivia to the front door of the house. It was quiet until she opened the door. Suddenly, we were blinded by flashing lights and people screaming questions at us.

"What the hell?" Nathan yelled in shock. We looked to Olivia, who looked stunned as well.

"Don't answer anything," she instructed us. She took both of our hands and lead us through the mob of cameras.

"Samantha! Samantha! Were you abused during the time you spent in La Push?"

"Nathan! Is it true you were on steroids?"

"Samantha, is it true you were sexually abused!?"

"What?" I whispered, looking the reported in the eye. It was a woman and she stuck her microphone in my face expectantly.

"No comment," Olivia said, pushing the microphone away and pulling us into the car at the end of the driveway.

"And this is private property!" she yelled out the window as we drove off down the street.

I looked at Nathan, "Why did she ask me that?"

"People make up rumors all the time," Olivia snorted, "Don't listen to that, they just want a better story. Forks is the most boring place on Earth. Two runaway children who were apparently drugged and abused is the most fascinating thing. I just wasn't expecting a mob!"

I nodded, sighing in relief. I just couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over. Mobs of reporters at your door were the kind of thing you saw in movies, not real life! Then again… I thought only werewolves and vampires existed in movies and boy had I been wrong about that.

We drove for a little while until we reached a court house. The driver pulled up behind another car. The reporters rushed towards it as the door opened. Leah came out wearing sunglasses. Seth and a guy I didn't recognize came out after her. They walked quickly towards the door, ignoring the reporters. I was pretty upset that I didn't see Brady, but he would probably distract me so maybe it was for the best.

"Remember, don't talk to them," Olivia said as the car in front of us drove off and our car pulled up. We stepped outside and were bombarded. Olivia put her head down and we copied her. I suddenly wished that I had brushed my hair a little more thoroughly this morning. I was gonna regret it when I saw myself on the news later.

We had to wait for a really long time before anything actually started. We sat in a tiny office by ourselves and one cop who looked like he would rather be anywhere else. I found a few rubber bands on the ground and started shooting them at Nathan. He rolled his eyes but finally got annoyed enough to shoot one back at me. But I ducked out of the way and it hit Olivia in the back of the head. She sent Nathan a glare that made him shrink in his seat. When she turned back around he glared at me. I just shrugged and shot a green band at him. He caught it in his hand and stretched it until it broke. I pouted. That was the end of our fun.

A phone in the office rang and the police man picked it up. He said "uh huh" a few times and then hung up.

"Time to go," he told us in a monotone. We followed him out of the office and into the lobby. There were tons of people standing around talking to each other but luckily no reporters. I scanned the room, trying to see someone I knew from La Push.

"MY BABIES!"

Suddenly, some woman slammed into Nathan and me, almost knocking us off our feet. She started sobbing into us. I pulled away in horror when I realized who it was.

"Ugh Debora," I groaned, wiping off whatever evil Debora germs she'd left on me. If I get diseased because of her I will be very unhappy.

"Ma'am you're not supposed to have any contact with the children until-"

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Deborah sobbed, cutting off the officer, "I'VE JUST M-M-MISSED THEM SO MUCH!"

She tried to hug us again but we dived out of the way. She wiped fake tears on her sleeve and backed away from the air she'd just hugged.

"Okay babies, mommy will be just over there. Try not to be too upset! We will be reunited soon!" she said in a sickly sweet voice through the kisses she was blowing. I looked anywhere but her, hoping the other people in the lobby would think I didn't know her.

"I almost forgot about… that," Nathan muttered in disgust.

"I can only ever wish to forget about that," I mumbled, shuddering.

I turned to Olivia, "Please please please help us win this thing."

She nodded, glaring at Deborah, "Trust me, I might wanna win this thing more than you do. That woman has fake written all over her."

I nodded, "She gave me a thumb tack for Christmas once."

"She told me if I took out the trash every week for a year she'd get me an Xbox. She literally gave me a cardboard box with an X written on it."

"Remember when we had to rub her feet?"

"One time she told me to write all my hopes and dreams on a piece of paper and then she lit it on fire," Nathan sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh… god… um I better get her off the foster parent list as soon as this case is over."

"Yeah… yeah you really should."

"Good idea."

Slowly but surely people began to file into the court room. We followed them and I kept my eyes peeled for Leah and Seth. Other than Brady, I was missing Seth the most and Leah as well even though we weren't as close. I wanted to ask them what kind of lawyer they got and how things were back home and how Brady was. Unfortunately I didn't spot them until we got to our seats on the other side of the room and they were too busy talking intently to someone who I prayed to god was their lawyer. Seth was even wearing a shirt with a tie. I didn't even know Seth owned a shirt.

"Seeeeeeth!" I whispered loudly. Seth didn't even look at me. Nobody had heard it over the commotion.

"I don't think he heard you," Nathan said.

"No shit Sherlock," I rolled my eyes.

"I was just trying to be helpful."

"K."

Suddenly, everyone sat down and the person who I'm guessing was the judge came out and took her seat. The nervousness in the pit of my stomach came back when I realized that whatever happened in the court today would determine my fate. I may never see Brady again. This could be the last time I ever saw Leah and Seth. What would happen if they decided that we had to go back in the system? Where would we be sent?

Well fuck I better be more convincing than I ever have in my entire fucking life. Bring on the tears bitch, it's go time.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm gonna be completely honest- I have NO idea what happens in cases like this. I'm basically making it all up in my head as I write. I'm really sorry if I get a lot of stuff about courts wrong, but this is the best i can do. Please no hate because of this! I know some stuff from Law and Order, but other than that nothing. **

**Pleaseee review! tell me what you want to happen! Should they get to go home or what? and what should happen to Merle and Deborah?:)**


End file.
